Homeless
by The Orgasmic Uke
Summary: Adrian's an outsider. He doesn't really fit in anywhere. Then he meets Kiba, a homeless boy. They become friends but soon Adrian feels things he's never felt before... He's gay for Kiba! Now Adrian's whole Christian world comes crashing down. KibaXOC
1. Feeding The Homeless

So, this story has been in my head for such a long time. Ever since I first went to go feed the homeless two years ago. Of course, that was a while ago, so I forgot a lot about it. So, this past Saturday morning I went again and dragged my boyfriend along. Going made me remember why I never went back again two years ago. I love helping people but... just seeing people like that... it broke my heart. People I don't know and mainly... children. Young children. Its different knowing there is starving children in this country and actually seeing it first hand.

Anyway, two years ago I met a boy about... 13 I think he was. He was alone. Completely alone and lived on the street. His parents died and the social government or whatever didn't give a damn about him. He did odd jobs here and there and didn't really have a place to live. His only friend, a small black puppy that he found. After feeding him that day and talking to him... this story developed in my head. It's dedicated to him. Where ever he is... sad thing is... I don't even know his name nor do I even know if he's still alive. That's the saddest part of it all. But I hope he is and I hope he's happy.

This story is very close to home and the main character is me basically. I couldn't think of a good Naruto character for this part... So I created an OC. I don't like reading stories with OC's but I have written a few so I can't be hypocritical. Plus, it's a yaoi still. So it works.

* * *

**Title: **Homeless

**Rating: **M for language, sex, and angsty stuff.

**Pairing(s): **KibaXOC

**Summery: **Adrian's an outsider. He doesn't really fit in anywhere. His Christian parents keep getting on him about going to Church and finding Jesus. Finally, he gives in and goes to help feed the homeless at their church. He figured it would be nice to help people but he wasn't looking to forward to it. Then he met Kiba. They become friends fast and Adrian realizes the boy is homeless. But Kiba's ok with it. So no, every Saturday Adrian goes to see Kiba. Their relationship grows from friendship to something much more. But Adrian has more on his plate then trying to figure out his feelings for Kiba. He keeps getting bullied at school plus there's this annoying blonde who won't leave him alone. But what happens with Adrian's parents have Kiba come live with them? Big mistake. Adrian can't hide how he feels... and now Adrian's parent's whole Christian world comes crashing down right before their very eyes. Should they try to save their son from damnation and lose him forever, or deal with it and have him in their lives? What's a parent to do?

**Warning: **Yaoi! Plus the whole Christian faith is put on the line. If you are Christian and don't want your faith being talked bad about... then you don't want to read this.

**Disclaimer:** **HA! I so don't own Naruto or the characters. If I did, Naruto would be humping Gaara every night. You all know that. -Smiles-**

Since this is written in 3rd person, I'm going to still give you different point of views. So, whatever Adrian is thinking is in _this._ While whatever Kiba is thinking is in _**this.**_ It'll make sense when you read.

A loud annoying ring went out through the dark room. A pale hand shot out from underneath the black covers of the bed and slammed down hard on the ringing alarm clock. The noise ceased and the bundle under the covers groaned. The boy sat up, rubbing his green eyes, and yawning.

He shifted the covers off of him and rolled out of bed. He ran a hand through his ear length black hair as he made his way out of his room and to his bathroom. He did his business and leaned against the sink while turning on the water. He brushed his teeth and when done, he finally looked at his reflection.

He rubbed his eyes to clear them. He scowled at his reflection and felt like punching the damn mirror. He was too pale in his opinion. Almost white. His big green eyes didn't fit his face well, again in his opinion. He ran his tongue over his lower lip, tasting the metal of his two lip piercings, the only thing about himself that he liked. His hair was sticking in all different directions. He grabbed a comb and tried to fix his hair.

After a few curses and a lot of tugging he finally got it to how he wanted it. Spiky in the back with a fringe covering the left side of his face. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and leaned forward, grabbing his eyeliner. He brushed the fringe aside and started applying it.

"Adrian!" The boy cursed at his mother's voice. He left the bathroom door open and now she was standing there. "Are you ready yet?"

"I just got up..."

Claire sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Hunny, we have to leave in 10 minutes."

"It takes me 5 to get dressed. Chill woman." He finished with his eyeliner and pushed past her back to his bedroom. Unfortunately, she followed after him.

"Adrian, I thought you would be excited."

The green eyed boy laughed dryly while he went though his clothes. "You know why I'm going. To get you and Dad off my back."

"You might have fun though! And make new friends!" His mother wondered around his room, cleaning up random things. "Sara is going to be there."

"Like I care." He pulled a black shirt over his head. He cursed when he realized he messed up his hair again.

"Adrian Skyler Allston. How many times do I have to tell you? No cursing." She said strictly.

"Fine. Sorry." He pulled on a pair of jeans, his back to her.

The blonde woman sighed once again. "Sara likes you Adrian. Give the girl a chance." The boy just rolled his eyes and put his black spiked collar on his neck. Then he pulled on his wrist cuffs and went back to his bathroom. Once again, his mother followed. "I'm just worried about you is all. You're 17 years old and have yet to have a girlfriend."

"Maybe I don't want one." He grumbled, fixing his hair.

"Any _**typical **_17 year old boy would." She eyed her son with the same eyes him.

"Obviously I'm not typical." He snapped. He didn't like how she said that word.

"Adrian. Don't speak to your mother like that."

Adrian blinked before glancing at his father who was standing behind his mother. He narrowed his eyes slightly and finished fixing his hair. "Sorry."

Edward narrowed his eyes at his son and went to say something more only to be stopped by his wife. "He's not a morning person, Darling. You know that." The taller black haired man just sighed and walked away. Claire bit her lip and turned back to her son. "Adrian please, for me, try to be nice."

"Fine." He fixed his earrings and went back to his room. "But I can't promise anything."

"Trying is enough." She said softly, watching him as he stuffed his wallet and ipod in his back pocket. "Are you ready now?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

She smiled and left, going downstairs. Adrian followed her and didn't even glance at his father. He hated being shorter than the man. He hated being the shortest boy in his whole senior class. They left and got into their car, Adrian in the back. He stuffed the earphones in his ears and watched trees go by as they left.

_Why did I agree to do this again? Oh right... To get them off my back. Well, now it seems like they are more on my back. Man this sucks... I shouldn't have agreed to do this. I mean, helping people is fine... but I hate those Christian idiots. They always judge me for being different. I hope I won't have to deal with them._

They arrived at the church not long after they left home. People were surprised to see the black haired boy but didn't question it. Considering he could be pretty intimating they assigned him to help put plates of food together. It was an easy enough job and he didn't have to talk to anyone. It worked well enough for him.

After a few hours of filling plates, Adrian was done. He didn't really want to mingle with the other church members, so he stepped outside. It was a nice day, not too cold. It was the beginning of November, so the weather was still a little chilly. He zipped up his black hoodie and sat on the ledge by the steps that went down to the basement from the outside.

_This wasn't so bad. Sara left me alone and no one really talked to be. I could do this again. _A small whine brought him back from his thoughts. He blinked and looked down at his feet. There sat a small semi-white puppy looking up at him. Adrian raised his head and looked around for the dog's owner but saw no one.

He slide down to the puppy's level, squatting. He carefully reached forward and pet the puppy's head. The white puppy whined again, leaning his head into his touch. Adrian smiled softly. "Are you hungry little guy?" The puppy wagged it's tail. Adrian laughed softly and stood up. "Stay right here, k? I'll get you some food." The puppy only looked up at him, his tail wagging.

Adrian went back inside and found the kitchen void of people. He smiled and put a good amount of beef on the plate. Without being seen, he goes back outside to find the puppy still sitting there. Adrian squatted down in front of it again and placed the plate on the ground. The puppy sniffed the meat before attacking it.

Adrian chuckled and watched him eat. "You must have been hungry. You poor thing... All alone."

"He's not alone." Adrian blinked and looked up at the person who spoke. A tall brunette boy was watching him with a small smile on his face. "Besides, you're lucky." He motioned to the dog. "Akamaru doesn't just let anyone touch him."

Adrian blinked, not able to speak. The boy standing in front of him was absolute gorgeous. His skin was tan and he was obviously built underneath his bulky clothes. His brown hair was long but spiky in all directions. His eyes were a soft smile and were smiling at Adrian. But what intrigued the boy most, were the two red triangles on each cheek.

"Hello? You still alive in there?" The brunette squatted down to Adrian's level and waved his hand in front of the boy's face.

Adrian finally snapped out of it and nodded. "Yea, um... So he's your dog?"

They both stood and the brunette nodded. "Yea. I'm Kiba, you?"

"Adrian."

"Well, Adrian," Kiba smiled at him, "Thanks for feeding my dog."

Adrian blinked and tilted his head to the side a bit. "Are you...?" He bit his lip, not knowing how to phrase his question.

"Yea, I am." Kiba shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Oh..." Adrian moved back and sat back on the ledge. "So, how old are you?"

"17." Kiba sat down next to him. "You?"

"The same." They both watched Akamaru eat in comfortable silence. Adrian glanced at the brunette who was also looking at him. The green eyed boy's stomach flipped a bit and he blushed lightly. "So, um... What are these?" He poked Kiba's cheek.

The brunette chuckled softly. "Tattoos. It was stupid, I know. But it seemed like a smart idea at the time."

Adrian crinkled his nose. "Didn't they hurt?"

"Yea, but didn't those?" Kiba poked the two rings on each side of Adrian's bottom lip.

"Um... Yea but that's just a hole. I mean, those were like... Ink being injected into your cheek." He shivered at the thought.

Kiba couldn't help but laugh. "True, but I like pain."

Adrian's eyes widened a bit and he couldn't help the blush that came to his cheeks. "Oh. I see."

Kiba shifted his eyes to the church. "So you go here?"

"Not exactly... My parents do and they keep trying to get me to go. I only came today to get them off my back for a while."

"Thought so. Cause you don't really seem like a 'church' person."

Adrian smiled. "I'm not." He turned to face Kiba. "Are you?"

He shrugged. "Not really. Some things they preach I just don't agree with." He shifted his eyes to the smaller boy.

"Same here." Akamaru had finished eating and walked over to Adrian. He jumped up at Adrian's leg, wanting to be picked up. So, the boy did just that. Akamaru curled up in his lap while the boy pet him with his pale fingers.

Kiba watched this with a smile. "He really likes you."

He nodded. "He's really cute."

"So are you."

Adrian blinked and looked at Kiba, wondering if he heard right, but the brunette was looking up at the sky. Adrian watched him for a moment before moving his eyes back to Akamaru. He scooted a little closer to Kiba though. He wasn't sure why, but he felt comfortable with him. It was like, on some level, Kiba understood him without having to know anything. He just knew already. Or maybe Adrian was just losing his mind. He was too lost in his own thoughts to notice Kiba shift a little closer to him as well.

"Adrian! There you are!" Both boy's looked up to see a pretty blonde girl running toward them. "I've been looking for you." She said when she reached them. She glanced at Kiba but didn't say anything. The brunette only narrowed his eyes slightly at her. She interrupted his moment with the small raven haired boy.

Adrian sighed and rolled his eyes. "What do you want?" Kiba inwardly smirked. _**So he doesn't like her.**_

The tan blonde's eyes widened a bit. "Well, I thought we'd... you know... talk and get to know each other." She blushed softly.

Adrian looked the girl up and down. "You're not my type, Sara."

"But I can be. Please, just give me a chance."

Kiba glanced between them, wondering the story behind them. Adrian just sighed and focused his attention on Akamaru. "No thank you."

Sara stared at Adrian before looking at Kiba. She took the boy in a moment before glancing between the two. She huffed, annoyed and walked away.

"Damn she's annoying..." Adrian mumbled.

"I'll say. She into you?" Kiba asked, nonchalantly.

Adrian raised his head and met Kiba's brown eyes. "Yea... I have no idea why though. I'm so not her type. I mean hello? She screams prep. Do I? I think not."

Kiba chuckled. "Maybe she's one of those perfect Christian prep girls that want to convert you."

Adrian huffed and rolled his eyes. "Well, she ain't getting me."

"That's right. Play hard to get." Kiba said with a smile, nudging the boys arm gently.

"Always." The green eyed boy grinned back at him, poking Kiba's arm.

"Adrian!" Both boys look up and see Adrian's parents standing by the parking lot. "Come on! We're leaving!"

"I'm coming!" He stood up along with Kiba. He held Akamaru in his arms and hugged the dog. "So um... It was nice talking to you."

"Yea, you too." He took the puppy from Adrian.

"Will you..." Adrian blushed, looking to the ground. "Be here next Saturday?"

"Yea."

Adrian smiled and met Kiba's eyes. "I'll see you then."

Kiba returned his smile. "Alright. Bye."

"Bye." He grinned at him before running off after his parents.

Kiba watched the boy run off and started walking away, Akamaru in his arms. _**You'll forget me too by then. They all do.**_

* * *

So, that was the first part. What do you think? Good I hope. I already have this whole story planned out and it's going to be the longest story I have yet to write. 30 chapters. Approximately anyway. Kiba and Adrian's relationship takes some time to develop. They just don't fall in love right off the bat. But don't worry, they will.

So, I beg of you, please review. I really need to know if you like this story and if you think it's even worth continuing.

Thanks!

+Matt+


	2. Cliques

Wow, I'm actually surprised at the amount of reviews the first part of this got. I'm so happy!! Makes me want to write more! I'm so glad you guys like this! And yea, Adrian's soooo not a Gary-Stu. I HATE characters like that! Which is why I sometimes have a hard time stomaching the Twilight Sage -cough-Bella-cough-

Anyway! Enjoy this!

* * *

Adrian cursed as he tripped over the sidewalk ledge. He didn't fall, only stumbled. He could hear a few other students laughing at him but like every day he ignored them. He pulled his black coat tighter around his body and clutched the handle of his messenger bag tighter over his shoulder.

He made it to class without anyone bothering him. That was a first. He sat in his seat and pulled out his notebook. Not really caring when class started, he began to just write. Nothing important really. Random song lyrics. He even doodled a bit. His thoughts were else where.

_Kiba... He's an interesting guy... And Akamaru was so cute! I wonder why he's homeless. I mean... he's only 17... He's my age! What could have happened? I want to ask him but... it's probably too soon. I don't want to make him upset and he'll never talk to me again. Nooooo that can't happen! He's so handsome and..._ He blinked when he realized what he thought. He blushed lightly and lowered his head to hide it. _I think he called me cute... he totally did... so maybe? He's too...?_

He was snapped out of his thoughts when someone bumped into him. He rolled his eyes, knowing the person did it on purpose. He just ignored them. He didn't feel like being picked on today. Ignoring them usually worked.

The first half of his day went by uneventful. He was tripped in his history class and pushed into a locker. But that was nothing new. He was used to it by now. People had been picking on him since middle school. He wasn't sure why though. It wasn't that he was fat, or looked that different. So he was quiet? Most people didn't pick on someone because they were quiet. So why did they choose him? It wasn't like they got a reaction out of him. Isn't that what bullies lived for? Reactions? Making someone cry? Like hell he would cry. It couldn't be his style cause he didn't dress like this back in middle school. It didn't make sense to him. But then again... a lot about high school didn't make sense to him.

Like the whole "click" thing. Ok, so if you don't fit into one, you're automatically an outsider? That's not fair. You can't label someone with just one label. It's not possible. Like for example, at his school, the preppy girls were also the really smart ones. They got good grades and still were on the cheerleading squad. So, being incredibly smart... doesn't that make them Nerds? But no... They are labeled Preps. Because they're really "pretty". And then the really smart girls who aren't as pretty are labeled Nerds. That's not fair nor does it make sense.

Pretty equal's popular. What the hell? How can you be popular when you are a complete bitch to the rest of the student population? Just because everyone knows you, doesn't make you popular. Especially when you're known for being a bitch. Or a whore... which most of the Preppy girls at Konoha High School are.

In the beginning of his junior year was when Adrian first started dressing a little more... black. Immediately the Goths got him. Since he was always wearing black they figured him to be Goth too. They quickly learned he wasn't. He didn't listen to their music so they kicked him out. How unfair is that? And then the Emo's got a hold of him. But he didn't cut... So they kicked him out. Why can't there be a click for normal people?

Ok... So there is one... But they were annoying. Atleast in his head. He knew he wouldn't fit in with them. So technically, He didn't fit in anywhere. High school social life sucked...

* * *

Adrian was attempting to eat his lunch in peace when a certain annoying person decided to bother him.

"Adrian! You mind if I sit here?" The blonde grinned at him. Adrian remained silent, continuing to read his book. So, the blonde sat down anyway. "What are you reading?"

Adrian glanced up at the boy. Blonde hair, blue eyes, leader of the weirder normal people's click. Naruto Uzumaki. "What do you want?"

Naruto blinked before grinning. "To be your friend!"

"No." He lowered his eyes back to his book.

"Aw! Why not?" The blonde whined.

"Forget him Naruto." Adrian glanced up to see Naruto's side-kick. Sasuke Uchiha. He was standing behind the blonde, eyeing Adrian. Adrian glared at the raven haired boy. "His lost if he doesn't want to be friends."

Naruto pouted at his best friend. "But Sasuke! He's all alone."

"Maybe I prefer to be alone." Adrian mumbled.

Naruto blinked at him. "That's crazy. No one likes to be alone."

"I do." Adrian gathered his things and stood up. "No leave me alone." He hissed at the blonde and walked away. Naruto pouted after him. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and pulled his friend back over to their table.

Adrian grumbled as he made his way to his locker. It wasn't that there was really anything wrong with Naruto or his friends. Except Sasuke. That stupid wanna be emo got on his nerves. But, Naruto was always a happy optimistic person. Which was why, tomorrow, He would be back at Adrian's table trying to get him to talk. Ever since freshman year. Adrian was surprised the boy hadn't given up yet.

Adrian didn't really like being mean to Naruto like that but it was for the better. If he knew the truth about him, the blonde would probably just hate him like everyone else and ignore him. He didn't want to get close to someone just have them ripped away due to something he couldn't control.

Why did teenagers have to be so mean? It's his life... it shouldn't matter to everyone else what he is. But, it does and it will if it ever gets out. It's better for everyone if he just stays silent and a loner. He won't get his heart crushed and no one will have to find out the truth.

He was gay. Full blown gay. Though he had yet to actually be with another guy he just knew it. And if anyone ever found out. He would be dead. Kids at school were not the only ones he had to worry about...

* * *

Ah, sorry it's so short. I promise to put up part three really soon. So, now you know a little about Adrian's everyday life. Interesting no? Haha. Next part is another Saturday with Kiba.

So, please review!!

Thanks!

+Matt+


	3. Feeding The Homeless Again

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I apologize in advance for this being so short. But trust me, these will get longer.

* * *

Adrian stumbled out of his bedroom, tripping over his boots. He grumbled and continued to make his way downstairs. He was dressed all in black like normal but this time he opted not to wear his wrist cuffs. He still wore his collar though. In fact, he wore it just about everywhere. He dabbed the corner of his eyes with his finger to fix a little of his eyeliner.

"Adrian! Hurry up or we'll be late!" His mother called from the front door.

"I'm coming." He called back, slipping on his coat. He followed his mother out to the car and they left for church.

Another Saturday feeding the homeless. Adrian was excited. He wasn't sure if he would see Kiba or not but he was hoping he would. He couldn't stop thinking about the brunette. At first, he wasn't sure why but after a little thinking he realized that maybe he had a small crush on him. But he tried to push those feelings away. The chances of Kiba liking him back were pretty slim.

This time around, it was Adrian's job to fill up drinks. Water and tea. He was close to the front of the serving area, so he was able to see everyone that came in. He was still surprised by the amount of children. He couldn't help but feel so bad for them. But they were smiling. Happy. That's what's so great about children. They never see the bad in situations. They always see the good and run with it.

Adrian didn't see Kiba while doing his job. He was a little disappointed. When his shift was over, he decided to go into the dinning area and watch the little kids play. He was only out there for about ten minutes when a little boy with short blonde hair came running up to him.

"Hi!" The little boy grinned at him, his brown eyes sparkling.

Adrian blinked and returned the smile. "Hi."

"My name's Izzy! What's yours?"

"Adrian."

Izzy bounced up and down, excited. "That's a pretty name." The boy had to only be about six or seven. Adrian was sitting down and the boy crawled up into his lap. "And you're pretty." He giggled.

Adrian smiled at him. "Well, thank you." He held the boy in his lap so he wouldn't fall.

Izzy blinked and poked the black spiky collar around Adrian's neck. "That's so cool." He said with wide eyes.

Adrian laughed softly and removed it. "You like it?" He held it out to the boy. Izzy nodded, his little hands fisted to his chest. "You want to wear it?"

The boy's brown eyes widened and stared at Adrian with hope. "Please?"

Adrian smiled at him and attached it around the boy's neck. It was a little big on him, but he still looked cute. The boy squealed and played with it. Adrian smiled as he watched the boy fiddle with the (non sharp) spikes. Izzy giggled and jumped down from Adrian's lap.

"Let's play!" He grabbed the older male's hand and pulled on it.

"Alright." Adrian got to his feet and Izzy dragged him outside.

They were joined by a few other kids about Izzy's age and suddenly, Adrian was their play thing. They played for about an hour until the kids were called back inside. It was time for a story. From the bible of course. Izzy once again grabbed Adrian's hand and pulled him along even though the green eyed boy didn't really want to hear a bible story. Luckily for him, someone called his name.

Adrian blinked and stopped walking. He looked over his shoulder to see Kiba standing there, his hands in his pockets. Adrian couldn't help but smile. Izzy tugged on his hand gaining his attention.

"Adrian! Come on." The boy whined softly.

Adrian bent down to his level. "You go ahead." The boy pouted cutely causing Adrian to laugh softly. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok!" Izzy let go of his hand and ran back inside.

Adrian sighed and stood back up straight. He turned back to Kiba who was leaning against the tree with Akamaru at his feet. Adrian thought for a moment before going back inside and getting a bowl of dog food that he brought earlier. He went back outside and walked over to Kiba.

"Hey." The brunette said softly.

Adrian smiled at him and leaned down, placing the food in front of Akamaru. "Hey." The dog wagged his tail and licked Adrian's hand before he started eating. Adrian stood up again and leaned on the other side of the tree next to Kiba.

"You're good with those kids."

Adrian blushed softly. "Yea... I like kids. They're innocent, you know? Even thought they're in a bad situation they still smile." Kiba nodded, understanding. They were both silent for a while, just enjoying each others company.

"That boy had your collar..."

Adrian laughed softly. "Oh yea... He thought it was pretty so I let him wear it." He crossed his arms over his chest. "He can keep it if he wants. I have more."

Kiba nodded, looking up at the sky. Adrian glanced at him, noticing how tan the boy was. And how different they were. They were the same age but it seemed like Kiba could have been much older than him. The brunette was tall and pretty muscular but not too much. Kiba noticed the boy staring and turned to him. Adrian blinked in surprise and lowered his head, a blush on his cheeks.

Kiba chuckled softly and moved to stand in front of the boy. "So, you really don't seem like a church person. Dare I ask why you came back?"

"I... I told you I would."

Kiba smirked softly. "So you came back for me?"

He chewed on his lip ring. "Well... I didn't really have an intention of coming back but... Well... I don't have friends, you know? And I thought maybe we could be..." He trailed off.

"Of course we can."

Adrian smiled and finally met the boy's deep brown eyes. "That's great! Cause um... well... like I said... I don't' have any friends."

"How's that even possible?"

He blinked. "Um... I..." He shrugged. "People at school just don't like me."

"Then they're stupid."

He laughed. "Yea... They are."

"So, what about your parents? They drag you here?"

"Not exactly... I only came last Saturday so they would get off my back about going to church..."

"Big Christian people, hm?"

He sighed. "Very... It's annoying..."

"But you came this time... for me?"

Their eyes met and locked. Adrian swallowed hard. "Um... Well... Yea. I told you I'd be here."

The brunette shrugged. "Doesn't mean you were going to actually come."

"Sure it does. I like you." Kiba's eyes widened a tiny bit but went unnoticed by Adrian since he lowered his eyes to the ground. "I mean, you seem to understand me at some level... somehow..." A cute blush came to the boy's pale cheeks once again. "And you're really easy to talk to."

Kiba poked the boy's cheek. "You're blushing."

This only caused Adrian to blush more. "Ah... Well..."

"It's cute."

Adrian blinked and looked up. He held his breath when he realized how close Kiba was to him. Not even a foot separated them. Adrian moved to lean away from the tree but his name being called stopped him. Both boy's blinked and snapped out of their daze. Kiba backed away a bit and both looked over at the church door.

"Adrian! We're leaving." His mother called.

"Alright!" He called back. He sighed and turned to Kiba, whose eyes were on the ground. "Um... Sorry." He swallowed hard. They had a moment right? Or was he just imagining things? They so had a moment. Again. "But... next Saturday, right?"

Kiba met his eyes, hope obviously shinning in them. "Yea. Next Saturday."

Adrian grinned at him. "Ok! Bye then!" He waved at him and ran off to his parents.

Kiba watched him run away before bending down and picking up Akamaru. The now full puppy cuddled in his arms and went to sleep. Kiba sighed and watched the boy get into the car with his parents. His chest clenched a bit. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. Sure, he was a little jealous that Adrian had everything that he didn't. But he knew that wasn't what was going on. He ran his free hand through his thick spiky hair and headed off to what he considered home.

* * *

Again, please don't kill me because it's so short! I promise by Friday you will have another part! Since I'm going away this weekend, I'm updating all my stories by Friday. So expect the next part of this... Well, tomorrow.

So, still, please review!!

Thanks!

+Matt+


	4. Kankuro

Thanks to everyone that's reviewed!

* * *

The raven haired boy once again stumbled over his boots as he made his way into school. He kicked the sidewalk with his black combat boot before moving on. He adjusted his bag over his shoulder and hugged himself as he walked into the much warmer school. He made his way to his locker and was glad that there were only a few people in the hallway.

He put in his combination and opened the blue locker. He placed his bag on the floor and bent down to dig through to get his books. He wasn't down longer before he felt someone hit his foot. He blinked and looked over his shoulder. He cursed whatever god there was for his misfortune.

There stood his most hated enemy. Only because the tall brunette boy refused to leave Adrian alone, no matter how much he ignored him. The raven haired boy narrowed his eyes slightly before turning back around and standing up, putting his bag in his locker.

"Ignoring me as always?" The boy behind him spoke. He wasn't alone either. Two of his friends were standing behind him. Adrian did ignore him and closed his locker. He turned to leave but the brunette grabbed him and pushed him against the blue lockers. "You know I hate being ignored."

Adrian refused to meet the idiots brown eyes. He had a good grip on Adrian's upper arms and it was starting to hurt. But if he remained quiet, he'd have less chance of getting hurt. So that's exactly what he did. Eventually the brunette became mad. He narrowed his eyes and pushed Adrian into the lockers once again.

"Don't ignore me." Adrian could feel the boy's breath against his cheek. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to pretend he wasn't there. That he wasn't so close. Too close for comfort.

"Kankuro!" At his name being called, the boy let go of Adrian and looked to where he heard his voice. "Leave him alone." Adrian knew that voice. He blinked his eyes open and looked down the hall. Naruto was running to him, Sasuke and his redhead friend not far behind.

Kankuro rolled his eyes at the blonde. "What the hell do you want?"

Naruto scowled at the brunette and stepped up next to Adrian. "Leave him alone. He didn't do anything to you."

"H-"

"Kankuro." A soft but demon like voice spoke. The brunette's eyes widened slightly as they landed on his little brother. "Go away."

"You're his..."

"Now." The redhead demanded. Kankuro narrowed his eyes slightly and looked to Adrian. He scowled at the raven haired boy before huffing and walking away, his friends trailing behind.

Naruto sighed in relief and smiled at the redhead. "Ah, thanks Gaara." The redhead only nodded and continued walking. Naruto turned his attention to Adrian. "Are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine." Adrian fixed his bag over his shoulder. "I didn't need you help."

"But-" Naruto didn't have a chance to finish since Adrian just walked off. The blonde pouted after him before turning to Sasuke.

The raven haired boy rolled his eyes, his arms crossed over his chest. "Don't pout."

Naruto's pout grew and he jumped on his best friend. "But Teme! He ignored me!"

"He ignores everyone. You might be the only one he even bothers to speak to." Sasuke pushed the blonde off him.

Naruto's face lit up. "Really? He only speaks to me?"

Sasuke shrugged. "That's the rumor."

Naruto grinned and clapped his hands together. "There's hope yet!" He skipped off down the hallway. Sasuke grumbled and followed after his best friend.

* * *

Adrian took a deep breath to calm himself. He didn't need Naruto's help. He could take care of himself. Sure, he wasn't about to take whatever Kankuro was going to throw at him. But that doesn't mean needed someone else's help.

School was starting to become annoying. He almost snapped today. He was sick of Kankuro always messing with him. Why didn't he just give up? He wasn't going to get a reaction out of Adrian so why try? But the problem was he was very close to getting a reaction out of Adrian.

The green eyed boy was sick of Kankuro and ready to punch his lights out. He may be small, but damnit he could hold his own. Even against Kankuro who had to be about a foot taller than him. Problem was, Kankuro never traveled alone. He always had friends with him. Which meant if the two started fighting... Adrian would be out numbered. So not fair. But how things were.

Adrian sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He fixed the small fringe over the left side of his face and tried to focus his attention on something else. The teacher was going on about something, but he really didn't feel like listening right now.

His mind drifted to a certain brunette. And no, not Kankuro. A certain homeless brunette with an amazingly adorable puppy. It seemed Adrian was having a hard time not thinking about Kiba. It was weird. Random things would make him think of the brunette. He wanted to know so much about him.

Like, why he was homeless in the first place. But he felt it wasn't his place to ask just yet. He also wanted to know where Kiba was staying and what he was going to do now that it was getting colder. He only had a small fall coat from what Adrian could see. Plus, the cold could be really bad for Akamaru... He tried not to think about it for the time being.

It was now Wednesday and ever since Saturday his parents had been bugging him to go to church with them Sunday. Of course, he refused. He should have known going to feed the homeless would eventually lead to his parents trying to convince him to go to church. But, of course, when he agreed to go feed the homeless he wasn't expecting to want to come back.

Meeting Kiba was probably the best thing that had happened to him in a long time. The brunette didn't judge him like everyone at school. He didn't try to be liked by Adrian, he just was. Kiba was different then Naruto trying to be his friend. Naruto was persistent. Besides, the blonde would never understand.

But Kiba did understand. Somehow... someway... Kiba understood him. It wasn't like Adrian had a bad past or anything. Far from it. He was raised by both parents and their rich thus he got everything he ever wanted. But he couldn't talk to his parents. They were God obsessed and Adrian wasn't. It caused a huge riff in the family that his parents had yet to notice.

But Adrian noticed. He always did. From the time he was old enough to understand his body was changing and reacting it ways it shouldn't. He knew they would never understand him or accept him. It was that simple. And, unfortunately, there was nothing he could do. He didn't have friends for that one fact.

They would never understand.

But Kiba understood. And it made Adrian wonder how. Did the brunette know about him? Or was it simple coincidental that he thought Kiba understood? Maybe Kiba understood, but it was something else. Like not having friends or something. But Adrian couldn't help but believe that Kiba knew...

He always felt different around the brunette. But different in a good way. He felt he could be himself. Kiba wouldn't judge him or reject him. How could he know and feel all this after only knowing the boy for... two weeks? And he only saw and/or talked to Kiba for two days out of those two weeks.

But, nevertheless, Adrian wanted to keep seeing Kiba in hope that the boy would be his true friend and completely accept him for who he was. Maybe he'd confess to Kiba this Saturday... He wasn't sure.

* * *

Later that night, Adrian was sitting at the diner table with his parents. It was quiet and he was just waiting for them to say something. He didn't want to talk, but he knew they did. He only poked at his meatloaf, staring at it. He was hoping to avoid the subject.

"Adrian?" Too late...

He looked up from his plate and looked at his father. "Yes?"

"How was school?"

He shrugged and looked back at his food. "Alright."

His parents glanced at each other. "Alright? Nothing new?"

"No."

They both sighed and his father out his fork down. Adrian inwardly cringed. He knew what was coming. "Adrian. Your mother and I think it would be a good idea for you to come to church with us this Sunday."

"Why?" He mumbled.

"Because it would do you some good to get out of the house for one."

"I'm going with you Saturday..."

"We figured as much. But that's not church."

Adrian bit his bottom lip and spun his fork in his mashed potatoes. "I don't want to go."

"You go to feed the homeless. What's the difference?"

"I'm not being preached at."

"Adrian." His father's voice warned him. "You need a good influence in your life. Your mother and I are concerned for you. When you're not at school, you're locked up in your room."

"It's never locked..."

"Adrian."

He sighed and raised his head. "Fine. What?"

He father sighed and sat back in his seat. "You need friends."

"I have a friend."

His mother brightened up. "Oh! Who is it dear? Is it that Naruto boy? Has he finally made you crack?" She said with a smile.

"No. It's not him."

"Oh... Then who?"

"Kiba."

His parents blinked and glanced at each other. "Who?"

"The boy I talk to at church when we feed the homeless."

"Oh you mean... the homeless boy?"

"His name is Kiba." Adrian practically growled out.

"Ok. So you're friends with this Kiba?" His father said.

"Yes."

"What does he have that kids at school don't?"

"He understands me."

"And they don't?"

"No." He said sternly, daring his father to challenge his answer.

Edward sighed once again and waved his hand to his wife. She smiled at him and turned to her son. "It's great that you've made a new friend. And, since you don't want to go to church alone, why don't you invite him?"

Adrian met his mother's green eyes. "What?"

"So you'll be more comfortable with someone you know. I don't think he goes to church, so it'll be good for him too."

"That's a great idea, hunny." His father spoke up.

"Whoa. Wait a minute. You want me to do what?" Adrian sat up in his chair, a little confused.

"Invite Kiba to church Sunday. Not only will you get to see him again you-"

"I'll do it." Adrian spoke, cutting his mother off. The prospect of seeing Kiba more then once this weekend enough to convince him.

His mother grinned and clapped her hands together with a small squeal. "Yay!"

Adrian smiled softly before returning to his food. It couldn't be too bad. If Kiba turned him down, that'd be ok. He wouldn't be able to blame the brunette for not wanting to go to church. And this would probably get his parents off his back for a while.

"-cold. Adrian? Are you listening?"

The raven haired boy snapped out of it and looked at his mother. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said it's getting cold. You friend is homeless, correct?"

"Uh yea. From what I know..."

"Why don't you ask him to stay with us for a while? Atleast until the winter has past. Of course, he could stay longer if he wanted."

Adrian blinked in surprise. His parents were offering to have Kiba live with them? Really? He mentally slapped himself to snap out of his small daze. "Um... Yea, I'll ask him."

"Wonderful!"

Kiba living with them? That's something Adrian would love. They could get to know each other better and even... His thoughts trailed off and a huge blush came to his face. He buried his face in his hands, causing his parents to notice. They only watched him with concern. He shook his head to rid himself of those dirty thoughts.

After a moment, he was fine. He sighed and smiled at his parents. They returned the smile and they all went back to their dinner. Although, the whole time, Adrian was having trouble keeping those dirty thoughts from his mind.

* * *

Ok, so it's a little longer then the last part. Yay! Next part will be longer. Promise! Anyway, I like Kankuro but I thought he'd make a really good bully so enter Kankuro the bully! His friends by the way, you'll find out who they are soon.

I also wanted to make one thing clear before we get to far into this story. No one **and I repeat NO ONE** other then Adrian and Kiba are gay in this story. There will be no other yaoi pairings. Maybe a few straight ones, but I doubt it. The reason for this is because... well, in real life, I doubt there are that many openly gay people in a high school. Also, it would seem to far-fetched. I'm thinking about making Gaara a closet gay but I don't know yet. But yea, Adrian's hiding his sexuality for a reason. Because as far as he knows, there are no gay kids in his school. And he's correct.

Anyway, thanks for reading and if you have any questions message me or what not. Oh! And if you **DO** want to see closet gay Gaara (which I'm sure you do) vote! Yes, I have a poll up. But unfortunately, I don't think I'll pair Gaara with anyone. Especially not Naruto. So maybe Lee or Neji? Hm... I'll put those options up too. But anyway, please vote! I DO want to please my readers you know? Since there's only one yaoi pairing... I guess I can give you guys one more. But only if you vote for it! So go! Do it!

But only after you review!!

Thanks!

+Matt+


	5. Never Be a Burden

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm so glad you guys enjoy this story!

* * *

Adrian ran his pale hands over the warm water, rubbing them together. He had finished helping out for today and was now cleaning himself up. He was surprised to find that coming here every Saturday morning was having a pretty good positive effect on him.

He was proud of himself that he was making a difference in someone's life. Even though it was small. When he realized he was feeling this way and cursed himself. Christians did this kind of stuff for their own personal gain. The more they treated others right, the higher chance of going to heaven. In the end, most of these people didn't give a damn about anyone but themselves. And it pissed him off that he might be becoming like them.

The raven haired boy sighed and grabbed a blue hand towel to dry his hands. He looked up at the window above the sink and blinked when he saw Kiba. The brunette was squatting down, playing with Akamaru. Adrian smiled and moved over near the big freezer. He put some food together for Akamaru and headed outside.

Kiba looked up with the door slammed behind Adrian. He smiled when he saw the smaller boy coming toward him. Adrian returned the smile when he reached him. He leaned down next to Kiba and put Akamaru's food down beside the white puppy. The dog attacked the food as soon as it was put down. Both boys laughed and ended up sitting right where they were.

"So... how are you?" Adrian asked, watching the puppy.

Kiba shrugged. "Good. You?"

"Same..." He bit his lip. "I was wondering..." Kiba looked up at him. "You don't have... to um... answer or anything..." Kiba tilted his head slightly. "But I was just wondering... How... Why you're all alone...?"

Kiba stared at him for a moment before sighed and looking away, running a hand through his hair. "I'd... rather not talk about it..."

Adrian nodded. "I understand... But where do you stay?" He met the brunette's chocolate brown eyes. "I mean... It's getting colder and... How do you stay warm?" He eyed Kiba's thin grey jacket.

"Anywhere it's warm."

"You know..." He took a deep breath. "My parents... They um... offered for you to stay with us. Since it's getting colder."

Kiba blinked in surprise. He stared at the smaller boy for a moment before smiling softly. "Thanks for offering... but I'd rather not be a bother."

"You wouldn't be a bother." Adrian said quickly. "I mean..." He blushed, keeping his eyes on Akamaru.

Kiba smiled at him. "Thank you. I mean it. But don't worry about me. I've been out here for a while. I've made it this long, so don't worry."

Adrian nodded, not moving his eyes. Kiba watched him for a moment before crawling over next to him and sitting close to him. Adrian looked up a bit and leaned a little closer to Kiba. He decided not to press the issue at the moment. Kiba kept his eyes on the slightly cloudy sky but his body was leaning toward Adrian. The green eyed boy blushed slightly and leaned closer to Kiba, their shoulders touching. Suddenly, both felt much warmer.

"I really want to thank you for bringing food for Akamaru. It means a lot since I can't always provide for him."

"I'm sure you do the best you can."

"I do... I take odd jobs here and there. I spend most of that money on food for him. He's all I have you know?"

"You... have me..."

Kiba blinked and glanced at the smaller boy from the corner of his eyes. "I know... And that means a lot to me too. But as I said... I don't want to be a burden to you."

"You wouldn't."

Kiba smiled softly and leaned over, softly pressing his lips to the boy's pale cheek. "Thank you..."

Adrian's eyes widened and his face became much redder. He swallowed hard and kept his eyes on the ground. They were both silent for a while, just enjoying each others company. Akamaru finished eating and he curled up into Adrian's lap.

"Do you want to come back in the morning for service?" Adrian asked out of the blue while petting Akamaru.

Kiba blinked and turned his head to fully look at the boy. "For... Church?"

He blushed and nodded his head. "You... don't have to..."

"Do you... want me to come?"

"Yes." _I want to see you as much as possible..._

Kiba smiled softly and nodded. "Then I'll be here."

Adrian's eyes widened a bit and he raised his head to meet Kiba's eyes. "You will?"

"Sure. I'll give it a shot. But I'm curious... Why are you asking?"

"Well... I mean... My parents wouldn't stop bothering me and... I figured church wouldn't be too bad as long as you were with me."

Kiba's smile grew. "Oh? Then I'll be happy to accompany you."

Adrian smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

Sorry it's so short... I'm not really in much of a writing mood (a lot of crap is going on right now...) but I knew I had to update this. So here it is. Sorry. But um... there's some fluff! That's good!

The next part is much better, I promise. It's probably going to be the longest part yet too. So, look forward to that.

Please review! (Even though you probably hate me now...)

Thanks.

+Matt+

**P.S. - Don't forget to continue voting on the poll. I've already decided that Gaara's going to be a closet gay. But now it's up to you to decide who he has a crush on! So go! Vote!**


	6. Only Friend

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I have some news... I might be losing my internet soon. So if I don't update for a while, you'll know why. It sucks but we're trying everything we can do to fix it. So please don't give up on me! I decided to update this one since the last part was so short.

Enjoy!

* * *

That Sunday morning Adrian woke up without the alarm clock. He about gave his mother a heart attack when he walked out of his room to the bathroom so early. She was still in her nightgown and heading downstairs for coffee.

"Adrian?" She gasped, looking her son up and down. He was only wearing a pair of black sweatpants.

He gave her a small smile. "Morning."

"You're... up early."

He shrugged. "Just woke up."

"You never 'just' wake up. Usually I have to drag you out of bed. It's five in the morning. Did you know that?"

He laughed at her tone. "Yes mother. I know. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to shower." He bowed to her and walked into his bathroom, closing the door behind him.

She stared at the white door before a nice smile came to her lips. "I knew this would be a good thing for him. But... I have a feeling he's only this excited because of that boy..." She turned and headed down the stairs in thought.

Adrian, in fact, was excited. He was seeing Kiba two days in row. He showered and blow dried his hair. But he didn't style it. He just let it fall normally. Which was still his normal 'over the eye' fringe. He decided against eye liner. People stared at him enough. He didn't need the entire church watching him.

He dressed nicely for his mother's sake. Nice black slacks and a white button up shirt. He felt a little out of place but refused to not wear his collar. Izzy still had his old one, so he chose to wear his black collar that didn't have studs. Less intimidating he supposed.

He looked at himself in the mirror and scowled a bit. He didn't look like himself. The collar was the only thing that seemed... Adrian. He bit his lip and tried to fix his hair in a way that would suit him best. Eventually he gave up and didn't care about his hair anymore. His eyes looked bigger without eyeliner. It was something he wasn't use to.

There was a knock on his door. "Adrian? We're leaving."

"Ok."

His parents were driving separately then him. They had to leave before him to help out at the church. Adrian wasn't sure what they were doing but he really didn't care. He heard the front door slam and assumed they had left. He sighed and grumbled under his breath.

"Screw it..." He grabbed his eyeliner and applied it. Just not as thickly as he normally did. He was partially satisfied with how he looked. He glanced at his watch and decided to leave. He grabbed his wallet and keys and headed downstairs.

* * *

Adrian closed his car door and walked up to the big white church. He noticed there was a lot of people around, most were heading inside. He felt so out of place it scared him. Until he spotted Kiba. The brunette was dressed like he normal was but seemed like he atleast tried to comb his spiky hair. He failed though... But Adrian didn't care. He liked his hair like that.

Kiba's face brightened up when he noticed Adrian walking toward him. He blinked in surprise at the boy. He was dressed better then he thought but the collar and eyeliner still made him Adrian. Adrian smiled and ran up to him.

"Hey."

"Hey." Kiba looked him up and down.

"Where's Akamaru?"

"With a friend. I figured I really couldn't bring a dog into church."

Adrian smiled. "Yea... So... shall we?"

Kiba shrugged and turned. "After you."

Adrian nodded at him and headed inside. The church was so huge. They decide to sit near the back since most people were near the front. Neither boy really wanted to get noticed. They slid into the red pew unnoticed and sat close enough to where they were almost touching.

There was small chatter among the church goers as everyone found their seats and prepared for service. Adrian swallowed hard and was starting to re-think his decision. Was this a good idea? Sure, he was seeing Kiba again but what was he about to have to listen to? He had no idea...

The chatter died down as the pastor walked up the small set of stairs to the wooden podium. Everyone was silent as the pastor placed his black bible on the podium and opened it. Both boys watched him closely. The grey haired man smiled and looked over everyone.

"Welcome and good morning. Let's start this morning of with a prayer, Shall we?" Everyone bowed their head along with the pastor. Adrian and Kiba glanced at each other before doing so as well. The pastor began to pray out loud. He kept mentioning names, but Adrian had no idea who they were. He did catch one name though. He remembered it as the Manson boy who was fighting in Iraq. So he was praying for people from the church and family. People that he decided needed it.

When the prayer was done, everyone said, "Amen" and the pastor began his sermon. Adrian didn't really pay to much attention to it. In fact, he more or less spaced out. All he got out of it was something about "spreading Jesus' love" or something along those lines. A quarter through the sermon, Adrian almost jumped when Kiba leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Do you really believe all this stuff?" He asked softly, his hot breath against Adrian's ear. Adrian involuntarily shivered and couldn't really speak. So he shook his head. Kiba smirked softly. "Do you want to leave?" Adrian nodded.

Quietly, they both got to their feet and slipped out of the church unnoticed. Adrian sighed once they were outside. The tension from that room was gone and the fresh air was all he really needed. He stretched and wondered over to his car, motioning for Kiba to follow.

Once they reached Adrian's black Mercedes Kiba sighed softly to himself. Rich boy... Just his luck. Adrian paid no notice to Kiba's sigh as he unlocked his car and dug in the back seat. He pulled out what he was looking for and stood up straight.

He unbuttoned his white shirt and took it off, revealing a white tank top. He shivered at the slight cold before slipping the hoodie he grabbed over his head. Kiba watched all this with slightly wide eyes. He saw more of the boy then he was use to. Just seeing his bare arms was something. They were pale and soft but surprisingly the boy had some muscle.

Adrian blinked when he noticed Kiba staring. Realizing he was caught, Kiba shifted his eyes to the ground. Adrian watched him for a moment before suddenly snapping his fingers.

"Oh yea!"

Kiba jumped at the boy's sudden out burst. Adrian just grinned at him and moved to the back of his car. Kiba raised an eyebrow and followed him, his hands in his pockets. The raven haired boy popped his trunk and pulled out a black back pack.

Adrian grinned and held it out to Kiba. "Here."

Kiba eyed the bag, suspiciously. "What is it...?"

Adrian rolled his eyes and shut his trunk, sitting Th bag on top of it. "Well, since you're stubborn and don't want to live with me-"

"I never said that." He cut the boy off. Adrian blinked and turned to look at him while he unzipped the bag. "It's not that I don't want to. I just don't want to be a burden..." He sighed. "We've been through this already."

Adrian sighed and waved his hand at him. "Yea, Yea. Anyway, since you're stuck out here and it's getting colder. I figured," He reached into the bag and pulled out a nice grey and white fuzzy winter coat. "You could use this."

Kiba stared at the coat. "Wha-"

"This too!" He pulled out a nice big blue blanket. "For Akamaru and you. So you both don't freeze." Kiba stared at him. "I can't have my only friend freezing to death now can I?"

Kiba blushed slightly and swallowed the lump in his throat. "I... Can't accept this."

"Oh!" Adrian dug deeper in the bag and pulled out a nice sized bag of puppy chow. "Food for Akamaru. You know, so you can spend what little money you DO have on food for yourself instead of on Akamaru."

Kiba looked from Adrian to the things he brought then back to the boy. "Adrian..."

His green eyes sparkled and he put the things back into the bag. "Don't pull that 'burden' crap because this is not a burden. The food was nothing and the blanket was one I found in the closet. Plus the coat is my dad's old one that he said I could have." He zipped the bag up and turned back to Kiba. "Don't you dare say you won't take it."

Kiba's heart skipped at the intense gaze Adrian was giving him. "But..."

"No buts." Adrian pouted slightly. "You won't take it? I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart." He huffed. "Besides, I care about you. Thus, I want to help you any way I can."

Kiba froze. "You... care about me?"

"Of course I do silly." He shoved the bag into Kiba's arms. "No take it. I won't take no for an answer."

Kiba stared at him a moment before sighing. "Alright."

"Yay!" Adrian bounced a little and clapped his hands.

Kiba blushed and looked away, running his free hand through his hair. "Thank you..."

He grinned. "Your welcome!"

After Kiba got over his embarrassment, Adrian invited him to sit in his car and listen to music. They talked for almost an hour in his car about nothing too important. Just getting to know each other. They talked about music and Adrian even ranted to Kiba about Naruto. The brunette couldn't help but laugh. At the same time, he couldn't help but wonder what made him so special. Adrian wouldn't let Naruto in... So why was he letting Kiba in? It was a question that he couldn't ask but really wanted the answer to.

Before they both knew it, the church bells were ringing to signalize that the service was over. They got out of the car and Kiba walked over to Adrian's side. People had yet to actually leave the building.

"I guess I'll see you next Saturday?" Kiba asked, hopeful.

Adrian grinned. "Why don't you come to lunch with us?" He had mentioned earlier that his parents were making him go to lunch with them after church. It was something he wasn't really looking forward too since he was sure they'd ask what he thought of the service and he wasn't even there.

Kiba shook his head. "Thanks but that's ok. I have a feeling your parents don't like me anyway."

Adrian blinked in surprise. "It was their idea for you to stay with us..."

He shrugged. "I don't think that's it..." He sighed, shaking his head. "Forget it." He shifted his eyes to the church doors as they opened and people spilled out. "Thank for offering though. And thanks for this." He held up the black bag.

"You're welcome." He said softly.

Kiba smiled at him and leaned over, kissing his cheek. Adrian blushed a deep red causing Kiba to chuckle. "Saturday?"

Adrian swallowed hard and nodded his head. "Yea. Saturday."

"See you then." Kiba winked at him and walked away, heading down the sidewalk and disappearing behind a fence.

Adrian sighed and held a hand to his chest over his heart that was beating like crazy. "Ah damn what that boy does to me..."

"Adrian darling!" He looked up at his mother's voice. She and his father were walking towards him. "Ready to go?"

"Uh yea." She blinked and looked him up and down. "Is that what you wore?"

He laughed softly. "No. I just put this hoodie on. It's kinda chilly."

She smiled in relief. "Oh good! Then to lunch we go!" She skipped off toward their car.

Edward, Adrian's father, stayed behind for a moment. "Adrian?"

"Hm?" Edward narrowed his eyes slightly at his son. "Ah, I mean, yes?"

His face softened. "I'm glad you came today."

Adrian blinked then nodded. "Yea... Uh, I'll follow you."

His father nodded and turned, walking toward his car. Adrian sighed and got into his car. His parents were not going to be happy when they found out he skipped out of church. But... It was totally worth it.

* * *

Hm... I think that was a very good chapter. Pretty good length compared to the other parts, don't cha think? Told ya these would be getting longer. So, next part is a pretty important talk between Adrian and his parents. About Kiba... uh-oh...

Anyway! Really important issue here. I might lose my internet very soon. So if I don't update soon, you'll know why. I apologize and we're doing everything we can to fix it or atleast find something else. It sucks too... -pouts- since I'm on a roll with my fanfiction stories! And I have so many readers... if I disappear for so long I'll lose all of you! I don't want that to happen!!

-Sigh- Anyway... Please review!

Thanks!

+Matt+


	7. How Dare They

So, I just had a 44oz. Full Throttle Fury slushy... Bring on the writing! Haha. Now if only I can sit still long enough to write... hm... Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to drink that... -bounces-

* * *

As far as Adrian was concerned, today was a good day. Even though he went to church, things still turned out beautifully for him. He and Kiba were getting closer. That was all that mattered to the raven haired boy. Nothing could ruin this day. Or so he thought.

He parked his car in the open spot next to his parent's car. He got out and locked his car behind him before he started walking toward the restaurant. Doyle's Family Restaurant. He used to come here every Sunday after church back when he was little. Back when he didn't have the choice in going.

He smiled softly up at the one story homely place. It had been a while since he had been here. He made his way inside and almost froze at the amount of people. Practically everyone from church was there. He _**knew**_ someone had to have seen that kiss Kiba gave him. He could tell because a few people looked at him when he walked in.

Great. Just great. He sighed and easily found his parents. He made his way over to him, noticing the whispers as he passed. He ignored them just like he did at school. Ignoring people was one of Adrian's best talents. His mother smiled when he finally walked over to them.

"There you are." Claire smiled up at her son. She patted the chair beside her. "Sit." He did as told.

"So, what did you think?" His father questioned.

Adrian licked his now dry lips. "Well... It was um... good?"

They both stared at their son for a moment. "You... Didn't stay the whole time did you?" Edward asked.

Adrian shook his head. "It just... Made me uncomfortable."

"Aw, sweetie. Maybe next Sunday, hm?" His mother patted his shoulder.

"I'd rather not."

"Why?" She asked, turning to face him fully.

He shrugged. "I don't belong there."

"That's not true."

"No mom. I don't want to go."

His parents glanced at each other before nodding. They were silent until it was time to order their food. Then it was silent again until his father decided to speak up.

"Are you going to feed the homeless next Saturday then?"

"Yes."

His mother smiled. "Because of that boy?"

"His name is Kiba." Adrian almost growled out. He didn't like the way she said that. Not at all.

"Sweetie, we're happy you made a friend..." She trailed off, glancing at her husband.

"But we don't think he's the right kind of friend for you." For a moment, Adrian's mind went blank. He had no idea how to respond. Edward takes his silence as time to continue. "We feel he could be a bad influence on you." His eyes narrowed. "We heard that he kissed your cheek. That's not good."

Adrian blinked, snapping out of you. They heard. Of course they heard. But what was it any of their business? "Isn't it best to befriend people who need it the most?" He asked softly.

"Of course it is." His mother reached over and placed her hand on top of his. "But perhaps Kiba is beyond help."

He snapped his hand away from his mother's. "What in the hell is that supposed to mean?!" He glared at her harshly causing her to widen her eyes. He was not happy. Not at all. They were judging Kiba without even knowing him. True, Adrian didn't know him all that well either. But he knew enough. His raise in tone caused the people around them to turn and look.

"Adrian." His father said hard. The boy turned his glare on his father. "He's homeless. Kids these days are usually homeless for one reason. He doesn't go to school and he could be in only God knows what."

"Are you suggesting he's doing drugs?" Adrian hissed.

"Perhaps." Edward shrugged. "We don't know."

"Exactly!" Adrian jumped up, pointing a finger at his father. His glare deepened and his eyes had fire in them. "How dare you! You don't know a damn thing about him! You're all nothing but fucking hypocrites." He had now gained the attention of the whole restaurant. But he didn't give a damn. His parents only stared at him in shock. He lowered his hand to his sides and fisted them. He was so angry he was beginning to shake. His nails were digging into skin.

"You can go every Saturday and feed the homeless but deep down you don't give a shit about them." He hissed softly, although everyone could still hear him. "You're only doing it for self-gain. You think that helping those in need is all. Feeding a homeless person is enough to get into heaven well you're wrong. It's more than that. Kiba needs me as much as I need him. He's my friend and you have to accept that. But either way, I don't care. You know nothing about him or what he's been through. So, how fucking **DARE** you say such things about him. God teaches us to love everyone but deep down you don't give a shit about anyone but yourselves. Nothing but a bunch of fucking hypocrites."

He gave his parents one last glare before turning and storming out of the place. People started to whisper as he left but he didn't care. He was trying so hard to keep the tears from falling. He was angry, hurt and upset. He quickly got into his car and sped away.

Meanwhile, back in the restaurant, his parents were surrounded by other church members. Consoling them and telling them everything would be alright. But deep down, they were giggling. Oh Yay drama! And it's not happening to us! How entertaining...

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Adrian finally cooled down. He didn't even remember where he drove. Only that he did. He went home and noticed lights were still on. He cursed to himself as he opened the front door. His parents were awake and waiting for him.

"Adrian!" His mother quickly ran into the hallway. "Thank God you're alright."

He narrowed his eyes at her and walked right past her. She gasped softly and he was suddenly grabbed by the arm. He growled in the back of his throat and turn to find his father had a tight hold on his arm.

"We need to talk, Son."

Adrian hissed at him and ripped his arm from his father's grasp. "I think not." He gave his father a look that... well if looks could kill his father would be 6 feet under by now. The look momentarily stunned his father and gave him enough time to slip away to his room. He locked his door, not to be disturbed.

"Oh God he hates us..." Claire said softly, brining her hands to her face. Edward stared up at the dark stairs, a look of concern on his face. "He hates us..."

Edward turned to his wife and wrapped her in a hug. "No... He'll be fine. Give him some space. He always forgives us."

"We were too harsh on him..." She sobbed into his chest, clutching his shirt.

"We were." He agreed rubbing his wife's back. "Give him time. It'll be alright. I promise." But deep down, he wasn't really sure. That was the first time Adrian had ever snapped at them. They had seen his temper before but never directed at them. Unfortunately, they also knew his temper could be much worse than what they saw today. So much worse.

Edward was unsure where he stood with his son right now. Adrian was beyond furious with them. But, hopefully, he would forgive them or atleast let them talk to him. Let him know that there were in the wrong and they were sorry. For now, they could only hope...

* * *

Woo... That was kinda draining. I got worked up just writing this! And that was only a BIT if Adrian's temper... You'll get to see even worse later. But, yea, Adrian's parents love him so much and they only want what's best for him. But in doing so, they are only pushing him more and more away. I hope I was able to display Adrian's anger well. I mean, you understand why he snapped right? Hope so, because I kinda don't wanna explain it... Haha.

So, I listened to Hawthorne Heights to get me in an emo-ish mood for this part. I was really hyper and happy when I stared this and that was not a good mood to write this part in. Ah, I love this band. Hehe. Sad about the guitarist though... Poor guy. So young... -tear-

Anyway! Next part! I promise will be much longer. Because... Well, the extent of Adrian's bulling at school gets to its worse. Things get a wittle bad for our Adrian. But you have to review to find out!

So, please review!!

Thanks!

+Matt+


	8. He Understands

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm closing the poll because I've figured it out! And you'll get to see who won in this! Um actually... the person who won... isn't the one I chose... Sorry!!

* * *

All week after Adrian's little outburst he had yet to speak to his parents. He wasn't planning on speaking to them until they apologized. And they had yet to do so. He stayed locked up in his room. The only time he left his room was for school, food, and the bathroom. But it wasn't just at home that Adrian was acting different.

He was different at school as well. He was sick of being a quiet mouse who took the verbal abuse everyone gave him. He was pissed off every day and was not going to hide it. He snapped at anyone who dared tease him. Luckily for him, they back off after his first few times of snapping. About damn time. But poor Naruto... He took the front of Adrian's temper too.

It was just like every other Wednesday, atleast to the blonde it was. Lunch time had rolled around and he had heard about Adrian's outbursts. He was actually happy that the boy was finally standing up for himself. Naruto ignored his best friend's protests as he wondered over to Adrian's table.

"Hi Adrian!" Naruto grinned at him as he sat across from him.

The raven haired boy was writing and as soon as he heard the blonde's voice the point of his pencil snapped. He grumbled and ignored the blonde. He really didn't want to snap at Naruto. He really didn't.

Naruto tilted his head slightly at Adrian. "I heard about you telling off Dosu. Good for you. He deserved it."

Adrian growled softly in the back of his throat as Naruto continued talking. He tried to ignore him, he really did. But he was failing. After about five minutes he finally snapped. He slammed his hand down and jumped to his feet, startling Naruto.

"Damnit Naruto! Stop trying to be my friend. It won't work." He glared at the blonde. "You'll hate me once you get to know me anyway so there's no point. You're just annoying so leave me the fuck alone." He gathered his things and quickly left.

Naruto stared at the space Adrian once occupied with wide eyes. Sasuke and Gaara were already at the blonde's side, having heard the boy's outburst.

"Don't worry about him Naruto." Sasuke said softly, placing a hand on his best friends shoulder. Gaara was staring at where Adrian left.

Naruto shook his head and got to his feet. "Something must have happened... He' not normally like that." He turned and grinned at his friend. "But I'm still not giving up!" He grinned and skipped back to their table. Sasuke sighed, shaking his head and followed after the hyper blonde.

Gaara glanced at his friends before looking back at where Adrian left. The redhead had a theory. 'You'll hate me once you get to know me'. What could that have meant? Gaara already knew, or atleast he had a hunch. He felt the exact same way until Naruto came along. He bit his bottom lip before going after Adrian. He might be mistaking but he was willing to take that risk.

It took Gaara a while to actually find Adrian. The boy was already in his next class, waiting. Gaara had the same class so it wouldn't seem too weird for him to be in there. The small redhead took a deep breath before entering the classroom. He sat behind Adrian anyway so maybe he could make this seem more casual then what it really was.

He glanced around the room and found they were alone. Perfect. Adrian didn't even look up when Gaara pasted him. The redhead put his books down and turned to the raven haired boy. Adrian was trying his best not to notice Gaara. The redhead was one person he could tolerate. He was quiet and kept to himself. But he was still Naruto's friend and there was no doubt that the redhead had seen his outburst.

"Naruto will never judge you, you know." Gaara told him softly.

Adrian blinked in surprise and turned to face the redhead. Their almost identical green eyes locked and both blushed lightly. "What are you talking about?"

Gaara pulled his gaze from Adrian's and tried to focus on getting his books out. "No matter your past... or what you are. Naruto will never push you away. He's a true friend and you should seriously consider what he has to offer."

Adrian rolled his eyes, turning back to his notebook. "He's made you soft Gaara."

The redhead stiffened a bit. His green eyes snapped to Adrian's figure. So the boy knew. He was quiet but smarter than most everyone in this school. Of course he knew. It wasn't that hard to figure out. "No. He's made me human."

"I have a friend."

"And what's wrong with a few more? If you know what I think you know... Then if they can accept me there's no doubt they can accept you."

"It's different."

"Because you like guys?" Gaara asked causing the boy to stiffen. "So what? You're not the only one you know."

It took a minute for Adrian to register what Gaara just said. He blinked and spun around, staring at the redhead. "W-What?"

"Naruto's not the type to be predigest against someone like you. You need to understand that."

Adrian narrowed his eyes slightly. "What do you know?"

"I know a lot. He accepted me for it. He's the only one who knows... Well, now you too." Gaara blinked realizing he just outed himself to the boy. That was not planned.

"So you...?"

Gaara's pale cheeks flushed and he moved his gaze to the ground. "Tell anyone and I'll snap you neck."

Adrian held up his hands in defense. "Hey... you know my secret. So I'll keep yours if you keep mine."

"Deal. As long as you consider what Naruto is offering. He can be annoying sometimes... But he's a really good guy."

"I'll think about it..."

"Good." Gaara nodded and sat in his seat, searching for his homework.

"Hey Gaara?"

"Hm?" The redhead raised his eyes and blinked. Adrian was staring at him oddly.

"Do you like someone?"

Those green eyes widened quite a bit in surprise. He had never actually talked to anyone about his sexuality before let alone who he liked. Naruto figured out he was gay in passing. It was a surprise since the blonde was so damn oblivious. But they talked about it again. Gaara could tell that Adrian had never openly talked about it either. Perhaps this was best for both of them.

"Yes... I do." He spoke softly, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Me too... Does he know?"

Gaara shook his head. "He has no idea."

"Is he...?"

"No. I don't think so."

"I'm sorry..."

Gaara sighed softly. "What about you? Is the guy you like... too?"

Adrian sighed and ran a pale hand through his black hair. Gaara's green eyes followed his movements. "I don't know really... I think he might be... but I have no idea. And I can't just come right out and ask..."

Gaara thought for a moment. "Are you two friends?"

"Yea..."

"He doesn't go here then." It wasn't a question but Adrian nodded at him. "Who is he?"

Adrian pursed his lips together, a soft smirk on them. "I'll tell you if you tell me."

"Never."

Adrian chuckled softly and shrugged. "Alright. But I think I already know. I'm more observant than people think."

"Guess and I'll tell you if you're right." Gaara crossed his arms over his chest, trying to look confidant. But deep down he was worried. If Adrian could see it than that meant others could too. He thought he was better at hiding his emotions than that.

"Sasuke." Gaara blinked in surprise and his heart sank. Adrian knew. Gaara didn't say word. "So I'm right." Adrian smiled at him. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

Gaara let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Your turn."

Adrian smiled. "His name's Kiba."

Gaara tilted his head cutely. "Kiba? Who's he?"

"This guy I met when I went to feed the homeless."

"You... feed the homeless?" Gaara asked, surprised.

Adrian shrugged. "I did it to get my parents off my back. I know, I don't seem like the type but I still go. Mainly just to see him though..."

"Does he know? About you?"

He shakes his head. "No... Atleast I don't think so. It's too soon to really tell anyway. We've only known each other for about four weeks."

"You're secret's safe with me."

Adrian grinned at him. "Maybe you're right... one more friend won't hurt."

Gaara looked at him confused for a moment before he realized what he meant. "Oh! You mean me."

"Of course. We can talk about... stuff we can't really talk about with anyone else."

Gaara nodded, smiling softly. "I'd like that."

Adrian nodded and returned the smile. "Me too."

* * *

I didn't plan for this part to happen at all! But it did! And YAY! It gives me an even number of chapters! (By the end anyway... eh you'll see).

So, Neji won the poll... But I'm such a recent fan of SasukeXGaara that I couldn't help it! And again, I'm not promising any SasukeXGaara action. I haven't even decided yet if Gaara's crush is going to be returned. It might just be one-sided... I'm not sure yet.

But anyway! The next part I promise will be much longer. Because... Well, the extent of Adrian's bulling at school gets to its worse. Things get a wittle bad for our Adrian. But you have to review to find out! (I know I said that last chapter but that was before I came up with this!)

PLEASE REVIEW!!

Thanks!

+Matt+


	9. Suspended

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!

* * *

Adrian was happy. Gaara made his mood better then it was. Of course, the raven haired boy was still testy but since his out bursts earlier in the week he had no problem with anyone. He knew that wouldn't last though. There was bound to be one person who couldn't resist messing with him. And Adrian knew just who that person would be.

Adrian's Friday so far had been normal. He even smiled at Gaara when they passed. No one had bothered him and he was confident that he would get through the day without a problem. But, as always, he was wrong. He was going through his locker when he was approached. He hated having a bottom locker...

His foot was kicked and he tried to ignore the person behind him. He already knew who it was. He continued to get his books. The person behind him growled and kicked his foot again.

"Must you always ignore me?" Kankuro said with a smirk. "I heard you snapped at Sakon earlier this week." For a moment, Adrian felt a rush of fear flow through his small body. He shook it off and got to his feet, slamming his locker shut. "I also noticed your friends with my brother now."

Adrian turned to face him, putting his bag over his shoulder. He eyed the bigger boy suspiciously. What was he getting at?

"Gaara doesn't make friends with just anyone. Naruto forced his way into Gaara's life but you?" Kankuro eyed him, disgusted. "You must be a fag too."

Adrian's entire being froze for a total of 5 seconds. He didn't even realize what the boy before him had said. Just the way he said it made his blood run cold. He did not like the way this was going. Wait... That meant Kankuro knew about his brother. He hadn't spilled it? Of course not. He was terrified of Gaara. And yet here he was messing with on of his friends. Did this boy have a death wish?

"Go fuck yourself." Adrian hissed darkly.

Kankuro stared at him a moment, surprised before a big smirk mad its way to his face. "So I'm right? I always knew you were a freak. But gay? Ha. Makes more sense than I though."

Adrian clenched his fists at his side. This boy was starting to piss him off. "Leave me alone."

Kankuro's eyes flashed with something and before Adrian knew it he was pushed up against the lockers, a bigger body pressed against it. He felt that rush of fear once again as Kankuro's brown eyes glared into his. "I always thought you just thought you were better than everyone else. But no. You're just a fag. Gaara must feel sorry for you."

Adrian tried to calm his breathing. He did not like Kankuro this close to him. Not at all. Adrian glances around at the other students. They're just acting like nothing's going on. He was to frozen to speak, let alone do anything. But something Kankuro said in his ear made his body react. He brought his knee up, unexpectedly, and shoved it as hard as he could into Kankuro's groin.

Kankuro yelped, moved away, and fell to his knees on the floor, holding his groin. The other students in the hallway heard Kankuro's yelp and turned their attention to them, curious. Adrian glared down at Kankuro.

"I would never do such a thing with a disgusting creature such as you." Adrian snarled at the hurt boy beneath him. Kankuro looked up and returned his glare but was still in too much pain to do anything. Luckily for Kankuro his friends were close by.

Three bigger boys surrounded Adrian and the boy suddenly realized what he just did. He backed up against the lockers, glancing from each boy. They start to approach him, thinking he's too scared to do anything. But everyone always seemed to underestimate Adrian.

Within 10 seconds two of the boys were on the ground like Kankuro, clutching their groins in pain. But before Adrian could get to the third one he was pushed back into the locker and something hard hit is face.

"Hey! Get off him!" A teacher yelled, pulling the third boy of Adrian.

Adrian shook his head, rubbing the side of it. He wasn't exactly sure what just happened. The brunette teacher threw the boy to another teacher and observed the situation. Seeing the three boys holding their groins and seeing Adrian holding his head he assumed the situation.

Mr. Iruka stepped in front of Adrian and pulled the boys hands away form his head. Adrian avoided the man's eyes. Iruka sighed and helped Adrian stand up straight. Then he turned to the other teacher. "Take care of them ok? I'm taking Adrian to the nurse."

The teacher nodded and both Iruka and Adrian walked away. Adrian held the side of his head. It was hurting. Bad. He had a huge migraine now because of that idiot. Iruka took the boy to the nurse who gave Adrian some ice and Tylenol for his headache. According to her, a black eye would start forming soon.

He mentally cursed the boy as Iruka took him to the Principal's office. Seeing the sign on the door he realized how much trouble he was actually in. Now he cursed himself for not having better control over himself. Iruka left him in the lobby as he went to the Principal's office.

"Adrian!" He winced at the loud voice. "You're ok." He looked up to see Naruto walking toward him. "How bad is it?" He asked looking over the eye Adrian was holding an ice pack over.

Adrian lowered the pack revealing an already bruising eye. "Black eye..."

Naruto hissed in sympathy. "That sucks. But you stood up for yourself!" Adrian titled his head slightly at the blonde. Naruto just grinned at him. "I saw most of everything so I told the principal what I saw. It was self-defense." He shrugged. Adrian blinked in surprised before nodding. "Besides, it's not like you really hit them or anything. A groin kick is a good way of self defense."

"Thanks..."

Naruto blinked in surprise before grinning. "Anytime! You're friends with Gaara now so you should be my friend too!"

Crap he knew... Adrian sighed. "Possibly."

Naruto bounced lightly. "That's better than a no!"

"Adrian." Iruka called to him. "Come on."

He nodded at the man before giving a smile to Naruto and going into the Principal's office. Iruka closed the door behind him, the brunette teacher staying outside. Adrian froze when he noticed his parents sitting in front of the desk.

"Oh Adrian!" His mother jumped up and ran over to him. "What did that boy do to- Ah!" She gasped, looking over his eye. "He hit you!" She continued to fuse over his eyes until her husband came over.

"Hunny, He's fine. Let's sit down." He pulled her away from their son back to their seats. Adrian gave his father a grateful smile. He moved over to them and sat down between them, facing the principal.

"Well, Adrian." Mr. Steel began. "What exactly happened?"

Adrian glanced between his parents before sighing and looking at the principal. "Kankuro started messing with me. I told him to leave me alone and then he pushed me against the lockers. I was really uncomfortable about the whole thing and the only thing I could think of was to kick his groin." He shrugged. "And then his friends cornered me and I did the same. But the other boy hit me before I could do anything." He lowered the ice pack from his eye and showed the principal.

Mr. Steel nodded and placed his hands on the desk in front of him, leaning forward. "Naruto Uzumaki told me Kankuro's always harassed you."

"He has... But he's never touched me like that before." Adrian shifted, feeling uncomfortable.

Mr. Steel eyed the student, knowing there was more than what he was telling. But he decided not to press the issue. "I understand that this was self defense, but unfortunately I will still have to suspend you."

"What?" His mother almost screeched. Adrian and his father winced. "Why in the world would you?!" She jumped to her feet. "My son was emotionally and physically assaulted and _**he**_ gets suspended?! What kind of school is this?!"

"I assure you, Mrs. Allasten, the other boys are being suspended as well."

"They damn sure better be! But why is he being suspended?" She pointed at her son who was staring at the floor. "He was being assaulted! What did you expect him to do? Just sit there and take it? Of course he was going to do something!"

"I'm sorry, but he was the one to hit first."

"The bastard wanted me to..." Adrian hissed, trailing off. The three adults turned their attention to him.

"He wanted you to?" Mr. Steel pressed.

Adrian shook his head, not wanting to repeat it. Edward placed a hand over his son's causing the boy to look up. He nodded at him before Adrian leaned up and whispered something in his father's ears. Edward's face turned red and his eyes narrowed. The man got up, walked over to the principal and whispered into his ear what his son had told him. Claire watched this confused as she sat back down. She looked at her son but he only shook his head. She nodded, thinking they would tell her later.

Mr. Steel's face became quite red as well. Edward returned to his seat and the principal cleared his throat. "I see... Well then... I understand exactly why you did what you did Adrian." He shook his head. "But unfortunately, I will still have to suspend you."

"What?" His father asked, angry.

"I'm sorry... I would rather not. But I have to. He sit hit someone. But I will do this. Considering it was self defense and..." He bit his lip before continuing. "It will only be for 5 days starting Monday and he will be able to make up his missed work."

Mr. and Mrs. Allasten glanced at each other before nodding. "We understand."

"I'll have Naruto bring you your work everyday after school. You both have most of the same classes and since you're friends I figured he would be best."

His parents blinked and looked at their son. Adrian just nodded, pressing the ice pack harder against his eye. He could deal with Naruto. The blonde did stand up for him in his own way. After his parents signed some papers they left, getting Adrian's things.

All the way home his parents fussed over him. Well, mainly his mother. He had to tell her atleast 20 times that he was fine. His father finally intervened and told her to back off. With a sigh she accepted her son was going to ok. They decided to give him his space. They were just happy he was actually talking to them again.

* * *

Ah, yes. I've had a black eye before. For the same reason as little Adrian there. -Sigh- High School sucked... Anyway! I wonder how Kiba's going to take seeing his wittle crush with a black eye. And if you're wondering what Kankuro said to Adrian... you won't find out. Cause I really don't want to type it. Just use your imagination. Let's just say it was sexual and wrong.

Next part! Kiba sees Adrian's eye and some nice fluff. And Adrian learns the truth! Haha what truth would that be? Review to find out!

Please review!!

Thanks!

+Matt+


	10. Chance

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

The loud blaring of the alarm caused Adrian's headache to worsen. He slammed his hand over the blasting thing to get it to stop. Once the sound was gone he sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, lying on his back. He winced when he touched his eye. He knew that would not be looking too good right now.

He stared at the ceiling, debating whether or not to get up. He had promised Kiba he would be there... But he really didn't want to be seen like this. Especially not by Kiba. He sighed and crawled out of bed. He ran a hand through his hair as he walked into his bathroom. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and glared at it.

His eye wasn't as bad as he first thought. He could see out of it and it wasn't too swollen. But it was blue and black. Even purplish around the outside. He carefully ran his fingers over it and winced. It hurt to the touch. He growled and turned away from the mirror.

Adrian started getting ready to leave. He dressed as he normally would but skipped on the eyeliner. It would be impossible to put it on his left eye anyway. This time he went with his parents who were still fussing over his eye. Atleast his mother was.

He decided to stay in the back of the kitchen where no one could really see him. He was cleaning pots and pans. It was a simple job and he was hoping Kiba wouldn't see him. He felt like a coward but he just really didn't want Kiba to see him. But at the same time he really wanted to see Kiba... It was complicated.

He was wiping down the sink when his mother came over to him. "Adrian, Kiba's outside for you."

He tensed and carefully looked at his mother. "He is?"

She nodded with a smile on her face. "He asked me if you were here." She leaned forward and took the cloth from Adrian's hand. "I'll finish up here, you go talk to him."

Adrian blinked at his mother but nodded. He left her and went outside. He pulled his hoodie over his head, shivering a bit. He glanced around the church's yard, looking for Kiba. He smiled softly when he spotted him. The brunette was leaning against a tree, looking up at the sky with Akamaru lying by his feet.

Adrian sucked up his courage and walked up to him. Kiba noticed him but didn't turn to look. Adrian stood beside the brunette waiting for him to say something.

"I didn't see you earlier... so I asked your mother."

"I was working in the back... Sorry."

Kiba shrugged and finally turned to him. He blinked when he noticed Adrian's black eye. Adrian lowered his eyes to the ground, avoiding Kiba's gaze. Kiba's eyes widened slightly and he lifted his hand, cupping the side of Adrian's face gently. He lifted the boys face to get a better look. Adrian's face became a little red and he kept his eyes on Kiba's jacket... The one he gave him.

"What happened?"

Adrian bit his lip. "Kid at school punched me..."

"Why?"

"His friend was teasing me... calling me gay and stuff... So I kneed him in the groin. His friends ganged up on me... but um... the teacher stopped it before it got worse." His blush deepened.

Kiba looked his eye over. "Are you gay?"

Adrian froze for a moment, not sure what to say. He swallowed his pride and answered. "Yes."

Kiba didn't seem fazed by his answer. The brunette smiled. "Then the groin hit was completely justified."

Adrian giggled softly, happy that his sexual preference didn't matter to Kiba. He was so happy it didn't change anything between them. Atleast, he thought it didn't change anything. He lifted his eyes and finally met Kiba's eyes. The boy was smiling at him so Adrian returned the smile.

Kiba leaned in softly, Adrian closing his eyes, and kissed the boy's black eye gently. Adrian's entire face turned red and his heart rate increased excessively. Kiba pulled back, stroking Adrian's cheek gently with his thumb. The raven haired boy raised his eyes to met Kiba's soft brown.

"We walk the same path then."

Adrian tilted his head at Kiba, confused by his words. But before he could ask his mother called him. Adrian silently cursed her for ruining their moment. Kiba let his hand fall to his side and smiled at him.

"Next Saturday then?" Adrian asked.

"Of course."

The boy smiled and did something he didn't even expect to do. He leaned up and gently kissed Kiba's cheek. Embarrassed by his actions, he said goodbye to Kiba and ran off to his mother. Kiba stood there a little surprised.

After a few moments a soft smile came to his face and he leaned down, picking Akamaru up. He hugged the dog close to him for warmth. "Maybe I have a chance after all." He said softly to his dog. Akamaru just looked up at him and licked his cheek.

* * *

Later that night, Adrian was sitting on his bed reading one of his favorite books. He was having trouble concentrating thought because he was still trying to figure out what Kiba meant. He honestly had no idea. They walk the same path? What in the world could that mean?

Then it suddenly hit him like a Mac truck. Kiba was gay too...

He sat up suddenly, his eyes wide. That had to be it. What else could he possibly mean? So did that mean that Kiba liked Adrian too? He wasn't sure... But he was gay too! That had to mean something! Of course it did.

Adrian smiled to himself. He had a chance with Kiba after all.

* * *

Wow... that was shorter than I thought it would be... Sorry about that! But I have a busy week with my writing this week. I'm working on a really kick ass Halloween Horror story this week and I have it all planned out but I still need to write it... I only have 4 more days to get it done since I have to post it Thursday night... And I need to finish CDD by Friday. Yes, very busy.

So anyway, I'm going to try and update this again sometime this week if I have time. But I can't promise anything.

Please review!!!

Thanks!

+Matt+


	11. Homework

OMG I freaking love this story... Haha. It's weird for me to absolutely be in love with one of my own stories... But I hath fallen! Haha... I guess it's because it's so close to home. Anyway, Halloween was kick ass! I got scared shitless... Stupid clowns... -Mumbles-

Anyway! This is really short but it's for a reason. Enjoy!

* * *

Adrian tossed the magazine over his shoulder when he heard the door bell ring. Naruto was here. It was Friday and for the passed week Naruto would show up at his house right after school with his work for the day. The blonde would then usually stay for a while and they'd do their work together. Naruto was oddly tolerable and the blonde was telling everyone they were friends. Adrian didn't complain. He supposed he was friends with him now. Three friends. Woo... He was on a roll.

The raven haired boy bounced down the stairs and opened the front door. The blonde stood there grinning and held out a folder. "Homework has arrived!"

Adrian smiled softly and moved to let Naruto in. "Get inside."

Naruto grinned at him and bounced inside, looking around his place. "Have I told you, you have an awesome house?"

Adrian closed the door and watched Naruto remove his shoes. "Everyday you come here."

Naruto shrugged and started walking up the stairs, Adrian behind him. "Yea well, it's still awesome. It's like... three times the size of my house. You're parents are so rich."

Adrian chuckled softly and led the boy to his room. "That they are."

They entered the room and Naruto made himself comfy on Adrian's bed. He pulled out books from his bag and lined them up on Adrian's bed. Adrian sat down across from him, watching. Naruto opened the folder and handed it to Adrian.

"What first?" He asked.

"What's the easiest?" Naruto asked, glancing over the workload.

Adrian smiled. "You need help again?"

The blonde pouted. "You're smarter than me! I can't help that... you're a good tutor." He grinned.

Adrian sighed softly and nodded. "You're easy to teach."

They spent about an hour and a half during their homework, Adrian helping the poor blonde. Once they were done they put their stuff away and Naruto invaded Adrian's personal space.

The blonde had leaned forward and brushed his thumb over Adrian's now yellow and slightly purple eye. Adrian tensed but didn't pull away. "It looks better." Naruto said softly.

Adrian nodded and turned his head away. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

"That's good!" Naruto grinned and leaned back. "Kids at school are still talking about it. I mean, seriously Adrian that was amazing!" He caused the boy to blush. "You stood up to Kankuro!" Naruto placed a finger to his chin. "Of course... he _was_ asking for it. I mean, come on! You're Gaara's friend! He was an idiot to mess with you."

"How is Gaara?"

Naruto blinked before grinning. "Good! He really wanted to come with me today but his father made him go home. You know how that is." He waved his hand, dismissively.

Adrian nodded. "Yea. I kinda wanna see him..."

Naruto tilted his head but then his eyes flashed with realization. A smirk made it's way to his lips. "He wants to see you too... I know!" Naruto wiggled his bum while Adrian watched him with a raised eyebrow. "You should totally come to this little party I'm having tonight."

"Party?"

"Just a few friends! I do it almost every Friday. Gaara'll be there. And a few other people... We just play video games and hang out. It's a lot of fun! You should come!" He bounced while Adrian watched him, thinking it over. "Please?" He leaned forward. "I really want you to come."

Adrian sighed and nodded. "Fine... I'll go."

Naruto blinked. "R-Really?"

"Yea..."

"YAY!" Naruto lunged forward and knocked Adrian back into his bed as he hugged him. "I'm so happy!"

Adrian blushed deep red and swallowed hard. "Ah... Good."

Naruto pulled back and pulled Adrian back up into a sitting position. The blonde got up and gathered his things. "Come to my house at six. You know where I live, right?"

"Y-Yea."

Naruto grinned at him. "See you then! Bye!"

"Bye."

The blonde bounced out of his room and left. Adrian sighed and placed a hand to his forehead. What had he gotten himself into...? He stood up and ran a hand through his hair as he walked to his bathroom. He closed the door behind him and grabbed a towel before placing it on the sink. He undressed and walked over to the shower, starting the water. _Might as well shower before I have to go... I have an hour..._

Once the water was to his liking he stepped in and started to wash himself. _Why did I agree to this? OH right... to see Gaara. I wonder who else is going to be there... Sasuke I'm sure. A few of his other friends too? I can handle this... I mean... sure... I'm not use to socializing but Naruto's easy to talk with... So it should be ok. Plus Gaara's going to be there! And I'll get to meet Naruto's adoptive father. Maybe... That would be interesting._

He finished up his shower and changed into some new clean clothes. He spiked up his hair in the back and put on his eyeliner. Once he was ready he grabbed his keys and headed downstairs. He found his mother in the kitchen making dinner.

"Hey mom."

"Hey sweetie." She smiled at him from behind the stove. She blinked and looked him over, turning to face him completely. "Going somewhere?"

"Naruto invited me to his house. He's having some friends over to hang out."

She grinned. "That's wonderful! Then, you're not staying for dinner hm?"

"Nah, Sorry."

"It's alright! You leaving now?"

"Yea."

"Great! Have fun! Don't be back too late."

"I won't." He smiled at her. "Later." He waved and turned to leave.

"Bye!" Claire smiled to herself as she heard the front door close. She turned back to her cooking, happy her son was finally making some new friends.

* * *

Bah... ish so short that I feel bad. Sorry. I'll update again Wednesday. But I did it like this for a reason. Next part! Party~! And a little fluff. Not between Kiba and Adrian of course... but someone else~... hehe. Review to find out who!!!

Thanks!

+Matt+

**P.S.- My friend Mello drew an amazing picture that looks oddly enough like Adrian! So she's named it Adrian. Haha, here's a link. http: //c1 .ac -images. myspacecdn. com/ images02/ 52 /l_7da9340add504d7eaf417d4c8dc57010. jpg Check it out!!! (just remove the spaces)**


	12. Four More Friends

I know I told you all this would be updated Wednesday. Sorry! Got a little behind! Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

* * *

Adrian took a deep breath as he closed the door of his car. He pressed the button on his key ring to lock it. He stared up at the slightly small one story house, his stomach flipping. He was nervous. Very nervous. He took another deep breath and walked up to the front door. He stared at the wooden door before ringing the door bell. After about a minute the door opened to reveal Naruto.

"Hey!" The blonde grinned. "You're here!" He ushered Adrian into the house. "Everyone else is already here so come on." He grabbed the boy's hand and dragged him to the living room. A few people were surrounded around a nice sized TV and were playing some game. When the two boys entered the room everyone went quiet and turned toward them. "Everyone! This is Adrian!" Naruto pushed the raven haired boy forward.

A soft blush came to Adrian's cheeks and he waved his hand slightly. "Um... Hi."

Naruto grinned and stepped up next to Adrian. "That's Chouji." He pointed to a boy with light blonde hair and a little on the heavy side that was sitting on the couch next to Sasuke. "And Lee." He pointed to a boy with spiky black hair that was sitting on the floor next to Gaara. "And he's Neji." Adrian blinked at the boy Naruto was pointing at. Neji had long brown hair that was tied up into a pony tail but his eyes were what caught Adrian's attention. They were such a pretty pale purple he was surprised. He blushed when Neji caught him staring. "And of course you already know Sasuke and Gaara."

Adrian nodded and waved to everyone. He didn't really know what to say. He never realized how shy he actually was. The black haired boy, Lee? , got to his feet and walked over to Adrian. The boy smiled brightly at him causing Adrian to blink.

"Hi! You're the boy who beat up Kankuro, right?"

"Uh... I didn't exactly beat him up..."

"He kicked his balls!" Naruto said grinning.

"I saw!" Lee clasped his hands together. "Do you think you could teach me that?! It's like the perfect way to defeat an opponent!"

Adrian wasn't sure what to say. "It was just a groin kick, Lee." Neji stood and went next to Lee. "I'm sure it's easy to learn." He smiled at both of them causing Adrian to blush.

"Yesh!" Lee punched his fist in the air. "Oh!" He grabbed Naruto's arm. "You owe me a match!" He grabbed the blonde over to the TV. Adrian blinked and watched them.

Neji smiled softly and walked up to him. "You'll have to excuse Lee... Sometimes he has a one track mind."

"Sounds like Naruto..."

Neji chuckled. "Yes. That's why they get along so well."

"Hey Adrian." They both turned to the small redhead standing behind them. Adrian grinned and practically tackled the redhead. Neji blinked in surprised and watched as Gaara wrapped his arms around Adrian in a hug. "I-I missed you too." His face turned slightly red.

Adrian hugged him tightly. "Oh my gosh! I have so much to tell you!"

Gaara pulled back and smiled at him. "Oh? Did something happen?"

Adrian giggled and blushed. "Yes!"

Gaara nodded. "Well, let's talk later, ok?"

"Okie!"

Gaara smiled and grabbed the boy's hand then pulled him over to the others. Neji raised an eyebrow at the two of them but said nothing. He watched as Gaara pulled Adrian onto the floor beside him while Naruto and Lee were playing some fighting video game. Sasuke and Chouji were talking about their English class. Neji thought for a moment before walking over and sitting on the other side of Sasuke.

As the night moved on, Adrian opened up a bit more. Lee was easy to get along, Naruto was hyper active, Sasuke kept giving him weird looks... and Chouji was just nice all around. He stuck to Gaara's side the whole time but never missed the looks Neji would give them. He was starting to wonder about him. Neji was quiet most to the time unless addressed.

"Hey Gaara?" Adrian nudged the redhead cuddled up next to him on the couch.

"Hm?" Gaara turned his head slightly toward Adrian but his eyes stayed locked onto the TV. On the other side of Gaara was Neji but everyone else was sitting on the floor a little ways away from them. They were all in the middle of a four way battle on some video game.

"Any luck with Sasuke?" He kept his voice quiet so only Gaara could hear him.

Gaara tensed a bit before turning his head to face Adrian completely. He glanced at Sasuke before moving closer to Adrian. "Not exactly... He's actually... starting to date Sakura."

Adrian blinked before wrapping his arm around Gaara, brining the redhead closer. Gaara sighed and cuddled up to his side. "I'm sorry..."

The redhead just shrugged. "It happens... I mean, I wasn't expecting much. I was pretty sure he was straight anyway."

"But it still just hurt."

"A little... It's only a crush anyway. It'll go away."

"If I didn't already possibly have someone, I'd take you."

Gaara blushed softly before lowering his head and resting it on Adrian's shoulder. "So, you're having luck with Kiba?"

"I figured out he's gay."

"That's a start."

"Yea... Not sure if he likes me though..."

"Ha. Of course he likes you."

"Aww!" Both boys blinked and looked up to see everyone staring at them. Naruto was grinning since he was the one who spoke. "You two look so comfy~."

Gaara glared at him and threw one of the couch pillows at him. It hit Naruto square in the face causing the boy to tumble backwards. Everyone busted into laughter, even Adrian and Gaara. Once everyone calmed down their attention was on the game again.

Gaara cuddled closer to Adrian, his eyes focused on the TV. Adrian smiled and rested his cheek against the boy's soft red hair. "You know... I noticed something tonight." He spoke softly.

"What?" Gaara's voice was just as soft.

"Neji keeps looking at you."

Gaara froze for a moment before glancing at the brunette beside him. Indeed the boy was watching him but turned his eyes away when he realized he had been caught. Gaara blushed and lowered his eyes to his hands in his lap. "Yea... I wonder why..."

"Seriously? Is it that hard to believe that someone could like you?"

"Neji has a girlfriend."

Adrian blinked. "Oh...?"

"Yes."

"He's cute though, ne?"

Gaara's face got even redder. "He's not cute... He's..."

"Sexy, handsome, hot~?"

Gaara nudged Adrian in the side. "Shush."

The raven haired boy giggled. "You know I'm right." Gaara just rolled his eyes.

The rest of their night was spent just talking and having fun. Adrian and Gaara stuck together and it was obvious that Neji was checking Gaara out. Adrian wasn't too sure what to think about it but for the time being he decided not to stick his nose in it.

Adrian jumped when his phone started to vibrate against his thigh. Gaara had felt it too since his leg was pressed up against Adrian's. The redhead looked at him as he pulled his phone out. Adrian spoke to whoever it was for a few minutes before hanging up.

"I have to get going. My parents want me home before the roads get to bad."

They both looked out the window. It was snowing. The other boys stopped their own conversations and turned to Adrian. "You have to go?" Naruto asked, getting to his feet.

"Yea. Sorry."

"It's alright! You will sit with us Monday at lunch though right?"

"Of course." Gaara and Adrian disentangled themselves from one another and got to their feet.

"I'll walk you to your car." Gaara spoke softly.

"K. It was great meeting you all." He waved to everyone who returned it. "Bye." Everyone said their goodbyes and Gaara walked Adrian outside.

The cold air hit them when Adrian opened the front door. Both shivered and quickly made their way outside. Adrian unlocked his car and opened the door before turning to Gaara. The boy was hugging himself since he didn't put on his jacket before he came out. His face was slightly red and his nose was red too. It was adorable.

Adrian grinned and pulled the boy into a hug. "We'll talk more at school, k?"

"Mmmhmm." Gaara returned the hug tightly.

They pulled apart and smiled at each other. "Go inside before you catch something."

Gaara nodded. "Yea. Bye."

"Bye." He watched as the redhead smiled at him and ran off back inside the house. Adrian shivered and got into his car quickly, starting it up. He sat there and waited for it to warm up, turning on the head. He rubbed his cold hands together, looking outside his window.

The big clumps of snow were falling and sticking to the ground. The first snow of the year. Once it was warm enough in his car and backed out of the drive way and headed home. Then it all suddenly hit him. It was mid-December. Christmas was in two weeks. Christmas vacation in only one. His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly.

He got home soon after and stumbled into the warmth of his home. He said goodnight to his parents and went up to his room. He removed his coat and shoes before plopping down on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling in thought. It was below freezing outside and Christmas was on two weeks. But there was only one thing he could think of.

Kiba was out there. Kiba and Akamaru were out in that snow alone and freezing. The thought did not sit well in Adrian's stomach. He rolled over to his stomach and stared at the wall. He didn't like this. Not one bit. Who knew what Kiba was going through right now? Adrian closed his eyes tightly, a sharp pain going through his chest. He didn't seep at all that night.

* * *

Hm... I was hoping it would be longer... but oh well! Did I surprise you with the little fluff? Haha. AdrianXGaara! No, it's not going to be a pairing or anything, it just think it's really cute. They're good friends you know? I have a gay friend that I cuddle with all the time. But it's strictly friendship. That's Adrian and Gaara's relationship. And oh my! I added Neji! I said Gaara liked Sasuke... never said he'd end up with him~! But then again... Neji has a girlfriend. Oh the drama.

Next part! Adrian tries to convince Kiba to come live with him. Can he do it? Will Kiba finally agree to stay with him? Review to find out!!!

Oh, and this is my little rant about the elections that went on Tuesday. Ignore if you wish, but this has a lot to do with this story so I'm informing you all. I write my story based on current events and such. Well, the elections Tuesday messed up my story line. Now I have to change the state they live in. It was Arizona but it has to change. If you paid any attention to the elections (besides the presidency! WOO HOO! OBAMA WON! -Dances-) then you might know about Proposition 8. It banned all gay marriages and voided all gay marriages in the states of California, Florida, and Arizona. Seriously, my belief is NO ONE and I mean _**NO ONE**_ has the right to tell anyone else how they have to live or who they can marry. There's another state... possibly still Arizona... that banned all non married couples from adopting children. Now THAT is just fucked up. Seriously. Do people read the studies? Gay couples do not make gay children. Straight couples do. Hello~! -Waves- I came from a straight couple! It just annoys me and affects this story. I mean, it doesn't affect it big time... but still. I'm telling you all this so you just know and can understand what's going on in the US. This does go along with my story and I figured it would help you understand why... why I'm (Adrian) such a pissed off gay boy... Haha. Hopefully it also makes you feel more for this story and its characters. What I don't understand... is that if the people of these states didn't want Gay marriage... why did they approve it in the first place?! I can accept banning gay marriage. It sucks but I can move on. But the people that got married within that time that they could... suddenly their marriage is void and means nothing? That's really messed up. I feel so bad for those people. And it just crushed my hopes as well. My boyfriend and I are engaged. So I guess he's my Fiancée? Haha. Anyway, we were planning to go to Cali and have this really pretty beach wedding and stuff... well now we can't. And it sucks because I was so looking forward to it. Now all we have is... CT and Vermont? Is it still legal there? Yea... It sucks all around because this country is run by religious freaks that think if you don't believe what they do then you are wrong and should suffer for it. -Grumbles- I hate this world... Wanna move to Mars with me? I could use some more people... Let's start over, shall we? We're going to have to anyway. We were (and still are) seriously thinking about moving to Scotland... since it's where I'm from and you never hear anything about them. Like wars and stuff. Plus it's really pretty there...

ANYWAY! I just thought I would inform you all about what is current in the country involving Gay Marriage since it affects my story. Now that this is happened I have to go and make my story less realistic then it already is... -pouts- I'm making them live in Montana now. Hehe, cause it's such a pretty place. Now remember, this is my personal opinion and you are entitled to your own, even if it's completely different than mine. I shall respect your opinion if you respect mine. -Shrugs- If the world thought that way we'd all be good and there'd be no wars. But humans are selfish creatures... controlled by nothing but sin and corrupted by such. Envy, Greed, Lust, Wrath, Pride, Gluttony, and Sloth... All make the world go round, ne? It's hard to complain cause then I would be a hypocrite. We are all corrupted by our own sins... and it's just the way life is. No one is perfect and people need to stop thinking that they are.

Anyway~... that's the end of my rant. Sorry about that but I'm just really worked up over all this. I'm sick of being judged and hated because of things I can not control. And since you read this story I'm pretty sure you understand exactly what I'm going through.

Thanks for reading guys! I love you all! And don't forget to review, k?

Thanks!

+Matt+


	13. Move In

Thank to everyone who reviewed. I'm actually happy some of you read my little rant. Thanks for your support! I love you all!!

* * *

Adrian grumbled to himself as he made his way to his bedroom window. He rubbed his eyes while pulling the curtain back to look outside. He yawned and pulled the string of the blind, revealing the back yard. He blinked in surprise when he saw about a foot of snow. He stared at the white covered ground for a little while before turning away, letting the black curtain fall back, covering the window.

Within ten minutes he was ready to go to church. He bounced down the stairs and almost ran into his mother who was walking by. He managed to avoid her and ended up against the wall. She just laughed at him and motioned for him to follow her. He smiled at her and did as told. They walked into the kitchen where his father was already going through a black trash bag of stuff.

"What's in there?" Adrian asked, pulling his coat on.

"Old coats and blankets." Edward answered his son. "We don't need them anymore, so we figured we'd give them to people who do."

Adrian smiled and nodded. "Cool." He pulled a black beanie over his head, covering his spiky black hair.

"We found a few of your old coats. Is that fine?" His mother asked, watching her husband tie the bag closed.

"Yea. Not like I need them." He zipped up his coat and grinned at them. "So we going or what?"

His parents blinked before glancing at each other then back to their son. "You're in a good mood." His mother commented.

He shrugged. "It's a good day."

Claire smiled knowingly. "That's wonderful. Let's get going, shall we?"

Adrian nodded and bounced out the door. Claire and Edward smiled at each other before following their son outside. Adrian bounced around the slightly snow covered driveway while his parents put their things into the car. His mother watched him while his father started the car for it to warm up.

The raven haired boy stared up at the blue sky, a smile on his face. He turned to his mother when his name was called and ran over to the car. He climbed inside the back seat and buckled his seat belt. He snuggled back into the seat and his father pulled out of the driveway. It was silent in the car for a while, while Adrian stared out the window, watching the snow covered yards go by.

"Hey mom? Dad?"

"Yes?" His mom responded and his father gave him an acknowledged grunt.

"I was wondering..." He trailed off.

"Adrian?" His mother turned in her seat to face him.

"Well... It's getting colder... And I was just wondering if..." He bit his lip while his mother stared at him. "If that invitation to Kiba was still open?"

Claire blinked and leaned back a bit before glancing to her husband. Edward nodded slightly to her and she grinned turning back to her son. "Yes, Darling. It is."

Adrian grinned, his face lighting up. "Then... It would be ok if I asked him again?"

"Of course!" She grinned back at him.

He nodded and rubbed his slightly cold hands together. "Ok. I'll do that then." She nodded and turned back around in her seat. Adrian smiled to himself and stared out the window.

* * *

It didn't really surprise Adrian at all the see a bigger amount of people at the church. The colder the weather the more demand for warm food. It was hard for him to stand there and give people their food. He didn't realize how bad it really was. All the small children were freezing and he just wanted to take every single one home. But the offer was for only one. He was happy enough that he could help one. But the problem was... whether this one would accept or not.

After his shift was done, Adrian pulled his coat back on, along with his beanie. He grabbed a bowl and put some dog food in it then some gravy. He mixed it together and warmed it up in the microwave. Once that was done he grabbed a plate of hot food and took both of them outside with a blanket thrown over his arm. He almost tripped over his feet as he came down the stairs but caught himself before he fell.

He looked around the yard before his eyes landed on Kiba. The brunette was once again leaning against that tree waiting for him. Adrian smiled and made his way over to him. Akamaru noticed him first and barked at him, running over. Adrian smiled at the dog and walked over to Kiba, Akamaru barking and jumping up at him.

He leaned down and placed the food on the snow covered ground. Akamaru barked once again before digging in. Kiba pushed himself off of the tree and walked over to Adrian. They smiled at each other before Adrian handed him his food. Then he laid out the blanket and they both sat down, facing away from the church and toward the open snow blanketed field.

"Akamaru seems to like what you did." Kiba nodded toward the dog practically inhaling his food.

Adrian smiled and nodded. "Easy enough."

"Thank you." Kiba said, starting to eat.

"Anytime."

They sat in comfortable silence while Akamaru and Kiba ate. Akamaru finished first and cuddled up in Adrian's lap. The raven haired boy smiled and pet Akamaru, hoping to give him some warmth. Kiba smiled at them and continued eating. Adrian noticed that Kiba was still wearing the coat he gave him. The thought made him blush.

"How are you two doing? Since it's gotten so much colder..."

"Pretty good. Akamaru grew in his thick winter coat so he's pretty good."

"And you?"

Kiba shrugged. "I'll survive."

Adrian's heart sank a little bit. His eyes stayed on Akamaru while his hand pet the dog's thick dirty white fur. He bit his lip and felt his face start to get warm. "Kiba?"

"Hm?" The brunette placed his now empty plate on top of Akamaru's empty bowl.

"Come live with me?"

Kiba froze for a second, thinking he didn't hear the boy correctly. His eyes widened and his heart jumped in his chest. He swallowed hard and stared at the smaller boy beside him. Adrian's face was pretty red but his black outlined green eyes were still locked on Akamaru. Adrian's pale skin almost blended in with the snow but the blush on his cheeks made his face more vibrant, livelier. He looked like he was sinking into his over sized coat and the black beanie on top his head cause his hair to stick to his face and neck. Kiba almost reached out to him but pulled his hand back before he did so. He still wasn't sure if Adrian understood what he had said last time they were together.

"I..." The brunette was quite speechless. Sure, he had been asked this question before by Adrian and his family but he wasn't sure how to react now. Things were different now. Did Adrian really want Kiba to live with him, or did he just feel sorry for him?

"Please?" Adrian finally lifted his head and met Kiba's dark brown eyes. "I... I worry, you know? About you and Akamaru. It's getting colder and it's only going to snow more. I couldn't really sleep last night because I was thinking about it..."

"You were thinking about me?" Kiba managed to say.

The raven haired boy nodded. "Well... Yea. I care about you." He pouted lightly.

Kiba took a sharp intake of breath before a small blush came to his cheeks. "Ah... Don't worry about me, Adrian. I'm fine. It means a lot to me that you worry and care... But I'm fine."

Adrian sighed. He knew Kiba would say that. "Please? I really want you to."

Kiba stared at him, searching his green eyes for any sign of deceit and he found none. Still he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "No. I'd feel like I owe you. I already told you before. I don't want to be a burden."

"You won't be..."

Kiba shook his head and tore his eyes away from Adrian's. "It just... wouldn't feel right..."

Adrian's heart clenched at those words. He swallowed hard and resorted to the last thing he could think of. "Then do it for my Christmas present."

Kiba blinked and turned back to the boy. "What?"

"Well, we're friends, right? And friends give each other Christmas presents. I want you and Akamaru to come stay with us for my Christmas present from you. I want you and him safe and warm with me." He lowered his eyes to the white puppy. "That's what I want most. More then anything..." He brought his eyes back up to Kiba's startled ones. "And only you can give that to me."

They stared at each other for a long time. Kiba's eyes narrowed slightly in thought while Adrian's eyes were just begging him. After some time Kiba sighed and tore his eyes away. They landed on Adrian's hands which were still petting Akamaru. The brunette ran a hand through his hair before shaking his head.

"How can I say no to you?"

Adrian sat up straight, a smile aching to break through. "So... is that a yes?"

Kiba met his eyes once again and smiled at him. "Yes."

Adrian grinned and gently pushed Akamaru out of his lap before tackling Kiba back onto the snow. The brunette grunted in surprise but blushed when he felt the smaller boy wrap his arms around his neck tightly. Kiba swallowed hard and slide his arms around the boy's thin waist. Adrian giggled in his ear which caused the brunette to chuckle.

He was starting to think maybe it wasn't so bad excepting help from someone. Especially if that someone was a cute little raven haired boy who was straddling him in a hug at the moment. Yea, it wasn't so bad.

* * *

-pouts- why when I plan this stuff out does it look longer on paper then when I type it up? Oh well... Atleast Kiba finally agreed to come live with them! Now the fun starts. Next part, Kiba adjusting in Adrian's life. This story is defiantly going to get more interesting from now on. The part after the next is another Adrian freak out. You know, like when he freaked on his parents? Well it's gonna happen again only worse. You shall soon learn the close extent of Adrian's temper. -grins-

So, you wanna see that all you have to do is click the nice sized review button down there and leave me something nice, k? (this new fanfiction layout stuff is a little confusing at first...)

Thanks!

+Matt+


	14. Sharing

So, some of you may have noticed that I deleted my myspace. I did it for personal reasons and I am sorry that you all didn't get much heads up about it. Some things have been happening and I just needed to get away from everything. It was just easier to delete it. If you do still want to contact me I do have another myspace. The link is on my profile. It's my RP myspace and that is all I use it for. But if you have questions or need help writing you can just contact me there.

I have a new update on my profile that you may want to check out. I'm not going to repeat myself again so just go there to read it. It's very important.

Other than that, I just want you all to know that my writing may be a little sucky for this story right now. Mainly because it's getting happy while my world is crumbling. I'm trying to get in to a happy mood for this but it's harder than I first thought.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and who supports me. Believe me, your support means more to me than you think. Please enjoy.

* * *

"But mom the whole point in having them staying with us is for _both_ of them to be warm." Adrian poked the back of his mother's seat. "Akamaru will freeze outside."

"He's a dog, sweetie. They are born to be outside dogs."

"But mom~." Adrian whined softly. "Akamaru's just a puppy. How could you sleep at night knowing that this cute little doggie was outside freezing?" Adrian picked up Akamaru from Kiba's lap. He lifted the puppy and showed him to his mother who was sitting in the front passenger seat of the car. "Just look at him. How can you force a cute little thing like this outside in the freezing snow?"

"Adrian-"

"Besides!" He pulled the dog back and placed it in his lap. "Akamaru's Kiba's best friend! He'll be lonely without him."

"Fine." His mother sighed. "The dog can stay inside."

"Yay!" Adrian clapped his hands together before putting Akamaru back in Kiba's lap. The brunette smiled at him, thankful his dog didn't have to stay outside.

"He is just a puppy." Adrian's father spoke up. "He shouldn't make too much of a mess."

"Exactly!" Adrian grinned and poked Kiba's arm. "Is he potty trained?"

"To an extent." Kiba answered. "He'll tug on my leg if he needs to go to the bathroom."

"We have a huge back yard that's perfect for him to go potty." Adrian started bouncing in his seat. "Ah! I'm so excited!"

His parents laughed quietly, extremely happy that their son was happy. Kiba blushed lightly and smiled at the grinning boy. The reality of the situation had really yet to hit him. Akamaru whined and stood on Kiba's lap to see outside. Kiba looked out the window as well and noticed how big the houses where. He swallowed hard realizing that maybe Adrian wasn't just some normal kid. And when they finally pulled up to their house that was proven. The kid was rich. Or atleast his parents were.

Everyone got out of the car and Kiba held Akamaru in his arm as he stared up at the nice sized two story house. It had a huge front yard with lots of landscape and the front door was huge itself. The house was white with blue trim and shutters. The roof was slightly altered since there was a little balcony near at the top of the house. The roof went in all different angels, not just an A shaped roof.

Kiba was in awe at everything. He'd never been in a house like this. He flinched in surprise when Adrian grabbed his free hand and started to drag him toward the house. Adrian just grinned at him as they followed his parents into the house. Once inside everyone removed their shoes and coats then Adrian's parents went off on their own.

"Come on. I'll show you were you will be staying." Adrian tugged on his hand. Kiba just nodded and followed after him. The inside of the house was huge as well with an open stair case the seemed to lead to two different wings of the house. Once they made it to the second floor, Adrian pulled him to the right.

"My parents' room is on the other side of the house. So this side is all to us." They walked down a small hallway and Adrian stopped in front of two double doors. "This is your room." He grinned at him. "My room is right across from yours." He nodded his head to the two dark brown double doors on the other side of the hallway. Adrian released his hand to open the two doors. The warmth of his hand left Kiba's and the brunette felt deprived.

Adrian opened the two white doors to expose a room big enough for atleast three people. Kiba stared in awe at the room that was now his. Adrian pulled him inside and showed him around. IN the middle of the room, pushed up against the wall between two wall sized windows was a king sized four posts bed. The bed was covered in brown and tan linings and had more pillows than Kiba was sure he'd need. On one side of the room was a big dresser with a mirror above it. On the opposite side of the room was a closet with another closed door beside it.

"What do you think?" Adrian asked, biting his lip and observing Kiba's face.

The brunette blinked and snapped out of it. "Um... Wow."

Adrian giggled. "Yea. It's pretty big."

"Is your room like this?"

"Yup. But more personalized of course."

"Right..."

"So! I bet you probably wanna shower?" Kiba just nodded. "Mk. You can wash Akamaru too." He walked over to the other door beside the closet. "This house is big but we only have a few bathrooms." He opened the door. "So you and I are going to share a bathroom."

Kiba blinked and walked over to him, following him into the bathroom. Kiba almost dropped Akamaru at how big the room was. It was just a bathroom... how could something like that be so big? Well it was. It stretched the full width of the house. There were all the essentials, toilet shower, and bath. But they were bigger than your average size. The shower was near Adrian's end of the bathroom while the toilet was near Kiba's. In the middle was the giant Jacuzzi tub and across from that were a row of about two sinks and a wall of mirrors above them.

"Damn..." Kiba said, placing Akamaru onto the floor.

Adrian smiled and dug through a tall cabinet that was beside the toilet. "My door is over there." He pointed to the other brown door on the other side of the room. "You can lock it from in here so if you go to the bathroom and don't want me to walk in on you accidentally, just lock it." Adrian said as he continued to dig through the cabinet.

Kiba's eyes widened slightly as he realized this. They shared a bathroom now. Accidental walk-ins were bound to happen. He shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. He sighed and looked around the place a little more. Marble every where. Damn was this kid loaded. Akamaru sniffed around the giant tub.

"Ah ha!" Adrian pulled out two fluffy blue towels. He grinned at Kiba and placed them on the counter between the sinks. "Everything you'll need is already in the shower. Use what you'd like. I even have an extra tooth brush. The blue one's yours now. I've never used it." He blinked in realization. "Oh! You need a change of clothes." He walked past him to the other door. Adrian opened it and walked in. Kiba stared at the empty space for a moment before following after him.

Again, Kiba was a little speechless. He should have been used to this by now. But Adrian's room was indeed as big as his new one. But it was different. The walls were a dark purple and his two windows were covered with black curtains. His bed was in the same place as Kiba's but it was covered in purple and black linings. Posters covered the walls and his personal touches were everywhere.

His dresser was black as well and had a nice sized stereo on top of it. The floor was covered in a dark purple carpet. Kiba looked around the room, seeing where Adrian went. He heard a noise come from the closet and found the raven haired boy digging around in it. Once Adrian found what he needed he turned around and jumped in surprise at seeing Kiba.

"Ah! You scared me." He grinned at him before holding out the clothes in his hands. "They're probably a little small but good enough for now." Kiba nodded and took the clothes. "Now go shower." He pushed the brunette back toward the bathroom door. Adrian smiled at him before closing the door.

Kiba stood there a moment before shaking his head and walking over to the sink. He placed his clothes beside the towels and turned to Akamaru. The puppy was trying to climb into the big tub. Kiba smiled at him before closing his own bathroom door. He didn't really see a reason in locking them since Adrian already knew he was in the bathroom. He ran a hand through his dirty hair before sighing and placing a hand on his waist.

He stood there a moment, letting it all sink in. He was really here. Really in Adrian's house. Really sharing a bathroom with him. Really having a home. He rubbed his temples for a moment before going over to Akamaru and picking him up. Kiba turned on the water in the tub, plugging it so he could wash Akamaru. He found baby shampoo in the shower so he figured it would work pretty well for Akamaru for now.

He placed the white dog inside the slightly filled tub. Akamaru sniffed at the water and patted it with his paws. The dog wasn't use to water but seemed to like it. Kiba smiled at his dog and started to wash him. While washing his dog Kiba couldn't help but think about the cute little raven haired boy in the other room.

_I can't believe how nice he is. He seems really excited about having me stay with him... I'm actually really excited too. I just didn't expect this house. I mean... I knew they had money after seeing his car. But this? Wow... He's so damn cute... I guess this will give us a chance to really get to know each other better..._

The thought made Kiba smile as he pulled a dripping wet and clean Akamaru from the tub. He grabbed one of the towels and dried the puppy off. Akamaru shook his fur before running around the bathroom. Kiba laughed and let the dog run around. He noticed how much whiter Akamaru was. He could only imagine how wonderful Akamaru felt.

Kiba got to his feet and decided it was his turn to get clean. He stripped down to nothing and turned on the shower. Once the water was to his liking he stepped inside, closing the sliding glass door behind him. He had forgotten how good it felt to take a shower with hot water. He smiled to himself and started cleaning his tan body. He took his time, wanting to get as clean as possible.

_Fate's on my side for once... I'm so lucky I met Adrian... And I have Akamaru to thank for it._

He chuckled lightly to himself before finishing up. He opened the glass door, letting the steam roll out. He grabbed the towel and dried himself off. He wondered over to the sink and pulled the clothes on. The pajama pants were a little tight on him and even a little short but they would do. The shirt was obviously way oversized for Adrian but it fit Kiba pretty good.

He ran the towel through his thick brown hair, trying to dry it as much as he could. Akamaru lay down at his feet on the blue rug. Kiba smiled at him before picking up the blue tooth brush and giving his teeth a well needed good scrubbing. Once he was done with that, he put the wet towels in the hamper.

He picked up Akamaru and goes back to his room. His door was still open and he could hear voices. He tilted his head slightly and walked to his door to see Adrian's doors open. He walked across the hallway to Adrian's room and saw the boy's parents talking to him. Adrian's mother noticed him first and smiled at him.

"Aw! You both look so much better after a good cleaning." She walked up to him and petted Akamaru's head. "He's so white." She said grinning.

Kiba smiled at her and nodded. Adrian's father waked up to him and smiled at the brunette. Kiba returned the smile before both of them left the room. Kiba blinked before turning to Adrian who was sitting on his bed. The boy smiled at him and waved him over. Kiba walked over to him and placed a clean Akamaru on his bed. The dog bounced a bit before curling up in Adrian's lap.

"Feel better?" Adrian asked, stroking Akamaru.

"Much better." Kiba sat down next to him.

"Good. You feel comfortable here? I know it's kinda big but I'm right across the hall. Visit me anytime." He grinned at the brunette.

Kiba nodded. "It's big but kinda homey, you know? I like it."

"Good!" Adrian's smile finally reached his eyes which caused Kiba to blush slightly. "So, tomorrow we're going to go shopping to get you some clothes!" He poked Kiba's tummy. "Obviously mine don't really fit you."

Kiba smiled softly. "Not exactly."

"We're going to get you a few other essentials... But yea. There's a condition though."

Kiba blinked and titled his head slightly. "A condition?"

"Yea..." Adrian pouted lightly. "We have to go to church tomorrow."

Kiba blinked again. "We do?"

He nodded. "Yea... It's the deal I made with my parents. I get their credit card if we both go the church. We have to sit through the whole thing though."

Kiba nodded. "It shouldn't be that bad. Boring, but I'm sure we can handle it." He gave the boy a reassuring smile.

"Yea." Adrian brightened up a bit. He tilted his head when he saw Kiba yawn. He smiled and glanced at his clock. It was a little late. He got to his feet, Akamaru in his hands. "Let's get you to bed. I'm sure you're really tired."

Kiba nodded and got to his feet as well. He followed Adrian out of the boy's room and into his own. Adrian placed Akamaru onto the bed before turning down Kiba's covers. He smiled at the brunette and motioned for him to crawl inside. Kiba did as wanted and was so happy to find the bed was extremely comfortable.

Adrian tucked Kiba in and smiled when Akamaru curled up on the other pillow by Kiba's head. The boys leaned down a kissed Kiba's forehand causing the brunette to blush softly. "I'm really glad you're here, Kiba."

Kiba nodded. "Me too."

"Good night."

"Night."

They smiled at each other before Adrian left the room, closing the door behind him. Kiba sighed in content and cuddles into the covers. He stared at the ceiling a moment before rolling onto his side and burying his head into the soft pillow. He smiled softly and closed his eyes.

_I guess it isn't so bad taking help from people sometimes... Yea. No doubt about it. Fate is defiantly on my side this time... He's a keeper._

* * *

Yay~. That was pretty long. Mainly because I think I got really descriptive. I just wanted you all to realize exactly what Adrian's life was really like. The boy has everything handed to him and lives a very nice lifestyle. But at the same time so much is expected of him that it's hard for him to be happy.

Next part! Church and Adrian freaks out. Very entertaining. I promise. Expect it Monday! (Since I'm going away this weekend.)

Please review!!! And don't forget to check out that update on my profile.

Thanks!

+Matt+


	15. Church

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Your reviews always mean a lot to me. Thanks for your support. I'm in the perfect mood to write this too. Yay...

Oh, I went to a protest Saturday against Proposition 8. It was awesome. There was only about 30-40 people there since it's a small town but wow. We stood on the side of the highway with signs and stuff and people would honk. People even stopped on the side of the road and took pictures. Some even parked and joined us. We marched from the city hall all the way to the college and back. Took about 4-5 hours... My feet were killing me afterwards. But it was so worth it. It was amazing to stand there and think... in every state... all over the country. People are doing the same thing we are at the exact same time. It was a pretty moving experience.

* * *

Adrian knocked softly on Kiba's door that next morning. He waited for an answer but got none. He knocked again but nothing. He sighed softly and opened the door before walking in. He smiled when he saw Kiba curled up in bed asleep with Akamaru on his head. Adrian walked over to him and patted Kiba's head softly.

"Kiba~. Time to wake up."

Kiba groaned but didn't wake up. Akamaru did though. He yawned and moved slightly off Kiba's head. Akamaru looked at Adrian for a moment before looking to Kiba. The puppy wagged its tail before attacking Kiba's face with kisses.

"Gah!" Kiba groaned, pushing Akamaru off him. Adrian giggled and caught Kiba's attention. The brunette blinked and sat up, blushing slightly.

"Morning."

Kiba nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "Yea... Morning."

"Time to get up. We leave soon." Adrian was about as enthusiastic as Kiba was expecting him to be. Kiba nodded at him and watched the thin boy walk out of this room.

The brunette blinked when he realized where he was staring. He rubbed a fist into his eye mumbling to himself. He pulled the blankets off him and went to the bathroom. He did his business before heading over to Adrian's room. The raven haired boy was digging through his closet once more. Akamaru trotted in behind Kiba while the brunette sat on Adrian's bed waiting.

"Oh! This should fit!" Adrian pulled out a white button up shirt. He looked it over before nodded. "This is my dad's." He laughed softly. "It should totally fit him." He turned around but jumped when he found Kiba sitting on his bed. "Ah! Damn you're quiet."

Kiba chuckled softly and stood up. "I can be."

Adrian rolled his eyes and held out the shirt. "I borrowed some pants from my dad too. Since you're closer to his size." He motioned to the pair of black pants on the bed. Kiba picked them up with a smile.

"Thanks."

"Now go change." He pushed Kiba out the door.

Once both were in appropriate clothing for Church they headed downstairs to find Adrian's parents already left. Kiba let Akamaru out to go potty then left the puppy in the kitchen. The one place Adrian's mom said the dog could be unsupervised. Once that was all settled the two got into Adrian's car and left for church.

Kiba wasn't sure what to think or say when they pulled up to church. There were a lot of people and church wasn't exactly his kind of thing. But it was important to Adrian so he was willing to suffer through it without complaining. The two teenage boys tried to sit near the back but Adrian's parents saw them before they could. His mother waved them up toward the front. Adrian growled before walking up the aisle, Kiba behind him.

"Adrian!" Both boys stopped at the name being called. They turned to see Naruto hopping over people to get through the pew he was sitting in. He grinned at Adrian when he stumbled out into the open aisle. "Hey!"

Adrian blinked in surprise. "Uh... Hi?"

"What are you doing here? You never crossed me as a church person."

"I could say the same to you."

Naruto shrugged and Adrian noticed his attire. He was not used to seeing Naruto in something so... Form fitting. "My dad made me come today. Said it would do me some good."

Adrian smiled at him. "I know how that is."

Naruto grinned and hopped forward, hugging Adrian. The boy blinked before returning the hug. Kiba tensed behind Adrian, not sure what to do. But soon enough Naruto released the hug. "So where are you sitting? Can we sit together?"

"Uh sure. We were going to sit with my parents..." He glanced at them but they were preoccupied talking to some other church goers. "But I'd rather sit with you."

Naruto's grin grew and his blue eyes lit up. "Great. Um, there's an empty spot." He pointed to a pew near the back.

"Great." Naruto wiggled a bit and started walking to it. Adrian followed after him but then stopped. He turned to Kiba, who he momentarily forgot. Naruto seemed the have that kinda affect on him sometimes. "Um... That was Naruto..."

Kiba blinked and nodded. "I see..."

Adrian bit his lip. "Sorry. He takes a lot of my attention."

"I noticed." Kiba's voice was a little off but Adrian didn't think anything of it.

They walked over to Naruto who was already sitting down. Adrian sat on his other side and Kiba sat down beside Adrian so the boy was in the middle. "So Naruto, this is Kiba."

Naruto blinked and looked the brunette over. "You're Kiba?"

"You heard of him?"

"Yea, from Gaara."

Adrian eyes almost popped out of his head. "Gaara told you?!"

Naruto giggled and nodded. "Don't freak out about it."

Adrian huffed and leaned back into the pew. Kiba glanced between them, curious. "So you already know how we met."

"Sure do. It's nice to meet ya." Naruto said to Kiba with a grin. The brunette nodded and forced a smile. He didn't like how close Naruto was sitting to Adrian.

Adrian sighed and turned to Kiba. "Naruto's a friend from school. An annoying boy who wouldn't leave me alone until I gave in."

Naruto grinned and wrapped an arm around Adrian's shoulder, resting his head in the boy's shoulder. "You know you love me."

Adrian just rolled his head. "I only tolerate you because you're Gaara's best friend."

Naruto pouted and pulled back. "Not true! We had fun at my party."

Kiba blinked. Party? There was a lot in Adrian's life that he didn't know about. Adrian blushed softly. "Yea, we did."

"And~ you made new friends. You know, Lee still wants to challenge you to Street Fighter."

"So I kicked a guy in the balls. I don't do video games."

Naruto chuckled. "Yea well, Neji wants to talk to you too... Something about Gaara... I don't know."

Adrian perked up at that. "Neji wants to talk about Gaara?"

"Yea?" Naruto tilted his head slightly.

Adrian just grinned at him. "Ah. Ok. Monday then."

Naruto just shrugged and glomped Adrian. "Gaara keeps talking about you non-stop~." Naruto wiggled his eye brows. "I think he's gotta crush on you~."

Adrian pushed the blonde off him, blushing. "He does not. We can just relate."

Naruto grinned. "Yea but you're getting what you-"

Adrian clapped a hand over Naruto's mouth. Kiba tilted his head, curious. "Shush."

Naruto giggled and licked Adrian's hand. The boy squealed softly and pulled his hand back. "Eww!" He rubbed it on his pants. "That's wrong, Naruto." Naruto just laughed at him while Kiba watched them.

Just then the preacher stood up at his podium in the front and had everyone quiet down. Adrian sighed and sat back in his pew. This was going to be long. He just knew it. SO he took the bible from the little slot in front of him and flipped through it. There was a long prayer before he really started.

"As I'm sure all of you are aware, our wonderful state of Montana just legalized something that is an abomination against God and his love." The man started.

Adrian froze. He knew exactly what that man was about to say. Naruto and Kiba noticed him freeze beside them and turned to look at him. His eyes were wide and he was staring at the preacher.

"I, personally, am one for equality but this not what God intended. For a man to marry another man. A woman to marry another woman. It's not God's way and those who do as such should be punished."

Kiba and Naruto froze at the man's words. Of all days to come to church... why this one? Why this sermon? Naruto was more worried than Kiba for he had seen Adrian snap. Something like this was bound to make the boy snap.

Adrian was able to tune out exactly what the man was saying but he could still feel that hate and hypercritical tone in his words. It was wrong. All wrong. _All for equality? Stupid bastard. You are along in it if it goes along with you're stupid bible. Who wrote that ting anyway? It's just like some stupid novel that people write today. Who the hell was there to write it when God "created" the earth?! Makes no sense!_ Adrian's body started to shake the more the man spoke. _He has no right to say such things. I don't chose to be this fucking way! I just am! Punished? Fuck you. You need to be punished. You're supposed to preach equality. Where's my fucking equality. Separate church and state you idiot. It's not like this church pays TAXES or anything. _

Adrian felt Kiba grab his hand but he didn't respond to it. It did calm his shaking a bit though.

_It's not about religion you idiot. It's about someone's personal choice. No one has any right to tell anyone else how they have to live their life. No. One._

Naruto took hold of his other hand.

"Homosexuality is a plot of the devil to turn children of God against him. Homosexual's are falling into the ploy and have to be stopped. Either change or die."

Adrian couldn't take anymore. Loudly, he stood up tossing the bible he was holding to the ground. The preacher stopped and everyone's attention was suddenly on him.

"A plot of the devil." He hissed at the preacher. "You're the devil. You realized that don't you?!" He growled and walked out of the pew. "'Change or die'? So now murder is commendable by your almighty God?" He stalked up the aisle toward the preacher. The man was too stunned to actually speak. Everyone's eyes were on Adrian in shook. "You're so ignorant it's not even funny. You choose to believe what's written in that stupid little book and only translate it to what YOU want everyone else to think. Homosexuality isn't about religion anymore. It never was! Marriage or not, we WILL have our equal rights. And you have no right to take that away from us. You never will. We will fight." He stopped in front of the preacher. "And we will win. Because, whether you choose to believe it or not, God created homosexuals. We are not a defect. This is not our choice. We are born this way. God created us for a reason. And that was to show all of you Christians with your head stuck in the clouds that you are WRONG! Nothing is ever perfect and it's something you have to live with. You can never always have your way. Gad is angry with you. So he created us." His voice was a low hiss. His green eyes glowing in a glare at the preacher. "Believe what you want. It's a free country. But don't you dare push your beliefs on others. It's our lives. How I choose to live my life has no effect on you. But butt out for once!" He turned around without another word and walked down the aisle back toward the exit door. The church was in a hush as he passed by. He slammed open the door before exiting, whispering, "Fucking Christians..."

The church was silent and a few people winced when the door slammed behind him. Everyone was in shock. Not only did they not expect that... they were not expecting it from Adrian Allston. Not the perfect little Christian boy who had everything. Everyone's eyes turned toward the by's parents. Their faces were absolutely horrified. Apparently, they weren't expecting that either.

Naruto and Kiba glance at each other before quickly getting up and running after Adrian. Outside, the raven haired boy was leaning his head against the tree. His entire body was shaking. His anger had boiled over and now he didn't know how to calm himself. He was angry at the preacher but he was angrier at himself for letting the man get to him. He used plurals when he spoke... We and Us... He just came out to the entire church without even realizing it.

He growled deep in the back of his throat before leaning back and punching the tree has hard as he could. The tree shook slightly and pieced of bark flew off. Adrian stood there, his head lowered and his fist against the tree. It was starting to sting but he didn't care.

"Adrian..." Naruto's voice was soft... Worried.

Adrian turned around, his eyes blurry from unshed tears. Kiba stepped forward but Naruto was quicker. The blonde wrapped his arms around Adrian tightly and held the boy while he cried. Naruto was used to this. Gaara would break down just like this every once in a while. He ran his hands through Adrian's hair in a gentle, shooing motion.

After a few moments the boy calmed down and he pulled away from Naruto. The blonde gave him a smile which Adrian tried to return. Adrian shifted his green eyes to Kiba who was staring at him. Adrian stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Kiba's waist. The brunette relaxed and retuned the hug tightly. Adrian buried his head in Kiba's chest, finding comfort in the boy's arms.

They stood out by the tree like that for a while. The bells signaling that church was ending finally rung. Adrian was leaning up against the tree with Kiba and Naruto on each side of him. They watched as people filed out of church almost all of them looking over at them. It didn't take long for Adrian's' parents and Naruto's father to find them.

Adrian stepped forward. "We stayed. So we're going now."

His father narrowed his eyes at him. "No, you're not. You didn't stay for the whole thing."

"You seriously expected me to stay through that? You've lost your fucking mind." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Adrian, language." His mother reminded him but she just ignored her.

"I'm never coming here again." People were stopped around the church and watching them.

"Adrian, you're over reacting."

"Are you fucking blind?!" He glared at his parents. He growled in frustration, grabbed Kiba and suddenly kissed him. The air around them tensed. Kiba was too surprised to react. Adrian pulled back too soon anyway for him to react. "Don't you get it?! I'm gay!" He pushed past them and stomped away toward his car. Not a second later, Kiba was running after him. Naruto glanced at his father, Jiraiya and the man nodded at him. Naruto ran after Adrian as well.

Adrian parents stood there in shock. They weren't sure what to do. They're son just come out to them in front of everyone. Adrian was gay. There was no denying that now. Other church members suddenly surrounded them, Jiraiya stepping away. They comforted Adrian's parents telling them it would be ok and that it wasn't their fault. That it was just a phase and Adrian would get through it. But it was plainly obvious that they were all enjoying themselves. They were all snickering in their hands excited that it wasn't happening to them but they still had something to gossip about. Fucking Christians...

* * *

Wow... that took a lot out of me. I'm emotionally drained. More so then I was before. Anyway, what did you think? Adrian snapping in a church? Seemed like a good idea to me. He has a pretty bad temper hm? And poor Kiba... He finally got a kiss from Adrian and it was only out of anger. Don't worry. Adrian will make it up to him. Next part! Adrian, Naruto, and Kiba woke on trying to get Adrian's mind off of what happened. Ish a filler and pretty cute.

Please review!!!

Thanks!

+Matt+

**P.S.- I might be losing my internet again! Stupid AOL! So Sorry if i suddenly disappear....**

**I'M SO SORRY JACOB! I MISS YOU MORE THAN I'VE EVER MISSED ANYONE. I NEVER REALIZED HOW MUCH I NEED YOU! I'll keep waiting till you do... If you ever do... I love you, Jacob. More than you could ever know. Please don't forget that. I hope the pain starts to go away soon...**


	16. Out

Gah! OMG it's been so long! I'm so sorry people! I still love you guys! I hope you still love me and haven't forgotten about me... I AM ALIVE! Haha... although we did have a scare a few months back... but I ish ok! I've gone through a lot these past few months I was gone. That's the main reason I've been gone so long. I had so much other things to deal with then worry about fanfic... sorry!

For starters!

Jaden left me a little while before Christmas... -sigh- Matt okay though. He has a new love! And it's a girl! -Waves at Stephanie- She's the kinda girl I can see myself with for the rest of my life. Like, we could have kids and get married kinda thing. Never thought I'd be with a girl... Haha. And love one this much!

Second!

I am living with my brother to help with his new baby~ Yay cute baby~~~ Haha!

But hopefully, now with the internet back and you guys... I'll get better.

Onto the story!!! I kept writing these parts without the internet. But I only wrote a few. And since this one is pretty short and uneventful I'm going to post the next one as well. You guys have waited a while so I want to give you something worth you're while.

Enjoy!

* * *

Kiba and Naruto glanced at each other every once in a while but mainly watched Adrian. The raven haired boy was gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. He was chewing on his lower lip that was starting to bleed and his green eyes were locked on the road. They were waiting for the boy to cool down so they stayed silent.

After a little while, Adrian's grip loosened on the wheel and his body seemed to relax. The other two boys seemed to relax as well. They watched him carefully as he stopped chewing on his lip and leaned back in his seat. He took a deep breath and watched the road before him.

"I'm sorry... about that." The raven haired boy mumbled.

"It's ok." Kiba assured him.

Adrian let one hand fall into his lap, his temper finally dying. "I'm sorry for... suddenly kissing you like that too." He glanced at Kiba.

The brunette just smiled softly and reached over, taking his hand. "It's alright." Adrian returned the soft smile and shifted his eyes back to the road.

"I knew Gaara liked you for a reason." Naruto said in the back.

Adrian glanced at him in the rearview mirror, an eyebrow raised. "You did?"

"Well, Gaara doesn't just warm up to anyone! And suddenly... You two are like, the bestest of friends." He pouted lightly. "I worked hard to get the both of you to open up to me and in one day you two are glued to each other. I was wondering why. Now I know." His pout became a grin. "You have something big in common."

Kiba glanced between the blonde and Adrian. He didn't know much about this 'Gaara' but was guessing Naruto meant the boy was gay too.

Adrian sighed softly and nodded. "When you have something like that in common it's hard not to become fast friends."

Naruto bounced light in his seat. "I can't believe you just did that."

The raven haired boy gritted his teeth. He couldn't believe he had either. "Yea... Me neither... Ah shit!" He growled. "They are going to kill me. Or disown me... or something..."

Kiba's hand tightened around Adrian's pale one. He didn't want that. But at the same time, Kiba was glad Adrian did what he did. The boy came out and kissed him. Sure, it was out of anger, but a kiss is a kiss. He could have kissed Naruto. But no. He kissed Kiba instead and that meant something.

"Well, if that happens, you can live with me!" Naruto said with a grin. "My dad won't mind! Both of you could!"

Adrian chuckled softly, a smile coming to his lips. "Thanks Naruto." The blonde just grinned, happy to be of any help. "Well," Adrian squeezed Kiba's hand, "Shall we go get you some clothes?" Kiba nodded, hoping it would get the boy's mind off of what happened.

* * *

When they reached the mall, Adrian and Naruto dragged Kiba from store to store. Forcing him to try on all different types of clothing. They finally settled on a certain look. A look that was similar to Adrian's but less girly. Kiba wasn't sure how to feel about the whole thing. The two other boys were fussing over him and he was just not used to that. He kinda liked it.

They spent the whole day at the mall, finding a good amount of clothes for the brunette. Adrian's parents kept calling his phone until he eventually just turned it off. After that, Naruto's phone kept going off. Adrian's parents had called Naruto's dad and Jiraiya was calling him. After four calls Naruto felt guilty and picked up his phone.

"Hello?"

"_Boy, where are you?" _He didn't sound angry.

"At the mall. But don't tell Adrian's parents, please?" The blonde glanced at the raven haired boy who was standing in line at A&W with Kiba, getting food.

Jiraiya sighed on the other end of the line. "_I'll tell them he's atleast safe. They're worried, you know?"_

"I'm sorry. He's just..." Naruto trailed off.

"_I know. Just make sure he and Kiba do go home tonight."_

"I will."

"_Good. See you then."_

"Bye~." Naruto hung up the phone just as Adrian and Kiba came back with their food.

"Was that your dad?" Adrian asked, sitting down across from Naruto.

"Yea... I told him where we were." He thanked Adrian as he took his food from him.

"Oh... He's going to tell my parent's isn't he?" Adrian glanced at Kiba as the tanned boy sat down beside him.

"No. I asked him not too. But he said he'd tell them you were safe. He told me to make sure you both do go home tonight." Naruto bit into his burger.

Adrian rolled his eyes. "Where else would we go? I just needed to give myself time to cool off and give them time too as well."

Naruto nodded. "So, are you out now?"

Adrian blinked, and then nodded. "I guess so."

The blonde shifted his eyes to Kiba. "And you?"

The brunette blinked. "What?"

"Are you out?"

Again he blinked. "What?"

"Are you gay?" Adrian asked, shifting to look at him.

A light blush came to Kiba's tanned cheeks at the look in Adrian's eyes. He swallowed hard and nodded. "Y-Yes."

"Good." He smiled and kissed Kiba's cheek causing him to blush even more.

Naruto giggled at them. "You two are so cute."

Both boys blushed a deep red.

* * *

When Adrian and Kiba finally got home it was after ten. They both grabbed arm fulls of bags and made their way into the house. They easily made their way to Kiba's room without being bothered. Adrian wasn't sure where his parents were in the house but he really didn't care. He wasn't sure how to face them.

The two boys started to put Kiba's clothes away in his closet while Akamaru watched them on Kiba's bed. The puppy was happy they were home, his tail wagging excitedly. When they had finished, they were about to say goodnight when there was a knock at the door. Since the door was wide open they could see who was there.

Both Adrian's parents stood there but they didn't look angry. Adrian and Kiba stood up straight, ready for what ever was about to come at them. They just hoped it didn't involve getting Adrian disowned...

* * *

**I know this part was really short but don't worry! I'm gonna post the next part too! You've waited long enough! So you're gonna get two parts in one day! Woot! **

**Don't forget to review!!!**

**+Matt+**


	17. Reaction

"Sit down." Adrian's father, said sternly.

Both boys did as told and sat on either side of Akamaru at the end of Kiba's bed. Edward stood in the doorway while Claire stepped forward, relief on her face.

"You scared us Adrian." She spoke softly. "We were worried you were going to do something..." She trailed off, adverting her eyes to the ground. "Don't run off like that again." She shook her head and met Adrian's green eyes. "Promise?"

"Um... Yes." He narrowed his eyes slightly in confusion.

A soft smile came to her lips. "Good." Then she turned to Kiba. "That goes for you as well. You're apart of this family now and we don't want to lose you either." The brunette nodded, too surprised to really say anything. "Well, now that we've made that clear." Her smile grew. "Starting Monday, Kiba is a student at Konoha High."

Adrian blinked. "Really?"

"Yes. We called your school and set everything up. All you have to do is take him to the office Monday morning so he can receive everything he needs. We put him in all the same classes as you." His mother crossed her arms over her chest. "Feel lucky that your father has such influence around here. Since Kiba has no background, it would have been very tough to get him into a school."

Adrian nodded and glanced at his father who just stared at him. He swallowed hard. "T-Thank you."

The raven haired man nodded but didn't say another word.

"So, the two of you should get to sleep since you both have school in the morning." Claire said, her blue eyes sparkling.

Adrian stood up. "Alright."

Claire stepped forward and engulfed her son in a tight hug, surprising the hell out of Adrian. She kissed his cheek before releasing him and doing the same thing to Kiba.

"Goodnight you two." She said before leaving the room along with Edward.

The two boys stood there a little dazed. They weren't sure what to say or do. They were both confused. Adrian's parents didn't even mention what happened earlier, nor did they seem to care. Well, Adrian's father was a little off, but that was to be expected.

"The hell?" Adrian sighed, plopping back down on Kiba's bed.

The brunette sat down beside him, chewing on his bottom lip. "I... I don't know."

"They... Didn't even..."

"Maybe..." Kiba met Adrian's eyes. "They are trying to find a way to deal with it... Or, they are choosing to ignore what happened... Atleast your mother is..."

"Yea... Well, I guess I'll wait till they are ready to talk about it..." Adrian took a deep breath and stood, worn out. It had been a long day. "We should get to bed though." Kiba nodded in agreement and stood as well. "Night." Adrian smiled at him and moved to the door. But Kiba reached out and grabbed his arm. The raven haired boy blinked at the brunette in question.

Kiba pulled Adrian to him and gently pressed their lips together. Adrian's eyes widened at the warm feeling and a blush came to his pale cheeks. The kiss was soft and short but it was enough. This was their first kiss. Not what had happened earlier that day.

After a few seconds, Kiba pulled back and smiled softly at Adrian. "Goodnight."

Adrian swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. "Uh, yea... Right. Um good night." He made his way to the door, a little dazed. He left the room, closing Kiba's doors behind him. Then he made his way to his own room. He shut the door behind him and didn't take long to get undressed. He didn't even bother putting anything on. He just fell into bed and fell asleep, hugging his pillow, thinking of Kiba.

* * *

**Don't hit me! -Hides behind desk- I know its short! Sorry! But tis how I wanted to go. I promise to put up the next part within the next two days. I'm really busy though. I take care of a 3 month old all day so I'm exhausted~~~ but I'ma working for you all!!!**

**So please review!!!**

**Thanks!**

**+Matt+**


	18. Back To School

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm happy to be back!!! And sorry this took so long. I had writer's block for a little while.

* * *

Adrian didn't sleep well that night. Not at all. His parents' reaction to his "coming out" was not at all what he expected. He pondered over it all night, not able to sleep because of it. They were up to something. Only, he couldn't figure out what. He wanted to believe what Kiba said. That ignoring it was their way of dealing with it. But that was not his parents.

The alarm suddenly blared, snapping the raven haired boy out of his daze. He rubbed his tired eyes and slammed his hand down on the clock. He had an hour to get ready for school and pondered about waking Kiba up. He decided to let the brunette sleep as he slipped out of bed. He rubbed his eyes, realizing he never did take off his eyeliner from the day before.

He sighed softly before shuffling over to his bathroom door. His head was too tired to realize that it was closed for a reason. He opened the door and shuffled in, not realizing that the light was on and that the shower was already running. He made his way to the toilet and did his business before walking over to the sink. He splashed his face with cold water before he really woke up.

The shower was turned off and Adrian stood up straight, freezing. The sliding door to the shower opened and Kiba stepped out, not noticing Adrian. He did notice, however, Adrian's open bedroom door. He stared at it confused while to wrapped a towel around his tan waist. He shrugged at the door and turned to the sinks. He nearly tripped when he was Adrian standing there, staring at his reflection in the mirror. Adrian saw everything.

Kiba's brown eyes widened immensely and a dark blush crossed his tanned cheeks, almost matching the color of his upside-down triangle tattoos. They stood there a few minutes, just staring at each other. Finally Adrian relaxed, his face just as red as Kiba's.

"Ah... Sorry... I um... Forgot..."

Kiba shook his head. "It's fine." Although it really wasn't. Adrian saw him naked. Even if it was for a few seconds.

Adrian forced a smile. "Right... Um..."

Kiba decided to break the tense air. "You've seen before anyway."

Adrian choked on his own spit and couldn't help but laugh. "Kiba!"

"What?" The brunette smirked softly. "You have one too."

Adrian giggles softly, the tense air vanishing. "Yea well, I've never seen another guy's so." He stuck his tongue out at him.

The tanned boy rolled his eyes. "Like you haven't wanted too." He said before passing the raven haired boy and going into his own room, leaving Adrian dazed.

Adrian's heart nearly exploded and he gripped the edge of the sink so he wouldn't fall. "Ah... That was embarrassing..." He knew something like that was bound to happen but he wasn't expecting it so soon. It was his fault really. He rubbed a pale hand over his face before deciding to take a shower as well. He could tell it was going to be along day.

* * *

Adrian parked his car in its normal spot and turned the engine off. He took a deep breath and glanced at Kiba who was staring up at the school. It had been a week since Adrian had been in school. So much had happened this past weekend, he was unsure of what to do. School was bound to be different. He just knew it.

"Ready?" Adrian said softly to Kiba.

The brunette nodded. "Yea."

Adrian took another deep breath before getting out of his car along with Kiba. They made their way into the school some students watching them, wondering who the brunette was. Adrian led Kiba to the office so the boy could get his schedule and everything else he would need. Adrian wasn't really sure why his parents enrolled Kiba now. They only had a week of school left before Christmas break.

Either way, Adrian and Kiba entered the office where an older lady sat at the desk, reading a newspaper. Adrian walked up to her with a soft smile, gaining her attention. "We're here to pick up his schedule." He nudged his head in Kiba's direction since the boy was standing behind him.

Mrs. Martin blinked, looking at the brunette behind the raven haired boy. "Ah, Adrian. Back to school, I see?" She asked softly with a small smile.

"Yea. He's Kiba Inuzuka."

The graying lady blinked once again before picking up the yellow folder sitting beside her coffee. "He's staying with you? Your parents sounded very urgent to get him into school." She handed the folder to Adrian who took it with a forced smile.

"Yea... Thanks." He turned away from the woman and left the office before she could ask any more questions. He led Kiba to his own locker before finally stopping to see where Kiba's locker was. Surprisingly, it wasn't that far from Adrian's.

"We _do_ have all the same classes. Good. You'll probably sit near me in them." He handed Kiba the folder before leaning down to open his locker. "Most of my classes have paired seating and well, since no one really likes me, those seats are empty."

Kiba eyed the green eyed kneeling before him, not liking the sound of that. He couldn't understand why Adrian didn't have many friends before. They got along just fine. So it wasn't because the boy was shy. Then Kiba remembered Naruto. But the blonde had just recently become Adrian's friend.

"Adrian!"

Both Adrian and Kiba blinked at the name being called. Adrian stood up to see Naruto walking towards them with a big grin on his face.

"Hey Naruto." Adrian said with a smile.

"How'd everything go last night?" The blonde asked, leaning against the locker beside Adrian.

"Um... Well actually. They didn't mention a thing about what happened."

"Really?" Naruto tilted his head, his blue eyes full of curiosity.

Adrian nodded and kneeled back on the ground to get his books out of his locker. He nearly had a heart attack when Naruto squeaked.

"Kiba! What are you doing here?" The blonde asked, loudly, pointing at the brunette.

Kiba just blinked at him. "I go here."

Naruto's confused expression suddenly became a grin. "That's awesome!" He bounced lightly on his heels. "What classes do you have?"

"All of Adrian's."

The blonde's grin grew, if that was even possible. "I'm in a few of his classes. Sweet! So we'll be friends then?"

Kiba glanced down at Adrian who was looking up at him with unreadable green eyes. Kiba's brown eyes shifted back to Naruto's blue ones. "I thought we already were."

Naruto blinked before nodding vigorously. "Yes!"

Kiba couldn't help but smile softly at the blonde. His happiness was contagious. Adrian shut his locker and stood back up, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "See you at lunch, right?" The raven haired boy asked.

"Of course!" Naruto said just as the first bell rang.

They said silent goodbye's before the three went their ways to first period. For Kiba and Adrian, the morning was quite uneventful. Few people really cared about having a new student. It was during lunch time when things really became interesting.

Adrian was at his locker, kneeling down like usual, getting his books for the rest of the day. Kiba had gone to the bathroom so Adrian was taking his time, waiting for him to get back. He was humming lightly to himself when a foot kicked his. He blinked and turned to look over his shoulder.

His eyes widened at the sight standing above him. "Kankuro..." Hee breathed out.

The evil brunette's lips turned up into a scowl. "So you're back too, huh?"

Adrian did not like the height difference, so he quickly stood to face the glaring brunette. "What the hell do you want?" He asked his voice not as demanding as he wished it was.

Kankuro's dark eyes roamed the raven haired boy's thin body and he suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "You got me suspended."

"I was suspended too."

Those eyes narrowed. "You kneed me."

"You..." Adrian's face turned red and puffed out at the thought of what Kankuro had said to him over a week ago. "You vial human being."

Before Adrian could stop it, he was pressed back against his locker, Kankuro's hands gripping his wrists at his sides. The brunette was all too close for comfort. His hips pressed against Adrian's, keeping the boy from making any move to defend himself. "You know you want it." He hissed into the boy's ear, sending shivers of terror down his spine.

"Get off me." It still wasn't as strong as it should have been. It was almost a whimper. He didn't want this. He couldn't stand Kankuro but there was no one to stop him. Everyone was either at lunch or in class. Adrian closed his eyes tightly, expecting the worse.

"Get your disgusting hands off him." A voice growled.

Both Adrian and Kankuro turned to see Kiba standing beside them practically seething. His normally brown eyes were narrowed into a fierce and slightly terrifying glare that would even make Gaara jealous.

But Kankuro didn't move. Only tightened his grip on Adrian's wrists. "Who the fuck are you?" He spit out.

"I said release him." Kiba kissed, causing Adrian to flinch. He didn't know Kiba had this kind of side. For a moment, it scared him, but then he realized the brunette was _helping_ him.

"Why should I?" Kankuro pushed Adrian back against the lockers causing the boy to wince.

"If you wish to see the next five minutes of your life, you will."

Kankuro growled and released the raven haired boy, turning to face Kiba. "Stay out of this. This has nothing to do with you."

"Fortunately, it does."

Adrian glanced between them before stepping between them, placing a hand to Kiba's chest. "Don't Kiba. I don't want you to get into a fight on your first day."

Kiba glanced down at Adrian, his posture relaxing a tiny bit. "He's the reason you received that black eye, is he not?"

"Well, yea but-"

"Stay out of this Fag." Kankuro spat, referring to Adrian. "If the guy wants to get his ass kicked, let him. Then I can deal with you."

Adrian's eyes narrowed and stepped out of Kiba's way. "On second thought, kick his ass."

"Gladly." Kiba hissed, taking a step toward Kankuro.

"He's not even worth standing up for." Kankuro growled, motioning to Adrian. "Who the hell are you anyway? His boyfriend?" Kankuro meant it as an insult but Kiba just stared at him.

"Yes. And if you ever come near him again, you won't have a dick left." Kiba's voice was scary when he growled like that.

Kankuro's eyes flashed with something before he just walked away. That was a first. No one had ever intimidated Kankuro Sabaku, save his little redheaded brother.

Adrian stared at Kankuro's retreating back in awe. He wasn't sure what to say or do. Not only did Kiba just save him from one hell of an ass beating but he said he was his boyfriend. Adrian blinked in realization and spun to face the brunette. Kiba was running a hand through his thick spiky brown hair, his eyes locked on the ground as he tried to control his temper.

"K-Kiba?" Adrian squeaked out softly.

The brunette raised his warm brown eyes and met Adrian's. "I'm sorry about that. I just... People like him piss me off."

Adrian shook his head and stepped up to Kiba. "No... I um... Thank you." He swallowed the lump in his throat and leaned forward, pressing his body against Kiba's and resting his head against the brunette's shoulder. Kiba stiffened for a moment before slowly wrapping his arms around Adrian's body.

Adrian had actually been terrified of Kankuro. He had been since he whispered that phrase in his ear over a week ago. He was so sure Kankuro was going to get what he wanted that he had forgotten all about Kiba. He now knew he could depend on the brunette and he felt closer to him already.

"Did you mean it?"

Kiba blinked and pulled back to look down into the other boy's eyes. "What?"

"About... being my boyfriend." His normally pale cheeks were flushed a soft pink.

Kiba stared into those green eyes for a few moments before nodding. "As long as that's what you want."

"Of course it is!" He said that faster and louder than he meant too.

The brunette just smiled and leaned down, connecting his lips with Adrian's. The raven haired boy smiled softly and returned the sweet kiss. They both parted soon after, with blushes on their faces.

"We should, um... get to lunch." Adrian mumbled.

"Right..." Kiba nodded and watched Adrian as he picked up his bag from the floor.

Adrian smiled at him, closed his locker door, and led the brunette to the cafeteria. Once there, they were overwhelmed by the amount of people. Atleast, Kiba was. Adrian was used to it. He grabbed Kiba's wrist and pulled him through the mass of people until he reached a certain table.

"Adrian! Kiba!" Naruto grinned when he saw the two. "You finally made it! What took so long?"

"Had a run in with Kankuro." Adrian grumbled, placing his bag down on the table.

"Oh." Naruto's face turned concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yea. I'm fine." Adrian smiled at him to which the blonde returned.

"Good!"

"Adrian! How wonderful of you to join us!" Lee came over, dressed all in green with a tray of food in his hands. He placed it down on the table beside Chouji. "And who is this youth hiding behind you?" He asked, looking at Kiba.

"Oh, Um, Everyone this is Kiba." Adrian realized he didn't even know a few people at the table.

"Oh! Right!" Naruto jumped up. "This is Shikamaru." He pointed at a boy with brown hair pulled back into a short pony tail. "And that's Shino beside him." Shino was wearing sunglasses and Adrian was confused by this. "Kiba, that's Chouji, Neji, Lee and Sasuke." Naruto introduced the brunette to the others.

Kiba just nodded at them, not sure what to say. Adrian smiled at them before turning back to Naruto. "Where's Gaara?"

"Um, he should be here soon." Naruto said with a smile before sitting back down.

Adrian pouted lightly, wanting to see the redhead. "Oh..." He moved to sit only to see Neji stand.

"Adrian. May I have a word with you?"

He blinked at the long haired brunette before nodding. "Uh, Sure." He had forgotten that Neji wanted to talk to him. Too much had happened over the weekend. "In private?"

"Please."

"Okay." He turned to Kiba. "Um, I'm gonna go talk to Neji, okay?" Kiba nodded, a little unsure. He didn't know this Neji and had no idea with Adrian was safe with him or not. Adrian seemed to sense his worry since the boy leaned closer and whispered, "I think he likes Gaara and wants to ask me something about him." He winked at Kiba before walking off with Neji. Kiba stared after him before sitting down at the table full of people he didn't know.

"So Kiba!" Lee said with a grin. "How do you know Adrian?"

That was an easy topic. So the brunette told them the story. Leaving out a few... intimate details.

Meanwhile, Adrian was led out of the cafeteria and back into the hallway where it was empty of people and had less noise. Neji stopped a little ways away from the cafeteria's doors and turned to face him. Adrian was a little nervous, not entirely sure what the long haired brunette wanted. Those lavender eyes were hard to ignore as they stared at him.

"So, um... What did you wanna talk about?"

A very faint blush came to Neji's pale cheeks. "Are you and Gaara... more than friends?" His voice was soft and smooth as he asked the question that had obviously been bothering him all weekend.

Adrian just blinked. "No... We're really good friends. Like, we really understand each other. But, we're nothing more than that... Why?"

Neji nodded, shifting his eyes to stare at the floor. "I was just curious..."

"Because you like him?" Neji's eyes widened slightly but he didn't answer. The only real answer Adrian needed was the darker blush on Neji's cheeks. "Well, just so you know? I bet he likes you too." Adrian winked at him before leaving the brunette to his own thoughts and going back into the cafeteria. He didn't want to leave Kiba alone too long anyway.

Adrian arrived to the table just as Kiba was finishing up his story. He was about to sit down beside Kiba when someone poked him. He blinked and turned around to see an adorable redhead standing there. Adrian almost squeaked when he saw Gaara. Gaara probably would have preferred the squeak instead of the glomp he received.

Adrian nearly tackled the boy, hugging him tightly. It took Gaara a moment to realize what was happening before he returned the hug. "Ah Gaara! I missed you!" Adrian said, releasing him. "So much happened this weekend!"

Gaara just nodded. "Naruto told me."

Adrian blinked and turned on Naruto. "You told him!"

The blonde cowered behind Sasuke. "I couldn't help it! He called me last night and I just spilled it all."

"Gah!" Adrian growled in frustration. "I wanted to tell him." He felt a warm hand grab his and turned to see Gaara looking up at him with those beautiful turquoise eyes.

"You can tell me. In your words. Naruto's horrid as describing things."

"Hey!" The blonde protested, earning a bop on the head from Sasuke.

"He's right, you know." Sasuke stated.

"Teme!" The blonde pouted but Sasuke just turned away from him.

Adrian smiled at Gaara. "Okay. I will. But, for now." He grabbed Kiba's arm and tugged on it. The brunette did as wanted and stood up beside him. "This is Kiba!"

Gaara looked him up and down before a tiny smile graced his lips. "It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." Adrian blushed at this.

Kiba nodded. "I've heard about you as well."

Gaara nodded at him before turning his attention to Adrian. "Now?"

The raven haired boy shook his head and grabbed Gaara's arm, pulling him to sit down beside him. Kiba took the seat on the other side on Adrian. "Not yet. I have something to tell you~."

Gaara tilted his head slightly, his blood red bangs falling to one side. "What?"

Adrian leaned forward and cupped Gaara's ear, whispering, "Neji likes you."

The redhead recoiled back in surprise and stared at him with wide eyes. "What?"

Adrian nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yup. I was just talking to him and he totally admitted it." Adrian tapped his chin with his finger. "Okay, so he didn't come right out and say it. But I know these things."

"What are you two talking about?" Naruto asked, staring at them.

Adrian waved a dismissive hand at him earning a pout form the blonde. "What do you think?" He asked the redhead.

Gaara just stared at him. "I'll... We'll talk about this later."

Adrian grinned at the blush coating Gaara's cheeks, ears and nose. He left the redhead to his own thoughts and turned his attention back to Kiba. The brunette was staring at him, confused. Adrian smiled at him and leaned up, lightly pecking his cheek. "I'll tell ya later." Kiba decided to accept this answer for now.

* * *

"So how was school?" Claire asked Kiba as she passed him the potatoes.

Kiba took them with a soft 'thank you'. "It went well." He responded.

Adrian glanced between his parents, knowing there was still something up their sleeve. Ever since they got home from school his mother had been following them around. She kept checking on them while they were doing homework and things like that.

"Did anything happen with that Kankuro boy?" Edward asked after putting some beans on his plate. "I was told he returned to school today as well."

Adrian glanced at Kiba but the boy seemed to already get the message. He wasn't going to say a word. "No, nothing really. I saw him like once but he didn't say anything." The raven haired boy lied easily.

"Well that's good."

Adrian tightened his grip on his fork. He was starting to get annoyed. He just wanted to ask them if they even care about what happened Sunday. But Adrian knew better. He knew to give them some time. To let it sink in a little. But the way there were acting was not even close to what he expected.

After a mostly silent dinner, Adrian and Kiba were finally left alone. Sort of. They were in Adrian's room, finishing up homework with Akamaru. Claire would still check up on them every half an hour or so. Adrian wasn't sure if that was because she really wanted to make sure they were okay or to make sure they weren't doing something they shouldn't have been doing. In fact, it was a bit of both.

By bedtime, the boys were both tired and didn't take long to say goodnight. Especially since Claire was hovering over them. They did get a chance to meet in the bathroom and sneak in one goodnight kiss before Edward come to say goodnight.

When Adrian laid down in his bed, he couldn't help but think about Kiba who was just across the hall. After today, he just really wanted to be around the brunette at all times. He wanted to be in that bed with him, snuggling and comfortable. But he knew he couldn't. His parents would both have heart attacks, no doubt. So he was left with just thoughts that easily lulled him to sleep. Luckily for him though, Kiba was thinking exactly what he was.

* * *

**Holy crap. I think that might the longest part so far... Hah Yay! This took a while because I had major writer's block on this. I knew what I wanted to happen but I just... couldn't write it down. I finally did it though. Yay! Hope you're not disappointed. It's been a long day for me. I'm actually writing this at -checks clock- wow... 12:55am. Ha. **

**Well, a lot happened in this part. Kinda. The next part is pretty much full of fluff and some info with Gaara and Adrian. Woot!**

**Don't you dare forget to review!!!**

**If you don't, Gaara won't share any of his cookies with you.**

**So review!!!**

**Thanks!**

**+Matt+**


	19. Holding Back

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! You get some of Gaara's cookies! He does bake the best after all.

Before I start, I would just like to say something to **LostProcess** publicly.

Boy, you are something else. You have inspired me so much more to finish this story. I was starting to lose interest in Homeless, but because of you, I've found inspiration. _**You're **_my inspiration. So thank you. I feel so honored and happy that my story was able to help you the way it did. Please enjoy the rest of Homeless and I hope to talk to you more in the near future.

To the rest of you!

Enjoy!

* * *

"You know staring at it won't make the image change."

Adrian jumped at the voice and spun toward the door. Kiba was leaning against the wall by his bathroom door with a small smile on his face. A soft blush came to the raven haired boy's cheeks and he turned back to the mirror. "I know that. I just... ah!" He ruffled his hair with both hands. "I hate my hair."

Kiba chuckled and walked toward him. "You take more time in the bathroom than your own mother."

Adrian stuck his tongue out at the approaching brunette before turning back to the mirror, trying to fix his hair. He knew Kiba was just messing with him. "So? Don't you want me to look good?"

Kiba came up behind him, wrapping his arms around the boy's thin waist. "Of course I do." He rested his head on Adrian's shoulder, staring at the boy through the reflection of the mirror. "But it doesn't take much to make you look good."

Adrian's blush deepened and his hands found their way down to Kiba's, linked above his belly button. "That's not true."

"Yes, it is. You worry too much about how you look and don't realize that you're beautiful just how you are." The brunette nuzzled his nose into Adrian's pale neck.

Adrian swallowed hard, not used to such attention. He was starting to learn that Kiba was a very affection boy, given the opportunity. And it had only been five days since he had moved in. He clasped his hands over Kiba's and gave them a squeeze. No one had ever called him beautiful either.

Kiba smiled against Adrian's neck before grabbing the boy's hips and spinning him around. Adrian blinked in surprise before he was pushed back against the sink. Kiba still held his hips tightly so Adrian just slipped his arms around Kiba's neck. The brunette leaned forward, nuzzling his nose against Adrian's, a light blush on both of their faces.

"Kiba..." Adrian breathed softly.

The brunette smiled in response and their lips met in one swift motion. Their lips moved across one another softly and smoothly, testing the ground upon which their relationship would begin. Before it could go any farther, however, Adrian's name was called. They quickly separated and gained their composure back before Adrian's mother walked into the bathroom.

She stared at the two of them, curious. Adrian was fixing his hair in the mirror while Kiba leaned against the sink beside him. She smiled softly at them. "Gaara's here."

Adrian blinked and turned to look at his mother. "It's five already?" Claire nodded, glancing between the two of them. She moved to reveal said redhead standing behind her. "Oh."

"Have fun you three." She smiled at them before leaving the room.

Adrian sighed in relief and rubbed his forehead. "That was close."

Gaara stared at them. "Were you two doing something naughty?"

Adrian's face turned bright red. "Gaara!"

The redhead chuckled lightly. "So you were."

"No! Not exactly..."

"Kissing isn't naughty." Kiba stated before leaning over and kissing Adrian's flushed cheek. "I'll be in my room if you need me." He nodded at Gaara before leaving the bathroom and going to his own room.

Adrian swallowed hard before smiling at Gaara. "Ah... Um." Gaara just shook his head and motioned for Adrian to follow him. The raven haired boy followed the redhead into his room where the two double doors were already shut.

It was Wednesday and Gaara had come over so they could discuss a few things. Stuff they couldn't really talk about at school or in front of others. The only reason Kiba left was because he figured he'd give the two some time alone. He knew it would make Gaara more comfortable to talk to Adrian alone.

"You're house is amazing." Gaara said while sitting down on the edge of Adrian's bed.

"Yea, so everyone says." He shrugged while sitting down at the headboard, facing Gaara.

Gaara nodded, looking around the boy's room. "You were kissing, hm?"

Adrian blinked before blushing. "Yes..."

Gaara hummed. "Isn't that a little risky?"

"Yea... I mean, I may have more or less came out to my parents but they're acting like nothing happened... I just don't want to rub it in their faces yet, you know?"

Gaara's turquoise eyes shifted to Adrian. "What exactly happened anyway? Naruto is horrid at telling stories."

Adrian smiled softly, pulling his knees up to his chest. "At lot happened over the weekend Gaara."

The redhead shrugged and turned to face Adrian completely, folding his legs Indian style on the bed. "We have all night."

"Hm." Adrian thought for a moment. "Where to begin? Um... Well, obviously, Kiba's living with us now. You know that." Gaara nodded. "But, um, my parents convinced us to go to church Sunday as a condition to letting him live here. At first, I was a little apprehensive but I figured I could just ignore what was being said and bear it." He hugged his knees to his chest, resting his chin on top of them. "Naruto was there... I wasn't expecting to see him, but I was kinda happy he was there.

Once we sat down, it was going okay. I sat with Kiba and Naruto and I was just reading the bible out of boredom. But then..." Adrian bit his lower lip. "The preacher started talking about how we just approved Gay marriage and how it was an abomination and all that shit. I just couldn't take it." He sighed and met Gaara's eyes.

The redhead blinked. "What did you say?"

"Ah... I don't exactly remember. I was... so angry. I haven't been that angry in a really long time."

Gaara nodded. "I... Know the feeling." Adrian stared at him a moment, remembering the rumors about the redhead. Gaara waved a dismissive hand and motioned for him to continue.

"Right, so um... I ran out of the church and let off some steam for a bit... I even punched a tree..." He shook his head. "I don't remember much after that. Not until Naruto and Kiba showed up. With them there, I just felt better." He leaned his head back against the headboard to stare at the ceiling. "But then my parents had to show up. They just pissed me off and I snapped again. I kissed Kiba and told them I was gay. Then ran off... Not the smartest thing to do..."

"Not really..." Gaara mumbled.

Adrian chuckled lightly. "Yea. My parents haven't said a word about it since."

"That's one hell of a weekend."

The raven haired boy smiled softly and looked at Gaara. "Sure was."

"I heard from Temari that you had a bad run in with Kankuro again?"

Adrian blinked. "Monday or today?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "Today too?"

"Yea." He shrugged. "I guess he didn't learn his lesson Monday."

"What did he want?"

Adrian shook his head. "You don't want to know."

Gaara took his word for it. "He's such an imbecile."

He couldn't help but agree. "You'd think he'd leave me alone since I'm your friend and you could snap his neck."

"I've grown soft."

Adrian mock gasped. "No! Not Gaara! Soft?"

The redhead chuckled lightly. "Yes."

He laughed lightly. "Well, either way, I don't want Kiba to get in trouble for kicking Kankuro's ass. Cause it's going to happen if he doesn't leave me alone."

Gaara raised a non existent eyebrow. "He's that protective?"

Adrian nodded, blushing faintly. "I like that about him..."

"Whatever floats your boat."

Adrian couldn't help but laugh. "Right, what about you and Neji?"

The redhead became quiet. "What did he say to you?"

Adrian shifted so he was on his knees, leaning toward Gaara. "He asked me if you and I were more than friends. When I asked why he wanted to know, he didn't give me a good answer. I asked if he liked you and he just blushed a bit." He grinned. "I took that as a sign that he likes you! So I told him you probably like him too."

Gaara's kohl outlined eyes widened considerably. "You told him what?"

"Oh come on Gaara! Neji's gorgeous! And he likes you! _He likes you!_" He said the last part with enthusiasm. "I know you really liked Sasuke but that's so not happening. This thing with Neji? It could happen. If you want it to."

"He's far out of my league." Gaara mumbled. Adrian just stared at him. And stared. And stared. Until Gaara got annoyed and glared at him. "What?" He hissed.

The raven haired boy blinked. "Out of your league? Gaara... have you looked in a mirror?"

The redhead's glare vanished and was replaced with a confused look. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Gaara, you're fucking adorable!" The redhead's eyes widened at his outburst. "I mean, seriously. Your eyes are all you need to win over any body's heart. You and Neji are defiantly in the same league."

Gaara shook his head. "I do not agree."

Adrian sighed and crawled closer to Gaara. "Come on, Gaara. Don't you want to be happy? Don't you want to have someone to love you and cherish you like you deserve?"

The redhead stared at him. He took in those words and thought about it for a few moments. That was exactly what he wanted but he was afraid of getting hurt in the end. So he voiced this to the raven haired boy.

"Gaara..." Adrian sighed softly, running a hand through his dark hair. "Everyone's afraid of getting hurt. It's a fear that everyone has. It's a risk you have to be willing to take in order to get what you want. What you need. By being with someone you take that risk. A risk that you might hurt them or they may even hurt you in return. But if that person truly cares about you, they would never do anything to harm you. You have to trust in that person. You have to trust in Neji."

Again, Gaara stared at him. Adrian knew a lot about relationships even though he had never been in one before. But what he said made perfect sense. Gaara knew that. He just wasn't sure if he was ready to risk getting hurt. After so long of being indifferent on the outside, his heart was tender and fragile.

"Just..." Adrian sighed once again and grabbed Gaara's hand. "Give it a chance, okay?" He squeezed his hand tightly. "And if you do get hurt? Just know that I'll always be here."

Gaara was silent for a few more moments as he stared at Adrian's hand holding his. "You're a good friend."

"I try." He shrugged.

Gaara let out a sigh. "Fine. I'll talk to Neji. But whether or not I'll get together with him is still undecided."

Adrian grinned. "That's a start."

* * *

Adrian waved to Temari as she pulled into the driveway. He and Gaara were waiting outside for her to come pick up her little brother. The blonde girl smiled at him, not getting out of the car since it was freezing outside. The two boys hugged before the redhead left the light of the porch and ran to the car. Adrian watched the blue car pull away before going back into the warm house.

He shivered as he shut the door and locked it. It was around nine and Gaara had even stayed for dinner. They talked about so much that night that Adrian was sure the two of them were best friends. He knew Gaara felt the same way. He hummed to himself while making his way to the staircase.

"Adrian."

He blinked and turned to see his mother walking toward him. "Was that Gaara's sister?"

"Yea. He left."

"Oh." She smiled. "Heading to bed?"

He shook his head. "I have some homework to finish with Kiba."

"Oh. Well, your father already went to bed and I'm about to join him." She smiled at him as he began to lead her up the stair case. They said goodnight at the top of the stairs before going their opposite ways.

Adrian wasn't surprised to see Kiba already sitting on his bed when he entered his room. He smiled at the brunette as he shut his door and locked it, just in case. Kiba noticed this and smirked softly. Adrian couldn't help himself. He spent most of the night away from Kiba and wanted to touch the brunette.

So, before Kiba knew what was going on, Adrian jumped on him, tackling him back into the bed. Kiba chuckled at this and wrapped his arms around the raven haired boy's waist. Adrian nuzzled into Kiba's neck as he moved to straddle the brunette. They laid there like that for a while, listening to each others soft breathing and slightly erratic heart beats.

"Kiba?"

"Hm?" The brunette opened his eyes at Adrian's voice. He was almost asleep.

"You would never hurt me, right?" He mumbled against Kiba's tan neck.

Kiba stared at the ceiling a moment, interested in why the boy would ask the question. "I would never hurt you."

Adrian sighed softly and nuzzled closer to him. "Good."

Kiba smiled softly and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe where he was at the moment. This boy, this amazing boy, was actually his. He was holding him, in his bed, in his house that he also happened to live in. After years of living on the street, Kiba still felt like it was all a dream. Then he felt Adrian plant a kiss on his neck and he knew it was all real. His smile grew as he felt Adrian shift and move. When he opened his eyes the boy was hovering above him, his hands on either side of Kiba's head.

"This is too surreal." The green eyed boy mumbled. Kiba nodded in agreement, his eyes shifting to the boy's lips when his soft pink tongue flicked out to lick them. Adrian noticed this and leaned down a bit till his lips were pressed to Kiba's cheek. Pressed to the red upside down triangle tattoo. "Will you ever tell me how you got these exactly?"

"I'll tell you everything eventually." Their eyes connected and Adrian shifted to place his lips over Kiba's. The spark of their lips connecting sent shivers down both boys' spines. Both felt the same thing. Blood rushing, heart pumping faster. The overwhelming feeling of being cared for and knowing it.

"Adrian..." The brunette mumbled softly, pulling his lips from the others.

Adrian pouted, tilting his head at Kiba. "Hm?"

"We should get to bed."

He blinked, glancing at the clock. It was a little after ten and they had school tomorrow. "We are in bed." He leaned down to kiss him again but Kiba turned his head away.

"Adrian..." He sighed looking into the other's eyes to see shielded hurt. "I can't."

For some reason, that hurt Adrian more than it should have. "Why not?"

Kiba sighed softly once again, placing the palm of his hand to his forehead. "It's hard to explain... I just... have a hard time controlling myself."

He bit his lower lip. "Kiba... You won't hurt me."

"That's not what I'm afraid of." He rubbed his hand over his face. "I don't want this to move too fast. There is still a lot you need to know about me." Adrian stared at him for a few seconds before nodding and sliding off of Kiba to sit on his bed. Kiba sat up as well, shifting to face him. "I'm sorry."

"No." Adrian shook his head, staring down at his clasped hands. "You're right. Don't be sorry."

Kiba placed a finger under Adrian's chin and lifted his head so their eyes would meet. He leaned forward a bit and kissed him softly. "You okay?"

"Mm. I'll be fine." He smiled faintly.

Kiba kissed him once again. "Good night."

"Night." Kiba didn't move though. He searched Adrian's eyes before kissing him once more. The green eyed boy rolled his eyes playfully and pushed against Kiba's chest half-heartily. "Go to bed. I'll be fine."

Kiba returned his smile and gave him one last kiss. "Alright. Good night."

"Night."

Kiba slipped off the bed and made his way to the door. He gave Adrian one last look before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Adrian let out a frustrated sigh and fell down into his pillow. He moved his head back and forth before grunting. He wanted Kiba so badly it was killing him. He'd never felt his way before. He just wanted to jump the brunette all the time. He couldn't help it. No one wanted him like Kiba did.

He grumbled and sat up, glancing at his clock. He ran a hand through his hair before tugging his shirt off. He quickly unzipped his pants and tugged them off as well. He stared at the tent in his underwear before groaning and ripping his covers back. He crawled in underneath and cuddled into a ball.

Then he realized something.

_Kiba said he had trouble controlling himself... Did that mean...? He wants me as much as I want him?_ His eyes snapped open at his realization. _Of course it does! What else could it mean?! _He smiled softly and nuzzled into his pillow. _Kiba wants me._ He let out a small giggle. Any hurt he felt before vanished and he felt giddy. He closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

The same could not be said for Kiba however.

He entered his own room, shutting his door behind him. Akamaru bounced on his bed, his tail wagging. Kiba smiled at the white puppy and pet his head. "Hey Aka."

The puppy bounced some more and licked his hand.

Kiba plopped down on his bed with a sigh. The things that Adrian did to him just made his body go all haywire. And the fact that the boy wanted him just as much as he did, did not help his self control. He sat there on his bed, trying his best not to go back to Adrian's room and take the boy.

"Fuck..." He mumbled, falling back onto his bed, an arm over his eyes. Akamaru whined and nuzzled his hand. Kiba glanced at the puppy before petting his head. "What am I going to do, Aka?" The puppy just laid down beside him and cuddled up to his head.

Kiba shifted his eyes back to the ceiling. "Right..." He sighed once again and lifted up on his elbows to glare at the tightness in his jeans. "Things can never be simple can they?" He asked to no one. "I want this to work." He ran a hand through his spiky brown hair. "I can't advance on him so fast. I don't want him to run away."

_He would never run away._

Kiba rolled his eyes at that voice in his head. He knew it was right but that didn't mean it changed his mind. He didn't want to hurt Adrian. So that meant he would have to wait till the boy really was mentally ready to do something like that. Kiba just hoped he could hold out until then.

"Guess I should take care of you." He said to the tightness in his jeans before sighing and going to the bathroom.

* * *

**Wow. That was pretty long, ne? I'm not gonna say all these parts will be this long, but I'm hoping they will be. **

**This part was really hard for me to write since my girlfriend just broke up with me like two days ago... through a text message. This part is so full of fluff that it was hard to write. But I think I did a pretty good job. I hope you liked it.**

**Next part, well I can't really explain. But it's pretty good. More fluff I guess but advancement in the plot line. Oh, and enter Adrian's Grandmother. Oh boy!**

**Don't forget to review!!!**

**Thanks**

**+Matt+ **


	20. Nana Val

Halloween was amazing! I dressed as Zombie Naruto and scared lots of kids. -Grins- I hope you all had as good of a Halloween as me!

Enjoy!

*~*Shane*~*

* * *

Adrian grunted as he slammed the trunk of his car shut. His black gloves left hand prints on his snow covered car but he didn't mind. He looked up to see Kiba still brushing snow off the windshield. He smiled softly at the brunette who noticed he was staring. Kiba returned the smile, a light blush on his cheeks before going back to brushing the snow off the car.

"Adrian! Are you two ready?"

The raven haired boy looked over to his mother walking towards him. "Yea." He noticed Akamaru in her arms. "Everything's loaded."

Claire smiled at her son before handing him Akamaru. "Good. You have directions right?"

Adrian hugged Akamaru to his warm body. "Already programmed into the GPS. We'll be fine mom."

She sighed and quickly hugged her son. "I know you will. This is the first time we're spending Christmas apart."

"Dad's the one who wants to go to your mother's house. I have to go see Nana." He said, leaning into his mother since he couldn't hug her back with Akamaru in his arms.

"I know." She sighed softly, pulling away form him. "She needs to see you too." Her eyes shifted to Kiba who was walking toward them. "She wants to meet you too, Kiba." She gave the brunette a smile which he returned.

"Mom. Does Dad hate me?"

Claire blinked before looking at her son. She sighed softly, reaching out to brush her son's cheek. "Give him time." She leaned forward, kissing his cheek before pulling back. "We'll talk all about this after Christmas, okay?"

Adrian searched his mother's eyes. "Mom..."

She just shook her head. "It's a happy time Adrian. Let's leave it at that for now."

"Okay." He nodded solemnly.

"Good." She turned to Kiba and kissed his cheek as well. "You two be safe, alright?"

"We will." Adrian handed Kiba Akamaru before giving his mother one last hug.

"Call me when you get there. We'll be leaving soon too."

Adrian nodded, releasing his mother. "Alright. Bye." He moved to open the car door.

"Bye." Claire smiled at them before leaving to stand on the front porch.

Adrian entered the driver's side while Kiba put Akamaru in the back seat. The white puppy was excited and jumped onto the arm rest between the two front seats after Kiba closed the door. Adrian started the black car as Kiba climbed into the passenger's seat. He turned the heat on and set it before clicking his seatbelt on.

"Ready?" He asked Kiba.

The brunette glanced at Adrian's mom standing on the front porch waving. "Idaho is a long drive."

"Yea. But it'll give us time to talk."

Kiba shifted his eyes to Adrian's sparkling green ones and reached over to grasp his hand that was resting on his thigh. "Yes." Adrian smiled at him before backing out of the driveway.

Idaho was a long drive. About nine hours from where they lived. They were driving to Idaho because that was where Adrian's grandmother on his father's side lived. Every Christmas was spent with her. But for some reason, this year, his father wanted to go spend it with his mother's mother.

Adrian knew the real reason. His father knew Adrian would go see his Nana no matter what. His father wanted to be away from him. Maybe so he could have time to think. Adrian wasn't sure, but he didn't want to think about it. Christmas was a happy time and he hadn't seen Nana Val since last Christmas.

Nana Val was as Christian as his parents but for some reason, she was just more understanding. Adrian wasn't afraid to tell her the truth. In fact, she already knew he was gay. She had known for years. She kept it to herself though. She understood Adrian better than anyone and that was why he and Kiba were going to see her this Christmas.

Adrian was nervous though. Nana Val knew he was gay but she didn't know about Kiba. She knew Kiba had moved in with them so Adrian was sure she had her suspicions. His mother had told Nana Val all about Kiba and pretty much everything that had happened. For being in-laws, the two of them were very close.

So Kiba was nervous too. Adrian thought very high of his Nana. What if she didn't like him? What could that mean for the two of them? He didn't want to voice his worries to Adrian. He had a feeling his worried were wrong anyway. The way Adrian spoke about his Nana helped Kiba believe that the woman was very accepting for anyone. Then again, she didn't know the truth. No one did.

Not about his and Adrian's relationship. But about him. About his past and what was really wrong with him. Adrian didn't even know and he was terrified to tell the boy. Their relationship was just starting. He was afraid to tell Adrian. Afraid the boy would run. But deep down, something nagged him, telling him the raven haired boy would never do that. After everything Kiba had been through, he wasn't sure how to trust anyone anymore though. That fear was what was keeping him from getting closer to Adrian. A fear that he wasn't sure if he could ever overcome.

Kiba glanced at the boy driving beside him. Adrian's green eyes were locked on the road surrounded by snow but a soft smile graced his lips. Kiba sighed softly, a smile coming to his own lips. For now, he would enjoy the time he had with Adrian. Even if it might not be that much.

* * *

After five hours of driving it was time for a rest. It was now lunch time since they had left early that morning. It was Sunday and Christmas was Wednesday. They expected to arrive at Nana Val's by five if traffic wasn't too bad.

They pulled into a rest stop off the highway for lunch and so Akamaru could have a potty break. The place was pretty simple with a Wendy's, a convenience store, and a gift shop all in one. They were finally in Idaho but it would take another four hours just to get to Nana Val's house.

Adrian sighed as he turned the car off, running a hand through his hair. "Gah. I hate driving so much."

Kiba glanced at him while he hooked the leash onto Akamaru's collar. "It is a long ride."

Adrian nodded, taking his seatbelt off. "I'm starving. I'll go get us food while you walk Aka, mk?"

"Alright." Kiba nodded, taking his seatbelt off as well.

Adrian smiled at him before getting out of the car. Kiba followed him with Akamaru in his arms. Snow covered the ground and the air was cold so Adrian ran inside to be quick.

Kiba watched the boy before placing Akamaru on the ground. He led the puppy over to the designated pet area so he could go potty. He watched Akamaru sniff around before finally going to the bathroom. Kiba knew the puppy was hungry too and hoped Adrian would get him something to eat too.

The brunette picked up the white puppy when he was done with his business and took him back to the car. He cleaned off Akamaru's snowy paws before placing him back into the car.

"You stay here while I go help Adrian, okay?" The puppy wagged his tail and bounced on the black leather seat. "Be good." He patted the puppy's head before locking the doors and shutting the door. Adrian had the keys.

Kiba shoved his hands in his pockets before heading toward the big store. The doors opened for him when he arrived and he walked in, looking around for the raven haired boy. He found him leaning against the counter at Wendy's with some guy way too close to him. Adrian had a slight blush on his cheeks as the guy with dark hair spoke to him. Kiba narrowed his eyes slightly before making his way over to them.

Adrian noticed him and a look of relief crossed his face. "Ah! Kiba." He slipped out from in front of the guy and quickly made his way over to the brunette. He grabbed his arm and hugged it to his chest. "See, this is my boyfriend."

The dark haired guy eyed Kiba for a good two minutes before huffing and walking away.

Adrian sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "Ah, that was close."

"Who was that?"

"I don't know." Adrian answered his question while hugging his arm tighter. "He just came up to me and started flirting with me and I didn't know what to do."

Kiba's brown eyes found the guy watching them from the other side of the store. He glared at the guy before focusing his attention on Adrian. "You're hot. Guys are going to flirt with you."

Adrian blinked, a blush coming to his cheeks. "Kiba."

The brunette shrugged a smile on his lips. "What? It's true. As long as they know you're mine, it's fine. Did you order yet?"

Adrian blinked again. Kiba acted like it wasn't a big deal. Maybe it wasn't. But Adrian just wasn't used to being hit on. He smiled softly before nodding. "Yea. I got Akamaru a burger too."

"Good." Kiba leaned down and kissed his forehead softly.

The blush on the raven haired boy's cheeks deepened. "Is he in the car?"

"Yes. He won't pee on your seats so don't worry."

Adrian crinkled his nose. "I know."

"You're so cute when you do that." Kiba leaned down and nuzzled his nose against the others.

Adrian blushed more but realized they were being watched. Not only by the guy from before but from other people. People who were giving them dirty looks. Adrian gritted his teeth and wanted to tell them off but knew he shouldn't.

"You want to go wait in the car?" Kiba whispered in his ear.

Adrian shook his head. "No. I'm fine."

Kiba nuzzled into Adrian's cheek, placing a soft kiss below his ear. This caused the boy to shiver. Kiba chuckled softly and kissed him there again. "If they want to stare, let them." Adrian nodded, ignoring the people staring at them and focusing on Kiba's lips by his ear.

"Number 37."

Adrian gasped. "That's us." Kiba smirked against his neck, kissing it once before pulling away to go get their food. Adrian let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and clasped a hand over his heart. He hadn't expected Kiba to be so open. Especially in public. But, at the same time, he liked it. No one there knew them. They'd never see this people again and so he didn't care what they thought.

Adrian smiled at Kiba when he came back over to him, a bag in his hand. He grabbed the brunette's head between his hands and pulled him down, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Kiba was surprised but returned the small kiss.

"What was that for?"

"For being mine." Adrian grabbed his hand and led him back outside. Kiba smiled, feeling proud. He wasn't sure what he did but he was glad he could make Adrian happy.

They could see Akamaru standing at the window when they neared the car. They both laughed at the puppy before getting into the car. Akamaru was happy he got his own burger and they ate before finally getting back onto the road.

* * *

It was a little after dark when they finally arrived to Nana Val's house. Traffic was worst than they expected and they arrived two hours later than planned. Once they pulled into the driveway of the huge three story house, Adrian called his mother to let her know they made it there. His parents weren't due to arrive in California for a while so they were still on the road.

"I can't believe we're finally here." Adrian sighed as he climbed out of the car with Kiba.

"Traffic was horrid." Kiba said off handedly while clipping the leash around Akamaru's collar.

Adrian stretched his back, slamming his door shut. The light on the front porch was on and he saw the front door open. He grinned when he saw a familiar woman poke her head out of the glass door. "Nana Val!" He jumped up, waving to her.

The blonde woman grinned when she saw her grandson and stepped out onto the porch. "About time you got here!"

"Traffic was bad!" He called her as he went to the trunk with Kiba. He popped it and grabbed his suitcase. Kiba grabbed his and shut the trunk before following Adrian up to the house with Akamaru on the ground behind them.

"Get over here you!" Nana Val exclaimed, opening her arms up to Adrian. She was young for a grandmother, about only fifty. Her face was a little wrinkly and her blonde hair was graying slightly but she was still young to anyone.

Adrian dropped his bag at the steps and ran up to his Nana. He engulfed her in a big hug, almost knocking the woman over. "Nana! I missed you so much."

"Missed you too, Darling." She said, hugging him just as tightly.

"SO much has happened."

"I know." She pulled back. "Come inside and tell me all about it. Dinner's hot and ready for you two." She blinked. "Where's Kiba?"

Adrian blinked and turned around to find the brunette by the tree in the front yard with Akamaru. "Ah, letting Akamaru go potty."

"Oh, that's right." Nana Val smiled. "The cute little puppy! Mimi will be happy to have a friend to play with." She was referring to her little Pomeranian, Mimi that she had had for about four years.

"Yup. Kiba!" Adrian called to him. "Come on! It's cold out here."

The brunette nodded and made his way to them. He smiled at Nana Val before picking up his and Adrian's suitcases.

"Well, get in here you two." Nana Val said, moving into the house.

The two boys nodded and followed her into the warm house. Adrian closed the door behind them and took his suitcase from Kiba while the brunette looked over the huge house. Atleast now he knew Adrian's wealth ran in the family.

"Just leave your things by the staircase. I'm sure you two are hungry. Kiba, you can let Akamaru off his leash now."

Kiba blinked before placing his suitcase by the staircase and letting Akamaru off his leash. The puppy suddenly took off running into the dinning room as Adrian placed his suitcase beside Kiba's.

"Nana." Adrian grabbed Kiba's hand and tugged him toward the blonde woman. "This is Kiba. My boyfriend."

Nana Val blinked before a smile filled her face. "Boyfriend?"

"Yes." Adrian nodded, gripping Kiba's hand tightly.

She smiled brightly, opening her arms to Kiba. "Welcome to the family Kiba."

The brunette tensed for a moment before Adrian nudged him toward her. Kiba smiled softly and hugged the older woman. "Thank you."

Nana Val pulled back, a smile still on her face. "Come on. Let's get you two some warm food." She moved to the dining room.

Adrian grinned and pounced on Kiba. "She likes you!"

Kiba chuckled softly, hugging the boy. "Yea."

"Hehe." Adrian giggled before releasing the brunette and moving to remove his jacket and shoes. Kiba followed suit before they went into the dining room. Nana Val had a nice warm dinner set on the table for them. The room itself was pretty big but her house still wasn't as big as Adrian's.

"It looks great Nana."

"Thank you." She smiled, sitting down at the head of the table. "Come, come." She motioned for them to sit down. Adrian sat down at her left and Kiba sat at her right. He noticed Akamaru under the table playing with a small golden dog. Mimi.

Nana Val said graced before they dug in. The dinner was pleasant with Nana Val asking simple questions about how they met. She was kind to Kiba and insisted he call her Nana too. But he just couldn't so she decided he could just call her Val until he felt comfortable enough to call her Nana. Adrian was completely happy with how their evening went.

"So, tomorrow, I though I'd take you two shopping." Nana Val said while clearing the table with Kiba and Adrian's help.

"Shopping? For what?" Adrian asked, picking up their plates.

"Christmas of course. I have no idea what to get either of you, so I figured I'd take you with me." She said with a grin.

"Um, alright."

"Wonderful! Why don't you two go off to bed? You've had a long day. I'll take care of the dishes."

"Are you sure?" Kiba asked.

"Of course. Now shoo." She pushed them out of the kitchen and into the hallway. "Akamaru's going to stay with Mimi so don't worry about him. Good night~." She said before disappearing into the kitchen.

Adrian and Kiba glanced at each other before shrugging and going to get their stuff. Adrian led Kiba up the stairs and to the bedroom he always used. It was his bedroom when he was younger and would come spend the summer with Nana Val. The room was a nice size and even had a king sized bed. Perfect for the two of them.

"We're sleeping together?" Kiba asked, closing the door behind him.

"Is that okay?" Adrian asked him, placing his suitcase at the end of the big four post bed.

"Well... Yes."

"You sure?" He asked, titling his head slightly.

"Yes." Kiba nodded. He didn't want Adrian to think he didn't want him. He just wasn't sure how well he could control himself.

"Good." Adrian smiled before walking to a door beside the bed. "This is the bathroom. It's pretty nice." He winked at Kiba before going inside and closing the door.

Kiba sighed and placed his suitcase on the ground beside Adrian's. His eyes scanned the room before he sat down on the edge of the bed. This would be the first time and he Adrian shared a bed for the night. He was hoping he could handle it. It wouldn't just be for one night though. It would be for four nights. Kiba rubbed his palm over his face, hoping he could hold it in that long.

"You okay?"

Kiba shifted his eyes to the bathroom door where Adrian was leaning against the door frame. "Yes."

Adrian tilted his head at him before sitting next him. "You sure?"

"Yes." Kiba gave him a smile before leaning forward and planting a soft kiss on the boy's lips.

"Okay." Adrian said with a blush. "Let's get ready for bed."

Kiba nodded and stood along with Adrian. The raven haired boy began to undress and Kiba nearly lost it. "W-What are you doing?"

Adrian blinked his shirt almost over his head. "Getting undressed. Aren't you?" Kiba gritted his teeth, not sure what to say. "I mean, is that okay? I sleep in my underwear."

Kiba bit his lower lip. "That's fine."

"You sure?"

"Yea."

Adrian eyed him a moment before taking his shirt off completely. Kiba took a deep breath before undressing as well. He tried not to look at the boy as he slid underneath the covers. Adrian flicked the light off before crawling under the covers as well.

It didn't take long for the raven haired boy to cuddle up to Kiba's side. The brunette slipped his arm under Adrian and allowed the boy to cuddle to his bare side. The spark of bare skin against bare skin was enough to drive them both over the edge. They just weren't used to it. Especially Adrian.

Adrian nuzzled his head into Kiba's neck while wrapping his arm around the brunette's mid section. He pulled his leg over Kiba's and hooked his ankle behind the others. Kiba's breath hitched as his heart began to race.

"Comfy?" He asked.

"Mmmhmm." Adrian mumbled into his neck.

"Good." He tightened his arm around Adrian and turned his head to kiss the boy's forehead. This caused Adrian to look up and for their eyes to lock.

It didn't take long for their lips to meet. The kiss was soft and sweet. A kiss they were used to. But this time, it was different. Kiba cupped Adrian's chin with his other hand and pulled the boy closer to him. He shifted his body so he was facing the boy more and deepened the kiss. Adrian gripped Kiba's hip and the brunette loved the feeling of the boy's cool fingers against his skin.

Kiba pressed his lips against the other's harder earning a soft whimper from the other boy. Kiba's tongue slipped out from between his lips and traced the outline of Adrian's lips. The raven haired boy whimpered softly again, parting his lips slightly. Kiba wasted no time in entering the boy's wet cavern. He allowed his tongue to feel and taste every inch of the boy's mouth.

Adrian let out a soft moan and shifted closer to Kiba. His fingers gripped Kiba's hip with his other hand pressed against Kiba's bare, tan, and warm chest. His heart was pounding and he could feel Kiba's heart pound in sync with his. He pressed his tongue against Kiba's shyly emitting a soft moan from the other.

Feeling brave, Adrian drew Kiba's tongue into his mouth more and began to suck on it. The brunette let out a soft growl before Adrian found himself pressed back into the mattress. He gripped Kiba's shoulders as the brunette hovered above him, his waist between Adrian's legs, and their lips still connected.

Adrian slipped his arms around Kiba's neck as their tongue's played. There was no battle for dominance. There didn't need to be one. They just enjoyed the feeling of one another and embraced it. Kiba left one hand by Adrian's head to hold himself about the other while his other hand trailed along the boy's side, sending shivers were his fingers touched.

Adrian moaned softly and something clicked in Kiba's head. Without warning, he quickly pulled his lips from Adrian's. They both panted lightly, searching each others eyes. Adrian pouted lightly at his brunette, trying to pull him back down. Kiba just shook his head.

"Adrian..." He tried to calm his racing heart. "I can't."

The raven haired boy's pout grew but he didn't feel rejected like last time. "Kiba~." He whined softly. "I want you."

The brunette's eyes widened a fraction. "I realize that. But you and I both know you just aren't ready for this. And... Neither am I."

Adrian sighed softly, knowing Kiba was right. "Fine..."

"Are you mad?" He leaned down, pressing his forehead to Adrian's.

"Not really..." He leaned up and pecked Kiba's lips. "Just a little disappointed. I was enjoying myself."

Kiba chuckled softly, nuzzling his nose with Adrian's. "So was I."

It was too dark to see the blush on both their faces but they knew it was there. Their lips met once more in a softer kiss before Kiba rolled off of Adrian. They assumed their original position and cuddled close together.

"Kiba?"

"Hm?"

"I'm happy you're mine."

Kiba smiled. "Me too. I'm happy you're mine."

Adrian cuddled closer to the brunette and placed a kiss at his collar bone. "Good night."

"Good night."

Kiba listened quietly as Adrian's breathing slowed and the boy feel into slumber. Kiba, however, knew it would take some time for him to fall asleep. His mind was racing and he knew it would take some time for it to slow down. He just couldn't help but feel bad. He wasn't lying to Adrian. He knew that. But he wasn't exactly being honest either. Kiba wasn't ready to tell Adrian the truth. But if he waited any longer it might be too late. He had to tell Adrian before that happened. He wasn't sure how much time he would have left with the boy.

Kiba's arm tightened around Adrian at the thoughts running through his head.

He wasn't ready to leave this boy. He'd never be ready. He was falling for him already and he was pretty sure the boy was falling for him. But he couldn't go on keeping these secrets from him. He would have to tell Adrian everything. And soon.

Kiba took a deep breath, shutting his eyes tightly.

How would Adrian take it? Knowing the truth. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt the boy. He promised he never would. But he just might without realizing it. He didn't want to ever leave Adrian. But he might not have a choice.

Kiba had to tell Adrian. Everything. Before his time ran out.

* * *

**Oooooo. What could Kiba possibly be hiding? If you guess right you get some of Gaara's famous double choco chunck cookies. **

**Sorry this took so long. I was busy with Halloween and had a short spurt of writer's block. But I got over it! (love ya Shane~) Haha. I wrote this all in about an hour. Hope you like it. It was pretty long too. Yay!**

**Did you notice the foreshadowing??? -grins- READ BETWEEN THE LINES PEOPLE! **

**Anyway, thanks for reading!!!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Or Gaara really won't share his cookies. And trust me. You want his cookies. They are the yummiest! **

**Byes~**

***~*Shane*~***

**+Matt+ **


	21. A Dress

Thanks to those who reviewed! My readers are the best. -Hands you all cookies- Gaara baked them fresh this morning so enjoy!

*~*Shane*~*

Matt loves his Seme.

* * *

"Oh boys~." Nana Val's voice called through the door along with a knock. "Time to get up. I want to get to the mall early."

Adrian groaned and snuggled more into Kiba's neck. Kiba rubbed his closed eyes with the back of his fist, yawning. "Alright." He called to the woman. He could hear her footsteps as she walked away. "Adrian." He shook the boy's bare pale shoulder lightly.

Adrian groaned once again, shifting his hips closer to Kiba's thigh. It was then that the brunette realized something was poking his thigh. He froze, not sure what to do or say. Obviously, Adrian was unaware of his problem as he moved closer, nuzzling his nose against Kiba's neck.

"Adrian." He whispered softly, bringing his hand up to run his fingers through the soft black hair. "You have... a little problem."

The boy shifted, lifting his head slightly to look at Kiba. "What?" He mumbled.

Kiba couldn't say it. Because saying it would be admitting it was really happening. So he pointed down, causing Adrian to tilt his head in confusion. "Down there."

Adrian blinked and leaned back so he could look down. Immediately he realized that problem and pushed away from Kiba. "Oh my god!" His face turned a bright red that Kiba had never seen before. "Ah, I'm sorry!" He jumped out of bed before rushing into the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

Kiba laid there a little stunned. He blinked and sat up, staring at the bathroom door. He tossed the covers off him and slipped out of the bed. His bare feet padded across the hardwood floor as he made his way to the bathroom door. "Adrian?" He knocked, hearing water running. "Are you okay?"

"Yes!" Adrian said through the door. "I'm just going to take a shower to um..." His voice lowered so Kiba couldn't hear him.

The brunette was tempted to go in there anyway and help the boy. But he knew he shouldn't. He placed his hand against the wooden door. "Alright." He called to Adrian before forcing himself to turn away and go to his suitcase. The boy was embarrassed enough. Kiba didn't want to make it any worse.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Adrian was panicked. He couldn't believe his body. Sure, waking up with morning wood was normal for a boy his age. But still! Why did it have to be when he spent the night with Kiba? He knew why, he just didn't want to admit it.

Oh, he remembered the dream he was having before Nana Val woke them up. He remembered every detail. Down to the beads of sweat covering Kiba's face.

Adrian squeaked and buried his face in his hands, leaning back against the shower wall. The cold water sprayed his body, causing him to shiver. He couldn't help the thoughts running through his head. They just kept coming.

He whined and turned up the cold water. His pale body started to shiver more but he didn't care. He tried thinking of other things. Anything other than Kiba above him. But nothing worked. His stiff member just stared at him like it was laughing.

He couldn't touch it. He wouldn't touch it. But he found his hand slowly making its way down there. He was doomed alright.

* * *

Kiba had gotten dressed and went downstairs to spare Adrian any extra embarrassment. He tried not to think about what the boy could possibly be doing in the shower when he walked into the kitchen. Nana Val was setting down two plates of food at the island when he walked in. Akamaru and Mimi were chasing each other around the stools at the island.

"Good morning!" She said brightly when she noticed him. "Sleep well?"

"Good morning." He gave her a soft smile. "I did."

"Good." She glanced behind him. "Where's Adrian?"

"In the shower."

"Ah." Nana Val nodded and motioned for him to come sit down. "Eat up before it gets cold. Adrian shouldn't be much longer."

Kiba nodded and did as told. Though he was unsure if Nana Val was right about how long it would take Adrian. He had a feeling his shower would take longer than normal. At the thought, he shoved eggs into his mouth to try and not in vision it.

He was done eating by the time Adrian finally walked into the kitchen. The boy had a soft blush on his cheeks which spiked Nana Val's curiosity.

"What took you so long?" She asked him, placing a new hot plate of food beside Kiba for him.

Adrian shrugged, moving to sit beside Kiba. "I was dirty."

She eyed him before shrugging and leaving to go get her things.

Adrian just stared at his food, not able to make eye contact with Kiba. He was beyond embarrassed and even more so because he just knew Kiba knew what took so long in the shower. His hands fisted on his knees as he practically glared at his food.

Kiba watched the boy, slightly amused. He glanced at the doorway before leaning over and kissing the boy's flushed cheek. Adrian's head snapped up and he stared at Kiba with wide eyes. The brunette smirked and leaned forward, ghosting his lips over Adrian's.

"You should have let me helped you." He whispered before connecting their lips.

Adrian whined softly in the back of his throat, his face flushing to life. Kiba was starting to like the color on the boy's pale cheeks. Though he was embarrassed, Adrian returned the kiss before pulling away earlier than Kiba wanted. "You're a perv."

"No, I just know what I want." He nuzzled his nose against Adrian's cheek. "I know you're embarrassed, but don't be." He moved his lips to whisper in Adrian's ear. "I've done it to while thinking of you."

Adrian squeaked, nearly falling off his stool to pull back enough to look at Kiba with a shocked face. "Kiba!"

The brunette laughed at his reaction. "What?"

"You? And I? And..." He trailed off with wide eyes not able to form a coherent sentence.

Kiba continued to chuckle, leaning forward to peck Adrian's stunned lips. "You're too cute."

The raven haired boy pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're so perverted."

"Adrian!" Nana Val exclaimed, walking into the kitchen. Both boys froze and turned to her, wondering how long she had been there. "You haven't eaten yet?" She half-glared at him. "Eat your breakfast already so we can leave."

"I'm not hungry." He managed to say.

She sighed. "Fine. Come on. Let's go before all the good stuff is gone." She threw her coat on while leaving the room.

Adrian jumped off the stool, watching Kiba. "Did you really think about me?"

Kiba smirked, nodding. "Of course. Who else would I think about?"

Adrian's face flushed before he followed after his Nana. Kiba shook his head, amused then followed after them.

* * *

"Alright boys." Nana Val said as she closed the car door. "Adrian, I know what you like, but Kiba? You're gonna have to help me."

The two glanced at each other. "You don't have to get me anything, Val." Kiba said a little embarrassed.

"Nonsense!" She led them toward the huge, packed mall. "Now, I know Adrian loves clothes and would be happy with that." She started digging through her purse. "What about you Kiba?"

The brunette shook his head as his hand slipped out to grab Adrian's. "I just received new clothes."

Adrian jumped when Kiba's warm hand grabbed his cool one but he didn't fight it. He smiled at the brunette and linked their fingers together.

Nana Val hummed, noticing their hand holding and giving them a smile. "Then what do you like Kiba?"

The brunette shrugged. He wasn't used to people giving him things. "Adrian."

The raven haired boy blinked tilting his head, thinking Kiba called him. Nana Val's smile grew. "I see." She nodded, thinking while leading the boys inside the mall. "Where to first?"

"It doesn't matter Nana."

The blonde woman looked them over while stopping. "Hm." She eyed Adrian's outfit before looking Kiba's over. "You need color in your wardrobe." She nodded. "Come on." She started walking again, the boys following behind her.

"Nana, I have color." Adrian and Kiba caught up to her, now walking in sync beside her.

"Red is not color. You need more than that. I know you like green. How about that?" She asked, tapping a finger to her chin.

"They don't make good green clothes." Adrian crinkled his nose at the thought.

"I'm sure they do. You just haven't been to the right stores." She stopped in front of an American Eagle. "How about here?"

Adrian's eyes widened. "No, Nana. That place is too preppy for me."

"Nonsense!" She grinned at him before going inside. Adrian grumbled before following after his grandmother, tugging Kiba along.

That's how it went. Nana Val would drag Adrian and Kiba into some store they had never been inside and Adrian would actually find something he wanted. He was loyal to Tripp and Hot Topic but he had to admit some of the "preppier" stories had some nice things. Like Cool Topic. Adrian ended up with six new belts that were freaking awesome from that store.

A little bit before lunch time, Nana Val slipped into a store neither boy thought she would go into. At first, Adrian thought she was going in for herself, or for one of her granddaughters. But those thoughts made him shiver with disgust and just stand outside the store with Kiba.

People passed by, once again staring at them. They were starting to get used to it. All day people stared at them. The only time their hands weren't together was when Adrian was being forced to try something on. They got looks from sales people and shoppers and Adrian was so tempted to flip them off. But he never did. For some reason, his temper was better controlled with Kiba around.

Maybe it was the warmth of the other male's hand grasping his. Or the way Kiba would glare at anyone who gave them a wrong look. Or when Kiba would lean in close and give him a kiss below his ear when Nan Val wasn't looking. Or maybe it was the combination of everything. Adrian wasn't sure. But he loved it.

"Are you two coming?" Nana Val asked, standing in the doorway of the store.

Adrian blinked at her. "Are you serious?"

She nodded, placing a hand on her hip. "You used to love to dress up when you were little."

"That was when I was little!" Adrian stared at her like she was crazy.

"Aw, come on Adrian. Let me dress you up! Even if it's just for fun!" She smiled at Kiba. "I'm sure he won't mind."

Adrian looked up at Kiba, pleadingly. The brunette swallowed hard and wanted to take his boyfriend's side. He really did. But the prospect of seeing Adrian dressed up was too much to pass by. "I don't mind."

Adrian half glared at him, feeling betrayed. "Kiba!"

The brunette shrugged and watched as Nana Val grabbed Adrian's hand and tugged him into the store. Kiba chuckled lightly, looking up at the neon sign above the door. "Lolita" was all it said. Kiba raised an eyebrow at it before going inside.

The store was huge. Full of big puffy, frilly outfits. Dresses mainly. Kiba found it hard to believe that Adrian was actually into that kind of stuff. But then again, there was still a lot about the boy he didn't know. He ran a hand through his naturally spiky hair and tried to find the two. It took him a while, since the store was so huge and like a maze, but he found them. But he was frozen in his tracks at what he saw.

Adrian was standing there in front of a three way mirror with Nana Val in front of him, fixing the dress he was wearing. Kiba couldn't move. He was speechless. Adrian looked amazing! He was wearing a knee length dress that was a bright green with white lace. The sleeves were long and curled around his fingers. Kiba had never seen anything like it. The chest piece was like a corset but came up to his neck, criss-crossing with strings. He just stared at Adrian. The boy had yet to notice he was there and was fussing over the dress with his Nana.

What got to Kiba the most of the soft blush on Adrian's pale cheeks.

"Ah, Kiba!" Nana Val noticed him and pulled him toward Adrian. "What do you think?"

Adrian's face caught on fire and Kiba had to look away at the thoughts running through his head. "He looks nice."

"Nice? That's all?" Nana Val crossed her arms over her chest and looked the brunette up and down. Kiba had a nice blush of his own on his cheeks and was shifting uncomfortably. A grin snaked to her lips. "Ah, I see."

Adrian's hands fisted at his sides. "See Nana? He doesn't like it. He can't even look at me. So can I take this off now?"

"Sure, sure." She waved a hand at him, still looking at Kiba. Adrian raised an eyebrow at her before hurrying off to the dressing room to take the stupid dress off. "You _do_ like that, don't you?"

Kiba shifted his eyes to hers. "You're evil, you know that?"

She laughed, the smile not leaving her face. "I wanted to know how you would react. Besides, he always looks so damn cute in those things."

"You always take him here?"

"Every Christmas. I buy him one every Christmas too. Since he was twelve. He hasn't shown you?" Nana Val tilted her head at him.

"No." He shook his head. "I'm sure he's too embarrassed to. He likes this kinda stuff?" Kiba motioned to the dresses.

"He does. But he's never had anyone to dress up for. Now he does but he's too embarrassed."

"Oh my god! You're so cute!"

The two blinked at the voice and looked around to see Adrian cornered by a boy about his age. Kiba raised an eyebrow at this since Adrian was still in the dress. Adrian was pressed back against the door of his dressing room, staring at the boy with wide eyes.

"You look amazing!" The boy hopped a little on front of him.

Adrian's cheeks were still flushed as he looked the boy over with wide green eyes. "Uh." He swallowed hard. "Thanks?"

"I'm Izzy!" He grinned at him.

Adrian blinked at the green haired boy. "Adrian."

"I'm not brave enough to try something on like that. But you look so cute." Izzy turned his head to look over his shoulder. "Hey Jaden!" Adrian stiffened at the name. "Over here." He waved his hand in the air to some tall brunette looking at a rack of blue dresses.

The man raised an eyebrow and walked over to them, his eyes locked on Adrian. "Sup?"

"Look at him!" Izzy grinned at the taller male. "Isn't he adorable? What do you think if I wore something like this?" He tugged at the material of Adrian's skirt. The raven haired boy's blush darkened when Izzy's hand brushed against his leg.

Jaden looked him up and down, a soft smirk appearing on his lips. "If you wore something like that, we'd never leave the house."

Izzy giggled and playfully smacked the taller's arm. "Jaden! You're such a perv."

Adrian was at a complete loss as to what to do. Jaden was looking at him like he wanted to eat him while Izzy was completely oblivious to this fact. Also, for some reason, he felt he knew Jaden. "Um, I'm gonna change now."

"Aw, really?" Izzy stared at him with glistening blue eyes. "Do you have to?"

He shrugged. "My boyfriend doesn't like it."

Izzy gasped. "Oh really? How can he not?"

"I never said I didn't like it." Kiba's rough voice grumbled as he appeared beside him.

Adrian jumped and looked up at the brunette. Kiba was half glaring at Jaden earning a glare in return. "Either way, I'm changing." Adrian said with a nod before spinning around and entering the dressing room.

"Oh my! Jaden Marvel? Is that you?" Nana Val exclaimed as she came rushing toward them.

Jaden blinked and turned to look at her, smiling when he realized who she was. "Nana Val?" He laughed and held his arms out to her.

Nana Val grinned and jumped into the tall man's arms, hugging him tightly. "Oh I haven't seen you in years!"

The dark haired man smiled and hugged her tightly. "It's been a while."

Kiba and Izzy glanced at each other like they would know what was going on. Neither one did.

Nana Val pulled back, smiling up at the man. "What brings you back here? I thought you were in Washington for college."

"I was. I came home for Christmas though." Jaden blinked, remembering something. He grabbed Izzy's arm and pulled him to his side. "This is Izzy. My boyfriend."

"Uh, Hi." Izzy said shyly, waving his hand.

Nana Val's eyes brightened as she looked the cute little boy over. "Oh! Adorable! I'm Nana Val." She winked at him. "I've known Jaden since he was a little thing."

Izzy smiled at her and Jaden glanced at Kiba. "Is he with you?"

Nana Val blinked and nodded. "Yes. He's Adrian's boyfriend." Jaden stiffened at the name but Nana Val didn't notice since she turned around to tug Kiba forward. Kiba and Izzy, however, noticed his stiffness. "This is Kiba. Kiba, this is Jaden. He was Adrian's first boyfriend."

"Not really." Jaden shrugged. "We weren't really together."

"Sure you were! You spent practically every day together when he came to visit every summer."

Something then seemed to dawn on Jaden. "Wait... That..." He pointed at the dressing room door with wide eyes. "Was Adrian?"

"Yup!" Nana Val grinned. "Beautiful, isn't he?"

Jaden nodded, not really able to speak. Izzy poked his boyfriend's arm, a pout on his lips. "You never told me about Adrian."

Kiba glanced between them before looking at the dressing room door as it opened. Adrian never mentioned Jaden either. He was under the impression that they boy never had a boyfriend. He was a little upset at first but remembered he was hiding his own secrets from Adrian. So the tiny anger slipped away when the boy stepped out.

Adrian smiled up at Kiba, happy to be in normal clothes. Kiba's eyes locked with his and he knew everything was okay. Or he thought so. He followed Kiba's eyes to look at the two boys who were standing with Nana Val. He titled his head at this and stepped forward, Kiba trailing behind him.

"Nana?"

Nana Val blinked and turned to her grandson, a huge smile on her lips. "Adrian, you remember Jaden don't you?" She wrapped an arm around his shoulders, bring him to her side so he could get a good look at Jaden.

Adrian narrowed his eyes slightly, trying to remember. "Um..."

"Jaden Marvel. You two spent all summer together when you would come down. Remember?"

Adrian froze. He remembered all right. Jaden was the last person he expected to see here. The last person he really wanted to see. Jaden looked as uncomfortable as he did. "Yea. I remember." His voice was dripping with venom, causing Jaden to flinch slightly.

"You two have so much to catch up on! It's been... what? Three years?"

Adrian glared at the tall brunette from his past. "Yea. Three years. And I have nothing to say to him." He growled before walking away.

The others stared at him as he walked away. Nana Val and Izzy were confused while Jaden knew exactly what was going on. Kiba was confused too but he could tell something wasn't right. He went to follow after Adrian but Jaden held his hand up to Kiba earning a fierce glare from the brunette.

"Let me talk to him, okay?"

Kiba didn't like that. Not at all. He was protective of Adrian and whoever this guy was, they had a past. A past that didn't seem pleasant. But Nana Val placed her hand on Kiba's arm.

"Let him." She said softly. Kiba stepped back, a little pissed off but let Jaden go after the boy.

Adrian was grumbling to himself as he walked away from the store. He knew he was acting stupid. He left poor Kiba all alone and confused. He smacked his forehead and slipped into the hallway where the bathrooms were. There were less people there so he leaned back against the fake stone wall, his head in his hands. He was being ridiculous. He knew that. But he couldn't help the suppressed pain that surfaced when he realized who Jaden was.

"Adrian." The voice was soft and reserved, like the person was expecting to get yelled at.

Adrian sighed and leaned his head back against the wall, glanced at Jaden from the corner of his eye. "I have nothing to say to you."

Jaden sighed softly, moving to lean against th wall beside Adrian. He kept a good foot distance between them but it was too close to Adrian's liking. "I know you have plenty to say to me." His bright blue eyes stayed locked on the grey tiled floor in front of him. "I'm an asshole. A jerk. A selfish bastard who only gives a damn about himself. Am I missing anything?"

Adrian hummed, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're an idiot too."

Jaden smiled softly. "Yea, a huge one."

They were quiet for a while, just watching the people pass them by. Adrian sighed softly, sick of the silence. "Why'd you do it Jaden?"

The dark hair man had expected that question but he really didn't have an answer. Not a good one anyway. "I was scared."

"And you don't think I was?" Adrian's voice was sharp. "You terrified me Jaden. I had never felt that way before."

Jaden leaned his head back, staring up at the ceiling. "I know."

"I loved you." His voice was soft, almost broken.

He winced at the voice, knowing he was the cause of Adrian's pain. "I was stupid and selfish. I couldn't admit to myself that I loved you too. I couldn't risk my parents figuring out I was..."

"Gay?" Adrian spat the word, pushing off the wall. "Well you are. I knew it then and I know it now. Izzy's your boyfriend!" His voice was rising, his anger and pain starting to seep out. "What did he do that I didn't?"

"It's not like that." Jaden said, pushing off the wall to look at Adrian. "I was sixteen, Adrian. I've grown up since then. I realized how stupid I was acting."

Adrian growled, annoyed. "Yea, well good for you."

"I'm sorry. Really, I am."

"You know what?" Adrian glared harshly at him. "I don't care. I don't want to know why or anything." He held his hand up when Jaden went to speak. "You broke my heart. But I've moved on. So have you. Let's leave it at that." He moved to walk past Jaden but the man grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Don't do this Adrian."

The raven haired boy hissed. "Let go of me."

"Don't walk away."

"You had no problem doing it to me." His voice dripped with hate as he glared at the older man. Jaden's hand released Adrian's arm at his words. Adrian gave him one last glare before walking away from him much like the man had done to him three years before.

Adrian lost a good bit of his anger though when he saw Kiba walking toward him. He bit his lower lip, feeling his eyes start to sting. He wouldn't cry. Not in front of Kiba. The brunette immediately wrapped him in a tight hug, causing Adrian to almost lose it. He buried his head in Kiba's chest, basking in the warmth and comfort.

"Kiba..." He mumbled.

The brunette pulled back, shaking his head. "You don't have to explain anything to me."

A lump formed in Adrian throat as he nodded. He hadn't thought about Jaden in a long time and he had almost forgotten what it felt like. The pain of rejection and heartbreak. He swallowed hard and looked around. "Where's Nana?"

"She said she needed to do some personal shopping." Kiba shrugged, raised his hand to cup Adrian's cheek. "You okay?"

He shook his head, not wanting to lie to his boyfriend. "I will be though."

Kiba nodded before leaning down to place a soft kiss to the boy's shaking lips. "Okay." Adrian sniffed, blushing slightly. Kiba smiled at him, brushing his thumb over Adrian's flushed cheek. "Val said she'd meet us in the food court when she was done."

Adrian nodded, taking his boyfriend's hand and starting to lead him there. "What does she need to buy?"

"She didn't say. She was a little secretive about it."

Adrian hummed in thought, focusing on Kiba. He wouldn't let Jaden get to him. Not today. Not ever. Not when he had Kiba. "So, why couldn't you look at me?"

Kiba raised an eyebrow and looked at his boyfriend. "Hm?"

"When I was wearing that dress."

"Oh." The brunette shifted his eyes away from Adrian's. "I just... Well, you looked so cute in it. I was afraid that if I looked too long I'd jump you." He said with a shrug.

Adrian almost stopped in his tracks at Kiba's words. "Seriously?" He looked at him like he had two heads.

Kiba chuckled softly, slipping his hand out of Adrian's to wrap his arm around the boy's shoulders. "Yea."

"You... like stuff like that?"

Kiba nodded. "On you I do."

Adrian blinked, his blush becoming darker. "I... have other dresses."

"Maybe you'll show me sometime?" Kiba sounded hopeful.

"Okay..." Kiba smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to Adrian's temple.

* * *

"Boys~." Nana Val called before they could go upstairs. "I'm going to need your help tomorrow. I have to make cookies and cakes for the church's Christmas Pageant."

Adrian stared at his Nana, one foot on the step and his hand on the railing. "Okay."

"Good night!" She waved at them before disappearing into the kitchen. Adrian glanced at Kiba who just shrugged and nudged Adrian up the stairs. The raven haired boy grinned at him before making his way up the stairs.

It was pretty late, around ten, and they had just arrived home from a day full of shopping. After lunch, Nana Val continued to drag them all over the mall. Their feet were tired and they were just exhausted. The woman sure knew how to shop.

Adrian sighed as he plopped down onto the bed. He lay on his stomach and cuddled up into his pillow, kicking his shoes off onto the floor. Kiba watched him, amused before lying down beside him, on his back. He linked his fingers behind his head and used them like a pillow as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Kiba." Adrian spoke after a while of comfortable silence.

"Hm?"

He lifted up on his elbows, staring at his pillow. "I... About Jaden..."

Kiba blinked and turned on his side to look at his boyfriend. Adrian was staring at the pillow, unshed tears in his eyes. "You don't have to tell me."

"But I should. Because you deserve to know." He clasped his hands in front of him tightly. "Jaden was my first love."

Kiba assumed as much and was curious to know the story behind them. He scooted a little closer to the boy, letting his hand rest on the small of Adrian's back. The boy glanced at him from the corner of his eye, a soft smile on his lips.

Feeling reassured, Adrian swallowed hard, shifting his eyes to his hands. "Jaden use to live next door to Nana. He grew up there. I've been coming here every summer for as long as I could remember. And every summer was spent with him. We were like best friends." Adrian's voice was soft and Kiba could hear the hint of pain in it. "But... See, Jaden's older than me. Not by much. Only two years. But enough. He developed before me and realized things about himself before me. When I came back that summer... I was fourteen. I knew by then that I was gay. And I knew I liked Jaden." He shook his head. "No, I loved him."

Kiba listened intently, rubbing Adrian's back in a soothing manner.

"Jaden loved me too. He had been my first kiss when I was nine. He had liked me since then. I liked him too but I was too young to understand what that meant. I told him how I felt that summer. At first, everything was okay. He retuned my feelings and things went back to normal. Almost... I knew Jaden wanted me. And I had no problem in giving him just that." He swallowed hard, feeling the pain of rejection coming back.

Kiba narrowed his eyes slightly, moving a little closer. The pain in Adrian's voice was starting to worry him.

"But when I offered... He freaked. Literally." He closed his eyes tightly. "I don't remember exactly what he said. Something about not being _that_ gay. I was so confused cause he told me he loved me. When I asked him why he just... walked away." Tears started to leak through Adrian's tightly closed eyes. "That was the last time I saw him."

Kiba slipped his arm under Adrian's light body and pulled the boy to his side. Adrian quickly cuddled up to him, burying his head in Kiba's tanned neck. Kiba could feel the wetness on his neck and glared at the ceiling. He knew he didn't like Jaden for a reason. That man broke his Adrian's heart.

"I was devastated at first." Adrian mumbled into his neck. "I stopped coming to spend the summer here after that. I just couldn't face him. But I got over it over time. I just... seeing him again today... I didn't expect it. And everything just came flooding back."

Kiba nodded, understanding, and pulled Adrian closer. "He didn't deserve you."

Adrian laughed lightly, nuzzling his face into Kiba's neck. "Kiba?"

"Yes?"

"I like you. I really do."

Kiba's heart raced at the boy's words and a warm feeling rushed over his body. He smiled softly and used his free hand to link his fingers together with Adrian's hand that was resting on his stomach. Adrian grasped his hand tightly.

"I really like you too."

He felt Adrian smile against his neck and place a kiss there. "Good."

Kiba's smile grew and they stayed like that for a while longer. Kiba was too deep in thought to notice Adrian snuggle closer, his breathing even. The brunette was thinking about telling Adrian one of his secrets. Since the boy had just told him something about his past, Kiba felt it was fair to tell Adrian about his past. Atleast something relating to it.

He was about to tell Adrian when he noticed the boy was fast asleep against him. Kiba sighed softly, placing a kiss to the boy's temple before cuddling closer to him and closing his eyes. It could wait one more day. For now, he would stay with Adrian till the boy didn't want him anymore. Though he was sure no matter what he told Adrian, the boy wouldn't leave him. And of course, he was right.

* * *

**Yea, that's right. Next chapter you find out Kiba's secrets. Well, only a few. Like why he's homeless and what he's keeping from Adrian. His really huge secret? Yea, you gotta wait a few more parts for that. Hehehe. I'm so evil.**

**Ah, and about the dress thing? That happened to me. Most embarrassing thing to ever happen. Jaden's mother wanted to see me in one of those dresses and boom. Right in front of Jaden. And she freaking bought it for me too! -grumbles- So, I figured, I'd put it in the story since this is loosely based off my life. Besides... I like dressing up...**

**Jaden? Yea, the character was based off of the real guy. My ex. Why did I put him in there? I'm not sure. It just kinda happened. Totally wasn't planned. But it fit, no? Lets you in on Adrian's life a little. And like Adrian, I'm resentful toward the guy as well. **

**I'm not that pleased with this chapter. I wrote it like three different times and each time I hated it. So this is the one that was the least messed up. I just feel like it doesn't flow that well... -shrugs- idk. I hope you guys liked it. **

**OMG! I have to tell you readers about my dream last night! It was so weird but amazing! I was Adrian okay? And like, I was getting all ready for something. A wedding. Who's wedding? MY WEDDING! I was in a freaking wedding dress! And Gaara was my bride's maid. I swear. He was in a dress too! A bright green one that looked so good on him! It was so weird though. Cause when I was finally walking down the isle, I saw people from real life. My friends, family and stuff. Like Andy, Shane, Jess and even freaking Stephanie was there! But also people from this story! Naruto characters! And when I got to the end, who was standing there? KIBA! Looking all handsome in his tux. -smiles- and Naruto was beside him as the best man! And Kakashi was the preacher... Idk why Kakashi was there... but he was. Until I saw Kiba I didn't realize my dream was based off of Homeless. It was crazy! Cause it was so real. Like, people were in cosplay and stuff. And my dress? Omg my dress. So freaking pretty~. It felt so real and amazing. I mean, I have always dreamed of having a cosplay wedding. I figured I'd dress as Sasuke cause I look good as him. When Jaden and I were together we planned that. He'd be Naruto. But that never happened. I still want that though. But I never planned on wearing a wedding dress... That's why the dream was so weird. **

**Right, so now I want to write that. I might at the end of Homeless. Maybe do a one-shot sequel of it. Crap... I just gave away the ending... Kinda. Haha. **

**Anyway!**

**Please review! Review means Gaara's cookies!**

***~*Shane*~* **

**Matt woves his seme~.**

**+Matt+**


	22. Love Rhymes with F You

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I was gone for the weekend so sorry this wasn't up sooner.

Enjoy!

*~*Shane*~*

* * *

"Ah, Kiba..."

The brunette's eyes snapped open at the sound of his name being moaned. He blinked his blurry eyes, lifting a hand to rub at them. He squinted at the brightness and figured it was morning. A yawn escaped his lips as he shifted to look at the small raven haired boy attacked to his side. He blinked at Adrian as a soft whimper escaped the boy's soft lips.

Adrian's leg was hooked around Kiba's, making his crotch press firmly against Kiba's thigh. One arm was curled up to his chest while the other was wrapped around Kiba's stomach securely. His forehead was pressed against Kiba's bare shoulder and the brunette would feel the heat radiating off of him.

The most obvious thing however, was the very hard member pressed against Kiba's thigh. The brunette stiffened at this realization, his eyes widening as the boy moaned once again. Adrian's fingers clenched at the skin of Kiba's side like he wanted something to cling to. More so than he was already clinging to Kiba.

_H-He's dreaming about me, isn't it?_

Kiba licked his dry lips, thinking about what to do to. The best option was to wake the boy since he was sure Val would come get them soon. But he kind of didn't want to wake Adrian. He wanted to see how far it would go.

"Mmm... Kiba..."

He shut his eyes tightly and decided it was best to wake him up. Otherwise, Kiba would jump the poor boy in his sleep.

He sighed softly and tightened his arm around Adrian's waist. He shook him lightly while saying his name softly. After a few moments, Adrian stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He nuzzled his head against Kiba's shoulder before shifting to rest his head on the brunette's tanned shoulder.

"Kiba..." He said breathlessly. Kiba stiffened slightly and tried not to move. Adrian noticed this and lifted his head to look at his boyfriend. "What's wrong?" He asked, sleepily.

Kiba shook his head, lowering his eyes.

Adrian tilted his head, his brow furring in confusion. "What?"

"You... Um... Have a problem again."

Adrian blinked. Then blinked again before he realized what Kiba meant. A blush crossed his features and he moved to get away from Kiba but the brunette's arm around his waist kept him in place. "Kiba." He whined softly.

The brunette shifted and suddenly, Adrian was pressed back into the mattress with Kiba between his legs. Both had blushes on their faces but there was different look in Kiba's eyes. Adrian stared up at him with wide eyes, his pale hands pressed against the broad toned chest.

"You were dreaming about me." It wasn't a question. Just a statement Kiba made before leaning down and nuzzling his nose into Adrian's exposed neck.

Adrian smoothed his hands over Kiba's chest till they gripped his shoulders. "Yes." He was embarrassed but this was different than any other time. He spread his legs a little further apart not realizing he was encouraging the brunette.

Kiba swallowed hard, pressing his lips to the pale neck. "Do you do that often?"

"More so recently..." His breath was hitched. He could feel Kiba's own hard member barely against his.

Kiba lifted his head and his lips found Adrian's. The smaller boy let out a soft moan at the contact and eagerly pressed his lips back against Kiba's. His hands slipped around Kiba's neck and connected behind the boy's head. Kiba's lips pressed harder against Adrian's and he gasped when their hips brushed together.

Kiba took that opportunity to slip his tongue into the open mouth and explored. Adrian whimpered softly, pulling the boy closer by wrapping his legs around Kiba's waist. The action forced their hips together and their hardened members to crash together. A moan escaped both boys but the other swallowed it.

"Adrian. Kiba." A knock at the door. "You boys up?"

They forced their lips apart but otherwise didn't move. Adrian swallowed hard and licked his lips. "Yea Nana. We'll be down in a minute."

"Good!" She said excitedly before walking away.

They were quiet for a while, just searching each others eyes, trying to calm down. Finally, Kiba smiled softly and pecked his lips to Adrian's.

"Well, that's one hell of a way to start a morning."

Adrian blinked before a grin graced his lips. "You started it!" He giggled, pushing against Kiba's chest. "Now get off me before your crush me."

Kiba pouted lightly. "Crush you? Are you saying I'm fat?"

Adrian rolled his eyes and pressed his palms against Kiba's chest, the skin hot against his palms. "Please, you are so not fat. Now get off."

"Oh, I'd like to." He grinned, leaning down and licking Adrian's cheek.

"Ep!" Adrian squeaked. "Kiba!" He whined once again as Kiba sunk his teeth into his pale neck gently.

The brunette chuckled, licking the bite. "I like it when you moan my name."

Adrian huffed, digging his nails into Kiba's chest. "Kiba~ Nana's waiting."

"Mmm." He lifted his head to meet Adrian's green eyes. "I've been waiting."

Adrian stared at him for a moment. "I never stopped you."

Kiba sighed, hanging his head, his brown hair tickling Adrian's nose. "I know..." He said softly.

Adrian lifted up and ran his fingers into the soft brown hair. Kiba leaned into the touch but otherwise didn't move. "Kiba... I'm... Ready whenever you are."

The brunette's breath hitched and he closed his eyes tightly. "Please don't say that."

"Why not? It's the truth."

"There's a lot you need to know."

"Then tell me."

Kiba shook his head, lifting it only to look at Adrian through his bangs. "I... We don't have enough time."

"Fine." Adrian let his fingers slip from Kiba's hair. "Than tonight."

Kiba thought it over for a moment before nodding. "Okay."

Adrian relaxed and smiled at him. "Good. Now get off me?"

Kiba chuckled before nodding and moving to get off him. But he was stuck. "Um, you have to let go first."

Adrian blinked and realized his legs were still wrapped firmly around Kiba's waist. His blush deepened before he released the brunette. Kiba smiled at him before getting off the boy and going to the bathroom. Adrian stayed there, staring at the ceiling. _If Nana hadn't interrupted... I wonder how far we would have gone before Kiba stopped. That's the farthest we've ever gone. I mean... he was almost..._ Adrian let out a small squeak before flipping over and burying his head in his pillow.

At the time, he was so lost in Kiba's touch he didn't realize what was going on. All he wanted was more. He needed more. He shook his head into the pillow trying to rid himself of those thoughts. His member was half hard anyway. He didn't want it getting worse.

After all, Nana Val was waiting downstairs for them.

* * *

"Looks like I need to run to the store." Both boys stopped what they were doing when Nana Val spoke. "We're out of flour and milk." She tapped her cheek with her finger. "I thought we'd have enough. Guess not." She shrugged and moved to the sink to wash her hands.

Adrian glanced at Kiba who continued placing cookie dough onto the cookie sheet at the island. He shifted his eyes back to his Nana who was standing beside him at the sink. He was at the counter, mixing a vanilla cake in a bowl. "Well, you are making enough for church and the family tomorrow."

Nana Val nodded, drying her hands off with the apron around her body. "True." She moved to untie it. "I'll be back in a little while. I'm going to get a few extra things." She placed her apron on the counter and smiled at them. "You two will be good while I'm gone won't you?"

Adrian couldn't help the blush that crossed his cheek bones. It was like she knew what had almost happened earlier that day. "Yes."

She grinned at them. "Good. Bye." She waved at them before slipping out of the kitchen.

Adrian sighed softly and went back to stirring the yellowish mixture in the bowl. It was a little after noon and they had been baking since early that morning. Both were wearing aprons but only Adrian was wearing his around his neck too. Things between them were normal but a tiny bit tense. Both were on edge after what almost happened earlier.

Soft Christmas music played as they both continued their work. Adrian gritted his teeth, sick of the Christian Christmas music and stopped his work. He reached over to the radio on the counter and changed the station. Satisfied with the rock music playing, Adrian went back to stirring.

It was quiet between them, the only sound the soft music. But then suddenly, Adrian squeaked at the new song playing on the radio. He reached over and turned the radio up, bouncing.

"_You can fuck me till the sun comes up_." He sang along with the song.

Kiba froze and looked up at his boyfriend.

"_Your eyes are killing me. When you choke me. I can't breath. Bed sheets cover my needs. Rip them off. Take me to my knees. When we start blowing up. Give me whiplash. Feels like love." _He sang along, wigging his hips back and forth while stirring the mixture.

Kiba stared at him with wide eyes. Not only were the words coming out of his boyfriend's mouth getting to him but so was the way he was moving.

"_Burn Baby, burn burn. You make me hot HOT. Burn baby burn burn. You make me hot HOT. I know you want me. I want you too. You're feelin' frisky. I'm feelin' you. You feel me up. I'm going down. You can fuck me till the sun comes up."_

Adrian grinned, not realizing he had an audience. _"You stole my sanity. Limbs smashing like a symphony. Your fingers down my spine... I'm caving in tonight. Shut me up and tie me up. You're trash but it feels like love. Burn baby, burn burn. I know you want me. I want you too. You can fuck me till the sun comes up. I won't try and stop you... even though I should. Boy you drive me crazy but damn it feels so good."_ He bounced and danced a bit as he sang, unaware of Kiba moving closer to him.

Adrian squeaked when his hips were suddenly grabbed and he was flipped around. Kiba's lips were on his before he even knew what was going on. He whimpered and dug his fingers into Kiba's chest as he pressed back against the counter. Kiba's tongue was pressing against his lips, begging for entrance which he granted. The wet appendage entered his mouth and rubbed against his own. He slipped his hands up to Kiba's shoulders and pressed his tongue against Kiba's.

Kiba pressed closer to him, their hips connecting but it felt like he couldn't get close enough. His hands slipped down Adrian's thighs while their tongues played. Adrian whimpered when Kiba grabbed his ass and lifted him up. His hands flew backwards to catch himself as he landed on the counter, knocking the bowl to the side and causing it to spill over.

Kiba settled between his legs, their lips never parting. Adrian wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck, pulling his as close as possible. Now they were about the same height and it made things a little easier. Kiba's hands roamed Adrian's sides and he released a soft groan when the smaller boy started to suck on his tongue.

Jeffree Star continued to play in the background as things started to heat up between the two boys. Adrian wrapped his legs around Kiba's waist, bringing their hips closer and crashing their clothed members together. Kiba groaned at the contact and moved his hips against the others again earning a moan from Adrian.

"Hot damn!"

Both boys ripped apart at the sound of Nana Val's voice. She was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, her face red and a hand over her open mouth. Her eyes were wide and she looked like she wasn't sure whether to laugh or yell. She chose the first one. A soft giggled escaped her lips as she looked over the two's ruffled appearance.

"I, um, forgot my phone." She tried to not laugh to hard as she grabbed the purple device from the island counter. She opened her mouth but then closed it, shaking her head before leaving once again.

Kiba glanced at Adrian after she left to find the boy just staring at the empty space she once occupied. Kiba bit his lower lip and moved to stand in front of him; carefully settling back between the boy's spread legs. Adrian blinked and shifted his eyes to meet Kiba's.

"She saw us..." The pale boy muttered.

Kiba nodded, lifting his hand to brush his thumb over Adrian's swollen bottom lip. "She did."

"She didn't freak." He blinked. "We were almost fucking on her counter and she didn't freak."

"No, she didn't."

"She laughed." Adrian just sounded astonished.

"She did." Kiba smiled softly, trying not to laugh at his cute little boyfriend.

"My grandmother is awesome."

Kiba then did laugh. "Yes she is. But we should clean up our mess before she gets back."

Adrian blinked and looked to his side to see the mixture he was working on spilled over the counter and dripping onto the floor. "Yea, we should."

Neither boy moved however.

"Why'd you jump me?"

"You were being sexy."

"I was singing a song."

"A sexy song." Kiba grinned at him.

Adrian eyed his boyfriend, crossing his arms over his chest. "I can't sing a song without getting jumped?"

"Nope." He leaned forward and pecked Adrian's slightly swollen lips.

A pout was what he received. "Were you going to fuck me on my grandmother's kitchen counter?"

"Adrian, I'm appalled you would think I would do such a thing." He leaned closer and whispered into the boy's ear, making him shiver, "I was going to make love to you on your grandmother's kitchen counter."

Adrian let out a laugh and pushed at Kiba's chest, making the brunette lean back to look at him. "Kiba!"

"What? I was."

"What happened to me having to know everything?"

Kiba shrugged. "I kinda forgot about that when you sang, '_you can fuck me till the sun comes up'_."

"That's the first line!"

"Exactly."

Adrian's pout grew. "You are such a perv."

"Only for you." He kissed the tip of Adrian's nose before moving away so the boy could jump down.

"Keep it in your pants, Kiba. We have work to do."

"Ah." Kiba nodded, moving to clean up his own mess. He had dropped the bowl of cookie dough and it covered the island counter. "I was not the only one participating in that, you know."

Adrian's face flushed as he tried to clean up the cake mix. "You started it."

"I only took advantage of the situation. You continued it."

"Yea well no one finished it."

"Not yet, anyway."

Adrian shivered at Kiba's voice. "Can we reframe from jumping each other until Nana gets back?"

"No promises. As long as you don't dance like that again we'll be fine."

Adrian reached over and turned the radio back to a Christmas station. "Okay."

"Adrian?"

"Yea Kiba?"

"You're cute when you're embarrassed."

Adrian spun around and flung some cake mix at Kiba, hitting him square in the face. He hadn't meant to do that but now that he had he couldn't help the bubble of laughter that escaped his lips. "Ah! Oh my god!" He started to laugh hysterically.

Kiba blinked a grin on his face. He whipped the cake mix from his face with the towel he was using and picked up a spoonful of cookie dough. Adrian shook his head at him, holding his stomach and trying to keep from laughing.

"No, Kiba! You wouldn't!" The brunette grinned and flicked the spoon at Adrian. The chocolate cookie dough landed on the boy's cheek and now Kiba was the one laughing. Adrian blinked and grabbed the bowl of cake mix. "Oh, it's on now!"

Akamaru and Mimi ran out from under the kitchen table and started barking at the two of them as they ran around the kitchen, throwing cake mix and cookie dough at each other. Akamaru stayed on Kiba's heels while Mimi stayed on Adrian's. At one point, though, Mimi got in the way and tripped Adrian.

The pale boy crashed to the floor. Kiba gasped and ran over to his boyfriend who was still laughing. "Are you okay?"

Adrian gasped in air, nodding with a grin on his face. "I'm fine." He giggled as Mimi got into his lap and licked the cookie dough from his cheek.

Kiba chuckled and pet Akamaru who was underneath his squatting bum. "We made our mess bigger." He said, observing the destroyed kitchen.

"Yea." Adrian said, still giggling a bit. "We should really clean up this time. Or Nana's gonna freak. She should be back so-"

"Oh my gosh! What in the world did you two do?!"

"Shit..."

"Adrian!" Nana Val placed her grocery bags on the floor, her eyes wide as she looked over her kitchen covered in cake mix and cookie dough. "You destroyed my kitchen!"

"We'll clean it up, Nana." Adrian said while Kiba helped him to his feet. "We promise."

She blinked at the two of them. She looked them over before sighing. "Atleast you're not naked." Both boys blinked, blushes covering their faces. "Go shower. I'll clean this up."

"But Nana-"

"Shoo." She told them, glaring at them softly.

Adrian bit his lower lip, grabbed Kiba's wrist and pulled him out of the kitchen. You never argued with Nana when she had that look on her face. He led Kiba up the stairs and to their room where he finally let the brunette go.

"You think she's mad at us?" Kiba asked.

"Maybe a little. But like she said, atleast we weren't naked."

Kiba blinked before laughing. "Oh wow Adrian. I didn't know you had it in you."

"What?" The boy was confused.

Kiba shook his head. "Never mind." He stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Adrian's waist, pulling them together. "A shower sounds good about now, hm? I think I have cake mix in places cake mix should never be."

Adrian giggles softly. "That's what you get. Putting cookie dough in my pants." He shifted, wiggling his bum. "I feel chocolate chips in my ass."

Kiba laughed, nuzzling his nose against Adrian's. "That sounds so wrong."

"It is wrong!" He pressed his fists against Kiba's cake mix covered chest. "You try having chocolate chips in your ass!"

"No thanks. I'm fine with my cake mix."

Adrian giggled. "Oh right. Haha."

Kiba smiled at his boyfriend. "Shall we shower?"

"Together?"

"It'd save time."

Adrian blinked. "Oh hell no!" He pushed away from Kiba but instantly regretted it when a flash of pain entered the brunette's eyes. "No! I mean... well..." He bit his lip, regret filling him.

Kiba shook his head. "Forget it. Go shower okay?" He kept his eyes on the floor, not able to look at Adrian.

"Kiba..." Adrian stepped forward and gently touched the red triangle on his cheek. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I... want to... shower with you." His face flushed when Kiba's brown eyes glanced up to met his. "But, if we do, Nana'll get suspicious as to why we're taking so long."

The smile was back in Kiba's eyes. "Yea, that's true." He lifted his head and gave Adrian a smile. "Alright, well go shower, okay?"

Adrian returned his smile and leaned forward, pecking Kiba's lips. "I'll be quick." He winked at him before skipping off into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Kiba sighed and looked around the room. He then looked himself over and chuckled lightly. He was covered in cake mix from head to toe. He shook his head, happy about how the day was going. The sexual tension between them was getting worse but Kiba was beginning to realize he could handle it. He planned to tell Adrian everything tonight. He could wait just a little bit longer.

* * *

**And you'll have to wait a little bit longer to figure out what his secrets are! HAHA! Aw, I'm so cruel. I'm sorry. Really, I am. But this was getting really long and there's still so much more that I have planned for this part. So, I figured I'd change it up a bit and put Kiba's confessions in the next part. Since it should be kinda long itself. **

**I was going to do a shower scene, but this part has enough sexual situations don't you think? Hehe. Okay, it could never have enough sexual situations but still. I though of Shane in writing this whole thing and thought of what would happen between us. Hehe that was what I came up with. So you can thank him for it. But of course my fantasy went MUCH farther... Hehe. **

**Lemon! In two more parts. YAY! Adrian and Kiba are starting to get annoyed with the lack of sex. Ah, the joy of growing teenage boys~. **

**Well, review if you want the next part!**

**Thanks!**

***~*Shane*~***

**+Matt+ **

**Song: "Love Rhymes with Fuck You" by Jeffree Star.... I LOVE THAT SONG!!!**


	23. Secrets

I love Jeffree Star. He ish my idol. -Smiles- Damn is he sexy. My gosh... He makes me feel sexy just by listening to his songs. So does Dahvie Vanity but only cause I wanna fuck his hair.

_Make my move, make you move. Make you wanna hear me talk. See me walk. See me fuck. See me suck a lollipop. Wanna get nasty? I'll make you hot. Make you rock. I'll leave the world in shock. I'mma tease. I'm your fuel. I just wanna see you drool. On your knees._

Hehe. I lovers "Lollipop Luxury". OMG my favorite part?

_Mmm hot damn. Here I come. Tell me how you want it done. At the mall. In the hall. On your momma's bedroom wall._

-Giggles- Yes, please! On my momma's bedroom wall! -Nudges Shane-

Oh, right, I'm supposed to writing aren't I? Hehe

Enjoy!

*~*Shane*~*

* * *

Kiba always believed that everything had a purpose. That everything happened for a reason. There was a reason he was alive still. There was a reason he survived. A reason he met Adrian. The boy was meant for him. He knew that and believed with his whole being but he was afraid that even Adrian didn't realize that. The boy would never realize that unless Kiba told him everything.

That Saturday when Akamaru suddenly ran off on his own was the beginning of a new life for Kiba. That was the day he met Adrian. As soon as his brown eyes landed on the pale boy feeding Akamaru, something inside him snapped. Something about Adrian got to him. Maybe it was his smile or the way he spoke. Kiba wasn't sure. But he knew there was a reason Akamaru found Adrian.

Kiba knew Adrian. Adrian knew Kiba. He just didn't remember it. It was such a long time ago that the brunette was surprised that even he remembered. He tried to forget everything before that horrid day. The day his life changed for the worse. How Kiba even recognized Adrian was beyond his imagination. But that day at the church he immediately recognized him. It had to be those intense emerald green eyes.

"Kiba." Adrian poked him. "Are you awake?"

Kiba blinked, his eyes clearing and he realized Adrian was leaning over him. "Yea." He mumbled, lifting a hand to rub his eyes.

Adrian shifted so he was sitting on the bed beside Kiba instead of lying beside him. It was night and they had gone to bed a few hours before without much being said between them. They were worn out from the full day of baking with Nana Val and as soon as their heads hit the pillow they were gone.

Kiba, however, had woken up in the middle of the night, nightmares chasing him from sleep. He didn't realize he had woken Adrian in the process. "I'm sorry."

Adrian sat Indian style, his hands clasping his ankles. "For what?"

"Waking you up."

The pale boy shook his head. "Are you okay? You scared me."

Kiba closed his eyes tightly and moved to sit up. "I'm fine... Just nightmares."

Adrian blinked, staring at him. "Oh?"

Kiba glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "Yea. My past tends to haunt me."

Adrian bit his lower lip not sure whether to ask about it or not. He chose the latter. "Well..." He opened his arms. "You wanna hug?"

Kiba chuckled softly. "That'd be nice." He leaned to the side and wrapped his arms around Adrian's waist. Adrian smiled and slipped his arms around Kiba's neck, hugging him tightly. "Thanks."

"Anytime." He nuzzled his cheek against Kiba's.

"My parents were killed."

Adrian blinked in surprise. He was quiet for a moment, trying to figure out if he really heard what was just said. He gripped Kiba's shoulders and pushed him back so their eyes to meet. He searched Kiba's brown eyes for a moment. "What?"

Kiba blinked, shifting his eyes away from Adrian's to stare at the blanket bunched up in Adrian's lap. "My parents were killed."

"I heard that I just... Um..." He blinked, realizing Kiba was opening up to him. He didn't want to push but he really wanted Kiba to elaborate.

Kiba sighed, letting his hands rest on Adrian's hips to which the boy had no objection. "I was six. I was asleep in my room when I heard screaming. I ran to see what was going on and I saw..." He trailed off, closing his eyes tightly.

Adrian cupped his cheek, forcing their eyes to meet. "You can tell me Kiba..."

The brunette nodded. "Some man in black was slitting my mother's throat."

Adrian froze. He stared at Kiba with wide eyes, not sure how to react or what to say. So he settled with, "oh my god."

"My father was already dead on the floor. All I saw was blood. So I ran." Kiba's eyes became glossy as the memories flooded back to him. Adrian's hand gripped one of his own as he became lost in his own world. "It was freezing outside and I was barefoot. I ran down the sidewalk and cut my foot on something. I'm not sure what it was. I don't know where I was going. I was just running. Eventually, someone found me."

He closed his eyes, a tear escaping. "Someone told me later that it was one of my neighbors. They heard the screaming and had called the police but when I wasn't found everyone thought the man kidnapped me or something. He apparently was robbing us... But I hadn't really run far. I remember fighting her. She was just trying to calm me but I was so scared."

Adrian bit his bottom lip and thought for a moment while Kiba tried not to cry. He shifted so he was leaning back against the headboard and spread his legs. He tugged on Kiba's arm and practically had to pull the brunette to him. Kiba settled between his legs. His head on Adrian's shoulder as the boy held him tightly. Roles were reversed.

They stayed silent for a while, Adrian not expecting to hear anymore from Kiba. In truth he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear more. Yes, he wanted to know Kiba's past and he was sure it wasn't going to be pretty. But for the boy to witness his own mother's murder? That was _**not**_ what he was expecting.

"They took me to this place..." Kiba continued. "Where other children had been through what I had been through. It was like an orphanage but for kids messed up in the head. I didn't belong there." Kiba's tone changed. Before he sounded heart broken; now he sounded resentful. "I wasn't insane. I wasn't violent like other kids. I wasn't reclusive either. I was just numb."

Adrian closed his eyes, listening to Kiba's voice. There really was nothing he could say. Just listen. He brought his hand up and began to gently run his fingers through Kiba's soft brown spikes. The boy relaxed at the touch and cuddled closer to him.

"I was ten when they finally let me out. I was put into foster care but it never lasted. I wasn't a bad kid. I just didn't get along with other kids. Apparently I have a temper."

Adrian smiled softly, remembering the time when Kiba met Kankuro.

"So I was pushed from home to home. After a while... I just got annoyed with it. No one wanted me. I was just a bother to everyone else. So I ran away. At thirteen. I figured I could take care of myself better than those people tried."

Adrian's eyes snapped open and he stared at the wall with wide eyes. Kiba had been homeless by choice. Things were slowly starting to make sense. Kiba didn't want to be a bother ever. Pieces were clicking together in Adrian's head.

"And I did. I'm alive." His voice lost a lot. Like he was numb once again. "I survived on my own. Alone."

Adrian swallowed hard, massaging Kiba's skull. "You're not alone anymore."

Adrian soft voice snapped Kiba out of where ever he was. He sighed and shifted to nuzzle into Adrian's neck. "No, I'm not."

The pale boy smiled and tightened his arms around Kiba. "Thank you, Kiba. For telling me."

"I'm not finished."

Adrian blinked. "There's more?"

"The most important part." Kiba shifted and pulled away from Adrian so he was sitting on his knees in front of him. Adrian tilted his head at him, confused. Kiba leaned forward and gently placed his lips against the others. Adrian blinked but returned the soft kiss. A few seconds later, Kiba pulled back.

"What is it?"

Kiba pressed his lips together, not answering Adrian's question at first. He lowered his head and ran his hand roughly through his hair. "I'm not proud of it." He hissed softly.

Adrian sat up straight, getting on his knees as well and moving closer to Kiba. "What Kiba? What aren't you proud of?"

Kiba bit into his lower lip, wincing at the pain. He wasn't sure if he could do it. Admit to Adrian what he had done. His hands fisted on his knees, nails digging into his palm. He wasn't sure if he could take rejection. Not from Adrian. Anyone but him.

"Kiba." Adrian spoke softly, moving a little closer. "What ever it is..." He placed his hand on top of Kiba's lowered head. "I won't judge you, okay? I promise."

The words didn't help Kiba all that much. Only because Adrian had no clue what the brunette wanted to tell him, thus he really had no clue what he was saying. But the warm hand on his head forced his heart to believe the boy's words.

"I was young... so finding work was really hard." Kiba's voice was barely above a whisper. "I was desperate..." He swallowed hard, trying to keep his voice steady. He should have prepared himself better for this. He really should have. "So I sold myself for money."

Adrian stared at him for a while, silent. Each second that ticked by was tearing at Kiba's heart. The thing was, Adrian didn't exactly understand. He was afraid to ask though. "Y-You... sold yourself for...?" His voice was shakier than Kiba's.

"Sex."

Adrian's hand slipped away from his head and landed in his lap. He just stared at Kiba with wide eyes. The brunette sure was telling him a lot all in one night. He had expected Kiba would have a lot to tell but for it all to be so... Adrian just wasn't prepared.

Kiba had been a whore? Adrian shook his head slightly at the thought. No, Kiba did what he had to do. He tried to swallow down the lump in his throat and he noticed Kiba shaking slightly. His hand reached for him but just couldn't touch him. Adrian cursed himself. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he touch him?

The silence was enough for Kiba. He noticed Adrian's hand frozen in mid air. He couldn't touch him. So he had been wrong. Adrian wasn't different. He was just like everyone else who turned him away. He moved and slipped off the bed, unable to just sit there any longer. He didn't even look at Adrian when he slipped out of the room and left. He didn't hear anything behind him as he made his way downstairs. His heart was clenching tightly in his chest but he did his best to ignore it. He grabbed his coat from the rack by the door and slipped on his shoes. He just couldn't handle rejection right now. Especially with Adrian so near to him.

The front door closed behind him softly and he made his way down the stairs. His feet clenched in the snow as he started to walk. He needed to walk it off. The pain and the anger of rejection. Adrian didn't stop him when he tried to leave. He didn't even say a word. That was enough for Kiba.

He had reached a bus stop when his body finally gave out on him. He hadn't been walking far or for that long but his heart had control of him at the moment. He collapsed on the bus bench, shivering at the cold. He was still only in his boxers. He clutched the coat around him, the same coat Adrian had given him.

He hung his head, letting a bit of his pain escape. He should have known better. He was used to rejection. No one loved him, he knew that. Maybe no one ever would. But when he met Adrian once again... He thought it would be different. He thought the boy cared and maybe he really did. But Kiba knew no matter how much he cared; it didn't take away his past.

Kiba had met Adrian once before that Saturday at the church. It had been the day his parents were murdered. His mother had taken him to a new park so he could make friends. He wasn't having any luck in school so she thought maybe he'd make friends in a less forced social area. Kiba was a shy child so he had bad luck at making friends.

**Flashback**

"_Mommy, why can't I just play with you?" The little six year old Kiba asked, tugging on his mother's pant leg._

"_Because, sweetie, you need to make friends." She motioned to the park full of children. "Don't you want someone your own age to play with?"_

_Kiba pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "No."_

_She sighed and patted his head. "Alright then. Go play by yourself." Kiba grinned and took of running. His mother smiled softly at him before going to sit down with a few other mothers._

_Kiba ran over to a big tree which was void of anyone. He grinned as he started to climb it. He loved to climb and was lucky enough to have yet to fall and break anything. He was lost in his own world when a small boy came over to him._

"_Excuse me?" The boy with green eyes said, looking up at Kiba, hidden in a branch._

_The brunette popped his head out, half glaring at the boy. "What?"_

"_This is my tree."_

_Kiba blinked. "I was here first."_

_The boy narrowed his bright green eyes at him. "I was here yesterday!"_

"_Adrian!" A blonde woman ran over to them. "What's going on?"_

_Adrian pointed up at Kiba who decided to hide behind a branch. "He's in my tree!"_

_She smiled softly and bent down to him. "Share Darling. Remember what you learned in Sunday school?"_

_The equally blonde boy pouted. "But momma!"_

"_Adrian." Her voice had a warning tone to it. "You need to make friends anyway. So share." She gave one good look before walking away. _

_Adrian huffed and stared up at Kiba. "Get down here."_

_Kiba shook his head. "You come up here."_

_His green eyes flashed and he started to climb the tree. He was quickly on the same branch as Kiba. He sat down on it and scooted closer to the brunette. "I've never seen you before."_

"_My mommy brought me here for the first time today."_

"_Oh..." He suddenly grinned at him. "I'm Adrian!"_

_Kiba eyed the boy. "I'm... Kiba."_

"_Kiba?" He tilted his head. "That's a cool name." He grabbed the boy's wrist and tugged him forward. "You wanna play Ninja's?"_

_Kiba's shyness pushed back a little and he nodded. "Okay."_

_The two little boys played the rest of the day together actually enjoying each other's company. When it was time to leave, they promised to play again tomorrow. Kiba and Adrian went home happy to have finally made a friend._

But there was no tomorrow for them. That night was when Kiba's parents were killed.

Somehow, Kiba remembered that day with Adrian very vividly. So when he saw that boy once again with his dog, he immediately knew who he was. That was why he spoke to him in the first place. He realized though that Adrian didn't remember him. It didn't surprise him. It had been a long time ago.

Kiba buried his head in his hands, the crisp cold air getting to his body. He was freezing. But he couldn't go back to that house. Not yet. Not till he had control over himself. He knew he could break down at any moment. The pain in his chest was proof of something he hadn't realized until that moment.

He was in love with Adrian.

So far in love with him that he pushed every boundary he set for himself. He broke every rule and let himself be free. And what happened in the end? What he knew would happen. Why he set those rules and boundaries to begin with. No one could accept him the way he was. No one.

"Kiba!"

His head snapped up at the shout. Confused, he looked around and about fell off the bench when he saw Adrian running at him. The boy was bare foot and wearing only a hoodie that he must had thrown on before running out of the house.

Kiba shakily got to his feet, his body just moving on its own. Adrian's pace picked up when he realized it was indeed Kiba at the bench. He didn't stop till he crashed into the brunette. Kiba, not expecting it, fell backward onto the bench, nearly falling off. His arms went around Adrian due to instinct so the boy didn't fall off him and onto the hard sidewalk.

"Kiba..." Adrian held onto him tightly, not willing to let go. "You scared the hell out of me!" He quickly got off him, standing in the snow with bare feet. "Why did you run away?!"

Kiba blinked at him, sitting up. He opened his mouth to speak but was stopped when Adrian held his hand out to him. Kiba snapped his mouth shut. Adrian was upset and he knew better than to make it worse.

"No. Don't say anything. It's my turn to speak." The boy was mad. That was obvious. He was panting, his breath coming out in white puffs. "Don't you _ever_ run off like that again! You scared the shit out of me! I wasn't rejecting you! I was in shock, okay? I think I deserve that much! I mean, come on Kiba! After everything you told me you add that on too? Of course I was going to freak." He had started to pace in his rant. "I didn't know what to do! First you tell me about your parents, and then about your life after that! You were so alone Kiba! But you're not anymore!" He spun to face the brunette. "How could you think I would reject you?! I don't care about what you've done in your past. What matters is right now. Us! We matter! What we do and what we want! I..." He bit his lip, his fists clenching at his sides. "I'm falling in love with you!"

Kiba's breath hitched and he stared at the panting, angry boy in front of him. They were quiet for a while. The only sound the soft wind and Adrian's panting.

Then Kiba stood and stepped toward Adrian. Still on his adrenaline rush, Adrian stood his ground and glared up at the brunette. Quickly, Kiba picked the boy up in his arms and held him to his chest tightly. Adrian blinked, calming down at the warmth and slowly wrapped his arms around the brunette.

"I'm so sorry..." Kiba mumbled against his ear.

Adrian swallowed hard, his anger vanishing. "Don't be."

Kiba's arms tightened around him, almost crushing him. But Adrian didn't complain. "I love you, Adrian."

Adrian's heart exploded in his chest and his entire body flushed with warmth. He gritted his teeth and clung to the brunette boy. He closed his eyes tightly and buried his head in Kiba's shoulder. They weren't sure how long they stayed like that. But when they hear barking and Nana Val's voice they knew it had been a while.

"What in the heavens are you two doing out here?!" Nana Val yelled as she made her way toward them, Mimi and Akamaru running in front of her on leashes. Kiba Just couldn't release Adrian and it didn't seem like Adrian wanted to let go either. So they shifted to they both could look at her.

"My goodness!" She exclaimed when she reached them. "These two were having a fit!" She motioned to the two dogs jumping up at Kiba and Adrian. "You two scared me half to death! What are you doing out here?" She asked, clutching her chest.

"Sorry Nana..." Adrian mumbled. "We... It's hard to explain..."

She looked them over and raised an eyebrow at their state. "You're both half naked. Adrian! You're not even wearing shoes! Boys, let's get back to the house before you both catch pneumonia!"

Kiba nodded and lifted Adrian off his feet. The boy squeaked in surprise and was shifted so he fit perfectly in Kiba's arms, bridal style. "Ah! What are you doing?" The pale boy asked, his face flushed.

"Carrying you. You can't walk in the snow with bare feet."

"How do you think I got here?"

Kiba narrowed his eyes. "I don't want you getting sick."

"Let Kiba carry you Adrian." Nana Val said before turning and heading back toward the house. She walked ahead of them to give them privacy. She wasn't sure what happened but whatever it was. It was big.

Adrian wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck, finally allowing the boy to carry him. "This is embarrassing..."

"You're the one who didn't wear shoes."

"I was too worried about you."

Kiba winced. "I'm sorry."

"Don't. No more Sorries, okay?" Adrian placed his hand on Kiba's cheek, making the brunette look at him. "Promise?"

"Promise."

Adrian bit his lower lip and leaned forward, placing his cold chapped lips against Kiba's warm ones. Kiba sighed softly, returning the small kiss. They pulled apart shortly after and Adrian nuzzled his head into Kiba's shoulder.

Once they finally reached the house, Nana Val let Mimi and Akamaru off their leashes to run around. She shut the door behind Kiba and helped him take his shoes off without disturbing Adrian. The boy had fallen asleep against Kiba and neither wanted to wake him. She patted Kiba's cheek fondly before shooing him upstairs. The brunette was careful going up the stairs but made it to their room without any real trouble.

He carefully laid Adrian down onto the bed and tried to unhook the boy's hands from behind his neck. But he wouldn't budge. Adrian mumbled and just pulled him closer.

"Don't leave..."

Kiba froze at the soft words. He felt like such an idiot. But he didn't have the time or energy to think about it. He carefully slipped his coat off before crawling into the bed with Adrian. The boy quickly cuddled up to his side and held onto him tightly.

Kiba smiled softly at Adrian. It had been one hell of a start to Christmas morning. It was just the beginning though. Kiba hoped it would be better. Adrian was beside him. The boy knew his past and he was still beside him. That was all that mattered to Kiba. Adrian had been right.

The past didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was them. Them and the strong feelings they carried for one another. Kiba was starting to believe that they were strong enough to carry them both anywhere. So, he wasn't going any where any time soon. As long as Adrian wanted him, he was staying right where he was. Right where he belonged. In the boy's arms.

* * *

**Wow... that was more angst than I planned. And longer than I thought it would be. My grandfather just passed away yesterday so I've been in an emo mood anyway. I'm updating this so soon because I'll be gone for the weekend to go to his funeral and deal with family stuff. **

**I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry for making you wait with the secrets. But they're all out now. I did have something worse planned for Kiba but I changed my mind. It was just too cruel. I'll explain more on Kiba's past later. But for now, I just wanted it to end happy. **

**So guess what my dearies? The next part is Christmas. And what happens on Christmas? PRESENTS! Oh, and lemons. Lol. Hehe. Something I'm sure you all have been waiting for.**

**So, please review?**

**Thankies!**

***~*Shane*~***

**+Matt+ **


	24. Christmas

Sorry for such the long wait. I've been busy with family stuff. Thanksgiving plus my grandfather's death. I lost inspiration for this a little but it's back now.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Enjoy!

*~*Shane*~*

* * *

Adrian took a deep breath as he floated back into the real world. His nostrils filled with a sharp, musky scent that he knew to be Kiba. Cider and cinnamon. A scent he had grown to enjoy very much. The warmth of the other male surrounded him and he nuzzled into the brunette's neck. He inhaled once again and sighed, very contently.

Kiba crinkled his nose, also coming back to consciousness. He felt the smaller boy cuddled to his side and smiled softly, memories from the early morning coming back to him. He shifted, bringing Adrian closer to him. "Good morning." He mumbled, nuzzling into the boy's soft black hair.

"Morning..." Adrian placed a soft kiss against Kiba's throat causing the brunette to shiver.

Kiba hummed in the back of his throat, his arms tightening around the smaller boy. "It's Christmas."

Adrian blinked, not even realizing that. "It is, isn't it?"

"Yup." Kiba nodded, running his warm strong hands up Adrian's soft pale back.

The boy shivered at the touch before shifting so he was hovering over Kiba, their eyes finally able to meet. "Merry Christmas, Kiba." He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Kiba's welcoming ones.

Adrian pressed his body against Kiba's, moving so he was completely on top of him. Kiba's hands gripped the boy's waist and held him in place as their lips moved together gently. The kiss was sweet and simple, but the passion was still there.

"Merry Christmas." Kiba mumbled when Adrian pulled their lips apart.

Adrian smiled down at him earning a smile in return. "I want you to know something Kiba." Those brown eyes searched his own, urging him to continue. Adrian leaned down, nuzzling his nose against Kiba's. "I'm not going anywhere. Ever. You're stuck with me now."

Kiba blinked before a bright smile graced his lips. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He cupped Adrian's face and brought the boy back down for one more kiss.

"Dri-Dri!" The door to the room suddenly burst open with a flash of blonde.

Kiba and Adrian pulled apart, startled but didn't have much time to completely separate before a small bundle jumped on them. The bundle landed on top of Adrian who was still on top of Kiba. The boy groaned and shifted so the bundle landed beside them. The bundle giggled and popped its head up. Blue eyes smiled at them as the small girl started to bounce on the bed while sitting on her knees.

"Dri-Dri!"

Adrian blinked and moved to sit up, ending up straddling Kiba in the process. "Jessie?" He stared at the small girl who was only nine. "What are you doing here?"

Jessie grinned at him. "Momma came over to help Nana with dinner and she brought me!" Kiba had managed to sit up on his elbows while the girl spoke.

"Oh." Adrian smiled at her. "You grew."

Her grin grew, if that was even possible. "You think?"

"Yup." He held his arms out to her. "Now give me a hug."

The young blonde squealed and lunged forward into Adrian's arms. He caught her easily enough and hugged her tightly. "I missed you!" She exclaimed into his chest.

Adrian chuckled softly. "I missed you too." He then remembered he was still on top of Kiba. "Uh." He pulled the girl back so she was once again sitting on the bed. He glanced at Kiba whose eyes connected with his.

Jessie smiled at Kiba. "Hi! I'm Jessie!"

"Hi." Kiba said a little confused as to who she was.

"Why's Dri-Dri sitting on you?" She asked, innocently.

Adrian tried not to laugh. "Um, Jessie this is Kiba. He's my boyfriend."

Her blonde head whirled at him with wide eyes. "Boyfriend? But... Daddy said..."

Adrian shook his head. "You'll understand when you're older." He patted her head.

She tilted her head at him though. "Do you love him?"

He blinked; surprised his nine year old cousin would ask such a question. "Yes."

Jessie's slight frown became a big smile. "That's all that matters!" She poked Kiba's cheek. "You better take good care of Dri-Dri or I'll hurt you!"

Adrian did then laugh because Kiba just gaped at the little girl. "He won't hurt me."

Jessie nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "Good. Cause if you do," she glared at Kiba which was funny since she was so little, "Dri-Dri's mine!" She grinned then jumped at Adrian, kissing his cheek before jumping off the bed. "Remember that!" She pointed at Kiba before running out of the room.

The two boys sat there, Kiba confused and little stunned while Adrian was trying not to laugh.

Adrian coughed, getting Kiba's attention. "Yea, that was Jessie. She's my cousin."

Kiba blinked. "Cousin? But she wants you..."

"She's nine." Adrian said, rolling his eyes. "She's wanted to marry me since she was four."

"She's your cousin."

"She's also adopted."

"Oh..."

"But she doesn't know that." Adrian shrugged before slipping off of Kiba.

"Is all your family like that?" Kiba asked, sitting up.

"Sort of." Adrian shrugged. "They're strict Christians but seriously weird. My family is so hypocritical it's kinda funny." He got to his feet and stretched a bit.

"Hypocritical? How?"

Adrian placed a finger to his chin. "Hm. Let's see. My cousin Mike is in jail for drug possession but his parents still praise him as a faithful Christian. My Uncle Rob was in jail for molestation but now they say he's a reborn Christian. Stuff like that." He shrugged before moving to his suitcase.

Kiba just stared at him. "Seriously?"

"Yea." Adrian started looking for some suitable clothing. "My dad's side of the family is seriously fucked up. My mom's side is alright though. Still as Christian as my dad's side, but more accepting."

Kiba hummed. "You'd think Val was on your mother's side."

Adrian laughed softly. "Yea. She's always been like this. Love is love to her. Looks like it's rubbing off on Jessie. I'm glad."

Kiba moved to sit at the end of the bed beside where Adrian was looking for clothes. "Are you going to introduce me as your boyfriend to everyone?"

"Of course." Adrian said it like he had planned to all along. In which, he had. "Why wouldn't I?" He stood up straight placing his clothes on the bed.

Kiba shrugged. "I don't know."

"I've already come out to my parents and Nana. Why not everyone else? I seriously don't care what they think anyway."

Kiba smiled softly and grabbed Adrian's hand, pulling the boy to him. Adrian squeaked and tripped over his suitcase, landing on Kiba's lap sideways. The brunette wrapped his arms around the other tightly so he wouldn't fall. "Good." He leaned forward and caught the other male's lips in his own. Adrian whimpered softly, bringing his hands up to grip Kiba's shoulder's tightly.

"Oh dear!" They pulled apart and looked at the open door to see a tall dark haired woman standing there. Her bright green eyes were wide and she held a hand over her open mouth.

Adrian couldn't help the blush that crossed his features. "A-Aunt Susan."

The woman blinked and tried to compose herself. "Val sent me up here to make sure you two were getting up." She flashed a glare at Kiba which made the brunette instantly tense.

Adrian noticed the glare and sent one to her, wrapping his arms around Kiba's neck tightly. "Aunt Susan, this is Kiba."

"Yes." She nodded, her eyes narrowed. "Val told me you had a friend with you."

"He's my boyfriend."

Her jaw clenched tightly. "I see." It seemed she wanted to say more on the matter but chose not to. "Val wants you to shower, dress, and be down within the next hour. You have to greet your family." And with that she left as quickly as possible without running away.

Adrian waited till she was gone to let out the fit of giggles he had been suppressing. Kiba flinched in surprise and stared at his boyfriend with wide eyes. "Oh that was priceless!" Adrian said, holding a hand to his giggling mouth.

A smile tugged at Kiba's mouth. "Yea, it was."

The raven haired boy calmed down after a minute and slipped off Kiba's lap. "Well, I suppose we should shower, huh?" Kiba nodded, not moving. Adrian pouted at him before holding his hand out to him. "Well?"

Kiba stared at the offered hand. "What?"

"Aren't you coming with me?"

Kiba stared at the boy like he had three heads. "What?"

Adrian sighed. "Shower with me. It'll be quicker."

"I doubt that."

A smirk snaked it's way to Adrian's lips. "That's the point. Come on."

Kiba thought it over for a minute before sighing and taking Adrian's hand. "Fine."

"Yay!" He grinned and pulled Kiba to the bathroom. Kiba followed him obediently, shutting and locking the bathroom door behind them. Adrian released his hand and went over to the shower, sliding the glass door open. "How do you like your water?"

"It doesn't matter." Kiba said, watching the boy carefully.

"Okay." Adrian smiled and set the water the way he liked before turning the knob to turn on the shower. Water sprayed and he stood up straight, turning to Kiba. A light blush was on his pale cheeks. He was feeling less brave now that he was actually in the bathroom with Kiba.

Kiba bit his lower lip before stepping toward Adrian. The boy didn't move keeping his eyes locked with Kiba's. The brunette took a deep breath and closed the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around Adrian's smaller body, pulling them together. Adrian whimpered softly, placing his hands against Kiba's bare, warm chest.

"Are you sure about this?" Kiba whispered softly, sliding his hands down Adrian's back.

"Isn't that my line?" His voice was soft and Kiba's hands were leaving his skin burning where ever they touched.

The brunette chuckled softly, nuzzling his nose into Adrian's hair. "I've told you my secrets. Now I'm ready when you are. But are you sure this is the right time?"

"Better now..." Adrian swallowed hard. "Because I'm not sure if I can last until tonight."

Kiba's stomach clenched at those words. "I want to take my time with you." He brought one hand up and ran his fingers through Adrian's hair while the other toyed with the boy's blue boxers.

Adrian nodded, lifting his head to stare up into Kiba's warm brown eyes. "We can just play." A mischievous twinkle shone in his eyes causing Kiba to smirk at him.

"I like the sound of that." He leaned down and caught Adrian's awaiting lips with his own.

The smaller boy let out a soft whimper, pressing his lips back against the others. Kiba's hands found Adrian's small waist and they gripped it tightly. Adrian slipped his arms around Kiba's neck and let out another whimper when the brunette's warm tongue began to press against his lips.

Adrian parted his lips allowing Kiba to eagerly slip his tongue inside. The brunette let his tongue explore the now familiar mouth of his lover and savored the taste that was only Adrian. The sweet, yet dark taste of the boy always sent his senses into frenzy. Kiba's hands gripped those sinful hips tightly, his nails digging into the soft skin making Adrian moan softly.

The moan urged Kiba on. He slipped his thumbs into the boy's boxers as their tongues continued to play. Adrian pressed his hips against Kiba's, learning that they were both semi-hard already. They had waited long enough for this. All they wanted was to atleast touch each other. They had plenty of time to get to know each other later.

Kiba tugged at Adrian's boxers and soon they were slipping down the boy's creamy pale thighs till they hit the floor. Adrian easily stepped out of them and kicked them off to the side. His hands found the hem of Kiba's boxers and he tugged at them until they joined his discarded boxers off to the side.

They were both bare and were both to shy to even look and see. They pulled their lips apart for breath and their eyes locked. Adrian smiled softly at Kiba before grabbing his wrist and pulling him into the shower. Hot water splashed against them both but neither cared. Kiba decided it was time to take control.

He grabbed Adrian by the waist and pulled the boy to him while pushing him up against the tiled wall. Adrian whimpered but it was only caught in Kiba's mouth as it assaulted the boy. The brunette pressed his now wet body against the smaller boy and savored the moment. Adrian was practically goo in his arms just waiting to be molded. He smirked softly at this and slipped his hands around the boy's waist to his back.

Adrian moaned softly when Kiba's strong hands began to slip down his backside. He tore his lips from Kiba's and released a small squeak when the brunette gripped his bum and lifted him into the air. Instinctively, Adrian wrapped his legs around Kiba's waist and found himself pressed even harder back against the wall.

Kiba caught Adrian's lips once again and let out a hushed moan when the boy's hands dug into his hair and tugged ever so lightly. His hands stayed on Adrian's hips as their tongue once again began a small battle. Kiba could feel the other boy's hard member against the tip of his own and it almost drove him mad. The sounds Adrian were making were enough to drive him over the edge alone.

Adrian tugged Kiba's hair once again, trying to be as close to the brunette as possible. He could feel Kiba's member slipping against his most private areas. Those thoughts made him whimper and pull Kiba even closer. He wanted the brunette so bad it was starting to drive him crazy. He wanted something. He wanted everything.

Then Kiba rolled his hips into Adrian's and the boy's eyes snapped open. That was what he wanted. Friction. A pool of warmth began to form in the pit of his stomach and he wanted more. He moaned softly and tried to move his own hips into Kiba's but his position made it almost impossible.

Kiba understood what he wanted, however, and moved his hips into Adrian's once again. Both made a soft sound that the other drank in with their mouth. Pretty soon, Kiba was pressing his hips into Adrian's at a pace that was driving them both mad.

Now Adrian wanted more. He wanted something else. He wanted to feel. To touch. He slipped his hand down from Kiba's hair, down his chest and to the tip of his member. Kiba's movement stilled when he realized what the boy was attempting to do. Their lips parted so both could look down and see what the smaller was going to do.

It was the first time they were really seeing each other. Adrian didn't see much that time in their bathroom and Kiba had never seen Adrian before. So for a few seconds, they just stared. Somewhere in the back of Adrian's lust clouded mind he thought, _that's going to go inside me at some point? It'll never fit._

Indeed the boy was right. Kiba was quite blessed in that department but Adrian's wasn't exactly lacking either.

Adrian took a deep breath and let his finger tips graze over the tip of Kiba's member. The brunette released a hiss that egged Adrian on. A rush of warmth ran through him and straight to that pool. He swallowed hard and ran his thumb over the slit. Kiba released another hiss making Adrian want to hear more. He licked his lips and rubbed it once again. When Kiba moaned softly, he raised his eyes to see the look on Kiba's face. He smiled softly and leaned forward, kissing the tanned cheek of his lover.

He shifted, pulling Kiba closer and nuzzling his face into Kiba's neck. "You can touch me too, you know." He whispered softly into Kiba's ear and he was able to feel the jerk of the other's member. Adrian pulled back and smiled at him before kissing him.

Kiba slipped his hand from Adrian's waist and moved to the boy's member. For a moment he just stared at it while Adrian began to kiss at his neck. He gritted his teeth when the boy started to suck on a very sensitive part of his neck. His hand made contact with the rosy pink member and he winched when Adrian sucked a little harder.

He bit his lower lip and ran his thumb up and down the back of the shaft. Adrian's breath started coming out in little puffs, his lips still pressed to Kiba's tanned neck. The brunette slowly wrapped his fingers around the member earning a moan from the boy. He squeezed and Adrian jerked, rubbing his balls against Kiba's member.

The brunette hissed and squeezed again causing Adrian to jerk once again. He was starting to like this feeling. A lot. They both were. Kiba repeated and a process began. Soon Kiba started to slip his hand up and down Adrian's member while squeezing and the boy would continue to jerk while sucking and nibbling on Kiba's neck.

Then, suddenly, Adrian pushed his palms against Kiba's chest, making the brunette stop.

"P-Put me down." He panted lightly.

Confused, Kiba did as asked, putting Adrian down on his feet. The raven haired boy sighed softly, trying to catch his breath, leaning against the wall for support. Kiba brushed the boy's cheek with his thumb. "Are you okay?" He was panting a little himself.

Adrian nodded, swallowing. "Yea, I'm fine." He pressed his hand against Kiba's chest, pushing the boy back under the spray of warm water. Kiba watched Adrian carefully, wondering what the boy was doing.

Adrian smiled up at him, that mischievous twinkle back in his eyes. He was feeling brave and he wanted something really badly. He licked his lips and moved to his knees. Kiba's eyes widened when he realized what the boy was planning to do. He leaned down to him, placing his hand under his chin and lifting Adrian's head so they could look into each other's eyes.

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you think?" Adrian smirked at him.

"You don't have to."

"I want to." He licked his kiss bruised lips. "I want to taste you."

Kiba winced at his tone, losing whatever was making him stop Adrian. "I don't know if i could take it."

"Sure you can." Adrian smiled softly up at him before jerking his chin out of Kiba's grasp. He reached forward and grabbed hold of the brunette's hard member before he could say anything to stop him.

Kiba hissed and stood up straight, not really willing to stop the boy. If Adrian wanted to, he sure as hell wasn't going to stop him.

Adrian smirked and crawled a little closer to Kiba. He moved his hand to the base of Kiba's member and pressed the tip against his lips. He looked up at Kiba for approval and the brunette was just staring down at him, his eyes half closed. Taking that as approval the boy slipped his tongue out and licked the tip.

Kiba hissed and Adrian did it again. Liking the sound and wanting more, Adrian squeezed the base while taking the tip into his mouth. Kiba released another sound he liked so he pressed his tongue against the tip, tasting pre-cum. He smiled at the taste and slipped his tongue out licking at the bottom.

Kiba wanted to close his eyes at the pleasure but he just couldn't. He couldn't look away from Adrian's intense green eyes that were still staring up at him. Something told him Adrian had done this before but he knew the boy hadn't. His tongue moved against his member expertly and the hot cavern of the boy's mouth was starting to drive him over the edge. He had dream of this so many times but hadn't expected it to happen so soon. But he had no complaints.

Adrian moved forward, taking as much of the member in as he could. He knew he wouldn't be able to take it all in. Not with how big it was. So he fisted his hand around the rest of Kiba's member and moved it in time with his mouth. He sucked at the member, loving the feeling of the pulsing and jerking. All the while, his eyes still locked with Kiba's. Adrian didn't really know what he was doing but by the pleased look on Kiba's face he was sure he was doing a good job.

Kiba placed a hand against the tiled wall to support himself since his knees were starting to go weak. Then he placed his other hand on top of Adrian's head, burying it into those wet black locks. He was starting to pant and that warm pool in his stomach was starting to burn. He could feel it. He was so close. Too close.

Adrian swallowed and that was enough.

"S-Shit. Adrian..." Kiba groaned out. "S-Stop or I'm going to-" He moaned when the boy swallowed once again, a determined look in his eyes. It was then that Kiba's lust fogged mind finally realized it was what the boy wanted. He wanted to make Kiba cum.

Adrian sucked a little harder, his free hand moving to his own member. The sounds Kiba were making and the feeling of the other male's member in his mouth was all he needed really. His hand gripped his own member and he moaned at the feeling. His moan sent vibrations into Kiba's member and the brunette grunted. Adrian, loving his sounds, squeezed his own member again, emitting another moan.

He sucked and tugged at Kiba's member in time with his own hand fisting his member. The warmth was starting to boil in his stomach and he wasn't sure how much more he could take. Kiba's hand shifted, gripping the back of Adrian's head, pressing the boy closer. Adrian whimpered softly, the member in his mouth slipping down the back of his throat. Kiba moaned at the feeling but didn't press farther. He didn't want to choke the boy.

Adrian, however, didn't gag at all. He sucked a little more and tugged on Kiba's member till it slipped down his throat once more. He enjoyed the feeling. Like Kiba was trying to fill him completely. He tightened his grip on his own member and allowed Kiba to pull him forward, continuing to slip down his throat.

The tightness and warmth of Adrian's throat just about drove him over the edge. He was so close he could taste it. But then he saw a movement and realized Adrian was fisting himself. He bit his lower lip and lost himself completely. He still couldn't close his eyes as his climax reached him and he let out an animalistic moan.

Adrian flinched at the hot liquid that shot down the back of his throat. He tried to swallow it all but some leaked out the side of his mouth. The taste was sour but he liked it. A lot. He continued to suck Kiba's member till he was sure he had gotten every last bit. Kiba's hand slipped from his hair and Adrian whined when he pulled his member from his mouth.

Kiba was on his knees in a split-second, his lips trying to devour Adrian's. The raven haired boy whimpered, falling backwards against the side of the tub. Kiba's tongue forced into his mouth and tried to clean up every last bit of his own cum. Adrian whimpered when the tongue slipped down his chin and over his throat, cleaning up more.

Kiba's hand made its way to Adrian's member and the boy flinched at the touch. He was so ready to let go like Kiba had. So when Kiba's fingers wrapped around the shaft and started to move, it didn't take long for Adrian to release. He moaned loudly but Kiba caught it in his mouth. They stared into each other's eyes as Adrian's climax rocked his body.

Kiba kept his hand moving on Adrian's member until he knew the boy was completely spent. When Adrian's body slumped he knew the boy was completely spent so he removed his hand only to emit a whine from the boy.

Kiba smiled softly and kissed his lover gently. Adrian eagerly returned the kiss. Kiba had to force his lips away from Adrian's however. He wrapped his arms around the boy and brought him to him, shifting so he was in his lap. Adrian nuzzled into Kiba's chest and sighed contently. They enjoyed their soft afterglow for a while before Adrian finally spoke up.

"I... That was worth the wait, Kiba." His voice was slightly horse and dry.

Kiba nodded, rubbing the boy's back gently. "There's still more to come."

Adrian's member jerked at the idea. He closed his eyes tightly and buried his head into Kiba's toned chest. "Don't say that right now... I already want more..."

Kiba chuckled softly. "Alright. We should get cleaned up... I'm sure Val is wondering what's taking us so long."

Adrian swallowed hard, nodding and pulling away from Kiba. "Yea." He looked up into those soft warm brown eyes.

Kiba smiled and pressed his lips to Adrian's. The boy returned the soft kiss and sighed contently. He was so happy he wasn't sure if he could contain it. Kiba was the first to pull back only to lean forward once again to whisper into Adrian's ear. "Tonight, I'll please you more than you just please me."

Adrian whimpered, closing his eyes tightly. He couldn't speak so he just nodded his head. Kiba smirked, kissing Adrian's neck before shifting so they could both stand. They had to hurry before someone came to check on them.

* * *

Adrian and Kiba were dragged into helping Nana Val and Aunt Susan cook. When they had come downstairs, no one asked any questions and Aunt Susan couldn't even look at them. Jessie was running around the living room with Akamaru and Mimi while they cooked.

They weren't downstairs long before people started showing up. Adrian and Kiba were pushed out of the kitchen to greet the family. It was a little awkward for Kiba but he was just happy to see Adrian smiling like he was. He was sure he had something to do with it.

He was surprised though when Adrian introduced him to everyone as his boyfriend. The looks he received were not pleasant. At all. But they didn't falter Adrian's mood. He was just too damn happy to let anyone ruin his mood. So Kiba tried to be just like him and not let anyone bother his mood. He was just as happy as Adrian and couldn't stop thinking about what they were sure to do later that night.

But than Kiba saw someone he recognized. Someone that literally stopped him in his tracks because the man immediately recognized him as well. Kiba hadn't seen him come inside because he was too busy being tugged around by Adrian and being introduced to everyone. Adrian's family was pretty big.

But when he saw that man, he stopped in his tracks making Adrian stop as well.

"Kiba?" He turned back to his boyfriend, tilting his head. "Are you okay?"

Kiba was just staring at the man with slightly wide eyes just like the man was staring at him with wide dark blue eyes. Adrian blinked and looked over to where Kiba was staring. His eyes narrowed at his dark haired uncle and his grip on Kiba's hand tightened.

"Kiba..."

"Who is he?" He asked softly.

"My Uncle Rob. The one who went to jail for molesting little boys."

Kiba's eyes narrowed at the man. "Did he ever touch you?"

"No." Adrian noticed how tense Kiba's shoulders were. "Kiba... What's wrong?"

The brunette's jaw hardened and he became tenser when the man started walking over to them. Adrian bit his lip and tugged on Kiba's hand. He wasn't sure what was goin on, but something told him this could be really bad.

"Adrian." Rob forced a smile at him. "It's nice to see you." He glanced at Kiba who was practically shaking.

Adrian forced a smile back. "Yea... It's nice to see you too." He grimaced slightly, hating how much the man looked like his father. They were brothers after all. Brothers with only a year separating them.

Rob nodded, his eyes locking to Kiba's. "Who is this?"

Adrian shifted closer to Kiba. "My boyfriend, Kiba."

Those blue eyes widened a fraction, shifting to stare at his nephew in surprise. "Boyfriend? Does my brother know about this?"

"He does."

"And he's alright with it?"

"I... wouldn't say that... Not that it matters."

Rob nodded, understanding before his eyes shifted to Kiba's once more. "Would you mind if I spoke to your boyfriend alone?" He asked to Adrian.

The raven haired boy blinked. "Um, Actually-"

"It's okay." Kiba said, tugging his hand from Adrian's grasp.

Rob smiled slightly. "Good. This way." He started to head toward the door.

Adrian grabbed Kiba's wrist before the boy could follow after him. "Wait, Kiba."

"It's okay, really." He smiled softly at him then leaned down and kissed his cheek gently. "I'll be right back."

Against reasoning, Adrian released Kiba's wrist and watched his boyfriend follow his uncle outside. He started to chew on his bottom lip, his heart pounding in his chest. He couldn't understand what his uncle would have to say to Kiba alone. It didn't make sense. It was almost like they knew each other.

"Adrian?"

The boy flinched at the soft voice and turned to see his pretty blonde cousin standing there. "Amy." He said a little breathless.

She tilted her head at him, her blue eyes sparkling. "Are you alright?"

He nodded, swallowing hard. "Yea." He tried to smile at her.

"No you're not."

Adrian sighed. "No, but I'll be fine. How are you? I haven't seen you since last Christmas."

"I'm alright." She smiled at him. "I actually, wanted to talk to you about something."

He blinked, curious as to what his fifteen year old cousin could want. "Um, okay."

"Privately?" Amy's blue eyes looked up at him hopeful.

"Sure. Let's go out back."

Amy nodded and followed Adrian, both grabbing their coats before slipping out the back door unnoticed. The back deck was covered in a light blanket of snow so their feet crunched as they walked a little away from the house.

"So what's up?" He asked, brushing snow off the railing and moving to sit on it.

Amy smiled shyly at him, shifting from foot to foot in front of him, hugging her coat around her tightly. "Well... I really don't have anyone else to talk to about it..."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Seriously? I'm the only person you can talk to about this? What about your parents?"

"You're the only one who'll understand." She looked close to tears.

Adrian's face became concerned and he jumped down from the railing. "Amy, what is it?" He stepped toward her, placing a hand on her shoulder gently.

She bit her lower lip, chewing on it. The nervous habit seemed to run in the family. "Adrian... I think..." She averted her eyes to the ground. "I think I'm..." She swallowed hard. "Gay." She said softly.

Adrian blinked. "W-What?" He wasn't sure he heard correctly.

"I... I like girls."

He blinked again. "Seriously?" She nodded, meeting his eyes once again. "Wow..." He breathed out, white mist puffing out.

"I just... I figured you'd be the best person to talk to about this. When you introduced Kiba as your boyfriend I wasn't as shocked as everyone else. I kinda already knew... That you were... Gay."

Adrian hummed. "Takes one to know one."

Amy bit her lip again. "Adrian, I don't know what to do. If mom and dad find out..."

"What's the worst that could happen? They'll disown you?"

"Yes!" She squealed, startling him. "We have the same family Adrian! Aren't you afraid of what you're parents will do?"

He shook his head. "I don't care what they'll do."

Amy blinked at him. "How can you think like that?"

Adrian sighed and removed his hand from her shoulder before going back over to the railing and sitting on it. "It was hard for me to accept at first too. I was a little younger than you when I realized it. I was terrified of what my parents might do... Then I met Kiba and..." He shook his head. "It didn't matter to me what they did. Cause as long as I had Kiba, I'd be okay." He smiled softly. "No matter what, Amy, your parents will always love you. If they can't accept who you are... then they really aren't worth your time." He motioned for her to come toward him and she did. "You're not alone, Amy." He reached forward and placed his hand on top of her pretty blonde head. "You have me. And Nana. No matter what, you'll always have Nana." His smile grew.

Amy sniffed and let a small smile grace her lips. "I suppose you're right." A small tear leaked from her eyes and down her cheek but Adrian brushed it away. "Thank you."

He smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. Listen, if you even need to talk, just call me okay? You have my number?"

"I have your house..."

"Nah, mom likes to try and listen to my conversations on the house phone. Here, give me your cell." He reached his hand out.

"Okay." She nodded and dug into the pocket of her jeans for her phone than handed it to Adrian.

"Thanks." He smiled at her and then added his cell phone number into her phone. "I mean it. Call me if you ever need to talk. About anything." He said, handing her the phone back.

"Thank you, Adrian." She smiled and stepped toward him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're the best cousin ever."

He laughed softly, wrapping his arms around her waist. "What can I say? I care."

"I'm glad you do." She squeezed him tightly before letting go.

"We should get back inside before people wonder where we are."

"Yea." She smiled at him, stepping backward but when he didn't move she tilted her head at him. "Aren't you coming?"

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay." Amy gave him another smile before going back inside.

Adrian sighed softly, running his freezing cold hand through his hair. He was a little surprised to say the least. His little cousin was lesbian. He laughed softly at the idea. Apparently he wasn't the only homosexual in his family.

"Adrian."

The raven haired boy blinked and looked up to see Kiba standing at the back door. "Hey."

Kiba stepped outside, closing the door behind him. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was talking with my cousin. She had something important to talk about." He shrugged.

Kiba walked over to him. "Yea but she came back inside about five minutes ago. Why are you still out here?"

"I like the cold." He gave Kiba a small grin.

The brunette rolled his eyes and stepped up to him, slipping between Adrian's already spread legs. "Of course you do."

Adrian pouted lightly, slipping his arms around Kiba's warm neck. "You don't believe me?"

Kiba chuckled lightly. "Sure I do." He leaned down nuzzling his nose against Adrian's. "You're freezing."

The boy shrugged. "I'm alright. Better now. What did my uncle what?"

Kiba tensed at the sudden change in topic. "Um..." He bit his lip.

Adrian tilted his head at him. "Tell me Kiba. It was like you two knew each other."

"We do... Did." Kiba shook his head. "It's hard to explain."

"Is it?"

Kiba sighed, wrapping his arms around Adrian's waist. "I guess not... Your uncle he... He used to be... a regular customer of mine."

Adrian froze, realizing what that meant. Then he grimaced, feeling bile rise in the back of his throat. He forced it down, leaning forward and pressing his forehead against Kiba's warm chest. "Ew."

"Yes. Quite..."

"What did he want?"

"For me to keep my mouth shut. To you and to everyone else. I can't believe he honestly expects me not to tell you." Kiba raised his hand and petted the back of Adrian's head.

"Ew..."

Kiba chuckled softly. "It was a few years ago Adrian."

"Still... My uncle is so sick..."

"Don't think about it."

Adrian sighed and raised his head, meeting Kiba's warm brown eyes. "Yea..." He leaned up and pressed his lips to the others. Kiba let out a sigh and pressed his lips to Adrian's, pulling the boy a little closer.

"Ah, boys!" They pulled apart and looked to the door to see Nana Val standing there. "Dinner's ready!" She gave them a grin. "Hurry inside." Then she went back inside.

"I think she's getting used to us." Adrian said, pushing at Kiba's chest so he could get down.

The brunette didn't move however. He just caught Adrian's lips with his own. The boy gasped giving Kiba the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. After a short but nice sweep of the boy's mouth he pulled back, moving so Adrian could get down. But the boy just started at him in awe.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You-I-Wha..." He sighed, shaking his head. "I need to get used to your random attacks." He said while jumping down from the railing.

"Yes. Yes you do." Kiba told him with a grin.

Adrian laughed at him, playfully hitting his shoulder. "You're such a perv."

"Ah, but I'm _your_ perv."

Adrian blushed at that. "Let's just go inside." He turned and started walking into the house. Kiba licked his lips, savoring the taste of the boy he loved before following after him into the warm house.

* * *

**Ah, sorry loves, no lemon this part. It was getting too long for a lemon. BUT! You did get a lime. A very nice one might I say. I worked hard on it. It was hard to right cause all I could think about was me and Shane doing that and I almost lost it... **

**ANYWAY!**

**I think this was the longest part so far. Yay me! I hope you all enjoyed this. I kinda enjoyed writing it. The next part will have a full lemon, I promise. So this was just a little taste of what is to come. Hehe come...**

**Dri-Dri is a nickname one of my little cousins actually call me. Most of Adrian's family is my family. Haha! Cool huh? **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Don't forget to review!!!**

***~*Shane*~***

**+Matt+**


	25. Presents

**Sorry this took so long. You know with Christmas and everything I was super busy. Plus I got really lazy… But here it is. The part everyone's been waiting for. I really hope it's worth the wait…**

**Btw, how was everyone's Christmas? Or, you know, whatever it is you celebrate. I hope you had a good holiday. I know I did. Actually, I'm writing this on Christmas morning. Why? CAUSE I GOT A LAPTOP! Yes, I did. It was the only thing I asked for and I actually got it. Totally wasn't expecting it. I love my Daddy~. -smiles- So this writer is super happy. Finally, I can write where ever I want without having to cramp up my hand writing in a notebook. YES! -dances-**

**And can you believe it's a new year already? I can't! What is your new years resolution??? Mine? To move on from my past. Forgive and forget so I can move on with my life finally. Seriously, tell me yours. I wanna know! Tell me in your review. -smiles- **

**Anyway,**

**Hehe.**

**Please enjoy this next part!**

***~*Shane*~***

* * *

The rest of the night went by to fast for Adrian he almost couldn't believe it when the house was mostly empty. But he was also relieved. He could tell most of his family hated him because of Kiba, not that he cared. He really didn't give a damn about what they thought. At all. They were family, that was all. They didn't matter to him. Only Nana, Jessie, and Amy mattered. Because they cared enough to accept him for who he was. As far as Adrian was concerned, that was all he needed.

And Kiba too of course. He needed Kiba.

He sat at the kitchen's island, picking at a piece of apple pie with Kiba sitting beside him. Nana Val was busying herself with cleaning up the kitchen as much as she could. The rest of the family had just left not long ago and the air in the house was finally less tense. Christmas was coming to a close and it seemed like the day was ending.

But Adrian knew it had only just begun for he and Kiba. He was just happy their room was on the other side of the house than Nana Val's. He smiled softly as he took another bit of his apple pie. Kiba noticed the smile and nudged his arm under the island. Adrian flashed him a soft smile before shifting his eyes to watch nana Val move about the kitchen.

"Alright boys." Nana Val sighed softly, turning to face them. She glanced between them, a soft smile on her lips. "It's time for your presents from me."

Adrian raised an eyebrow. "We were with you Nana. We already got our presents."

She shook her head, her smile growing into a smirk. "I have one more thing," her eyes shifted between them, "for the both of you."

Adrian sat up straight, placing his fork on his place. "Oh? For both of us?"

"Yes, I'm sure you'll like it. I already put it in you're room." She used a dish towel to dry off her hands before untying the apron from around her waist. "I'm going to bed." She winked before laying the apron on the counter. "Night boys." She gave them both a smile before disappearing out of the kitchen and going to her bedroom.

Adrian watched her leave before getting up and putting his plate in the dishwasher. He ran a hand through his hair before turning back to Kiba, leaning back against the counter. "So…"

Kiba was leaning on the island, his chin in his hand. "So?"

Adrian bit his lower lip, his heart already beginning to pound in his chest. "Ready for bed?"

Kiba nodded, getting to his feet. Adrian gave him a soft smile before walking up to him. Kiba grabbed his hand and started to pull him upstairs. Adrian's face became a soft pink but he followed his boyfriend closely till they reached their room.

There, they found a big present sitting on their bed wrapped in red and gold wrapping paper. Adrian shut the door behind them while Kiba went up to the present, reading the tag.

"To Adrian and Kiba love Nana Val." He read aloud, flipping the tag over. "Hope you enjoy it as much as I think you will." He raised an eyebrow at this while Adrian walked over to him.

"I wonder what it is…"

"Let's open it and find out." Kiba said, sitting on the bed beside it. Adrian nodded and sat on the other side of the present. He poked at the wrapping paper while Kiba just rolled his eyes at him. "Just open it."

He bit his lip, nodding. "Right."

To be honest, he was a little afraid of what Nana Val got them. He could think of million things. He knew his Nana. And his Nana happened to be a perv. He took a deep breath before tearing at the wrapping paper. The box was pretty big so Kiba helped him remove the paper.

Soon the paper was gone and there was only a brown cardboard box sitting there. Adrian moved to sit on his knees and pulled the top off of the box, opening it. Kiba watched him carefully and they glanced at each other before Adrian opened the flaps. The green eyed boy peered in before his cheeks turned completely red and he quickly shut the flaps of the box.

Kiba raised an eyebrow at this. "What?"

Adrian shook his head, holding his hand over the box to keep it closed. "No. Just no." He shook his head, rubbing his free hand over his eyes.

Kiba stared at him a moment longer before getting on his knees and placing his hand over Adrian's. "Adrian. What's inside?"

He shook his head. "You do NOT want to know."

Of course, this only made Kiba more curious. He grabbed Adrian's hand to get the boy to let go of the box but he didn't budge. He tugged at his hand but still he didn't move. Kiba sighed, getting up and walking over to Adrian's side of the bed.

"Adrian." He said in a soft voice, the boy's green eyes following his every movement. "Let me see inside the box."

He shook his head vigorously. "No."

Kiba shook his head, a soft smirk on his lips. "Are you sure?"

Adrian bit his bottom lip. "Y-Yes."

Kiba's smirk grew before he attacked the boy. Adrian squeaked as he was tackled back into the mattress. Warmth filled him as Kiba began to nibble at his neck. He whimpered softly at the warm lips and teeth scrapping against the sensitive skin of his neck.

"Ah, Kiba…"

The brunette smirked against that pale neck, running his hands up the boy's sides. "Yes, Adrian?"

"W-What are you doing?" He whispered softly, his eyes staring at the ceiling.

"I can't make love to you?" He asked against his neck.

A rush of warmth flushed through Adrian's body. "ah, Yes…" He bit his lower lip but Kiba leaned down and kissed him. Adrian released a soft moan when their lips connected. He had waited all day for this and was happy to distract Kiba from the box.

Kiba's warm hands moved up and down his sides as he slipped his hands around Kiba's neck. They enjoyed each other's warmth for a while, just testing the waters by kissing. Soft, slow, sensual kisses that involved little tongue but lots of exploring with hands.

Adrian was lost in his own little world when Kiba pulled back from him, slipping his hands under Adrian's knees and making his spread them. Adrian did was wanted, watching Kiba through half lidded eyes. The brunette gave him a soft smile before getting between those spread legs. He leaned down, hovering over Adrian for a moment, their lips barely centimeters apart.

"Close your eyes." Kiba whispered, huskily.

Adrian nodded and did as told, wondering what Kiba was doing. He felt Kiba sit up but wasn't sure what he was doing. Then he heard shuffling and his eyes snapped open when he realized what Kiba was doing. "Ah! No!" He sat up quickly, but it was too late.

Kiba had already opened the box and was peering inside, his warm brown eyes wide. His cheeks turned red and he reached into the box, digging around. Adrian closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands. He was a little upset Kiba used him like that but he knew Kiba would make up for it later. He just really didn't want his boyfriend to see what was inside that box.

"Is this… what I think it is?" Kiba asked, pulling out a long purple object.

Adrian peeked through his fingers then groaned, covering his eyes once again. "Oh my god…"

Kiba dropped the thing on the bed and dug through the box some more. "Wow. She thought of everything. Val's pretty kinky, hm?" He asked, a teasing tone in his voice as he pulled out a dress much like the one Adrian tried on the other day.

Adrian lifted his head, grabbing the dress from Kiba's hands. "This is embarrassing enough." He said softly, folding the dress up. "Can you please not go through the whole thing?"

Kiba shook his head, smirking and going back to the box. "It's a present. She obviously spent a lot of time looking for this stuff."

"Kiba. This is my Nana we're talking about."

"I know." He chuckled. "And it seems she wants us to be safe." He said while pulling out a box of condoms. "Hm, they're flavored. I wonder where she went to get this stuff."

Adrian rubbed his face with his hand. "I don't want to know…"

"Think of it this way. Atleast she gave us stuff we'll put to good use." The brunette flashed Adrian a smile.

The green eyed boys face flushed red. "I am NOT wearing that!" He said, pointing at the folded up dress to his side.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Like you don't like it. And I'm not talking about that." He shook the box of condoms. "I'm talking about these. It's always best to be safe."

Adrian bit his lip, not able but to agree with his boyfriend. "Yea well… what about everything else…?"

Kiba tilted his head, placing the condoms beside him and going back into the box. "Like this?" He pulled out another long red thing.

His face flushed ever more, if that was possible. "Yes. Like that."

Kiba looked it over. "Well, it vibrates for one. And to be honest, I wouldn't mind watching you use this." He smirked, looking at Adrian from the corner of his eyes.

The boy's face went from shock to utter embarrassment. "Oh Kiba…"

The brunette's smirk grew. "What can I say? I'm a perv and you know it. But I'm your perv." He said, repeating something Adrian had said earlier that night.

Adrian sighed softly. "Yea… You are."

Kiba chuckled, tossing the vibrator back into the box. "Okay, Okay. I'll stop." He put everything back into the box except the condoms. He had a feeling they would be needing them. He put the box on the floor and put the condoms on top.

Adrian smiled at him then crawled over to the other side of the bed. He laid down and reached under the bed, grabbing something. "I have something for you."

Kiba's eyes widened slightly when Adrian sat up, a small box wrapped in blue in his hands. He blushed softly, smiling at him. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to." He said with a shrug, moving closer to Kiba who was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Here." He smiled as he handed the box to Kiba.

The brunette gave him a smile in return as he took the small box from him. "Thank you, Adrian." It had been years since he had really received a present.

"Open it!" The raven haired boy said, excited.

Kiba chuckled at him. "Alright, Alright." He pulled at the ribbon till it fell apart and ripped the wrapping paper off. It was just a white box so he took the top off. Inside, sitting on soft white cotton was a silver chained necklace with two dog tags attached. Kiba tilted his head at Adrian for a second before picking up the chain. He held the tags in one hand and looked them over.

One was red and heart shaped with Adrian's name etched into it. The other was a regular silver dog tag with Kiba's and Akamaru's name on either side. Kiba's smile grew, a sense of warmth taking over his body. He unclasped the chain and placed it around his neck. It was short, almost like a choker. He smiled at Adrian when he clasped it around his neck.

"How's it look?"

Adrian smiled. "Great."

Kiba leaned forward and pressed his lips to his boyfriend's. "Thank you. I love it."

His pale cheeks turned a light pink. "You're welcome."

"I have something for you too." Kiba kissed him once more before getting up and walking over to his suitcase. "I thought long and hard about this." He said, digging through his suitcase. He hummed when he found what he was looking for. He stood up straight and walked back to Adrian with a small box wrapped in green.

Adrian eyed the box in his hand. "You didn't have to get me anything, Kiba. I'm more than happy having you…"

Kiba smiled at him when he sat down on the bed beside him. "This is something I've had with me for a long time." He said, holding the box out to his boyfriend.

Adrian eyed the box before sighing softly and taking the box. "Okay…" He pulled off the wrapping paper and stared at the small white box. He bit his lip as he lifted the top off. Inside was a black ring box. His heart pounded in his chest as he pulled the ring box out of the white box. He took a deep breath before opening the box.

He breath held in his throat. Nestled in soft black velvet sat a sterling silver ring with a ruby cut into a heart in the middle. On each side of the heart were three tiny sparkling diamonds formed into a triangle. Adrian's wide green eyes stared at the ring in awe. "Kiba…"

"It was my mother's." He said softly. Adrian's eyes tore away from the ring to meet Kiba's. "It's all I really have left of her. I want you to have it."

Adrian shook his head. "I… I can't accept this…"

Kiba smiled softly, reaching over and placing his hands over Adrian's that were holding the ring box. "I want you to have it. I mean that. My mother gave this to me when I was little. She said to give it to someone special. You _are_ special to me, Adrian. More than anyone."

Tears were forming in the boys eyes as he clutched the box tightly. "But…"

Kiba shook his head, not hearing any of it. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the other's. "I love you." He whispered softly.

"I-I love you too." Adrian said against his lips.

Kiba pulled back, smiling, and took the box from Adrian's fingers. He pulled the ring out of it's spot and grabbed Adrian's left hand. Those green eyes watched him as he tried to find a finger it would fit on. It fit perfectly on his left ring finger so that's where Kiba put it.

"You know, putting it there is like saying we're engaged."

Kiba blinked at Adrian observation. "No. Your engagement ring won't be a hand-me-down."

Adrian stared at him with wide eyes. "Um… Seriously?"

Kiba smiled at him. "What?"

"Well… Um…"

Kiba rolled his eyes, lifting his hand to brush a strand of hair behind Adrian's ear. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I already know that."

Adrian's heart swelled because Kiba was voicing what he had been thinking since the moment he met the brunette. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you too."

Kiba smiled, cupping Adrian's cheek. "Good." He leaned forward, closing the distance between their lips. Adrian leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kiba's neck. The brunette's hands found their way to the boy's thin waist and gripped them. Adrian's hand buried themselves into Kiba's soft spiky brown hair.

A small thought of the fact that Nana Val knew what they were about to do fluttered through Adrian's mind for only a few seconds. But when Kiba's hands slipped under his shirt, those thoughts slipped away. His breath hitched and his lips parted giving Kiba the perfect opportunity to slide his tongue into that warm carven that he fell in love with.

Adrian whimpered softly, pulling Kiba's head closer to him, deepening the kiss. Kiba's hands gripped his waist tightly then lifted them, pushing the boy back onto the mattress. Adrian spread his legs and allowed Kiba to settle between them comfortably. The warmth was beginning to pool in their stomachs but neither was ready to let go anytime soon.

Kiba's warm hands moved up Adrian's sides, massaging them softly before slipping under his shirt. The raven haired boy whimpered softly as Kiba pulled his lips from him, moving them to his neck. Adrian panted lightly, his heart pounding in his chest. One of his hands was gripping the back of Kiba's head, buried in the soft brown locks while the other gripped his shoulder tightly.

Kiba's hot wet tongue slipped out from his lips and licked up Adrian's neck causing the boy to moan softly. He smirked against his neck and licked down around his jaw to his lips once again, tracing them with his tongue. Adrian's skin felt hot where ever Kiba licked, wherever he touched.

Kiba nibbled on the boy's neck while he raised his shirt up, his hand coming in contact with a perk nipple. He tweaked it earning a squeak for his effort. He rubbed his gently with his thumb before an idea peaked in his head. He tugged at Adrian's shirt and then pulled it off over his head, exposing the boy's pale yet delectable chest. His smirk grew as he pulled back from Adrian, sitting up on his knees.

The smaller boy whimpered, half glaring at him, missing the contact already. Kiba just smirked at him before reaching over the side of the bed and dug in the box Nana Val gave them. Adrian went to sit up on his elbows but Kiba pressed a hand to his chest, stopping him and keeping him flat on his back.

"What are you doing?" Adrian asked, breathlessly.

"You'll see." Kiba purred at him with a wink. His eyes then shifted back to the box as he grabbed out what he wanted. He grabbed a bottle of lube, a condom, and something else that Adrian couldn't see. He placed the lube and condom on the bed up beside Adrian's head. Then, with the smirk still on his lips, he lifted up a pair of black fuzzy handcuffs.

Adrian's eyes widened when he saw them. "Wait, Kiba, handcuffs?"

The brunette just leaned forward and grabbed one of Adrian's hands. He fought against it but really couldn't. One, he was too horny. Two, his strength was nothing compared to Kiba's. And three, he was curious as to what his boyfriend was planning.

He hooked the handcuff around Adrian's wrist then grabbed his other arm. He slipped the empty handcuff through a pole in the head board then hooked it around Adrian's other wrist. Now the boy was stuck and he wasn't going anywhere.

Adrian glanced up at his hands handcuffed above his head then stared into Kiba's warm brown eyes. "Kiba… why am I handcuffed?"

The smirk was still on the brunette's face. "I said I would please you like you had pleased me this morning. I intend to do so. But I can't do that if you have free reign because I'll just get lost in you. So, this is what works."

"Are… You serious?" Adrian asked, with wide eyes.

"Of course." He raised his hand and dangled to key to the handcuffs. "I'll free you when I want to." He leaned down, hovering over Adrian, their lips barely touching. "Do they hurt, or are you comfortable?"

"I-I'm okay." He managed to say, the whole idea of being handcuffed oddly erotic to him.

"Good." Kiba murmured before pressing his lips to his boyfriend's once again.

Adrian whimpered, tugging on the handcuffs, his instincts wanting him to bury his hands into that soft brown hair. But he couldn't. And he didn't like it one bit. He took great pleasure in being able to touch Kiba. Now, suddenly, he couldn't.

Kiba pulled his lips from Adrian's, moving his head down and kissing down his neck and to his chest. He moved his lips to one of his perk nipples and took it in his mouth. Adrian arched his back at the warmth and moaned softly when Kiba's tongue began to circle it. The brunette nipped at it before moving on to the neck one.

Adrian tugged at the handcuffs once move, wanting so badly to touch his boyfriend. His eyes were half lidded as he stared down and watched Kiba. The brunette smirked at him before kissing down his chest to his stomach, licking at the soft skin. Adrian bit his lower lip, watching as Kiba's hot tongue circled around his belly button. He gasped when that sinful tongue dipped into his belly button, the action sending chills through out his whole body.

Kiba pulled back a bit, licking his lips, his warm brown eyes full of lust and love. He moved down, settling with his head between Adrian's bent knees. He leaned down, kissing above the hem of the boy's jeans before licking the soft area. Adrian whimpered, curious and anxious to see what his boyfriend would do next. His green eyes never left Kiba as the brunette glanced up at him, his teeth pulling at his jeans, undoing the button.

Adrian's breath hitched as the other male took the zipper in his mouth and pulled it down, unzipping his jeans. Kiba sure knew how to do things erotically. He definitely had a talent for it and Adrian was soaking it all in and enjoying every second of it. Kiba smirked up at Adrian, happy the boy was being effected by his efforts.

He sat back a bit, tugging at the boy's jeans before pulling them off and tossing them onto the floor. He licked his lips as he looked over Adrian's almost naked boy. The boy was beautiful to him. A combination of everything he found attractive in a man. He knew, without a doubt, this boy was meant for him. And vise versa.

He smiled at Adrian, who returned it with his own weak smile. Kiba cupped the back of Adrian's thigh in his hand before pressing his lips to it, kissing up the side of the pale skin. Adrian chewed on his bottom lip, watching the other closely. Kiba wanted to kiss every inch of the boy's skin, but he had a feeling Adrian wouldn't last that long. And, perhaps, neither would he.

He had wanted this for a very long time. Since he first met the boy. Back then it was just out of lust. He wanted to fuck the boy's brains out just cause he knew he could. But now, it was out of love. He wanted to please Adrian because he loved him. He wanted to make love to the boy who had become so insanely precious to him in such a short period of time. A few months was all it took for him to fall for this boy. A few months was all it took for his life to change completely. A few months was all it took for him to forget and not care about anything that happened _before_ those few months.

Kiba moved to pull down the boy's red boxers but found a foot pressed against his chest. He tilted his head at Adrian, the boy giving him a soft glare.

"I refuse to be the only naked one here." Adrian told him, his voice stern like he hadn't just been on the brink of losing himself.

Kiba smiled softly at him. "Alright, Alright." Kiba shook his head before crossing his arms and grabbing the hem of his shirt. Adrian watched, licking his lips as Kiba pulled the shirt over his head, exposing hard, tan, and gorgeous muscles. Kiba tossed the shirt on the floor, running a hand through his messy brown hair.

He blinked when he realized Adrian was watching him so intently. He felt the urge to smirk but didn't want Adrian to know he was just putting on a show for him. He leaned up, unbuttoning his pants and slowly pulling the zipper down. Adrian's teeth sunk into his bottom lip as he watched Kiba pull his pants off teasingly slow.

Now that they were both in their boxers, Kiba leaned back down, kissing the area above the hem of Adrian's boxers. The boy whimpered in response. Kiba took the hem of his boxers between his teeth and pulled down, his chin bumping against the boy's hard member before it was exposed into the air. Adrian hissed softly as Kiba pulled the boy's boxers off of him completely.

Kiba tossed the boxers onto the floor with the rest of their clothes before he bent down licking the tip of Adrian's rosy member. The boy hissed in response, eager for more. Kiba's eyes connected with Adrian's before he took the head of the member into his mouth. Adrian gasped, his head hitting the pillow.

Kiba's sinful tongue circled around the tip, sucking and pulling more into his mouth. Adrian tasted amazing to him. A sweet, yet fiery taste. Spicy almost. Like his personality. The boy had bite to him that was for sure. But Kiba loved that about him. Well, he loved everything about him. But that was beside the point.

Kiba sucked on the hard member of his boyfriend, taking all of it into his mouth. Adrian moaned, closing his eyes tightly at the feeling. It was something he had never felt before. But he was loving it. He had a feeling they would definitely be doing this more often. Well, if he had any say in it, they sure as hell were.

"Kiba…" He moaned out softly. "I-If you don't stop…" He whimpered, bringing his knees up and wrapping his legs around Kiba's back.

Kiba gave the member one last good suck before pulling it out of his mouth with a 'pop' sound. Adrian sighed softly, his legs falling back onto the mattress. He panted for a few moments and Kiba let him catch his breath as he pulled his boxers off as well. Adrian tugged at the handcuffs, leaning his head up to look at Kiba.

The brunette smile at him, moving up between his spread legs till he was face to face with his love. Their lips met easily, tongues slipping out to play together like they were old friends. Adrian's legs wrapped around Kiba's waist causing their hard members to brush together. The heat and the friction emitted a moan from both of them.

Kiba pulled his lips from his love's, shaking his head. If they moved a little more, he was bound to lose it. He had to hold out. So, he grabbed the bottle of lube by Adrian's head and popped it open, squeezing some of the clear liquid into the palm of his hand. He blinked at the scent that filled his nose and brought it closer to his face to get a better whiff.

"Strawberries." He said, holding his hand out to Adrian so he could smell it as well.

"It does smell like strawberries."

"Why is it scented?" Kiba asked, pulling his hand back.

Adrian rolled his eyes. "Is this really the time to be asking that?" He asked, tugging at the handcuffs.

Kiba blinked, a sly smile coming to his lips. "Oh, right, sorry." Truth was, he was just trying to distract himself a little so he wouldn't cum right then. With Adrian restrained, naked, and beneath him, it was all he really needed to cum. But he couldn't just yet. He had to wait. He had to know what it felt like inside the boy he loved.

With one hand, Kiba lifted the boy's hips slightly and brought his lubed hand down, probing the boy's puckered entrance softly. Adrian whimpered softly, watching him with glistening green eyes. He slowly eased one finger into the boy's entrance causing him to wince slightly. Kiba had to distract him from the pain so he leaned down and licked at the tip of the boy's member.

Adrian moaned softly, lifting his hips a bit more. The feel of Kiba's tongue and finger was a nice mix of pleasure and pain. He knew he'd need a lot of stretching in order for Kiba to fit inside him. So he focused on Kiba's tongue while his finger eased its way into his entrance. Adrian bit his lower lip, which had started to bleed a bit a while ago. He sucked on it, the taste of metallic filling his mouth and eased the pain a bit.

After a few moments of feeling around, Kiba carefully added a second finger. Adrian tensed immediately, so he took the head of his member into his mouth, sucking gently. Adrian relaxed and Kiba was able to push the finger in farther. Kiba sucked on the head just a litter harder, the idea of being inside the boy's tight entrance making the pool in the pit of his stomach turn to fire.

For a few moments, Kiba just pushed the fingers in and out of Adrian, slowly and gently while sucking at the tip of his member. The boy was releasing such sensual noises it took all control Kiba had to not enter him then. When he felt Adrian relax all together, he started to carefully scissor his fingers. Adrian didn't tense at all. He was too focused on what Kiba was doing to his member.

After a little bit of scissoring, Kiba added one more finger. Once again, Adrian tensed so Kiba took more of his member into his mouth. The raven haired boy released a soft sensual moan at that causing Kiba so push his fingers all the way inside. Adrian whimpered, lifting his hips just a little higher.

Kiba spread those three fingers, stretching the boy as much as he could without really hurting him. He moved them in and out while sucking on the boy's hard, pulsing member. Adrian released another sensual moan and Kiba pressed his fingers far into the boy. Then, something in Adrian snapped.

"Fuck!" He moaned, closing his eyes tightly at the hot white pleasure that filled his entire body.

Kiba smirked, finally finding what he had been searching for. He knew the boy was finally ready. So he pulled back from him, his member slipping out of his mouth and his finger's leaving him. Adrian whined, his half lidded eyes watching Kiba.

"Please take these off." He whimpered softly, tugging at the handcuffs.

Kiba licked his lips, nodding. He climbed up between the boys legs and grabbed the key from where it had been discarded beside the condom. He rubbed the rest of the lube from his hand onto his own member before able to grip the key properly. He quickly unlocked the handcuffs, freeing Adrian.

The boy sat up, rubbing his slightly red wrists. "Thanks." He murmured. Kiba took the boy's wrists in his hands and kissed them gently. Adrian's pale cheeks were pink as he watched Kiba kiss his reddened wrist. He gritted his teeth, warmth filling his body. He was finally free. He could finally touch Kiba.

Kiba let out a groan as he was tackled back onto the bed. Adrian's lips quickly found his as the boy straddled his waist, their members brushing together. Both moaned, moving into each other. Kiba's hand found Adrian's hips and gripped them tightly. Adrian pulled his lips from Kiba's and sat up.

Kiba sat up on his elbows watching the boy carefully. Adrian smiled at him before lifting up on his knees, placing his entrance over Kiba's erect member. Kiba's eyes widened and before he could stop him, Adrian slammed himself down onto Kiba's member. Kiba let out some form of a curse word as he fell back onto the bed, the tightness of Adrian's ass a little too much for him to handle all at once.

Adrian's soft whimper snapped him out of his slightly bliss and he opened his eyes to see the boy's eyes closed tightly, tears leaking from the corners. His hands were pressed to Kiba's stomach for balance and he just looked utterly gorgeous. Kiba took a deep breath and waited for the boy to adjust. If he moved now, he would only hurt him more.

His hands gripped Adrian's hips, his thumbs rubbing soft, soothing circles on the skin. It seemed to calm the boy down a little bit. Kiba felt him relax a little so he lifted a hand and cupped his cheek. Adrian opened his eyes, smiling at him.

"M-Maybe that was a bad idea…" Adrian whispered softly.

"You think?" Kiba said with a chuckled.

Adrian leaned his head into Kiba's hand, nuzzling it. "I'm okay now."

"You sure?" Adrian's eyes snapped at him and suddenly he lifted up and slammed back down. Kiba moaned, the tightness overwhelming him. "Okay, okay." Kiba groaned out. Adrian smirked softly, doing it again. Kiba groaned, his hands coming to grip Adrian's hips tightly, stopping him. "You keep doing that and I'm going to cum right now." He said, huskily.

Adrian swallowed hard, his member twitching at the idea. "But I want you to cum."

"Not yet." He whispered, lifting his lips slightly, sliding more into Adrian. The boy moaned, closing his eyes a bit. Kiba slid back out and in again earning another moan. He continued to do those motions slowly while Adrian lifted up and moved down in time with his thrusts.

The actions where causing both of them to moan, the pleasure more than either of them had ever felt. Kiba may have been a whore, but to make love with someone gave more pleasure than just a fuck. Kiba was starting to learn that. As for Adrian, well, he had never been with anyone to begin with. So this was all very new to him.

After a while, Kiba stopped thrusting, earning a whine from Adrian. He smiled at his love before sitting up, wrapping his arms around Adrian's waist and lifting the boy up into the air. Adrian squeaked as Kiba's member left his body. Kiba shifted, getting on his knees, then placed Adrian back down onto the mattress. The boy wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck and whimpered when his member slid back inside him.

Kiba leaned down, burying his face into Adrian's neck while Adrian wrapped his legs around the brunette's back. Adrian lifted his hips, pressing down against Kiba's member, begging for him to move. Kiba kissed the pale skin under Adrian's ear before thrusting into him.

Adrian saw white for a split second, a moan escaping his throat. Kiba smirked, happy to have found his sweet spot so quickly. He wasn't sure if he could last much longer. So he thrust into his love once again, earning another moan.

"Ah, Kiba, Again…" Adrian moaned out, gripping onto his lover.

Kiba did as requested and continued to thrust into Adrian, hitting that spot every time. Adrian started to lift his hips in time with Kiba's thrusts and soon they had a good rhythm going. Both were moaning, sometimes moaning words, each other names or just moaning incoherent things.

The pleasure was overwhelming and the fact that they were doing it together, made both of them feel more than normal. Adrian's nails dug deep into Kiba's back, almost breaking skin. Kiba's teeth sunk into the skin of Adrian's neck before he sucked at the wound, leaving a mark.

"Kiba…" He moaned softly. "I'm r-really close." He whimpered out.

Kiba nodded, nuzzling his nose into Adrian's neck. He picked up his pace and Adrian gripped him tighter. He slipped a hand from the boy's waist and found his hard, pulsing member between them. He gripped it tightly and apparently that was all it took.

Adrian clenched tightly around him, moaning his man loudly as the hot liquid shot from his member, covering both of their chests. He saw white for a while, his hands clenching Kiba's hair tightly and his ass tightening even more.

Kiba hissed at the feeling of Adrian's walls claming even more around his throbbing member. With one more thrust, he came deep inside his lover, hugging him tightly. The moan he released was enough to keep Adrian turned on for days.

They both road out their climaxes before Kiba collapsed on top of Adrian. They were panting heavily, covered in sweat and come, and they were definitely worn out. Adrian hugged Kiba tightly to him, unhooking his legs from around his back.

They laid there for a while, just listening to each other's breathing get calmer and calmer. Kiba nuzzled into Adrian's neck, smiling as he listened to the boy's steady heartbeat. He knew with all his heart he loved this boy. Now that he had made love to him, he knew it even more so than before.

"Kiba?" Adrian said softly.

"Hm?" Kiba grunted.

"I love you."

Kiba hummed in the back of his throat, pressing a kiss to the boy's soft skin. "I love you too."

"We should clean up."

"We should."

Neither made any effort to move. Adrian giggled, rubbing his hands over Kiba's back. "It kinda hurts though." He said wiggling his hips a bit.

Kiba hissed, raising his head and meeting Adrian's eyes. "Yea, don't do that." He then kissed his lover softly before carefully sliding out of him, earning a whimper from Adrian. "You okay?"

"Yea." Adrian gasped. "Just, a little sore I guess."

Kiba nodded, sitting back on his knees. He reached down and grabbed his shirt, using it to clean them both off. Adrian wiggled his hips, biting his lips.

"Shit, Kiba, You came inside."

Kiba froze, his eyes widening. "What?"

Adrian blinked, raising his green eyes to meet his brown ones. "You came inside. Not that I really mind." He grabbed the shirt from Kiba and placed it under his hips. He sat up, feeling the cum seep out from his entrance. "It just feels a little odd."

Kiba reached over behind Adrian and grabbed the forgotten condom. "Guess we didn't need this…"

Adrian blinked at it. "Like we needed it in the first place."

Kiba sighed softly. "Adrian, safe sex is always a good thing. Especially since…"

Adrian reached up, cupping Kiba's cheek in his hand. "You're clean, right?"

"Yes."

"That's all that matters. We're both clean. So we have nothing to worry about." He said with a smile.

"Yea, but-"

"Kiba. Please don't ruin the mood." He said, pressing a finger to the brunette's lips.

Kiba sighed softly, smiling against Adrian's finger. "Okay." He pressed a kiss to it.

Adrian blushed lightly, pulling his finger away. "Come on. Cuddle with me." He said, opening his arms.

Kiba smiled. "Okay, but don't you think we should get _under_ the covers?"

Adrian blinked, looking down at the top of the comforter. "Oh, yea… But I don't think I can get up."

Kiba chuckled lightly. "Alright." He leaned forward and tugged at the blankets. "Think you can atleast lift your hips for a second?" Adrian nodded and lifted his hips as Kiba pulled the blankets down. Kiba tossed his shirt onto the floor, climbing under the blankets as well.

Kiba laid down, opening his arms up to Adrian. The raven haired boy smiled, laying down beside him and cuddling up to him. Kiba wrapped his arms around the small boy, hugging him to his chest. Adrian nuzzled his head into Kiba's chest, closing his eyes and feeling the most comfortable he's ever been.

Love was more than what they shared. There isn't a word to describe what they share. Though it's a word that only a few people get to feel for real. And for Kiba and Adrian, they had it. Somehow, through this horrible world, they found it and shared it. Kiba never thought he would be this lucky. Nor did Adrian.

It didn't take long for Kiba to fall asleep but Adrian stayed awake, his hands pressed against Kiba's chest. He stared at the ring on his finger, his heart pounding in his chest and warmth filling him. He still couldn't believe Kiba gave him his mother's ring. The thought was so much and proof of how much Kiba loved him.

Adrian smiled softly, closing his eyes and grasping his left fist against his chest. Kiba was his. He knew that. Still, he glanced up at the ceiling from the corner of his eye. _Kiba's mother… I'm sorry I don't know your name or that much about you. And even though you spent such little time with your son… You raised him right. He's become an amazing man and the one I love with all my heart. So, I want to thank you. I'm not sure what for. Maybe for giving him to me… But I guess technically you didn't… _He smiled, wanting to laugh. _I guess what I'm trying to say if you don't have to worry anymore. I'll take good care of him, I promise. _Adrian closed his eyes, cuddling up more to Kiba. _He's mine and I'm never going to let go. Ever. _

* * *

**Okay, so a few things.**

**1- I'm seriously sorry this took so long. I started writing this on Christmas and I'm just finishing it on January 17th****. Yea, pathetic right? I got so stuck. Like, I knew what I wanted to happened but it just wouldn't come out…**

**2- I think this part totally sucked. Though I always think my lemons suck. The ending sucked mainly. I didn't know how to word what I wanted to say. I've been writing this on and off all day and my brain is totally fried…**

**3- I wrote this on my laptop, so there is probably a lot of odd mistakes. Like stuff not capitalized right or something. Or odd quotation marks. I'm still getting used to writing on this thing so bare with me. I promise I did re-read it just to make sure everything was okay. But I'm only human and I miss things.**

**4- Thank you for reading this. Thank you for waiting and being patient. Means the world to me.**

**5- Please don't forget to review. I really need them… Let me know I'm not as bad as a writer as I think I am???**

**6- Thanks again everyone -smiles-**

***~*Shane*~***

**+Matt+**


	26. Home

So, what's my excuse this time? Well, Shane and I broke up… A lot has been going on at home… But I swear to myself I would finish Homeless and not let it die. So thanks to everyone who hasn't given up on me. I'm going to try to start writing more so let's see how this goes.

Enjoy!

(I hope…)

* * *

The sunlight was bright against Adrian's face as he came back from his sweet escape in dreamland. He inhaled deeply, the familiar scent he was used to not there. His eyes snapped open and he realized he was alone. His heart began to pound in his chest as he sat up, the covers falling off of him.

He glanced around the room, not seeing anyone. He quickly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom to find it empty as well. His heart really started to race in his chest and he could feel it restrict. He took a deep breath to calm himself, thinking that maybe Kiba was just downstairs.

Adrian quickly put some clothes on, being in too much of a hurry to even notice Kiba's things were gone. He left the room as soon as he was dressed and ran downstairs, searching the house. He heard noise in the kitchen and ran in there only to find Nana Val at the sink with Mimi at her feet.

"Nana?"

The woman blinked and turned around, smiling at her grandson. "Good morning, Darling. I was wondering when you'd wake up."

"Where's Kiba?"

Nana Val blinked, tilting her head. "Kiba? Who's that, darling?"

It was Adrian's turn to blink. "Wha… Kiba! My boyfriend?"

She stood there for a moment, looking him over carefully. "Boyfriend? What are you talking about sweetie?"

"Nana is Adrian… Oh."

Adrian blinked turning around to see a pretty blonde girl standing in the doorway of the kitchen behind him. It took him a moment to recognize her. "S-Sara?"

She smiled at him, her blue eyes sparkling as she walked over to him. "It's about time you woke up sleepy head." She said before kissing his cheek.

All he could do was blink in surprise while Nana Val giggled softly. "You two are so adorable together." She said before turning back to the dishes in the sink.

"Nana made breakfast but I said to let you sleep in." Sara said, linking her arm with his. "You had a rough night last night. But I can make you something now if you're hungry."

"Rough… Night?" He asked, his green eyes wide.

"Yes…" She said with a soft blush, glancing at Nana Val who seemed to be too interested in doing the dishes. "We were up late last night." She whispered into his ear, pressing her chest against him arm.

It took him a moment to get what she meant. "What?! No!" He pushed away from her, his eyes wide and his heart pounding. "I would never sleep with you!"

Sara's blue eyes widened and they became a little misty. "H-How could you say that…?" Her eyes narrowed a bit. "You weren't saying that last night!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Adrian snapped at her, turning to Nana Val. "What is going on?" He asked her. "What is she doing here and where is Kiba?!"

Nana Val wiped her hands on her apron, staring at him like he was a little crazy. "Baby, Sara came with you for Christmas. She's your girlfriend. Are you okay?" She asked softly, pressing her hand to Adrian's forehead.

Adrian shook his head, knocking her hand away gently. "No, I'm not okay! I don't know what's going on! Where is Kiba?!"

"Kiba?" Sara said softly. "You mean… That boy? The homeless one?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed, turning to her.

Sara just blinked. "What do you want with him? I thought you hated him."

"H-Hated?!" Adrian nearly chocked on his own words.

"Well yea… Cause…" She glanced at Nana Val. "Cause he kept hitting on you…"

Adrian just stood there, so lost and so confused. He shook his head and left the kitchen, walking past Sara in the process. He walked back upstairs and to his room. He closed the door behind him and crawled back into bed, under the covers. He curled into a ball and closed his eyes tightly, hoping to desperately wake from this insane dream.

He smiled softly when he felt a warm hand press to his should. But that smile vanished when that person began to speak.

"Adrian… What's going on?" Sara said softly, rubbing her hand of his shoulder through the covers.

"Go away…"

"Please don't say that…" She said softly, leaning close to him. "It hurts when you talk like this…" She shifted and lay down beside him, wrapping her arms around him as best as she could through the covers.

Adrian just lay there, not pushing her away but not accepting her either. "I want Kiba…" He mumbled softly.

Her arms tightened around him. "I know… I know you miss him… You guys were like best friends." She kept her voice soft, but her head was right near his so he could still hear her through the covers over his head. "You two were so close…"

"W-What happened?" He asked, his voice quivering a bit.

Sara bit her lip, nuzzling her head into what she assumed was the back of his neck. "Well, I know you don't like to think about it… But after a while… He started to hit on you… It was subtle at first… You didn't notice but I did. I mean, you're mine, of course I'm going to notice when someone is hitting on you. Male or female." She sighed softly. "I mentioned it to you… and you got so upset at me…" She nuzzled against him a little more. "We almost broke up because of it… But, I'm just so lucky you love me too much…" She smiled softly, thinking about it. "Once you realized Kiba was hitting on you, things became awkward between you two… and then something happened… I don't know what it was because you still haven't told me… But whatever it was broke you two apart."

"He kissed me…" Adrian said, surprised to find the memory coming back to him like it was so real.

"Really?" She asked. "Like, a forced kiss?"

He shook his head. "No… Just, out of the blue. We were talking and then, boom, he kissed me…"

"So… you disliked it that much that it ruined your friendship?"

"No… I enjoyed it too much… So I pulled away from him so something more didn't happen…"

Sara was quiet for a few moments. She sighed softly and pulled away from him. Adrian kept his eyes closed tightly, expecting her to leave him. But he felt the covers lift off him and the bed dip as she crawled in beside him. She nuzzled against his back, holding her hands to her chest.

"I always had a feeling you might like guys like that…" She said softly. "But you stayed loyal to me… so I tried to ignore it…" He could feel her shake behind him. "Adrian… tell me… Do you like guys more than you like me?"

Something in his chest clenched tightly at the pain in her voice. He uncurled from himself and turned around, facing her. She looked up at him with wet blue eyes and he couldn't help but wrap his arms around her tightly. She buried her head in his chest as he held her tightly.

"I love you, you know this. That's why I left Kiba… I couldn't let him come between us…"

Sara pulled back to look up at him, a smile on her face. "Really?"

"Really." He cupped her cheek, leaning down to press his lips against hers.

* * *

"Adrian." A soft, deep voice purred into his ear, bringing him from the clutches of sleep. "Wake up, baby." Adrian groaned softly, curling against the hard warm chest he had come to love. Strong, warm arms tightened around his pale naked body and he felt safer then ever before. "Baby~." The voice purred into his ear, something wet licking below it. Adrian shivered, peeking an eye open.

"Kiba…?" Adrian said with a sleep ridden face.

"Morning Angel." Kiba said softly, kissing his forehead.

Adrian blinked the sleep away from his eyes, staring up at the brunette. "Morning."

"You okay?" He asked, tilting his head. "You seem out of it."

"I just woke up…" He said, rubbing his eyes with his fist.

Kiba smiled. "You're so cute." He leaned forward, nuzzling his nose against the others.

Adrian blushed softly, smiling at him. "I am not."

"You so are." He said with a bright smile. A smile Adrian had never seen on his lips before. The smile made his heart pound and made him happy.

"I had the weirdest dream…"

"Oh?" Kiba asked, tilting his head a bit.

"Yea… You remember the day we met? That girl that interrupted us?"

Kiba blinked. "Not really… I was too interested in you…"

Adrian smiled softly, blushing a bit. "Okay… Um well, her name's Sara. And in my dream, she was my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yea… It freaked me out because you were gone and I have no idea what was going on…" Adrian shook his head. "It was a nightmare for sure…"

Kiba leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to Adrian's. "Nightmares are something to appreciate. They make the waking world much more appealing."

Adrian smiled up at him. "Yes, yes they do." He pressed his lips against Kiba's, moaning softly.

Kiba's arms tightened around Adrian and he pulled back. "Ah, baby, don't moan like that. You're going to make me want to take you."

Adrian smiled innocently. "You don't already want to take me?"

"You know I do. But I also know that your ass has got to be super sore."

Adrian blinked, wiggling his hips a bit too only earn a sharp pain in his lower back. He hissed softly, narrowing his eyes a bit. "Fuck."

Kiba bit his lip, watching the boy closely. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yea…" He shifted away from Kiba, carefully sitting up. He hissed softly, biting his lower lip. Kiba's brow furrowed in worry as he sat up beside his love. "Ah…" He gasped softly, holding his stomach. "I feel so sticky…"

Kiba chuckled softly, wrapping an arm around his love and kissing his temple. "Shall we shower then?"

"I don't think I can get up, Kiba…"

The brunette smiled softly. "Well then I'll just have to carry you and we can have a nice bath." Before Adrian could object and slipped his arms under the boy's knees and around his back and lifted him into his lap before getting up. Adrian squeaked softly, clinging to his boyfriend.

"Ah! Kiba! Give me more warning next time!"

Kiba just chuckled as he walked to the bathroom with his love in his arms. "You know you enjoy it."

Adrian just blushed softly and crossed his arms, allowing Kiba to place him gently onto the toilet. The brunette kissed his forehead before going over to the tub and getting on his knees to get the water going. Adrian watched him carefully, noticing the way Kiba was now treating him.

Kiba seemed to now be treating him like he was this precious little thing. Sure, Kiba adored him before, but now it was different. He was more attentive, more loving then before. Adrian wasn't even sure that was possible. Perhaps it had to do with what they did the night before. Adrian giving to Kiba his virginity must have meant so much to the brunette and it made Adrian happy that he could make Kiba this happy.

"Adrian?"

The raven haired boy blinked in surprise. "Hm?"

"Ready?" Kiba asked, leaning down to pick him up once again.

"Sure."

Kiba gathered him into his arms and carefully placed the boy down into the full bathtub. The water was hot, just how Adrian liked it. He smiled softly, watching Kiba and waiting for him to get in. The brunette blinked before smiling and getting into the tub behind Adrian. He leaned back against the tub and pulled the boy between his legs, letting him rest back against his chest.

Adrian smiled, placing his hands over Kiba's arms that were still wrapped around him. His chin hit his chest as he look down at the water, seeing his reflection. His green eyes were more bright than normal and his face had more color to it than it had in a long time. His smile grew at his reflection and Kiba's arms tightened around him.

"What are you thinking about?"

Adrian hummed softly and leaned back against Kiba, letting his head rest back against his shoulder. Their eyes met and both smiled. "Well, I was thinking about how different I look. And about how you're treating me now."

Kiba blinked. "Treating you?"

"Yea, like, you're being really attentive."

"Is… that bad?"

Adrian's eyes widened. "Oh gosh no. I just find it… I don't know. Interesting? Like, Did us.. Doing what we did, have anything to do with how you're treating me now?"

Kiba searched those bright green eyes he had fallen so in love with before glancing away to Adrian's hands gripping his arms. "It probably does… You gave me something last night, Adrian. Not just sex. Not just your virginity…. By doing what we did… Is like you telling me that you trust me. You love and trust me as I love and trust you. It may sound odd coming from me… But it just means everything to me that you trust me."

Adrian stared at his boyfriend for a moment before sitting up fully, wincing a bit. Kiba released him and allowed the boy to turn around. Adrian lifted up and moved to straddle Kiba's legs so he could look at him fully. He wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck and smiled at him.

"I _**do**_ trust you. More than anyone. I would give up anything and everything to keep you in my life. You are my life now Kiba. Never forget that." He finished before pressing his lips to the others.

Kiba hands gripped the boy's waist as he kissed him back in return. Their lips melted together and it didn't take long for the kiss to change from being sweet to being passionate. Adrian pulled back, panting softly, his normally pale cheeks painted pink.

"Ah." Kiba gasped with a soft smirk. "Kissing me like that isn't all that smart, Love. We're naked, alone, and in love."

Adrian smirked, moving his hips into Kiba's earning a soft groan for his effort. "I don't mind."

Kiba's hand moved from the boy's hips to his ass, which he gripped softly. "You're still sore."

"Then make it go away." He whispered before pressing his lips to the other's once more.

* * *

Kiba closed the trunk of the car with a bang before turning back to Adrian who was leaning against the car door with a soft smile on his face. Nana Val was standing in front of him with tears in her eyes. Akamaru and Mimi were running around the front yard, barking and playing in the snow.

"I honestly don't want you boys to leave." Nana Val said, smiling as Kiba walked up to them.

"Sorry Nana. But we have to get back before mom and dad do." Adrian told her.

"Yes, I know sweetie." She took a deep breath before opening her arms to her grandson. "Well, give me a hug then."

Adrian pushed off the car, wincing a bit before hugging his Nana tightly. Kiba smiled softly at them, happy that Adrian had someone in his family who understood him. They pulled apart and Kiba blinked when he found himself pulled into a tight hug with Nana Val. He gladly hugged her back before they pulled apart.

"Call me when you get home, so I know you got there okay." Nana Val said. "Do you have everything?"

"Yup." Adrian told her with a smile.

"Okay then. Have a safe trip boys. And you both better come visit me soon."

"We will." Adrian told her before opening the door to get in. Kiba walked over to the passenger's side and got in, waving at Nana Val. "Love you, Nana."

"Love you too my sweet little boy." She said with a smile before stepping back.

Adrian blushed softly before looking over at Akamaru. "Aka! Come on, get in the car!" He called to the dog. Akamaru barked, wagging his tail and ran over to them. He jumped into the open door and into Kiba's lap. Adrian smiled at his Nana before getting into the car and shutting his door.

Adrian started up the car and glanced up at his Nana standing on her front porch with Mimi. "I really don't want to leave." He said softly.

Kiba nodded, placing his hand over his. "I know. But for now, we have to."

Adrian nodded, putting the car in reverse. "I'm not looking forward to the talk I'm going to be getting when we get home."

"I'm here. You won't be alone." Kiba told him, linking their fingers together.

"I know." he said, smiling at him. "Thank you."

"Always, my love. Always."

* * *

"Ah, shit!" Adrian cursed as he tripped over his feet and fell through the front door.

"Adrian!" Kiba appeared behind him in the door way. "Are you okay?"

Adrian grumbled, rolling off of the bags he fell on and stared up at the ceiling. "Yes, I'm fine…"

Kiba chuckled, trying his best not to laugh to hard. He stepped over the bags blocking the front door and walked over to his boyfriend. He squatted down, holding his hand out for him. Adrian rolled his eyes, taking the hand and allowing the other to pull him to his feet.

Adrian stumbled, falling into his boyfriend with a squeak. Kiba chuckled some more, steadying the boy. "You are just a disaster waiting to happen." He teased.

Adrian pouted lightly, looking up at his boyfriend. "I can't help it…"

Kiba smiled and leaned down, kissing him softly. "It's something I adore about you."

Adrian smirked softly. "Well, let's finish getting the bags into the house, and then you can prove me how much you adore me."

Kiba returned his smirk. "As long as you stop tripping over stuff." He said before pulling back.

"Hey!" Adrian grinned, following after him, careful to not trip over anything.

They teased each other back and forth while they finished bringing everything up into their rooms. Adrian plopped down on his bed with a smile. "I'll admit it, I missed it here."

Kiba smiled, looking around. "Did you call Val?"

Adrian nodded, patting his pocket where his phone was. "I did while you were getting the last of the bags."

The brunette nodded, watching Akamaru try to jump onto Adrian's bed. Adrian picked the white puppy up and placed him on his bed, watching him run around on it. He giggled softly at the puppy but he stopped when he heard something.

"Did you hear that?"

Kiba blinked, looking around. "What?"

Akamaru started to bark and jumped off the bed, running out of the room. Adrian's eyes widened a bit and he quickly followed after the dog with Kiba right behind him. They froze at the foot of the stairs when they saw Adrian's parents walk through the door. Akamaru barked happily at them, running around Adrian's mother's feet.

She laughed softly, leaning down to pet him. "Well hello to you too. Where are your daddies?" She asked him. Adrian's father had already noticed them and was only glaring at them. Claire stood up straight noticing them. "My boys!" She said with a grin and ran over to them, grabbing them both into a hug. "I missed you!"

"W-We missed you too." Adrian told her as she pulled back.

"Claire." Edward said in a stern voice, gaining everyone's attention. "Now." He said before walking away into the living room.

Clair bit her lip, her jaw clenching. "Adrian… Your father needs to talk to you. Now."

Adrian stiffened, prepared for the worst. "Fine." He said darkly, moving to follow after his father. But he was stopped. Kiba grabbed his arm, stopping him. "I can handle this alone Kiba. This is my problem." He said, turning to him. "I'll be fine." He told him with a forced smile.

Claire smiled weakly, placing her hand on Kiba's shoulder. "Let him go darling, I need to talk to you alone as it is."

The brunette's jaw tightened but he let his lover go. Adrian quickly kissed his cheek before following after his father. Kiba watched him leave before turning to Claire. She offered him a soft smile before motioning for him to follow her. "Let's go to the other side of the house… Things between them may get loud… And we have important things to talk about."

Kiba nodded, following her. Part of his knew everything would be okay. Claire was on their side. That was what mattered. And no matter what, Adrian would not go down without a fight. But they both thought they would have a few more days to figure out how to handle this. For some reason though, Adrian's parents came home early from their trip. And this idea worried both boys.

Something settled in the pit of their stomachs that told them that perhaps this was just not going to end well…

* * *

Okay, I totally left you off on a cliffhanger. Hehe. Sorry. I had to! See, I had this whole story planned out but now I'm changing it. I haven't decided on an ending… So we'll see where it goes. Chances are, it will be something you are NOT expecting. But, it will still be a happy ending. I promise. I'm just making this more realistic.

I hope everyone's okay with how I go with this… But yea, so this was a lot easier to write then I thought. So YAY! I've been roleplaying A LOT lately, so I've been pretty busy. But as I said before, there's a lot going on. I'm having heart problems… as in it keeps betraying me… But either way, I'm promising to finish this story.

There are possibly about 4-5 more parts and A LOT is going to happen in those parts so I hope you guys are prepared!

Please review! Know it was a bit of a filler but I'd like to know what everyone thought!

Thanks!

~Neo~

(BTW- Neo is my new penname. Instead of Matt. Why? Cause Neo is my RP character)


	27. Abandonment

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Things for me have been so crazy lately, but I'm trying my best to finish homeless. I have an update on my profile you should read and a poll you should take. Please? Thank you.

Enjoy.

* * *

Adrian took a deep breath as he watched his father pace in front of him in his office. The taller man had removed his coat and laid it on his desk but not once did he even look at Adrian. The boy bit his lower lip, chewing on the two metal loops in it. He was nervous, his heart was pounding and his blood was rushing. He could feel so emotions flowing through his body but he did his best to stay calm. Snapping at his father would not help him at all.

Edward took a deep breath himself and finally turned to face his son. He didn't look him in the eyes however, more like he was looking past him. Adrian stood still, refusing to move. Silence filled the air and it seemed the other was waiting for the other to speak. But Adrian refused to speak. For he didn't even know what to say.

"What are you?" Edward asked finally, his intense green eyes staring into his son's.

Adrian blinked, not understand the question. "What?"

"Where did we go wrong? I was under the impression that we raised you right. We gave you everything you could have ever wanted. So why are you punishing us like this?"

"P-Punishing?" Adrian gasped in shock. "I'm not punishing you. I can't help how I am."

"Of course you can. You can fight those urges and live a normal life."

"But an unhappy one." Adrian argued back softly. "I fought these urges my whole life and now that I haven't I'm the happiest I've ever been. Can't you see that? Why can't you be happy for me?"

Edward's eyes narrowed and Adrian could tell he was close to losing his temper. "You can do so much better than that."

"B-Better? Better?! You don't know Kiba!" Adrian snapped at him. "It's not possible for me to find someone better than him! No one treats me the way he does and no one ever will!"

"Don't speak to me that way." Edward hissed at his son. "Show respect to your father."

Adrian's fists clenched at his sides as he eyes narrowed. He was losing his temper, he knew it yet he didn't care. "As far as I'm concerned, if you can't accept me for whom I am, then you are not my father."

"Then I suppose I'm not."

Adrian's temper softened a bit. "W-What?"

"I'm not your father anymore. So go. Leave." He looked away from his son and sat in his desk chair. "You're no longer welcome here."

Adrian stood there in shock for a few minutes, not believing what just happened. "A-Are you… disowning me?"

"Do you need it in writing? Because that can be arranged." Edward told him, not even looking at him.

Adrian just shook his head and turned around, numbly leaving the room. He couldn't really see straight nor think straight. He wasn't sure where he was going till he suddenly found himself pressed against a strong chest and a soft voice calling his name.

"Adrian? Adrian?" Kiba gripped the boy's shoulders tightly, shaking him gently.

The raven haired boy blinked, finally raising his glossy eyes to meet Kiba's worried brown ones. "Yes?"

"What happened? Are you okay?"

Adrian stared up at him, shaking his head. "He disowned me." He said in such a soft broken voice that Kiba had to strain his ears to hear.

"Adrian…"

The boy's eyes shifted to his mother who was standing a few feet away from them. "You knew…" He said softly. "You knew he was going to do this."

"I didn't want to ruin your Christmas…" She said softly, her eyes averted to the floor.

"Ruin? No. You didn't ruin my Christmas. You ruined my fucking life." The boy said, emotionlessly.

His mother winced at his words. It wasn't the words that hurt the most. It was the way he said them. Like he had no faith in his own mother anymore. She wanted him to snap at her, anything like that. So she would get what she deserved. But Adrian would never give her that pleasure.

"This isn't her fault." Kiba said softly, stepping in.

Adrian's glare was suddenly turned on him. "What do you mean?"

"This is my fault. If I had never met you-"

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT!" Adrian screamed at him, backing away. "Don't you dare!"

"Adrian…" Kiba reached for the boy but he only flinched away from him. He sighed softly, curling his fingers into a fist and letting it hang at his side.

Adrian turned to his mother, giving her the most intense glare she had ever seen. "I love you. I always will. You're my mother. But right now… I hate you." He hissed at her before turning on his heel and running up the stairs.

Kiba stood there in shock for a moment before turning to Claire who had broken down into tears, leaning back against the wall. He bit his lip, walking over to her. He placed a hand on her head causing her to look up at him with tear filled eyes.

"I'll fix this. I promise." He told her. She just gave him a withering look before burying her head in her hands. Kiba clenched his teeth before leaving her to find Adrian. He thought the boy would be in his room but he wasn't. Nor was he in the bathroom.

Kiba sighed softly, leaving their wing of the house to explore a hallway he had never been down. He noticed a large double door at the end of the hallway that was cracked open. He saw light coming from it and decided to go there. He carefully pushed open one door, surprised to find a huge library.

He glanced around the place before spotting Adrian. He was sitting in the corner of the large room, hugging his knees to his chest. His head was buried in his crossed arms and Akamaru was at his feet, pawing at his shoes. Kiba took a deep breath before approaching him.

Adrian didn't look up when Kiba squatted down in front of him. He didn't even flinch. The brunette reached out to touch him, a little afraid of being pushed away. He smiled softly when his hand made contact with the top of Adrian's head and he wasn't pushed away.

"What do I do…?" Adrian asked softly after a few quiet moments. His voice was cracked and horse.

"You go back to how things were before." Kiba said softly in return.

Adrian slowly raised his head, bloodshot green eyes meeting soft brown. "W-What do you mean?"

"I mean… That you start over. Convince your father it was a mistake and that you're sorry."

"Convince…? Tell him _you _are a mistake?" Adrian asked his eyes wide.

"Yes."

"I-I can't do that!"

"Sure you can." Kiba stood up straight, looking down at him. "Because I'll disappear."

Adrian was quiet for a moment. His green eyes were so big as they stared up at the one person he loved more than anything. "You wouldn't. You can't leave me. Not after all that we've been through and done."

"I'm not the person you believed me to be Adrian." Kiba's face contorted into a soft smirk. "I got what I wanted from you. Now I can leave and let you be."

"W-What… are you talking about?"

Kiba shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I know you're not that stupid. I used you." He said flatly.

Adrian's eyes seemed to grow even bigger as his face became intensely pale. "U-Used m-me?"

"Yup." Kiba's smirk was ripping through Adrian's heart. "You were a great fuck. But I didn't intend to ruin your life." He shrugged. "So I must leave now before I do permanent damage."

"Permanent…?" Adrian gasped. "You already are!"

Again, Kiba only shrugged. "Shit happens. People use people. Welcome to the real world, Adrian." Kiba patted his leg, calling Akamaru. "Come on, boy. Let's get out of here." The white puppy stayed by Adrian's side, growling at his master. Kiba narrowed his normally brown eyes at the dog. "Don't fuck with me, you're my dog. Come on." Akamaru continued to growl at him while staying by Adrian's side. The brunette growled back. "Fine. Whatever. Stay. I'm out of here." Kiba turned away, walking toward the door.

"Kiba!" Adrian yelled at him, quickly getting to his feet. The brunette stopped at the door, not turning to look at the distraught boy. "You can't do this to me!

"This is reality, Angel. Get used to it." He moved to open the door but was stopped when something suddenly rammed into his back. He stumbled forward a bit at the force but held his ground. Adrian pressed into his back, his arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Please… don't… don't leave me…" He whimpered tears falling from his eyes as his heart began to break in his chest.

"I don't love you."

The words were soft, flat, and without emotion.

Adrian's arms fell from around Kiba and hung numbly at his sides as silent tears fell from his eyes. His head hung as Kiba stepped away from him. He didn't say anything. There was nothing he could say. His knees gave out from under him and he fell to them. They spread apart till he was sitting on his bum with his legs bent beside him.

Kiba swallowed hard, forcing himself to not look back at the boy. He didn't say a word as he left a broken mess behind him. He walked down the stairs, glancing at Claire who was in the same spot as before. She looked up when she heard his footsteps. She rushed over to him, her eyes still filled with tears.

"I fixed it. He's a broken mess but I fixed the problem." Kiba told her, his voice cracking a bit.

She stared at him confused. "W-What?"

"Goodbye." He told her softly and left out the door before she had a chance to stop him. Kiba shivered at the cold, wrapping his coat around him tighter as he closed the front door behind him. He glanced around, pulling a black beanie over his messy brown hair and made his way down the walkway, leaving behind a broken family and his heart.

* * *

DON'T KILL ME! -hides behind Gaara- I swear it had to be done! And I'm sorry it was so short… Please believe me it'll all be okay! I promise!

Don't forget to review. I really want to know what you guys think.

Thanks

~Neo~


	28. One Year Later

Hm, I find it interesting how many of you reviewed my last chapter. I was wondering if anyone really cared about this story. Now, I've seen that you DO care. I'm sure most of you were not happy with the last chapter. Not just what happened but the length as well. I apologize. I promise this chapter will be longer. Not by much… It's just a little of a filler I suppose for the drama that shall happen in the next part.

Please, Enjoy.

**Warning: We're looking at a significant time jump here. A year. Which means that Adrian has graduated and in college. A year after Kiba left him. We'll get into that. But I just want you guys to know that. **

* * *

**One Year Later**

To lose the one thing you've ever loved takes a toll on you. It's true; Kiba leaving him had a huge effect on Adrian. It killed him inside. To the point where he didn't leave his room for almost three months. The only reason he left was because of Gaara. The redhead convinced him to leave. If it wasn't for Gaara and Naruto, Adrian wouldn't of even graduated high school.

For the past year, Adrian was not himself. Worse than before he met Kiba. He didn't speak. To anyone for that matter. Not even Gaara or Naruto for the first six or seven months. But the worst part was how much he let himself go. He didn't care about how he looked anymore. He let his mother do whatever she wanted with him.

Thing was, his mother didn't want to change him. For once in her life, she wanted to keep Adrian's look. Only because she knew deep down, it was the only thing he had left to hold on to. So when she would take him to the salon, she kept his hair style. She just didn't want his hair to grow out and look nasty.

The worst of it was how much Adrian attempted suicide. Within the first month after Kiba disappeared Adrian attempted atleast ten times. It scared his parents to the point that they had to keep him on suicide watch. Even now he's not left alone. Ever. Nor is he left near anything sharp.

Everyday people could see it in Adrian's eyes just how heart broken he was. But it wasn't just heart break. He was abandoned by someone who promised to never do so. Thus, he lost all faith and trust in humanity. He trusted no one. Not even Gaara or Naruto.

For the longest time, no one knew what was going on in Adrian's head. In fact, Adrian didn't even know what was going on in his head. It was blank. The less he thought the less he felt the urge to kill himself. Of course he was sent to a psychologist but Adrian didn't speak, so it didn't seem to be working.

But things seemed to be looking up. Occasionally Gaara or Naruto would get a smile out of Adrian. Naruto more so than Gaara but only when the blonde would do something stupid. Which was all the time. Getting a smile out of the boy was like fucking Christmas to his two best friends. And they would continue to try their best to get Adrian close to how he used to be. They knew he would never be the same, but they could atleast try to get him close.

* * *

A loud crash woke the two boys from their slumber. Gaara sat up quickly, rubbing his eyes and switching on the light. He looked at the door to see Naruto bent over, picking up the standing lamp he knocked over. The redhead shook his head, running a pale hand through his bright red hair.

The blonde grinned at his redheaded friend. "Sorry." He said softly.

"I just got him to sleep…" Gaara told him with a glare. But that glare softened when Adrian tugged on his arm, pointing at the clock. He blinked noticing it had actually been four hours since they fell asleep, curled together on Naruto's bed.

"Why are you guys on my bed?" The blonde asked, dropping his backpack on the floor by his dresser.

"You were supposed to be home at ten." Gaara told him, glancing at the raven haired boy beside him. Adrian buried his head in the pillow, curling farther into a ball.

"Sorry. Shika didn't show up so I had to take part of his shift until Chouji showed up." Naruto told him with a yawn.

"Oh." Gaara stretched, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, it's your turn to stay with him."

Naruto grinned, bouncing on his heels. "Yay!" He received a groan in return. The blonde blinked, staring at the lump under the covers. "What? You have a problem being left with me? Gaara has an early class before we leave tomorrow. You have no choice." He said with a huff.

Gaara resisted the urge to giggle. "He's love you and you know it, Naruto." He said as he moved to get out of the bed.

The blonde's grin was back. "He better love me."

Gaara rolled his aquamarine eyes. "He's your boyfriend, of course he does." The lump under the covers stiffened and a glare was sent to Gaara by two different people. The redhead blinked, glancing between them. "What? Am I wrong? You two can't hide things for me, it's not possible. Neji agrees with me too. It's obvious."

Adrian returned to hiding under the covers, leaving Naruto to explain to Gaara. The blonde sighed, averting his bright blue eyes to the floor. "We're not… officially together. It's just a trial thing."

"But exclusive, right?"

"I like to think so…"

Gaara kneeled on the bed and tugged the blanket off of Adrian's head. He was met with intense green eyes that he had become use to. That glare didn't work on him anymore. "Are you?" He asked seriously.

Adrian's glare disappeared and his eyes softened. A very faint blush came to his cheeks before he hid his head in the pillow.

Gaara smirked softly, placing the blanket back over his head. "Wonderful then." He picked up his shirt from the floor and pulled it back over his head. "I'm going to get going." He grabbed his bag from beside Naruto's. "Neji's probably feeling lonely by now." He patted Naruto shoulder before leaving.

Naruto smiled at him. "We'll met at the car around noon, kay?"

"See ya then." Gaara waved at him before walking down the hallway and disappearing. Naruto closed the door before glancing back at the bed. He let Adrian be for the moment while he went to their bathroom to get ready for bed.

When they graduated from high school, all three boys decided to go to college together. Montana State University which happened to be a good three hours away from their homes. Far enough away for them to be away from their family but close enough for them to go home when they needed to.

Like tomorrow. They were going home from Christmas which was in three days. They would have left earlier but they had to wait for Gaara who happened to have a class tomorrow. They were only freshmen in college but it was working out pretty well for them.

Naruto and Adrian requested to share a dorm room before school even started and they were lucky enough to achieve such. The same for Gaara and Neji who were still going strong. The room came with two beds but they were only there for a month before they were switched out for a queen sized bed.

Perhaps that was when Gaara started to suspect something between them. But back then, nothing was going on. It had been Adrian's idea to share a bed only because he couldn't sleep alone and Naruto twin sized bed could only get so comfortable with two full grown boys in it.

In fact, the bed may be where Naruto and Adrian's relationship began. Naruto had always felt an overwhelming urge to protect the boy. He cared about Adrian but for that feeling to cross over into something more serious was an event he never thought would happen.

Naruto was not gay. He wasn't even bi. Or so he thought. But he couldn't help how he felt about Adrian. It was only a few weeks ago that they decided to be exclusive. Naruto knew Adrian wasn't ready for a full relationship. He still needed time to recover from Kiba. But Naruto could be the person Adrian turned to. For comfort and affection. That was enough for Naruto.

They hadn't kissed yet and Naruto wasn't sure if they would anytime soon. But they cuddled like no other. Adrian clung to him like Naruto was his life line. And the blonde had no problem with that. Perhaps that was another thing that made Gaara suspicious. It wasn't like they were trying to keep it from Gaara. They just weren't sure how to tell him. Naruto was a little relieved though. Gaara seemed perfectly fine with the whole thing.

Naruto let out a soft sigh as he left the bathroom, switching the light off. He wore nothing but his boxers as he moved to the bed. Adrian hadn't moved and Naruto wondered if he fell asleep again. He pouted lightly, switching the bedside lamp off before lifting the blanket and crawling underneath.

Adrian didn't move as the blonde wrapped his arms around his bare waist and pulled him back against his chest. He nuzzled into the back of his neck, sighing softly. He blinked when he felt Adrian's hands clamp onto his own. He smiled softly, nuzzling a bit more into his neck.

Adrian's hands gripped his tightly causing the blonde's smile to grow. Adrian could feel Naruto's smile since the boy's lips were pressed close to his skin. He smiled softly, happy to have someone with him. He hated being alone. It wasn't a matter of fearing for his life. It was just a matter of him losing his mind if he was left alone.

It took time but Adrian could feel he was slowly moving on from Kiba. He wasn't ready to move on to anything serious and he was sure he wouldn't for a while. But he did have feelings for Naruto. He loved how comforting the blonde was and how he could always make him smile. He made him feel super special but it was more than that.

Adrian wasn't completely sure what his feelings for Naruto were because he knew he couldn't love. Not yet and he wasn't sure if he would ever love again. He hoped he could. And if he were to love anyone again he'd want it to be Naruto. For many reasons. Naruto wasn't Kiba. Obviously. But Adrian hoped that the blonde could replace the brunette in his heart and never destroy him like Kiba did.

"Adrian?" Naruto asked softly, lifting up a bit to look into the boy's face. His eyes widened, his arms tightening around him as he noticed the wetness to the boys eyes. "Adrian…" He rested on his elbow as he leaned over him a bit. "Don't cry…" He kept his voice soft as he nuzzled against the boy's cheek gently.

Adrian released a soft whimper, closing his eyes tightly and trying his best to hold back his tears. Crying was an everyday event for him. But if he cried, it was only in front of Naruto. He wasn't sure why that was, but it just was. He couldn't help it when his thoughts drifted to Kiba. He tried to control it but it just wasn't possible at the moment.

"It's okay baby…" Naruto said softly, kissing the boy's cheek gently with slightly chapped lips. "I won't let you hurt anymore." He squeezed the boy back against his chest, hoping to calm him down. He'd never felt the pain that Adrian was feeling but he knew it was painful and he wanted to make it better.

Adrian shifted, flipping over to face Naruto. The blonde let him do as he wished. The raven haired boy curled into Naruto's chest, slipping his arms around his waist tightly and clinging to him for dear life. Naruto tightened his arms around him tightly, holding him to his chest. He could feel hot wet tears press against his skin and he did his best to ignore it.

Every time Adrian would break down, Naruto felt the strong urge to murdalate(1) Kiba. Naruto wasn't a violent person. But he really wanted to hurt Kiba for abandoning Adrian the way he did. It just wasn't right. He couldn't understand why someone would hurt such a precious little boy like Kiba did. Naruto just couldn't fathom it.

But one thing he did know was that he would never be like Kiba. He would never abandon Adrian like he did. Naruto wasn't that type of person. And he never would be.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, making the air a little warmer than it would have been. There was a cool chill so Adrian wore a zipped hoodie as he leaned back against the black Mercedes. Naruto was pacing around before him, a notebook in his hand as he checked off his list. He wanted to make sure they didn't forget anything for their two week long trip.

"I think we have everything." Naruto said with a grin, looking up at Adrian.

The raven haired boy blinked before shaking his head.

Naruto returned his blinked and tilted his head to the side, cutely. "What did we forget?"

Adrian glanced around before pressing off the car and stepping up to the blonde. Naruto blinked in surprise when his head was grabbed. Adrian cupped the boy's face between his hands, leaning close. He had to lift up on his toes in order to be even with Naruto. Adrian was atleast three inches shorter than Naruto.

"W-What?" Naruto whispered softly, a deep blush coming to his cheeks.

Adrian leaned up farther, barely pressing their lips together before tilting Naruto's head to the side. Naruto's cheeks were a bright red and he was a little out of it before noticing Adrian was showing him Gaara, who was walking toward them with Neji.

Gaara had an eyebrow raised as he walked toward them, his hand clamped with Neji's. "Hey guys." The redhead said softly, glancing between them.

Adrian released Naruto and returned to his spot against the car. Naruto blinked, a grin coming to his face. "Hey!" He said excitedly, bouncing lightly. "Ready to go?"

"I am." Gaara glanced at Neji who smiled softly at him, kissing his cheek before going to put Gaara's bag in the trunk. Neji had to leave with his cousin Hinata a little later but they still planned to spend Christmas together. Adrian found the idea that they had lasted so long to be comforting. It was obvious how in love they were. Just by looking at them together you could tell. Adrian was happy for his best friend even if he didn't show it that well.

Naruto bounced on his heels, glancing between Adrian and Gaara. "Who's driving?"

Adrian and Gaara glanced at each other before the raven haired boy grabbed the keys from Naruto's pocket and opened the driver's side door. Naruto blinked. "Okay. That answered my question."

Gaara smiled softly before turning to Neji to say their goodbyes. Naruto bit his lip, going over to Adrian who was sitting in the drive's seat with the door still open. Naruto squatted down, his hand on the door as he peered in at Adrian.

"You okay?" He asked softly.

Adrian nodded, tilting his head at him with a soft smile on his lips.

Naruto returned the smile. "I'm glad."

Adrian leaned forward a bit and pressed his lips to Naruto's cheek gently. The blonde blushed, his smile growing. He couldn't help the warm feeling that flowed over his body. Adrian had a weird way of making him feel like he was the only one that mattered to him. Though Naruto knew that wasn't true, it was a nice feeling that he didn't want to go away.

"Let's get going boys." Gaara said, slipping into the back seat.

Naruto blinked, nodding and getting up to close Adrian's door. He walked over to the passenger side and climbed into the car. Adrian smiled at him before starting up the car.

"Am I the only one dreading going home?" Gaara asked softly, clicking on his seat belt.

Adrian shook his head while pulling out of their parking spot. Naruto smiled softly, nodding, clicking his seat belt on. "Adrian's parents are going to a new church and are more or less demanding him to come along."

"Well are you?" Gaara asked Adrian.

The boy shrugged, glancing at Naruto. The blonde answered for him. "He's not sure… I told him I'd go with him… But we'll have to see I suppose. Are Temari and Kankuro coming home too?"

"Temari is… Not so sure about Kankuro. I really hope that he isn't." Gaara rolled his aquamarine eyes, looking out the window.

"Thing still tense between you two?" Naruto asked while Adrian glanced at him from the rearview mirror.

"Things will always be tense between us…"

Naruto nodded. "Well, atleast you have Neji."

Gaara's cheeks turned a soft pink as a small smile came to his lips. "Yes, I do… And you two have each other."

Naruto glanced at Adrian who had a smile on his face. "Yes, we do." He reached over and took Adrian's hand in his.

Adrian's smile grew as he glanced at the other from the corner of his eyes. He bit his lip before shifting his eyes back to the road, linking his fingers with Naruto's. It was a small action of skin to skin that made him feel better about going home.

He wasn't looking forward to having to deal with his parents. He hadn't seen them since he left for college back in August. His relationship with his parents was still on edge. After Kiba left, things became to tense between them all. Edward still wouldn't even look at his son while Claire was slowly downing herself in her religion and alcohol.

So, Adrian dreaded going home but he was happy that he didn't have to be alone. He would be with Naruto. Naruto was his rock. Through everything, Naruto stayed with him. He wouldn't want it any other way. But still, having Naruto beside him, clutching his hand, didn't make the painful clench of dread in his stomach go away.

* * *

Well, as I said, this was a filler. Or was it? Are you surprised? Adrian and Naruto. Didn't plan it, just kinda happened. I think it works well. I didn't want to go deep into what Adrian suffered through because that would be opening a personal door that I just don't want to open. Thus, you get a big time skip. But understandable.

Now, don't worry darlings. The next part? Kiba makes his return. How will things play out? Seriously, how will they? Cause I have NO clue. Haha. I like that though. You have no idea what's going to happen and neither do I. Makes things interesting.

Don't forget to review.

Maybe give me some ideas as to what to do? I'm pretty open to anything.

Thanks everyone.

Oh and

(1)- Murdalate. The combination of murder while mutilating as well. I'm not sure if this is a real word or not… I think I made it up.

~Neo~


	29. Joshua House

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Sorry this has taken so long. I'm still on a bit of a block for this story. I'm slowly working on it. Please be patient and forgive me. Homeless is coming to its end. This is the second to last part… It's a bit sad actually… But I'm ready to close this chapter in my life.**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this. **

* * *

If one were to sit down and think about life, would one realize that everything happens for a reason? Or would one think life just sucked? I suppose that's all a matter of opinion. Or a matter of how one's life was lived out or what happened within it. If one was a positive person, perhaps they would believe everything happened for a reason. No matter what horrible things had happened within their years of life, they chose to stay positive and live a happy life.

Those are the people I envy… The positive people. True, my life hasn't been all that horrible. I do know people who have had it worse. Like Gaara, Or even Naruto. Mainly Naruto… Yet… He's always smiling. I know, sometimes, that it's not real. I see his pain from years past. And it makes me reconsider my own pain.

I can't help how I feel. But what I can help is how I deal with it. If Naruto can smile so can I. Talking? Well… That'll come later when I feel I have something important enough to speak. As of yet, that hasn't happened. It will eventually. I can't stay mute the rest of my life, I know that.

Back to Naruto…

I'll never be able to properly explain how he makes me feel or even how our relationship happened. It just… did. I never would have thought I'd ever like Naruto the way I do, nor even have those feeling returned. Moving on was a good thing and I was finally doing it. I just prayed that I didn't hurt him. I'd never be able to live with myself if I hurt him…

That's why I dread going back home. Home is full of pain, resentment and drama that I don't need. That's why I left. Sure, Naruto will be with me… and even Gaara. But not all the time. The majority of the time, I'll be left alone with a father that hates me and a mother who's drunk all the time.

What happened to my family?

We were never perfect… No family is. But… we did love each other. I know they loved me… and I did love them even if I didn't agree with their religion. But then I met Kiba… I won't blame anything on him. He didn't force me into anything. If anything, I feel I made the first move. Well, technically I did when I kissed him in front of my parents at church…

That one kiss seemed to set my life in place. I knew who I was, but it also destroyed my family. It was something I couldn't understand. I am who I am… So why was it so hard for my parents to accept? At first, I thought they just needed time. But it's been over a year since I came out to them. And they still don't accept it. I don't know what to do anymore… I can't… I won't change who I am to make them happy. That would be a lie. And I won't lie to myself, my parents… To anyone.

When Kiba… first left… I hated him. I thought he used me… But only because he wanted me to think that. I realized that after some time. Because if Kiba had just been using me, he wouldn't have told me the things he did. Acted the way he did. So, for the longest time I wondered why he did leave me. Then it hit me…

He left me for my own good. Atleast in his eyes it was for my own good. He left me to take away the pain and stop tearing my family apart. And… I just, at the time, couldn't find a reason to make him stay. I love him… Loved him. I would have done anything to make him stay. But I didn't. I didn't do anything.

I've come to terms with what happened about a year ago. It still hurts when I think about it, and I do still cry. It's a pain of betrayal that just doesn't go away that quickly. Even now, my chest his hurting at the thought of it… But I know that with some more time, it'll all be okay…

The car came to a stop and was turned off, the small vibrations stopping. Adrian looked down at his black journal, his handwriting a little sloppy due to writing while in a moving car. He bit his lip before closing it shut and slipping it back into his bag. He opened the back passenger side door and stepped out, glancing around.

Half way through the drive, he and Gaara switched out. Now they were at the redhead's house, dropping him off. Naruto helped Gaara get his bag out of the trunk and all three of them walked to the redhead's front door. He didn't bother knocking and just walked inside. Adrian and Naruto followed after him, glancing around.

"Gaara! You're home." A soft feminine voice called. Gaara groaned softly, dropping his suitcase on the floor while Adrian and Naruto looked toward the kitchen door. A tall blonde walked out, a smile on her face and an apron around her waist.

"Hey Temari." Gaara said softly. He didn't hate his sister. Not like he hated his brother. But he just didn't know how to act around her.

She smiled at the other two boys. "Thanks for giving him a ride."

"No prob." Naruto told her with a grin, wrapping his arm around Adrian's shoulders. "We were happy to do so for our lovely little redhead." Temari giggled while Gaara sent a little glare at Naruto. Naruto blinked before shrugged. "Well, we'll leave him in your hands now. We gotta get home."

"Alright." She nodded at him.

Naruto bounced over to Gaara and gave him an unexpected hug. "Call me." He told him before stepping back so Adrian could hug the boy. They said their goodbyes before going back to Adrian's car. Adrian drove this time and the drive to Naruto's house was silent. A comfortable silence though. Snow covered the ground and it looked like it might snow again.

Adrian pulled into Naruto's driveway and turned the car off. They both got out and Adrian waited while Naruto pulled out his suitcase from the trunk. Adrian walked Naruto to his door before they stopped in front of it. Naruto sat his suitcase on the ground and turned to the other.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

Adrian nodded. He had to face his family on his own.

Naruto bit his lip, nodding. "Okay… If you say so…"

Adrian tilted his head before stepping forward and grabbing Naruto's face between his hands gently. He smiled up at the blonde, searching those bright blue eyes. A soft blush came to Naruto's cheeks before the raven haired boy leaned up and ever so softly pressed their lips together.

Naruto had the urge to just grab the boy and kiss his brains out but he knew he couldn't. So he just kissed him back lightly, pouting a little when he pulled back only a few seconds later. Naruto swallowed hard, grinning at the boy before him. He knew that was Adrian's way of telling him everything would be okay.

"Okay." Naruto nodded at him. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Adrian nodded.

"Take care." Naruto said before kissing the boy's cheek.

Adrian smiled at him before turning and going back to his car. Naruto stayed on his porch and watched Adrian leave his driveway. He sighed softly, running a hand through his hair before going inside his house.

In truth, Adrian was nervous going home by himself. But he also knew he had to go by himself. He had to face his parents on his own. He was dreading it…

Once he pulled into his driveway and parked in his normal spot, he sat in his car for a few minutes, staring up at the large house. This time last year, he was so happy to come home. But now, he dreaded it. He took a deep breath to calm himself before he finally got out of his car.

He grabbed his suitcase from the trunk and slowly walked to the front door. He thought to knock but decided not to. It was still his home. He swallowed hard and opened the large front door, entering the clean home. The door closed softly behind him and he looked around, not expecting to see anyone.

The house was large. He didn't expect nor want anyone to realize he was home. He bit his lower lip and made his way upstairs. He went to his room and opened the large double doors a smile coming to his face when he saw it wasn't changed at all. He did have that small fear but he was happy to see nothing was changed. He walked inside and placed his suitcase on his bed, smiling and laying back on the bed. It did feel good to be home once again. He grew up here, and it wasn't like he had a bad childhood. He knew he had a better childhood than most. He received whatever he wanted. Most kids didn't get that.

Adrian blinked when he heard a loud bark. His eyes widened before he was suddenly pounced on. He grinned and wrestled the dog on the bed, giggling and petting him. Akamaru's tail wagged and he panted, licking Adrian every chance he got.

The white puppy had grown into a beautiful large white dog. About the size of a Saint Bernard but he wasn't one. In fact, Adrian had no clue what type of dog Akamaru was. A mix he supposed. He had missed the dog though. He scratched Akamaru's ears as he sat on his knees in front of him. The dog took up almost all of his bed but Adrian didn't care. He kissed the dog's forehead, smiling at him.

"Well look whose home." A soft voice said.

Adrian stiffened and looked at his door, seeing his mother standing there. She wore an apron and for once, her eyes didn't look blood shot. She wasn't drunk, he realized. He smiled at her, getting up from his bed.

"Come here." She said with a grin, opening her arms. Adrian nodded and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her. She hugged him tightly, so happy to have her little boy back home. "Oh, I've missed you so much." She pulled back, smiling at him. "Still not talking?"

He shook his head.

"Okay. Well, do you want to rest or come help me in the kitchen?" She asked, smiling.

Kitchen? Since when did is mother seriously cook? Adrian blinked before nodding, taking his coat off. He tossed it on the bed, making Akamaru jump down.

"Wonderful. Clean up first." She grinned before leaving to go back to the kitchen.

Adrian ran a hand through his hair before moving to his bathroom. He washed his face and hands, looking over his reflection. His cheeks were a bit red which was good. He had color in his skin. His green eyes were brighter than normal and he smiled at himself. He hadn't really changed all the much over the year and he was glad he finally looked healthy for once. Coming home seemed to be a good thing for him.

Adrian left his room, heading downstairs with Akamaru by his side. He found his mother in the kitchen, mixing something in a large bowl. He tilted his head at this, walking over and leaning against the counter watching her. She smiled up at him.

"I know, me cooking right?" She shook her head. "Believe it or not, way back when, Nana Val taught me. She said that if I was going to marry her son that I had to atleast known the basics. I used to cook for your father everyday before we had you. You were a handful." She said, giggling softly. Adrian watched her with bright, curious green eyes as she grabbed some flour and added it to the bowl, not even measuring. "After that, we just hired a personal chef. But I promised the church I'd make cookies and things for tomorrow. So here I am."

Adrian nodded, smiling softly.

"Ah." She left her bowl and moved to the opposite counter, picking up a cook book. "Can you make these for me?" She placed the book in front of him and pointed to a recipe. Sugar cookies. Simple enough. So Adrian nodded. "Wonderful. I have Christmas and Christian shaped cookie cutters." She pulled out a tub of multicolored cookie cutters. "But, if you don't feel comfortable enough, you can just use the Christmas ones." She told him with a smile.

Adrian blinked at her. It was like her way of telling him with was okay he wasn't Christian like them. He shook his head though and picked up a cross cookie cutter. He would use them. Because they were for church so it only fit.

Claire grinned at her son. "Thank you." She said softly, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

Adrian blushed lightly before going to get the ingredients he needed.

"Remember when you were about six? And you helped me make cookies for your Church Choir Christmas performance?" She asked going back to mixing her bowl.

Adrian nodded, grabbing a bowl to mix everything in. It was good thing they had a big kitchen with multiple ovens, otherwise making so much would take forever. He moved back over to the island and placed his stuff on the other side of his mother, so he could face her.

"You had a solo. It was so beautiful." She told him with a smile.

He nodded, remembering that day.

"We made a mess though." She giggled softly, grabbing a cake pan. "Your father thought bags of flour had exploded."

Adrian couldn't help but chuckle. It had been a huge mess. He began to mix everything in the bowl he had.

"Well, I hope we don't have a repeat of that then." A deep, yet playful voice said.

Adrian froze while his mother giggled, looking over at her husband walking through the kitchen door. "Oh, don't worry honey. We won't. Adrian knows what he's doing now. Remember, your mother taught him."

"Ah, yes, she did, didn't she?" Edward said, smiling as he walked over to them. "Oh, have you heard from her? She was supposed to leave this morning."

"Oh, she called when she left. She should be here in a few hours." Adrian's eyes widened as he looked up at his mother. She noticed and tilted her head at him. "Oh! Yes, Nana Val's coming to spend Christmas with us. She insisted on coming when we told her you were coming home."

Adrian's face lit up and a smile came to his lips. He had missed her so much. He didn't have the chance to speak to her since last Christmas and he wondered how she felt about the whole thing that happened. He was sure she knew.

"Look at that. He smiles."

Adrian blinked, looking over at his father. He had a playful smile on his lips and… He was actually looking at him. Edward hadn't looked at him since… he came out to them. Yet there he was, not only looking Adrian in the eye, but smiling at him.

"Aren't you going to atleast say hi to your father?"

"He's still not speaking, darling." Claire told him as she poured the cake batter in the pan.

"Oh." Edward's smile faded a bit. "Well, there are other ways to say hi." He bit his lip, a habit Adrian inherited from him. "If he wants to…"

Adrian stared at his father for a moment, just in shock at how he was being treated. It was like, things were normal again. But how? What happened?

Claire glanced between her husband and her son before stepping away from her cake and walking over to Edward, standing beside him. "Adrian… Your father and I have been talking a lot lately. And, after a while of convincing on my part and a few AA meetings, we've decided…" She glanced at her husband, wanting him to be the one to say it.

Edward sighed softly. "We've decided that… We're okay with you being… Gay." He smiled at his son. "The way I acted… I want to apologize for it. I just didn't know how else to react."

Adrian just found it so hard to believe. He glanced between them, shaking his head.

Claire sighed softly, hooking her arm with her husband's. "It's taken some time and we hope you can forgive us. We really do. We know we were not the best parents but we want to make it up to you."

"That's why we really would like for you to come to church with us tomorrow." Edward continued for her. "It's a new church and we think you'll like it. You don't have to come. But we'd really like for you to."

Adrian nodded, agreeing to think about it. They were making an effort atleast. He could tell they meant what they said. I supposed they just didn't want to lose their only son. He could forgive them. He could understand why they acted the way they did.

"So you'll think about it?" Claire asked, receiving a nod in return. "Wonderful." She smiled, moving back over to her cake.

Adrian glanced at his mother before shifting his eyes to his father's. The man was watching him, waiting for some sort of reaction out of the boy. Anything would work. He didn't care if Adrian ignored him. It would just be better if the boy reacted in some emotional way.

Adrian bit his lip before walking over to his father. He closed the distance between them, slipping his arms around the older male's waist and hugging him tightly, burying his head in his chest. All he ever wanted was acceptance from his father. And now, he finally had it.

Edward smiled, quickly wrapping his arms around his son and hugging him tightly. "I've missed you." He said softly, not wanting to let go.

Adrian nodded; his way of saying he missed him too.

After a moment, they let go of one another, smiling at each other. Adrian nodded at his father before going back over to his area to finish with the cookies. Adrian glanced at his mother to find she was trying to hide the tears in her eyes. He smiled at her, earning a smile in return, before focusing his attention on his cookies, Akamaru curled up around his feet.

* * *

Akamaru was curled up on Adrian's bed while the boy put his clothes away. He was waiting for the cake he made to finish baking in the oven so he figured he might as well unpack while he waited. He hummed to himself softly as he emptied his suitcase.

He was so happy that his parents had finally accepted him. He knew to take it slow though. Like, he wouldn't introduce Naruto as his boyfriend for a while. He didn't want to overwhelm them. Having them accept his sexuality was enough for now.

He finally felt at home. Ever since he hit puberty he knew something was off with him. That was when he started to distance himself from his parents. Things just grew worse over time. But now, they were all adults. They could move on from the past and accept how things were. He felt welcomed in his home.

Adrian blinked when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out, sliding it open to read the text message.

_**Hey Adri how is everything?**_

He smiled softly at Naruto's text before starting to respond.

_Fine. Great actually. My father's talking to me. They've accepted I'm gay._

He hit send and tossed his phone on his bed beside Akamaru before finishing up his clothes. He heard his phone beep but waited until he put away his last piece of clothing. He walked back over to his bed, picking up his phone and sitting beside Akamaru.

**_THAT'S GREAT! OMG! You have to tell me everything! Tomorrow. :3_**

Adrian giggled softly, shaking his head before responding.

_Okay. I decided to go to church with them tomorrow, so you'll come with me?_

He waited a few seconds before he received a response.

**_Of Course I will! What time?_**

_I'll come pick you up 9._

**_Great! See you then. Have a good night. If you can't sleep don't hesitate to text me._**

_Thanks. I'll be okay though. I have Akamaru._

**_Okay. Goodnight then._**

_Goodnight_

Adrian closed his phone, smiling softly. It always felt nice to know Naruto cared about him. He sighed softly, lying back on his bed, scratching Akamaru's head. The dog shifted and rested his head on Adrian's tummy, wagging his tail a bit.

Akamaru's head popped up suddenly. His ears perked up and his tail started to wag before he jumped off the bed and ran out. Adrian sat up tilting his head before getting up and following after the dog. He stopped at the top of the stairs, his eyes widening and a smile spreading across his face.

At the door with his parents were Nana Val and Mimi. Mimi and Akamaru were running around, sniffing each other before Mimi noticed Adrian. She barked, happily, running to the stairs. He giggled softly before hurrying down the stairs.

"My boy!" Nana Val said excitedly, running to him. "Oh I've missed you!" She squealed softly, hugging him tightly.

Adrian giggled, hugging her back just as tightly.

She pulled back, grinning at him. "How are you darling?"

He just smiled at her.

"Oh, still not talking, hm?" She patted his cheek. "That's fine darling. Your facial expressions were always enough to express how you were feeling. And I can tell you're very happy right now. That makes me happy."

His smile grew and he nodded.

Nana Val giggled softly before turning back to her son. "Alright, so time to make Nana Val's famous double chocolate fudge brownies." She said with a grin.

Claire smiled at her. "Adrian and I have almost finished the rest of the baking."

Nana Val grabbed Adrian's hand gently, pulling him over. "He's such a good help in the kitchen. Though he's made his fair share of messes." She gave him a knowing smile.

Adrian's face turned bright red at the memory. His chest clenched a bit but it was a happy memory so it was okay.

"To the kitchen we go!" Nana Val said, pulling Adrian behind her as she left for the kitchen.

* * *

A loud ringing sound went off and a pale hand shot out from under the dark covers to slam down on the obnoxious thing. A groan escaped the boy before he threw the covers off him, rubbing his eyes. He yawned and blinked when he felt something nuzzling against his side. He looked down and smiled softly at Akamaru.

The white dog jumped off his bed and ran to his door, scratching at it. Adrian groaned softly before slipping out of bed and opening the door to let Akamaru out. The raven haired boy groaned softly and shuffled back into his room after closing his door once again.

He questioned what he was doing as he made his way to his bathroom. It was a little bit of a surprise to him that somehow his parents had convinced him to go to church with them. Okay, they didn't really do much to convince him. But why was he doing it? To please them? Had he reduced himself back to only pleasing his parents?

Adrian shook his head as he opened his bathroom door. No, he was doing this for himself. No one else. He needed a change. Church may be that change. It wasn't that he didn't believe in God. He did. He just didn't know how the whole thing worked. But what made him drift away from Christianity was how they treated other people and seemed to hold themselves all high and mighty.

He believed his parents when they said this new church was different but he just wasn't sure how different they were talking about. His curiosity won out in the end. He really wanted to know exactly how this church was different than the last.

He sighed softly as he entered the bathroom, his eyes rising up to the shower. He froze in his step at the image he saw. A naked Kiba stepping out of the shower. He blinked and the image was gone. He shook his head and even rubbed his eyes a bit at the memory. He hadn't expected to see something like that. He had a feeling being back home would bring back memories of Kiba but he didn't expect to see visions.

Adrian sighed once more to himself before glancing around the bathroom and starting to get ready. No matter how much time passed, he knew he would never forget Kiba. He didn't want to forget him. Because forgetting would be like pretending what they had never existed. He learned a lot from his relationship with Kiba. He learned and grew and he would never look back.-

"This place is smaller than I expected." Naruto said softly as he led Adrian up to the front door of the church. Adrian clung to his arm and nodded as he too glanced around.

"Don't judge a book by its cover boys." Nana Val told them with a wink. She walked beside Adrian, also glancing around. "This place looks nice. Besides, your parents seem to love it here. Give it a chance, kay?" Naruto and Adrian glanced at each other before nodding. "Good boys." She smiled at them before walking a head of them.

Adrian tightened his arm around Naruto's and bit his lower lip. "I know you're nervous. So am I." The blonde admitted. Adrian nodded but it was more than Naruto said. He wasn't just nervous. There was an odd feeling in his stomach and he just couldn't move past it. "Here we go." Naruto said before leading Adrian through the large double doors.

There was a wide variety of people within this small church. People were gathered around in the large room, just talking around the pews. Adrian spotted his parents up near the front, as he had expected, with a man dressed pretty casual. In fact, pretty much everyone was dressed casual.

Adrian's parents had told him to just dress normal which was what he did. He didn't even tone it down. Eyeliner, collar, and everything. He stood out but no one really stared at him. It was a different experience than he expected. At this point, Adrian was done trying to assume things. He was just going to go with the flow.

"Adrian! Sweetie!" Claire called to her son, motioning for him to come up to them. He glanced at Naruto before the two walked up the isle. Adrian swallowed hard when the man he didn't know smiled brightly at him. "Adrian, this is Pastor Chuck. He started Joshua's House a few months ago."

Pastor Chuck stepped forward with a smile on his face. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Adrian. I've heard so much about you from your parents." Adrian glanced at his parents before nodding at this man. "I know that you're not speaking and I respect that." His smile stayed friendly. "I just want to let you know you are very welcome here." He glanced at Naruto. "You and your friend."

The blonde blinked. "Ah, sorry, I'm Naruto." He said with his normal smile.

"Naruto." He repeated with a smile. "I welcome you both."

Adrian's eyes narrowed as he glanced between this man and his parents. "Ah, Pastor, why don't you tell Adrian about the church?" Claire said softly, patting his arm.

"Ah, well, of course." The man's smile only seemed to grow. "If you don't mind." He motioned for Adrian to follow him away from his parents. The boy only nodded and tugged Naruto along with him. They moved to stand in the corner so they could talk a bit more privately. "Your parents have informed me about your… well sexuality."

Adrian froze before letting it go. What did it matter to him if this man knew? It didn't matter to him if this man knew. Naruto glanced at Adrian but kept his mouth shut. He couldn't speak for the boy but he knew something was up.

Pastor Chuck's blue eyes were soft and his smile was friendly as he reached forward and grabbed Adrian's hand carefully. He brought it to his chest, near his heart. "I want to let you know that it's okay. You are who you are, nothing can change that. To be utterly honest with you, I'm a homosexual pastor."

Those words alone made both Naruto and Adrian freeze in shock.

"I know…" He chuckled softly, carefully releasing Adrian's hand so he could bring it back to his side. "Hard to believe isn't it? Well, it's the truth. See, when I was your age, which was… atleast thirty years ago, being gay, was even more unacceptable than it is today. Especially in religion. My parents sent me off to get 'fixed'." He explained softly.

Adrian and Naruto kept their full attention on this man. They were both interested in his story.

"I spent my entire life running way from whom I was and my own religion. But one day, I just became sick of it. I decided that who I was, was not as bad as people kept telling me. And just because I loved other men didn't mean that Jesus couldn't love me. The majority of Christians are straying from God's true word. Be kind to all and accept others before you can be accepted by God.

"What right do we have to judge others when in the end only one person's opinion counts?" Pastor Chuck smiled at the two boys before him. "That is I why I started Joshua House. For people like myself, and you two, who felt they didn't have a place to belong on God's world. When, in fact, you do belong."

They were quiet for a moment before Adrian glanced at Naruto. The blonde nodded and turned to the pastor. "So… you won't tell us we're going to hell and what we are doing is wrong?"

He shook his head, his light hair shifting back and forth. "Not at all. What right do I have to say such a thing? I am only here as a messenger. To let children know that God and Jesus loves them. No matter what their sins."

"Is being gay a sin?"

"In my personal opinion, it is not. It can not be a sin to love someone."

"Are you the reason Adrian's parents finally accept him?"

Adrian blinked and cut his eyes at Naruto. He never thought of that.

Pastor Chuck smiled and nodded softly. "I won't take full credit. But I know I helped them down the road of accepting you for who you are." He said, looking into green eyes. "They are happier people now and I hope that you may be as well."

Adrian just stared at the man a minute before a smile crossed his lips. He nodded and pulled away from Naruto. He moved to hug the man and the pastor returned his hug. Adrian owed this man and his church his thanks.

"I hope to see you here more often." The pastor said when they pulled apart.

Adrian nodded at him with a smile on his lips. Pastor Chuck returned his smile before looking past him, his smile even growing. "Ah, there's someone I'd really like for you to meet. I took him in a few months ago and he's around your age. I'm sure the two of you would get along." He waved to someone behind Adrian and Naruto.

Naruto turned to see who the man was waving at and just froze. Adrian raised an eyebrow at Naruto and was about to turn was well when he heard a very familiar voice.

"Sorry I'm late Pastor."

"Oh, I told you call me Chuck."

The boy chuckled softly and Adrian closed his eyes tightly, his fists clenching shut at his sides.

"I haven't earned that pleasure yet."

"Of course." The pastor smiled and grasped Adrian's shoulders and turned him to face the boy. "Son, this is Adrian." Wide, tear filled, bright green eyes met wide warm chocolate brown. "Adrian this is-"

"Kiba…"

* * *

**Yes, I did it. I left you with a cliffy. I had to. It was the perfect place to leave off! **

**Told you Kiba was coming back. I still don't know what I'm doing with the two of them… But I'll figure out something. I personally think this part sucked major ass. BUT, every time I say that, you guys seem to disagree. So, I'll reframe from saying that. Hehe. **

**Anyway, about the whole church thing. Believe it or not, I'm with Pastor Chuck on this. He's a real person. As is Joshua House. And yes, these are their views. Can you believe it? I was a little shocked. Am I part of this church? Yes, yes I am. Recently though. As in the last few weeks. I thought it would work best if I have this Church influence Adrian's parents. **

**Right, so, the nest part? Yea, that's the LAST part. AHHHH. It'll take a while to write. Because I have NO idea what's going to happen. It'll probably take long than this did. Cause with this I had a small outline. **

**You know what?**

**Why don't you guys tell me what you want to happen and I'll take it into consideration. **

**Should Adrian and Kiba get back together? **

**OR**

**Should Adrian stick with Naruto?**

**Let me know what you think. **

**Thanks**

**And don't forget to review!**

**+Neo+**


	30. I've always loved you

So I got a little pissed off. If you read that random post I apologize. This is the real chapter 30. I've said what I needed to say and because of **Cole-Hyuuga **I feel better. Thanks dude. You made me feel better. But anyway, I'm still annoyed at this MaxPower person but whatever. I'm almost done with this story anyway. What? Did you not know?

THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!

Unless I do an epilogue… I doubt that though.

But yes, this is the final chapter. What have I decided? You will see, won't you?

I hope you enjoy and thanks to everyone who's stayed by my side this long. You guys are the best. I wrote this for you. What the readers want, I'm giving.

BTW, I'm in love with Mayday Parade.

XP

* * *

"**Bruised and Scarred" by Mayday Parade**

It all goes back to the first kissIt was the one I thought I'd never missMaybe we were one of the lucky onesMaybe I'm just not quite strong enoughThis was supposed to be the easy partBut breaking down is what I found hardNow I'm wearing this smile that I don't believe inInside I feel like screamingShe gave me every reason to believe I'd found the oneBut my doubts somehow they sold me outI'm bruised and scarredSave me from this broken heartAll my love will slowly fade and fall apartSomeone please sing this lovesick melodyCall my name if you're afraidI'm just a kiss awayI'm finding out in the hardest wayThe consequence of every mistake I've ever madeBaby what's it like to be alone?(Baby, what's it like to be alone)I don't want to know, I don't want to knowShe gave me every reason to believe I'd found the oneBut my doubts somehow they sold me outI'm bruised and scarredSave me from this broken heartAll my love will slowly fade and fall apartSomeone please sing this lovesick melodyCall my name if you're afraidI'm just a kiss awaySo baby be honestIs this what you wanted?We lost what we startedAnd found out much more than we want to know(More than we want to know)About how we're letting go(About how we're letting go)So baby be honestIs this what you wanted?We lost what we startedAnd found out much more than we want to knowI'm bruised and scarredSave me from this broken heartAll my love will slowly fade and fall apartSomeone please sing this lovesick melodyCall my name if you're afraidI'm just a kiss away

* * *

"Kiba…" Naruto breathed out softly as he stared at the brunette.

Adrian was completely frozen as his bright eyes stared into Kiba's. The brunette seemed to be just as frozen. Pastor Chuck glanced between the two boys, a bit confused. "You know each other?" He asked softly, stepping up between them. "This is great." he smiled brightly. "I had a feeling you two may get along."

Kiba glanced at his new father before shaking his head. "No, Sir, this is…" He bit his lower lip. "The boy I told you about."

The group was quiet for a moment before Pastor Chuck released a breath. "You're that Adrian?" he asked softly, turning to the boy. "I was unaware…" He smiled faintly and moved toward Naruto, grasping the male's hand. "Come; let's give them some space to talk."

"B-But Adrian doesn't speak." Naruto said, unable to really fight the man as he was pulled away.

Adrian and Kiba were now left alone. They were quiet but neither could pull their eyes away. The chatter around them disappeared and it seemed they were lost in their own little world. Of silence. Green and brown mixed before finally, Kiba broke the silence.

"You look great." He mumbled softly.

Adrian seemed to snap out of it with those words. He blinked, the tears that were threatening to fall finally doing so. He didn't have much control over his actions at the moment. Kiba nearly jumped out of his pants when the smaller boy suddenly lunged at him.

Adrian quickly wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck and hugged him tightly. Kiba's arms instinctively wrapped around Adrian's waist and held him against his body. Kiba could feel the hot tears against his shoulder and hear the soft whimpers escaping Adrian's lips.

Brown eyes glanced around the room to see no one was really paying attention to them. Naruto was being preoccupied by Chuck but his blue eyes still glanced over at them. Kiba swallowed hard and wondered why the boy was hugging him. After what he did, he expected Adrian to hit him or something.

"Adrian…" Kiba whispered softly only to have the other male's arms wrap around him tighter.

"Never let me go…" Adrian whispered softly. His voice was cracked a bit and barely auditable from not being used for so long. But Kiba heard it. He heard it very clear. Not only the voice but the words.

His arms tightened around the boy's waist and he held him. "Never again…" He whispered back.

They stayed like that for quite a while. When Pastor Chuck stood up in front at his podium and asked everyone to sit down was when they finally pulled apart. They had no other choice. But Adrian grabbed Kiba's hand and pulled him over to where Nana Val was sitting with his parents. He passed Naruto on the way and grabbed his hand, pulling him along as well.

Instead of pews, there were padded chairs. So Adrian sat down with Kiba and Naruto on either side of him. Kiba ended up next to Nana Val who gave him a wide grin and a kiss on the cheek. Adrian's parents noticed Kiba and only smiled at each other.

Adrian had a feeling they already knew Kiba was there. But then, why would Kiba be so surprised to see him? It didn't exactly make sense. Nothing at this point made sense to Adrian. But he sat still and listened carefully to what Pastor Chuck has to say. For the most part, it was easy for him to follow along. He'd gone to church long enough to know the bible back and forth.

But Pastor Chuck was different. He interpreted it differently. And it surprised Adrian. For once in his life, there was no mention of going to hell for his sins or anything of that matter. There was talk of the Devil but it wasn't forced in his face. He… really liked it.

After an hour of giving Pastor Chuck his full attention, the sermon was over. Pasto Chuck stepped down from his podium and people stood from their seats. Chatter began while Adrian just sat there, his green eyes on the floor.

Nana Val got to her feet and grinned at Kiba, tugging on his hand. "It's so great to see you!" She exclaimed.

Kiba smiled and quickly gathered her in a hug. "It's great to see you too, Nana Val."

She squealed and hugged him tightly. "You called me, 'Nana'!".

Naruto watched them for a moment before leaning down to Adrian. "Adri?" He asked softly, gently placing his hand over Adrian's. "You ready to go?"

Adrian was still for a moment before he looked up at Naruto. He nodded his head and got to his feet, twisting his hand so his fingers linked with Naruto's. He smiled softly at the blonde before turning back to his family.

"Adrian?" Nana Val gently pushed Kiba out of her way so she could see her grandson. "I invited Kiba to Christmas eve dinner is that alright?" She asked him with a sweet smile.

Green eyed blinked and a faint blush came to his cheeks. He just nodded and turned back to Naruto. The blonde nodded at him and they left the aisle, preparing to leave. Kiba bit his lower lip as he watched the boy walk away, hand in hand with Naruto. They paused to speak to his parents before they left the building all together.

"Damn." Kiba hissed softly, plopping back down in his seat.

Nana Val blinked, glanced around, and then sat down beside him. "Kiba dear, I've been severely left in the dark. So, if you could… Would you explain to me what happened?"

The brunette glanced at her, his normally bright chocolate eyes quite dull. Val could see the difference in him. Just like she could in Adrian. They both were less… joyful. Their faces showed their pain even if they tried to hide it. She wondered if they could see it in each other.

"I… He hasn't talked to you about it?"

Val shook her head. "He hasn't spoken since… well it happened apparently. His mother called me in a panic and I barely understood a word she said." She placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling the tense muscles relax a bit. "Tell me what happened."

Kiba sighed and looked up, noticing his new father waving at him. "I… I have to go." He got to his feet.

Val sighed and got up as well. "Kiba… Adrian won't speak to me. Do you have any idea what that's like?" Her voice was desperate as she gripped the arm of his shirt. "I don't want to be mad at you for hurting my boy without knowing what happened."

Kiba's head lowered, his hair hiding his eyes. "Alright. I-I'll tell you what happened. Just not here, okay?"

"Okay." She smiled softly. "Let's go home then."

Kiba's head snapped up. "But Adrian's there."

Val blinked. "Oh, right. Um… where then?"

The brunette thought for a moment before sitting back down. "Here's fine I guess."

She smiled and sat down beside him. "Alright then. Should we just wait until the place had thinned out more?"

Kiba nodded and glanced at Pastor Chuck. The older man smiled at him, waving before turning away to speak to a few people. Kiba sat back in his chair, his head lowered as he tried to think straight. Seeing Adrian today was the last thing he ever expected. He thought he would never see him again. He still thought it was better that way.

But the past year had been very rough for him. Without Akamaru… it was so lonely. Plus he suffered from a broken heart that was his own fault. It wasn't until Pastor Chuck found him that things started to look up. He was eighteen now. Old enough to live on his own but Chuck took him in like his own son. And saved his life.

"Is… Adrian dating Naruto?" The question was out of Kiba's mouth before he could stop it. He didn't really want to know but then again he did want to know.

Val just blinked at his question before thinking it over. "Well, yes and no." Kiba turned to look at her, confused. "They're dating." She explained. "But they're not in love. I can tell. I think they're confusing their friendship love as real love. But that's just my opinion."

"But… They are together?"

"Yes." She breathed out.

Kiba's heart clenched tightly in his chest but he didn't say anything about it. He had to accept that Adrian had moved on. He'd expected as much anyway. "I see…" He took a deep breath and kept his chocolate eyes on the floor. "I left him…" He mumbled softly.

Val nodded, keeping her eyes on him. "I know that much. I just don't know why."

Kiba sighed softly and shifted his eyes to the ceiling. "His family was falling apart. Because of our relationship. I… I thought he'd be better off without me. Family is more important than me. I mean… His father kicked him out because of me. I didn't know what else to do…"

Val froze for a moment. "K-Kicked him out?" She sighed softly. "I thought I raised my son better than that."

"I didn't expect it… Neither did Adrian." Kiba's hand came up to his face, burying it in them. "You should have seen his face… He was so devastated."

"What happened next?" she asked softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I was so cruel to him… They were lies but… he believed them." Kiba could feel tears at his eyes but he refused to cry. He'd cried enough. The pain of that day still haunted him but he didn't regret what he did. He really thought it was what was best for Adrian.

Val was tempted to ask what Kiba had said but thought it better to just let it be. "You did it because you love him."

The brunette nodded and let his hands fall from his face. "Everything I did was because I love him. I know now that maybe… it might have been a mistake but… Look at him now." A soft smile came to his lips. "He's made up with his parents, he has Naruto. Me leaving was best for him."

"Maybe." Val spoke softly. "But from what I heard from his mother… It really destroyed him, Kiba. I know you left because you thought it was best for him, and you know, at the time, perhaps it was. If you didn't leave him, he and his parents would have no relationship. But now, that all that is fixed and they understand how he is, he needs you." She smiled softly at him. "I know my grandson. He was happy with you. The kind of happy one can't find anywhere else."

"What are you saying?" Kiba shifted to look at her a bit better.

"I'm just saying don't lose hope yet. Things happen. Either way, you and Adrian need to have a talk."

Kiba nodded, knowing she was right. "Yea… We do. But he's not talking right? He said one thing to me though."

"He spoke to you?"

Kiba nodded. "Yes?"

Her eyes widened. "That may be the first thing he's said in over a year. What did he say?"

"Um, He told me to never leave him."

Val just stared at him for a moment. "Is that so?" She hummed softly, a smile coming to her lips. "Yes, you two really need to talk. Perhaps tomorrow at the dinner?" She got to her feet. "I need to get going. Still have a lot of cooking to do before tomorrow."

Kiba nodded and got to his feet. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then." He hugged her tightly with a smile.

"Don't be late." She winked at him before slipping her coat back on and walking away.

Kiba sighed softly, running a hand through his hair before walking over to his adoptive father, lost in thought.

* * *

It was so odd having seen Kiba for the first time in over a year. The last thing Adrian ever saw of the boy was his back. Seeing him at church was the last thing he ever expected. He never even considered the fact that he would ever see Kiba again. But he did constantly wonder what happened to him.

Adrian always wondered how Kiba was doing. If he was warm, if he was eating. It always bothered him. But it felt nice to know that Kiba had a family now. A family that accepted him and loved him. Kiba seemed happy and that made Adrian feel a little bit better.

The boy was lying on his bed on his stomach with an open photo album in front of him. Akamaru was curled up at his side, sleeping while Adrian looked through the pictures. They were all of him and his friends from before Kiba left. But as he looked through them he noticed how many of them were of him and Kiba.

Most of the pictures were taken by his mother at their home when his friends would come over. She loved taking pictures. He noticed a few were taken at some parks when he and his friends would hang out. He assumed Gaara took them since the boy always had a camera.

The pictures made a smile come to Adrian's face. Back then things were simple. Or so they seemed to be. They would just hang out and have fun together. Adrian saw how happy he looked in the pictures and wondered if he'd ever smile like that again. He was sure he would.

A knock sounded at his door and he looked up, glancing at his door. He slipped off his bed and went to his double doors, opening one. Nana Val stood there with a smile on her face. She'd been busy all day so he really didn't have a chance to talk to her.

"May I come in?"

He nodded and moved away from the door, leaving it open for her to enter through. He walked back over to his bed and picked up the photo album. He sat down in front of Akamaru who only peeked an eye open. He placed the album in his lap and looked up at his nana.

She smiled at him and entered the room, leaving the door open. She moved to sit down beside him and looked at the album. "What is that?"

His hands tightened around it before he handed it to her with a smile.

Val tilted her head at him before letting it rest in her lap and opened it. A smile came to her lips as she looked thought the pictures. "Aw, now this is sweet. There are even pictures from last Christmas." She flipped through the album, the smile staying on her lips. "There's a lot of you and Kiba. You two were so cute together."

Adrian bit his lower lip, tasting the metal through it, and averted his eyes to the floor. He hummed in agreement but didn't feel the normal clench of his heart. He wondered what that meant.

"You two looked good together today too." She said softly, her eyes still focused on the photos. "I think you two need to have a long talk about what happened now that time has pasted. I know I don't know what's happened exactly, but I know you both have suffered for it." She closed the album and looked at Adrian. "Darling, I know you're not truly happy with Naruto. I can see it."

Adrian nodded his head but didn't say anything. He was never sure how he felt about Naruto and he still didn't know. He was happy with Naruto but not like he was with Kiba and he knew that. He just didn't know what to do about it.

"I just want to see you happy." Val leaned over and gently kissed his temple. "And the last time I saw you truly happy was last Christmas." She got to her feet and smiled down at him. "It's getting late and we have a big day tomorrow. So get some sleep."

Adrian nodded and stood up, moving to hug her. She smiled and returned the hug. "Thank you…" He said softly.

Val's smiled grew and she tightened the hug before finally letting him go. "Sleep well, Love." She kissed his forehead before leaving the room, letting him be.

Adrian sighed softly and shut his door before going back to his bed, plopping down. He buried his head in his pillow and felt Akamaru nuzzle against him.

"I don't know what to do Aka…" He said softly, peeking out to look at the dog.

Akamaru pressed his nose against Adrian's shoulder, his tail wagging a bit. Adrian couldn't help but smile and reached over, petting the dog's head. It was Christmas time. It was a good time so he tried not to think about the past. He knew he'd see Kiba again at the Christmas Eve dinner and he wasn't sure what would happen.

He did need to talk to Kiba. He knew that. They couldn't just ignore each other. He didn't want to Ignore Kiba anyway. He needed to know why he left. And he would find out before he had to leave and go back to school. He was determined to find out why.

* * *

Adrian was busying himself with some last minute present wrapping after a day of helping his mother and nana finish up cooking for the dinner. They were having the dinner pretty early so that everyone could mingle for a while before heading home to get to bed early. His parents had invited the entire church and some local family and friends. Naruto, Jiraiya, Gaara and Neji were all supposed to come as well.

"Adrian, people are starting to arrive." His father said as he opened his door a bit more.

Adrian nodded from his spot on the floor and quickly pushed everything back under his bed.

"Finishing up some wrapping?" Edward asked with a smile on his lips.

Adrian nodded once again as he got to his feet. He straightened his clothing and fixed his hair a bit more. Edward looked his son over, still not completely approving of his clothing style but would never voice it. He already almost lost his son; he wouldn't go through that again.

"You look handsome." He told his son, looking him over. He did, in fact. He looked better than he did when he arrived home only a little while ago. He could already see the light back in his eyes.

Adrian smiled softly at his father's compliment and walked up to him. He nudged him with his elbow before giggling softly and walking past him, down the hallway. He hadn't completely forgiven his father for what happened. But he knew, with time, everything would be okay.

He made his way downstairs with his father following behind him. He smiled when he saw Gaara there with Neji, removing their coats. He hurried down the stairs and nearly tackled the redhead. Gaara gasped in surprise but hugged the boy back.

"Hey! Missed you too." Gaara said with a chuckle, pulling back from the hug. "Naruto here yet?"

Adrian shook his head and moved to hug Neji as well. The long haired brunette was a bit surprised but hugged him back willingly. He was used to Adrian being distance from him but it was nice to hug him, to know he accepted him.

Adrian pulled back and took their coats, moving to hang them up like a good host. He was excited to have his friends in his home again without having to worry about anything. It was like what happened after last Christmas just didn't happen. He led them into the large dining area and noticed his parents had put name plates down.

"So fancy." Gaara said with a soft chuckle, glancing at his boyfriend. "Just like your house."

Neji chuckled as well, nodding. "Yes, sorry that we're rich love." He placed a hand on the boy's head, ruffling his hair.

"Ah! Not the hair." Gaara grumbled, rubbing his hair to fix it. Adrian giggled as he watched them. It made him happy to see his best friend so happy with someone like Neji.

"He's just like you." Nana Val said, coming up behind them.

Adrian blinked before grinning at her. He grabbed her hand and brought her closer to them. Gaara smiled at her, already knowing who she was.

"I'm Gaara." He introduced himself with a smile. "And this is my boyfriend, Neji." He slipped his arm through Neji's and brought him beside him.

Val smiled at the two of them. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard or rather read a lot about you."

Gaara nodded, smiling at her. "It's great to finally meet you."

Adrian smiled but blinked when he heard Akamaru suddenly start barking loudly from the entrance way. He quickly left them and hurried into the entrance way only to find Akamaru on top of someone. Adrian gasped and hurried over to his dog, grabbing him around the collar and tried to pull him off.

It took a moment, but Adrian finally noticed whose face Akamaru was licking. He froze for a second before letting go of the dog's collar and letting him attack Kiba with licks. A faint smirk rested on his lips as he watched.

"Um, Adrian?" Pastor Chuck came up beside him. "Shouldn't you, well, call your dog off?"

Adrian just shrugged and watched. Kiba has his hands pressed against Akamaru's shoulders, trying to push the dog off him. "Aka! Jeeze, get off me. I missed you too." He finally got the dog off him and he was able to get to his feet. His tan cheeks flushed when he saw Adrian standing there with a smirk on his lips. "He's gotten big." Kiba said with a soft smile, his hand on Akamaru's head. The white dog reached Kiba's hips and it was a bit surprising.

Adrian nodded and smiled softly at him. Pastor Chuck just watched them with wide eyes for a moment before he felt someone tug on his shirt sleeve. "Oh, Adrian." The boy blinked and turned to his Pastor. "This is Sebastian, my husband."

Adrian was a bit surprised at the tall man that stood beside his pastor. Sebastian was pale, with semi-long black hair and looked to be a bit younger than Chuck. But still, the boy smiled and bowed his head a bit. This man was Kiba's other father and for some reason, he thought it fit well.

"It's nice to meet you, Adrian." Sebastian's voice was smooth like silk and it made Adrian blush faintly. He bowed his head a bit, his way of saying hello. Apparently, Sebastian knew the boy didn't talk much so he said nothing about it.

Kiba wiped the slobber from his face and smiled at his adoptive father's. "This is Akamaru." He tugged the dog forward. "He's the one I told you about."

Chuck grinned and pets the dog's head. "He's huge. I wonder what type of dog he is."

Kiba only shrugged. "We have no idea."

Sebastian smiled faintly as he moved to stand beside Adrian. "He's well taken care of." He said softly, still causing Adrian to blush. "Kiba's missed him a lot."

The brunette nodded as he pet the dog's head. "I sure have." He looked up and smiled at Adrian. "I'm really glad he's been taken care of so well. Not that I doubted you or anything."

Adrian nodded and glanced at the door when the bell rang once again. Since he was the closest he moved to answer it. A smile came to his lips when he saw Naruto and Jiraiya on the other side. He noticed it was snowing once again and moved from the door to let them in.

Naruto and Kiba met eyes for a moment before they both looked away, tempted to glare at one another. Naruto smiled at Adrian and hugged him tightly. "How are you doing?" The boy smiled up at him and gently kissed his flushed cheek. The blonde's smile grew and he returned the soft kiss. "I'm glad."

Adrian moved away from Naruto to jump on Jiraiya, giving him a big hug. The older man chuckled and hugged him back. "It's great to see you too, Adrian."

He pulled back, grinning at them all. He motioned for them to follow him and he led them into the dining area. Akamaru ran over to Mimi who was under the table. Gaara and Neji joined them and everyone began to look for their seats.

Adrian wasn't too surprised when his parents sat him between Kiba and Naruto. Gaara and Neji were placed across the table from them and everyone else was around them. The dinner went by quickly with small talk and things like that. Adrian kept silent, feeling a little uncomfortable sitting between Kiba and Naruto. He just ate his dinner and tried to avoid eye contact with either of them. It just felt awkward.

* * *

The snow fell softly and silently in the dark, coating the large back yard in a thick blanket. Adrian smiled softly as he stepped out onto the back porch. He closed the sliding glass door behind him and watched as Akamaru took off running in the snow. He giggled softly and pulled his black coat tighter around him.

He glanced up at the sky but all he saw was darkness. The porch light lit up most of the back yard and made the snow glisten. It was beautiful. A soft smile lay on his lips as he moved to the railing of the porch. Everyone was still inside, mingling and such. But Adrian decided to get some fresh air and take Akamaru out to the bathroom as well.

Snow coated around his black shoes as he shuffled to the railing. He brushed off some of the snow so he could lean forward on his elbows and watch Akamaru run around. The dog loved the snow. It was obvious and Adrian couldn't help but giggle as he watched him. Akamaru's barking kept him from hearing the sliding glass door open. So, when a hand touched his shoulder, he jumped in surprise and slipped on some ice on the porch and fell back onto his bum.

"Oh shit." Kiba said with wide eyes, bending down to Adrian. "Are you alright? I didn't mean to surprise you." He held his hand out to the boy, a soft playful smile on his lips. Adrian took his hand and let the other pull him back up onto his feet. He brushed the snow of his bum, a light blush on his cheeks.

They stared at each other for a moment before both looked away with a slight blush on their cheeks. Their hands were still connected before Adrian realized it and pulled away. Kiba bit his lower lip and turned to look at Akamaru. Adrian played with the inside of his lip piercing before doing the same. They were silent for a long time; neither really knowing what to say. Akamaru continued to run around, barking and biting at the softly falling snow.

"Why?" Adrian said softly, his voice cracking a bit. He knew Kiba heard him though and he also knew Kiba would know exactly what he was talking about.

The brunette sighed faintly and leaned onto the railing on his elbows. "For you. I did it for you." He explained softly. "I know it may not make any sense at all… But, if I had never left, Adrian… You and your parents would have no relationship. And you know it. I know I was mean… But I thought if you thought I hated you… or didn't really love you that…" He closed his eyes tightly and hung his head. "That it would be easier on you… To let me go." He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, raising them to the dark sky. "I did it for you…"

Adrian was silent for a moment, taking in what Kiba had said. It makes sense. It did. But at the same time, it didn't. "Did you ever consider what I wanted…?"

"I did… But I witnessed your family falling apart. Because of me."

"It wasn't because of you, Kiba. _I_ was tearing my family apart. Not you." It was the most he had spoken in over a year and he wondered why he bothered to talk now. Perhaps because now, he had important things to say. "You should have talked to me about it first. Before just running off." He growled softly, averting his eyes to Akamaru.

Kiba's chocolate eyes lowered to the snow and he nodded softly. "You're right. But I also know you wouldn't have let me go if I did talk to you about it."

Adrian sighed, knowing the other was right. Was the pain he suffered the last year worth having his family? He wanted to believe it was… But was having his family worth losing Kiba? He truly believed that at some point his parents would have come around. After all, he had Nana Val on his side.

"We could have worked something out…" Adrian closed his eyes tightly and moved to turn around to leave.

"I'm sorry." Kiba's words stopped Adrian in his tracks. "I know how much I hurt you, Adrian… Believe me… Because it hurt me just as bad to leave you. I thought I was doing the right thing… This past year has been… miserable. For both of us. So… I'm sorry I put you through that." He stood up straight and turned to meet the boy's eyes. He froze when he saw the pain in those green orbs. The pain that had been concealed for so long to everyone else. Kiba winced at that pain but he swallowed hard and didn't look away.

Adrian's eyes searched those chocolate eyes he had fallen so hard for and bit his lip, holding back tears. "I-I already forgave you…" He didn't believe the words until he spoke them. He felt it in his heart. He had forgiven Kiba long ago.

The brunette's eyes widened slightly and without thinking, he suddenly grabbed Adrian's wrist and brought him closer, pressing his lips against the raven haired boy's. Adrian tensed his eyes wide as he felt those soft, warm lips against him. His heart soared in his chest but his mind brought it crashing back down.

After a moment, Kiba pulled back, searching green for some type of sign. Adrian's breath hitched his mind and heart swirling and confusing the hell out of him. He closed his eyes tightly and quickly turned around, walking back into the house.

He wasn't able to get far when he bumped into Naruto. The blonde looked at him concerned and the only thing Adrian could do was take off running to his room. The blonde stood there, dumbfounded and looked around. Blue eyes narrowed when they noticed Kiba coming in from outside with Akamaru. Naruto moved to confront the brunette but was quickly cut off by his redheaded friend.

"What happened?" Gaara asked the brunette, his aquamarine eyes narrowed slightly.

Kiba looked away, a shameful look on his face. "We… talked."

"And?"

He sighed softly. "I kissed him."

Gaara's eyes widened before narrowing intensely. It was the first time Kiba had been given the Subaku glare. "I'm very tempted to punch your face in right now."

"I wouldn't blame you…" Kiba muttered softly.

"Do you have any idea what you put that boy through?" The redhead hissed.

Something inside Kiba seemed to snap. "Why does everyone think he's the only one who suffered?" He growled, surprising Gaara and Naruto who was standing nearby. "I fucked up! I know that! I know I hurt him badly but you know it fucking killed me to leave him like that. I did it for _him._ And as his friend you should understand that better than anyone." He hissed at Gaara before moving past him and disappearing out the front door.

Gaara stood there a moment longer before sighing and moving to the staircase, with Naruto following after him. The double doors were shut and Gaara didn't even bother knocking. He just opened the door and went right inside to find Adrian lying in his bed, his head buried in a pillow.

The redhead silently walked over and sat on the bed beside him. Without warning, Adrian sat up and wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck, clinging to him, the tears he'd been holding back finally falling. Gaara wrapped his arms around his best friend and held him tightly, letting him cry on his shoulder.

Naruto silently closed the bedroom door and leaned back against it, watching his two best friends. After a few minutes, Adrian calmed down enough to pull back. His hand gripped Gaara's shoulders tightly, his head hanging and Naruto slowly walked over.

"I… I'm… I'm still so in love with him…" The raven haired boy mumbled faintly.

The words came as no shock to either of the other two boys. They glanced at each other, nodding before Gaara passed Adrian over to Naruto. The boy's eyes closed tightly as the blonde wrapped his arms around him.

"Its okay, Adrian. We kinda knew that already anyway…" He said with a bit of humor in his voice.

"I-I don't k-know what to do…" He buried his head in Naruto's neck while the blonde rubbing his back soothingly.

"Follow your heart. Do what you feel is the best thing."

"That's the problem… I don't know what is best… I… I don't know if I can trust Kiba…"

Blue met aquamarine for a moment. "He had his reasons for what he did Adrian." Gaara said softly, reaching forward and petting his head softly. "But was there any doubt about his love for you? I don't think so…"

Adrian nodded but stayed silent, clinging to Naruto. The other two smiled softly at each other before continuing to try and comfort their best friend. Out of everything that had happened, they were just glad Adrian was speaking again.

* * *

Christmas morning came early for Adrian. The night before had been long. He barely slept at all because he spent the whole night thinking. And because of that, he made a decision. So when his alarm went off, he beat it to death because he had only gotten atleast two hours of sleep.

He sat up in his best, rubbing his eyes and stretching. He smiled at Akamaru at the end of his bed. Even though he hadn't gotten much sleep he was still in a good mood. It was Christmas after all. He smirked softly and quickly got out of bed. He ran to his bathroom and did his business before coming back into his room and throwing a shirt on.

"Come on boy." He grinned at Akamaru who barked and jumped off the bed. Adrian opened the door and giggled as the dog took off running down the hallway. Adrian wasn't far behind except he wasn't running. Just walking very quickly. He hurried down the stairs and into the living room, almost slipping on the hardwood floor in the hallway.

Lights were already on in the living room when Adrian approached it. He smiled softly and saw his parents and Nana Val already in there with Akamaru. Adrian walked in and gained everyone's attention.

"Ah, he's finally awake." Edward said with a smile, sitting in his recliner.

"Presents!" His mother said with a soft giggle, motioning him over.

Adrian grinned and ran over to them, feeling like he was five all over again. Nana Val gave him a kiss as he sat on the floor beside her. He had a mountain of presents which made him grin. His parents were rich after all.

Soon, everyone dug into their presents and laughter filled the air. Soft Christmas music was playing in the background as Adrian went through present after present. The majority of it was clothes. Clothes that were his style. Necklaces, chokers, skinny jeans, tight black band t-shirts, all of it. He had to give both of his parents huge hugs for giving him clothes he knew he'd actually wear. Even if they didn't approve of his clothing style, they still loved him and wanted him to be happy.

Adrian also received a new camera, ipod, a new cell phone and other electronics he didn't really expect. He was spoiled and he knew it. But what mattered was he knew the value of a dollar. He was only ever spoiled like this at Christmas. When he was younger, the whole year he worked hard to get anything he wanted from his parents. Christmas was their excuse to finally spoil him.

After all the present were unwrapped, Nana Val and his mother got up to go make breakfast. Adrian stayed on the floor, trying to figure his new cell phone out. It was more complicated then his last one but atleast he had the same number. He was going through all the apps and things it did when his father sat down on the couch behind him. Adrian blinked and looked up at his father with a smile.

"Are you happy?"

"I am. Thank you."

Edward's smile grew at his son's words. "You're welcome." He reached over and ruffled his son's choppy black hair. Adrian squeaked softly and moved to fix it with a soft glare at his father. The man chuckled, shaking his head at his effeminate son, finally starting to accept him for who he was.

"Come on, let's go help the ladies." Adrian grinned and got to his feet, leaving his phone on the floor and following after his father to the kitchen.

* * *

Breakfast was delicious as to be expected. After eating, Adrian grabbed some of his new clothes and went back to his room with Akamaru. He showered and got dressed, getting ready to go to church. Naruto was supposed to come pick him up soon. They had agreed the night before that the blonde would still come get him.

He dressed in his new clothes and pulled on a black spiked collar that he quickly became fond of. He fixed his slightly long hair, not really able to do much with it. Not like he used to. But it moved across his face in a way he liked, so he let it be. He smiled at his reflection, spinning around and loving how he looked. His cheeks were flushed a bit with life and it made him feel better.

He moved back into his room and grabbed his wallet, slipping it into his back pocket. He moved over to his dresser and stared at a small wooden jewelry box for a moment. His bit his lower lip and reached forward, opening it up. Sitting comfortably inside was the ring Kiba had given him a year ago. After Kiba left, he put it in there and never thought of it again. He didn't feel right wearing it.

But now… He reached forward and took the delicate ring between his fingers. He smiled softly and found a silver chain that he slipped through the ring. He put the chain around his neck and clasped it. The ring hung level with his heart and he smiled at it, brushing his finger tips over it. He jumped, startled when a knock sounded at his door.

Adrian grabbed his keys and walked to the door, opening it up to see Naruto standing there, looking quite handsome himself. The blonde beamed at him, looking him over.

"You look gorgeous as always." Adrian blushed faintly at Naruto's words and moved forward, kissing the blonde on his cheek. Naruto grinned and gathered the boy up in a hug. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

They pulled apart and Naruto was still grinning at him. His blinked though, his eyes landing on the ring around his neck. He tilted his head. "Where did that come from?"

Adrian's hand moved to the ring, twirling it a bit. "Kiba"

Naruto's smile faded for a bit before it regained luster. He knew exactly what that meant and he was okay with it. "Ready to go?"

Adrian nodded and blushed faintly when the boy grabbed his hand, starting to lead him down the hallway. He smiled faintly and let Naruto do as he wanted, not really minding. Adrian knew Naruto would understand. That's why he did love the blonde. Just not like he thought he did. He loved Naruto. As his best and cherished friend.

* * *

The church was packed full of people which Adrian had expected. It was Christmas after all. Naruto and him had taken his car and met their parents at the church. There were so many people that Adrian couldn't find Kiba. He intended to talk to the brunette when he saw him, but he just couldn't find him.

Before he had time to really search, everyone was asked to sit down. Adrian sighed and moved to sit down next to Naruto and his nana. The sermon was obviously the story of Christmas and things of that sort. A very happy and uplifting hour. Pastor Chuck invited everyone to stay for treats and to mingle. Most everyone did.

Adrian smiled at Naruto when they stood and squeezed his hand before going off in search for Kiba. He found Pastor Chuck instead and asked the man if he knew where the brunette was. He didn't, so Adrian moved on. He blinked when he noticed Sebastian leaning against a wall by himself so Adrian walked up to him.

"Um, excuse me, have you seen Kiba?" He asked softly, a light blush on his cheeks.

The taller male pushed off the wall, shaking his head bit. "Not since the sermon ended. He was standing in the back. I believe he disappeared outside." He explained with a soft smile.

"Thank you." Adrian bowed a bit to the man before turning around and trying to navigate through the crowd of people to the exit. It took him a few minutes but he finally found the double doors. He slipped out one, without being noticed and breathed in the cold winter air.

He tugged his coat around him a bit more and glanced around. He sighed softly, seeing no one. His heart dropped a bit and assumed Kiba had left. He must have really hurt him the night before when he ran after he kissed him. But Adrian was scared… He couldn't help it. But he also knew he shouldn't have run off like that.

Snow crunched under his feet as he stepped onto the snow covered sidewalk. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat as he walked around the side of the church. He glanced up and stopped in his tracks, noticing a rather large tree behind the church. But what made him stop was not the tree, but the person leaning against it.

Adrian heart began to pound in his chest as his eyes locked on Kiba. The brunette was focused on the sky so he didn't seem to notice Adrian yet. He felt that familiar feeling. Nervousness, excitement, happiness. All wrapped up in one. Just like when he used to meet Kiba at the tree after feeding the homeless.

Slowly, he started to make his way over to him, his feet crunching a bit in the snow. Kiba's eyes shifted to him when he heard him approach. He blinked in surprise before pushing off the tree and standing there, putting his hands in his pockets and waiting for Adrian to reach him.

"Um, Hi." The raven haired boy spoke first, stopping in front of him.

Kiba smiled softly at him. "Hey."

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Kiba returned, his eyes landing on the ring around Adrian's neck. For some reason, a sense of warmth filled the brunette at seeing that ring handing there.

They were silent, neither knowing what to say or just waiting for the other to speak first again. But their eyes stayed locked on one another until Kiba finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry. About last night… I…" He sighed softly. "I don't know what I was thinking. I just… I've really missed you and to hear that you'd already forgiven me…" He shook his head. "I just… acted without thinking and I-"

Kiba felt bark press into his back as he was suddenly pressed against the tree, Adrian's arms around his neck tightly and the boy's body flush against him. Tanned cheeks flushed but his arms slipped around his waist, holding him tightly.

"Just… just shush." Adrian mumbled softly, pulling back enough so their eyes could meet. "I'm sorry I ran off. But I was scared… so scared…" Kiba opened his mouth to speak but Adrian pressed a finger to his lips. "Just let me talk." The brunette nodded, searching those green eyes he still loved.

"You left me." Adrian started softly. "You left me and destroyed me. You did the one thing you promised you would never do." He saw the guilt and pain in Kiba's eyes but didn't stop. "But I understand why you did it. So I forgive you. Because, no matter what I did this past year… I just couldn't forget you. I learned a lot about myself because of you. I tried my hardest to forget you. I really did because I honestly thought I would never see you again. So… I got with Naruto. We both knew I didn't love him but I thought that maybe I could… With time. It was a hopeless dream… He's my best friend and that's all he'll ever be. I think that's all either of us really want." He paused, collecting himself for a moment.

"I never stopped thinking about you." He continued. "For the longest time I hated you. You lied to me, used me… Or so you led me to believe. But I snapped into reality after a very stupid… well after I did something stupid." He shook his head. "I realized a lot about myself and about us." His voice remained firm. "We are meant to be together, Kiba. We saved each other even when we weren't together." He smiled softly. "I love you… I've always loved you and I always will." He leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. "But… You left me… So it's a bit hard to trust you… But…" He took a deep breath, his cheeks flushing. "I want you back."

It was the most Adrian had said in over a year. And every word came from his heart. Kiba was speechless for a few moments. The more the silence drew out, the more nervous Adrian became but he held his ground and didn't let go of the brunette.

"I'll earn that trust back." Kiba said softly before quickly capturing Adrian's lips with his own. The raven haired boy gasped in delight and tightened his arms around the other's neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

Everyone experiences pain in their lives. Though some more than others. Levels of pain are never judged by others. The level of pain one suffers through is of their own judgment. But what counts is how that person deals with the pain. If one were to give up, than everything the suffered through would be worth nothing.

But if one were to keep fighting for their happiness they would be rewarded for their hard work. It was how life worked. Atleast, that's what most believed. Adrian and Kiba included.

The pain they had caused one another and suffered through their entire lives was cause for their extreme happiness. With each other. Everyone makes mistakes. We're all only human after all. No one is perfect but what counts is admitting to those mistakes, apologizing for them, and making up for them. When one does that, then they are truly worthy of happiness.

Over a year ago, when Adrian agreed to go feed the homeless to get his parents off his back, he never would have expected it to turn out this way. Sure, he had suffered some, but in order to gain what you truly want, you need to fight for it. And Adrian did. He had his family on his side, his best friends and the one person he would love until the day he died… Maybe even after that.

One day changed the lives of both of these boys for the better. Everything happens for a reason. Remember that.

* * *

**Can you believe it? I sure can't… It's actually over. My baby is finished and I'm very proud of how it came out. There were a little bumps but it's finally finished. I had a hard time ending it… I couldn't figure out a great way to end it… So, I left you with a bit of knowledge of my own for you to think about. Its how I think on life and I hope that maybe, you'll agree with me. If not, that's fine as well. Just as long as you received my message.**

**I would like to thank every single one of you who read this story and kept with it. I know updates were random and it went away for a while, but you all stuck by my side. Thank you. I did it for you guys. I finished this for you all as well as for myself. Thank you for all your support.**

**But don't think this is the last you'll hear from me. Oh no. I have more ideas in the work. Mainly one shots but I'm trying to create another great chapter fic like Homeless. I have a feeling it'll be an Avatar: The Last Airbender one. SokkaXZuko FTW! Hehe. **

**Either way, the poll is not officially closed. The winner…. BLEACH!**

**Now, here's the problem… I didn't actually expect Bleach to win… And I don't know much about it… I'll try my best to work on something for it… But until then, I'm moving onto the second place winner. Full Metal Alchemist. Pairing options are now up, so go vote for your favorite pairing!**

**Thanks again to everyone! Oh, and JUST cause this is the last chapter DOESN'T mean you don't have to review. In fact, it's REQUIRED for you to review. -smiles- **

**See you next time around everyone.**

**This chapter in my life is officially closed.**

**+Matt/Neo+**


End file.
